The Concubine's Apprentice (Zuko X OC)
by TheGreatestConWoman
Summary: Mentored from youth by the most notorious entertainer in all of Fire Nation, Chiyo is destined to follow her path to greatness. However during the time of war and chaos, she must decide: Should she do what is right? Should she do as her mentor had always done? Or should she follow her heart?
1. Prologue

_"You must always remember, dearest young one." She smiled sweetly, her honeyed voice complimenting her dark ruby red lips, a stark contrast against her pale, almost white skin. "We are artists, and we are art at the same time."_

_The young child looked up at the beautiful woman with her wide amber eyes. "Artist and art..."_

_"When we move, we move with grace..." She raised her hand holding a fan and with a graceful flick of her wrist, she opened the fan. "...and power."_

_"Grace and power..." The child imitated her mentor and flicked her wrist, opening the fan clumsily. The mentor laughed, amused by the efforts of her five-year-old student._

_"When we perform, we express with everything, but give away nothing." She twirled the fan skillfully in the air and slowly brought it down to the level of her lips, the red fan accenting her honey-colored eyes._

_"Everything, but nothing..." The young one carefully recited everything in her head, almost burning those words into her memory._

_"And lastly, we are free, but we are not our own persons."_

_At this, the student frowned and looked up at her teacher. "How can that be free?"_

_The beautiful woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did. It was a sad smile. "You will learn it all eventually, little one. For now, we must practice your footwork."_

_The girl nodded and got into position, awaiting the signal of her mentor. Using the intervals of two claps and a pause, she did the routine her teacher had devised and taught her. She let her feet glide through the polished wooden floor, let her arms sway above her head as if blown by a sweet breeze. After quite a turn, she stepped on her skirt and fell unceremoniously on her behind, eliciting a beautiful laugh from her mentor._

_"I'll never be as beautiful or graceful, or a great dancer as you!" The child pouted, looking down at her lap._

_"Yes, you will never compare to me..." The most notorious entertainer in all of the Fire Nation, years later turned concubine by order of the Fire Lord Ozai, stooped down to sit on the floor, much like how a butterfly gently graces the petals of a beautiful rose. "You shall surpass me."_


	2. Azula's 10th Birthday

The Grand Ballroom of the Fire Nation Palace was grandly decorated in beautiful hues of red and gold for the Princess's tenth birthday. The servants hurried to make preparations on the food, the wine, everything. The guards posted on every entrance were on high alert, even for a party. Honored guests, esteemed officials and distant relatives alike entered the ballroom and marveled at everything.

Truly, a Fire Nation Royal Party is not one to miss.

After a while, the Royal Family was announced by Lo and Li, Azula's firebending instructors and royal political advisers. "His Royal Highness, the Great Ruler, the Fire Lord Ozai!"

The crowd cheered and greeted the monarch as he made his way on the regal red carpet, and up to a raised dais that housed his seat.

"And the Fire Nation's Crown Prince, Zuko!" The young prince, twelve of age, strutted into the room, smiling and waving as he was taught to. He followed his father on the dais and seated to the left of him.

"Now, it is our honor to present, the Fire Nation's Beloved Princess on her tenth birthday, the radiant Princess Azula!"

Azula, on cue, walked into the ballroom with her chin up high. She knew that everyone in this room, with the exception of the Fire Lord of course, was beneath her, and it was very evident in her smirk. She was seated to the right of her father who was beaming at his daughter proudly.

The Fire Lord stood up, commanding everyone in the room with his aura alone. "Let the feast..." he created fire in his right hand and threw it into the large pit filled with firewood in the middle of the ballroom. Immediately, the fire consumed the wood and the bright, roaring fire illuminated the room. "...begin!"

The festivities started and everyone applauded. Food and wine were served endlessly and everyone indulged in the wealth of the Fire Nation Royalty. Fire breathers and dancers circled the fire pit, entertaining everyone with popular dances from all over the world. Singers sang beautiful melodies about the beloved princess and of her beauty and power. The nobles presented their gifts to Azula one at a time. They came bearing gold, jewelry, precious gowns and fabrics, shoes, anything they thought that a princess could ever want.

An hour well into the party, Lo and Li slowly approached the Royal family. "Your highness, Lady Suiren requests to join the festivities." Li started.

"She says she come bearing gifts for Princess Azula." Lo finished.

The Fire Lord's face suddenly changed from one of usual expressionlessness, to one that is softer, affectionate even. "Send her in, and announce her."

The twin scurried back to the large double doors of the entrance and sucked in a huge breath at the same time. "Presenting the Royal Noble Concubine, Lady Suiren."

The crowd did not cheer nor applaud as they did for the Royal family. Instead, they stared, _gawked_ even, in awe and wonder.

Lady Suiren entered the ballroom, dressed in a deep red _kimono_, embroidered with bright red and gold fire lilies. Her head was bowed quite a bit, as was required of her status and she made her way to the front of the dais, followed by her guards. Slowly, she bowed low, showing deep respect for the Royal family. "Your humble servant greets Your Highnesses." She lets her beautiful voice carry throughout the silent room, making everyone listen in.

Fire Lord Ozai, pleased, leaned back in his throne. "Rise, Lady Suiren, and let everyone gaze upon your face."

As commanded, Lady Suiren straightened up from her bow and slowly lifted her head up, confidently meeting the eyes of the Fire Lord. To say that Lady Suiren was pretty was a huge understatement, for she was beauty in and of itself. She had high-arched eyebrows complimenting her honey-colored eyes, her high-bridged nose that went well with the high cheekbones, and her lips painted with the hue of fire lilies in summer.

When she graced everyone with her smile, all the men in the room swooned, even the young Prince Zuko. "Happy birthday, Princess Azula."

Azula hated Lady Suiren, but not for the reasons everyone thought. Not for being adored by her father. Not for almost replacing her mother. She hated her because she was everything she wanted to be: loved, revered, beautiful, graceful and more. Azula may be the princess of the Fire Nation, but she knew deep down that she could never compare to the notorious concubine.

"I assume you come to bring me a gift." She said coldly and folded her arms over her chest, eyeing the concubine proudly.

She smiled again and bowed to Azula. "Of course, my Princess."

"Then where is it?"

Lady Suiren turned to her guards who carried with them various instruments. "Shall we begin?" On her cue, they took their places to the side, leaving Lady Suiren up front. There was silence then she started her song.

_***In the moonlight, I felt your heart**_

_**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse.**_

_**In the moon's pure light, you looked at peace.**_

_**But nobody knows your heart.**_

_**When the sun is gone, they see you**_

_**Beautiful and haunting, but cold.**_

_**Like the blaze of the fire, so sharp and so sweet.**_

_**But nobody knows your heart.**_

_**All of your sorrow, grief and pain**_

_**Locked away in the forest of the night**_

_**Your secret heart belongs to the world**_

_**Of the things that sigh in the dark**_

_**Of the things that cry in the dark**_

The music faded slowly and the crowd erupted in cheers. Even the Fire Lord nodded in acknowledgment of the rendition. "That was very beautiful, Lady Suiren."

Suiren bowed to the Fire Lord, "Thank you very much, Fire Lord Ozai. It is my honor to have pleased you." She turned back to Azula and bowed as well. "Is it to your liking, my Princess?"

As much as she would like to say she hated it, she didn't. The song was beautiful, as was the way she sang it. So she looked away and muttered, "It was okay, I guess."

Her answer earned another grin from the concubine. "Thank you very much, Princess Azula! Happy birthday to you!"

The Fire Lord looked over at the people, still enamored of Lady Suiren. "Suiren, will you perchance give us, and your audience a little dance?"

She smiled as if she thought he'd never asked. "As you wish, my Lord, but I would need the assistance of my apprentice for this performance."

"An apprentice, you say?" Fire Lord Ozai raised an eyebrow, wondering when had the lovely Suiren taken on a student.

"Yes, my Lord." She then turned to the side towards the guards who held her instruments. "Come."

One of the guards stood up, letting go of the _gayageum_ and approaching the Lady Suiren. He was a bit smaller and leaner in stature compared to most soldiers, dressed in full Fire Nation Army uniform down to the armor and full-faced helmet. He bowed towards the Royal Family, then to Lady Suiren.

With the signal of the concubine, the band started playing again. This time, a sweet romantic sound filled the air. Suiren smiled at the soldier and circled him.

**_**You make this endless day feel like_**

**_A brief passing moment_**

**_Everyday is a love story_**

**_As If I was a damsel in a play,_**

**_My hero comes rushing to save me._**

Suiren leaned in to whisper in the soldier's ear.

**_You are perfect as I imagined_**

**_How would it be if we were together?_**

The soldier held Suiren by the arm and spun her around, trying to match her height by standing lightly on the tip of his boots.

**_I lost my mind_**

**_In the instant I saw you_**

**_Everything suddenly was in slow motion_**

**_Tell me, is this what love feels like?_**

**_Sharing and learning emotions with you_**

**_Fighting, crying, hugging, kissing_**

**_Tell me, little soldier, is this what love feels like?_**

Suiren raised her hands as if they were swayed by a soft breeze and the soldier followed, one of his hands on her hip, the other gliding sensually along Suiren's arm and up to her outstretched hand where he entwined his gloved fingers with hers.

**_Will it come true, like the fairy tales?_**

**_A never-ending happy ending, happily ever after?_**

**_I will trust, protect and comfort you_**

**_Be always by your side_**

The soldier pulled Suiren close until her face was inches from the helmet's front plate. She smiled and leaned her head back as she continued to sing.

**_I lost my mind_**

**_In the instant I saw you_**

**_Everything suddenly was in slow motion_**

**_Tell me, is this what love feels like?_**

**_Sharing and learning emotions with you_**

**_Fighting, crying, hugging, kissing_**

**_Tell me, little soldier, is this what love feels like?_**

Suiren and the soldier drifted apart, but so that only the tips of their fingers were touching. She looked on intensely through his helmet, as if trying to burn him through it. Slowly they circled one another.

**_All the people in the world_**

**_Look on in envy_**

**_For the mere fact that I have you_**

**_Oh baby, baby, baby,_**

**_Tell me, will you tell me, is this real love?_**

Once again, everyone applauded, moved by her performance. Lady Suiren and her apprentice bowed deeply to the Royal Family as they too applauded.

Fire Lord Ozai stood up unexpectedly and walked down from the dais till he was in front of Suiren. "Rise both of you. You have delighted us again with your performance, Suiren."

"We are honored to have your compliments, my Lord."

The monarch then turned his eyes onto her apprentice. "This young man is very talented as well. I've never seen a soldier in full armor dance as graceful."

At that statement, Suiren suppressed a small smile. "Apprentice, don't be rude and show the Fire Lord your face and thank him for that compliment."

With an achingly slow movement, the apprentice removed the front plate of the helmet, sliding it down, the first thing Ozai noticed was the deep, almost red, amber eyes that seemed to gaze deep into him. Then further the soldier slid it till it was off. He had pale pink lips, slightly unusual for men. He removed the helmet body as well revealing his dark hair pulled tight into a high bun customary of Fire Nation tradition.

Azula and Zuko looked over their father's broad shoulders, trying to sneak a peak of the soldier who danced. Instantly, they were taken aback. In their young mind, they thought him to be too _pretty_ for a man.

He went down on both knees and bowed, laying his hands in front. "I am honored to be complimented by Your Highness."

"Rise. Tell me, do you have a name and from what battalion do you hail from?"

This time, Suiren answered for her apprentice. "Oh, my Lord, my apprentice is not a soldier, and barely twelve years old! We merely _borrowed_ this uniform from the armoire."

The Fire Lord furrowed his brows and scowled to intimidate this young man who had sensually touched Suiren during their dance. "You thought stealing from the Royal Armoire and displaying it in my daughter's birthday is honorable?" The young man's lip trembled lightly and he looked to his mentor for help, to which she just nodded lightly. "Guards, seize this indecent man!"

Around ten guards closed in on the apprentice, but as soon as one touched his arm, he swung it out of reach and kicked him in the gut. Two more came in to restrain him, but he swiftly swiped at their feet, sending them crashing down.

Suiren got out of the way with a slightly wicked smile at her face. She looked on in glee as her apprentice gave a performance that will certainly shake the Fire Lord, not to mention, the entire Fire Nation.

The apprentice grabbed a discarded staff from the floor and started twirling it at a very rapid pace at his sides. From an ordinary person's point of view, it was a young man fighting armed guards skillfully. But on a different perspective, it was a _dance_. The way the apprentice bent his body to avoid the swords, then spin out of harm's way... The way he raised his staff above his head to block an attack and thrust the attacker back with a swift kick in the chest...

In a matter of minutes, the only ones left were the two firebenders who relentlessly shot burning flames to the apprentice to no avail. One shot nearly got him, but he ducked in time. With that, he dashed towards the men, avoiding the flames. Just as he lifted his head to face them, he struck them both once in the gut, then the neck, and twice on the chest. With their _chi_ blocked, the apprentice knocked them both to the ground. He turned back to face the Royal Family and bowed.

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Until someone clapped. "This is the best birthday_ ever_!" Azula grinned as she had thoroughly enjoyed the scene of the fight. Following the lead of the princess, the crowd cheered for the apprentice who managed to take on ten guards alone.

The Fire Lord however, was beyond livid. He did not know what to make of this situation. His favorite concubine's apprentice had just taken down Royal Palace Guards in minutes. He was ready to strike down this man once and for all, raising his right hand, he created a fist of flames ready to burn this man alive.

"Wait!" Lady Suiren's voice called out as she went forward alongside her ward.

"Step aside, Suiren! This_ boy_ has caused me disgrace in my own palace!"

"What boy are you talking about?" Lady Suiren asked innocently, earning a lot of confused looks. Even the Fire Lord was stumped.

The lady turned to face her apprentice, grabbed him by his top knot and yanked hard. His black hair fell in loose curls, framing his pale face and running past his shoulders down to his back.

It took a certain amount of time before the Fire Lord's eyes widened, realizing his mistake.

It all made sense now. The graceful movements, the slightly smaller build for a young warrior, the agile footing, the effeminate shape of the eyes and lips...

Suiren smiled as sweetly as she could as she proffered her apprentice. "My Lord, I present to you, my young ward, little Chiyo."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Suiren is sometimes directly translated as 'Fire Maker', also sometimes referenced as a lotus or water lily in Japanese. Suiren the flower also means "far from the one you love" which is kinda sad, but fitting in her case as a Royal Noble Concubine of the Fire Nation.**

***I do not own this song. This song is originally from the movie 'Princess Mononoke' entitled "Nobody Knows Your Heart". I only modified part of the lyrics for it to be fit as a gift for Azula. Somehow I imagine Lady Suiren's voice like this.**

**Sidebar, I took inspiration from Hatsumomo of "Memoirs of a Geisha" for Suiren because she is badass. Fight me.**

****This song is EXO's "What is Love?" *screams like a harpy* which I modified (more like butchered, really) to fit the dance between Suiren and Chiyo. (I edited it a second time! Maybe a few more times to get it right. Please bear with me OTL )**

**BTW, I am a huge fan of historical dramas and such so I kinda pulled from there and wham! I hope you like it!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	3. The Aftermath

Once they were out of the Grand Ballroom, Chiyo let out a heavy sigh of relief. Pulling a stunt like that in front of the Fire Lord on his beloved daughter's birthday was a death wish. And that said death wish almost came true if it weren't for Lady Suiren's interruption of the impending doom.

All the while that she felt ten years were shaved off her lifespan, Lady Suiren kept on gushing and congratulating her at her so called 'debut performance'. "...good thing we chose that performance, Chiyo. It will surely leave a huge impression on the people. And I know for sure they will be talking about that performance in all the years to come!" She laughed as they wove through the maze of hallways towards her wing of the palace.

"I nearly _died_, Lady Suiren..." Chiyo reminded her mentor as they entered the large walk-in wardrobe filled with all of Suiren's _kimonos_, gowns, shoes, and various other clothing items and accessories.

"_Nearly_, but you _didn't_." She replied simply as if it were nothing. "Besides, what's art without a little danger? Ah! Here we go!" She pulled out a simple white _yukata_ embroidered with red poppies on the hem and sleeves. "Wear this, and be out in five minutes!" She said as she walked out of the wardrobe.

Chiyo stared at the _yukata,_ wondering why the Fire Lord Ozai wanted them back at the ballroom despite the fiasco. After the revelation that she was, in fact, a woman, the Fire Lord had merely laughed. In all honesty, Chiyo expected a rain of flames on both her and her mentor, but he only laughed saying that Lady Suiren always knew how to make a dramatic scene. He then ordered the armored girl to dress properly and attend the function again.

After securing the _obi_ in place, she went out to have Suiren fix her hair and face. "The first step is complete, little one. But we have a long way to go... Eyes on the prize..."

They went back to the ballroom and Chiyo followed Suiren like a shadow wherever she went. She first talked with the nobles who attended the party, introducing Chiyo as her protegee. Every noble was amazed at her skill and bravery at such a young age. They even commented on how Chiyo's youthful beauty was almost at par with Lady Suiren's.

"You should see her by the time she is of a ripe age!" Lady Suiren boasted as she smiled sweetly. "I am quite sure, I'll be forgotten by you, my friends."

"How can I ever forget _you_, my Lady?!" One of the nobles dramatically put a hand on his chest above his heart. "For you are etched right here! My heart is big enough for the both of you!"

Suiren laughed and thanked the noble for his kind words and excused herself to move on to the next. That went on for a while until Chiyo heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw the Princess Azula staring at her.

A bit flustered, she hurriedly bowed her head a bit, as it was tradition that one of their status must not look in the eyes of royals unless instructed. "Princess Azula!"

"You may raise your head." She said, kind of amused.

Chiyo raised her head and looked at her. "I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you on your birthday..."

"Are you kidding?! You kicking those guards' butts_ is_ the highlight of my birthday!" She smirked and tugged her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Mai and Ty Lee!"

She looked to her mentor and Suiren merely waved her off with a smile as if she told them to go and play.

"...thought you were a guy! Even Zuko's jaw dropped..." Azula rambled on as they made their way through the throng of people conversing and having drinks. Finally they reached a group of girls their age. "Girls, this is the troublemaker from a while ago...what was your name again?"

"My name is Chiyo, my princess..." She said as she bowed slightly again.

"Chiyo... This is Mai," Azula pointed to a pale, expressionless girl with sharp features and dark hair that was put up in two buns. "And this is Ty Lee." She referred to the other girl who was exactly the opposite of Mai. Her rounded face and bright eyes basically screamed optimism. She had her hair tied high and braided behind her.

"It is an honor to meet all of you." Chiyo bowed to the girls who laughed.

"She sure is polite now compared to an hour ago!" Ty Lee teased and Chiyo blushed. "So are you, like, Lady Suiren's daughter or something?"

Chiyo shook her head. "She is my mentor, and I am merely her student. I have a long way to go."

"The Fire Lord nearly killed you." Mai stated matter-of-factly. "You would've been toasted and that would have been interesting. But now, everything is boring me to death..."

"I'm sorry if me living was a disappointment for you, Miss Mai..." Chiyo instantly regretted the words that left her mouth, but she bit back her tongue and kept a straight face.

Azula laughed at the brazenness of her, as she decided, _new lackey_. They sat down at a plush carpet laid out and littered with soft pillows, inviting Chiyo who hesitantly sat down. The three girls conversed freely about stuff regarding some 'Academy for Girls' that Chiyo had no interest in, but she pretended to listen in.

"H-hi... Umm... Hello, Zuko here... But I guess you probably know me, sort of..." Chiyo's head snapped around quickly to look behind her. The Crown Prince had come down from his seat beside his father and approached them. Now, he stood there awkwardly with a hand behind his head looking away.

"Oh come on, Zuzu! Go away! We're talking to our new _friend_ here!" Azula pouted, trying to send her brother away.

Chiyo stood up out of courtesy and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Prince Zuko."

"You too... uhh..."

"It's Chiyo, your Highness." Without meaning to, she had looked up at the prince and smiled.

* * *

_"Chiyo, the lesson I will teach you today is very important so listen carefully." Suiren and Chiyo walked around the Royal Gardens early in the morning, just before the sunrise. The little girl, who had just turned ten years of age, breathed in the morning air filled with the scent of the flowers blooming to greet the sun._

_"What is the lesson, Lady Suiren?"_

_"How to properly smile." The mentor said simply._

_"I know how to smile!" Chiyo grinned widely, showing off her pearly white teeth, her eyes crinkling at the sides._

_Suiren laughed and shook her head. "You smile like a girl, little one. I will teach you how to smile like a proper woman."Chiyo didn't understand the difference and tilted her head to the side. "Watch." Suiren had an expressionless face to start, then slowly, she looked up and the corners of her lips lifted._

_'Even her eyes had changed.' Chiyo thought to herself as she studied her mentor's face._

_"Imagine your smile is like the sun, Chiyo." She said softly and resumed walking, facing the rising sun behind the mountaintops. "The sun doesn't just rise up in the clouds thoughtlessly. It slowly and gracefully ascends, and blesses everything it reaches with light and warmth."_

_Chiyo imitated her, starting with an expressionless face and slowly smiling, but it wasn't quite right. "How did you do that thing with your eyes, Lady Suiren?"_

_She laughed at the thoroughness of her pupil. 'Indeed, she will be the one that surpasses me.' She thought and revealed the trick. "Imagine as if you have a secret that only you know. Your main goal, Chiyo, is to make the person interested. Make the person cling to whatever secret you are holding on to."_

_The child thought hard of a secret that even the lady did not know and then she smiled._

_"Perfect!" Suiren clapped as she watched her slowly master the art of smiling. "Now you got me curious about that secret!"_

_"I was the one who ate those pastries the Fire Lord sent you last week..." Chiyo looked down, expecting the lady to scold her, but instead she heard her beautiful, ringing laughter throughout the gardens._

* * *

She watched for the telltale signs that Lady Suiren had told her to look out for: the slight hitching of the breath, the unmistakable widening of the eyes, the sudden lump in the throat. Prince Zuko had everything on the list ticked off and that made her smile more.

"I—I...I'm Zuko..."

"Zuzu! Stop hogging _my_ guest on_ my_ birthday!" Azula pulled Chiyo back down on the carpet. It was a good thing that the pillows had cushioned her fall.

"Princess Azula." Lo and Li approached the princess and bowed. "It is time for the dance."

The princess groaned, but stood up anyway and followed her advisers. She was closely followed by Mai and Ty Lee, leaving Zuko and Chiyo behind.

"So... uh ... can I dance you? I-I mean, _with_ you?" The prince stuttered as he looked at the apprentice who a mere hour ago he thought to be male, and had taken down ten palace guards.

"I shouldn't, Prince Zuko." Chiyo stood up, her head bowed. "It will look unsightly for a Prince to dance with a lowly servant such as myself..."

Zuko frowned at her words, his short temper slowly rising in the surface. "Then why is my father dancing with Lady Suiren over there?" He pointed to the middle of the room and true enough, her mentor and the Fire Lord were hand in hand, swaying to the lively music of the band. Chiyo looked over his shoulder and watched the pair. It was as if they were floating, gliding across the room, paying no heed to the crowd.

She bit her lower lip, torn between taking the Prince up on his offer and running away like a wolf-bat from hell. As if it was intended, she caught the eyes of her mentor. Suiren ever so slightly raised an eyebrow and smiled. In that instant, she understood. "Maybe just one—" She never got to finish her sentence as Zuko had pulled her into the circle of dancers and held one of her hands in his own.

He tried to remember how Lo and Li taught him the dances._ 'One hand out-stretched, the other on the waist... or was it hip?'_

Sensing his distress, Chiyo showed him the proper way and slowly they spun in a circle. The Prince tried to look anywhere but his partner. He feared that once he did, he wouldn't be able to look away.

On the other hand, Chiyo tried to catch his eyes with her own. Suiren had taught her, _'Not only do you dance with your body. You also dance with your eyes. Eye contact is important for a great dance.'_

Finally, he looked and was he right. He studied the deep pool of amber in her eyes, so different from his own golden ones. His eyes then shifted to her lips, curious as to how even the slightest lifting of the corner of her lips mesmerized him.

Zuko wasn't the only one studying his partner though. Chiyo noted how his long dark hair was pulled back tightly into a high ponytail, how his smooth alabaster skin was brought to life by the roaring fire in the middle of the pit, making lights and shadows dance on his face and his golden eyes shine. She also noticed his broad shoulders under her hand, even through the dark red Royal robes and armor he wore.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed when the music ended and they stepped apart to bow to one another as was custom. "Thank you, for the dance, Prince Zuko." She smiled again as she bowed.

"I should be the one thanking you, Chiyo." He smiled back and bowed as well.

"Chiyo, my dear!" Lady Suiren made her way through to the young children. "Prince Zuko, if I may please excuse my young ward. We must retire for the evening for there is still her morning training."

"Of course, Lady Suiren. You both are excused." He gave Chiyo one last look before she left with her teacher. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He called out.

The young apprentice looked back at the prince and smiled.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

As she was accustomed to, Chiyo woke up before the sun had even risen. She dressed herself in loose red pants and a white undershirt, walking barefoot to the mirror of her vanity. She brushed her unruly, wavy locks into a messy bun atop her head.

She stared at the mirror and recited the words Lady Suiren had always told her. "Practice makes perfect." And with a final smile, she set off to the gardens.

There was something magical about the gardens before sunrise. The morning dew hung heavy and fresh on the leaves, the scent of the foliage thick in the air, everything quiet except for the occasional chirping of songbirds. She breathed in deeply, feeling the soft grass on her bare feet before she started her stretch.

_'Arms up, stretch, flick wrist, then reach...'_ She had done this routine every day since she was five. It was as normal as breathing._ 'Bring them down slowly, and touch the ground..."_

* * *

_"Why do I have to stretch every day, Lady Suiren?" Chiyo pouted as she woke up one morning. "I already stretched yesterday and the day before that... Can't I sleep in today?"_

_The lady had pulled the covers roughly from her ward, earning a grunt in return. "Chiyo, if you do not stretch, your body will become weak and rickety like Lo and Li's. Would you like that?" That immediately got Chiyo to get up and fix her bed._

_Afterwards, they went to their personal training room. There, the Lady Suiren stretched with her pupil for a good hour before the actual training started._

_"Whenever you stretch, Chiyo, you control your breathing. In...and out...Stretch, and breathe in... then exhale to relax... This helps build stamina, Chiyo."_

_"What's stamina?"_

_Suiren thought of a way to make the child understand today's lesson. Grabbing a book from the shelf, she placed it gently on top of Chiyo's head. "Lift one of your feet up, and bend your other leg. Make sure this book doesn't fall off."_

_Chiyo gawked at her teacher but did so nonetheless, trusting her fully. In a matter of seconds, she came tumbling down, flat on her side, the book smacking her in the face. "Ow..."_

_The teacher helped her student up while trying to reign in her laughter, and dusted her off. "Once you have stretched a million times over, Chiyo, you can stay in that position for over an hour and never falter. That is stamina."_

_The pupil looked up at her teacher and understood. Everything Suiren says is right. And so with a new found determination, she began stretching right away._

* * *

Once her routine was finished, she took two fans from her satchel, as well as three books of the same thickness. Gingerly placing those on top of her head, she started her practice of Suiren's _'Dance of the Fans'_.

After two hours, Suiren had joined her but only for a short while since the Fire Lord called for her. By then, the sun had fully risen from the mountaintops and Chiyo took it as a signal to rest. She made her way back to her room and sunk herself in the bath.

Meanwhile, Zuko paced the hallway connecting the main hall to Lady Suiren's wing. The guards posted there looked on in interest but did not dare ask what the young prince was up to. "Where _is_ she? I told her I'd see her..." He muttered as he paced some more.

"What are you doing here, _Zuzu_?" Azula approached her brother with her arms crossed.

"None of your business. How about you, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm going to ask Chiyo to play with me because I don't want you to." She stuck out her tongue, knowing it will piss off her brother.

And piss him off, it did. "Oh yeah? Well I asked her first!"

Azula ignited her hands with lightning, electricity sparkling in the air. Zuko countered by creating fire in his hands. The siblings were ready to go at it until Lady Suiren got back from the main hall. "Now, now, Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, no fighting in the hallway. Play outside, please."

They retracted their flames and lightning, then turned to the concubine. "Lady Suiren, did Chiyo finish her morning training already?" Zuko was the first to ask.

"Why yes, she already did, my Prince." She smiled and walked past the two. "I'll come get her, alright? No fighting!"

Suiren turned the corner to find her pupil hiding there. "Oh! What are you doing there, little one?" She asked a bit louder than her usual tone to catch the attention of the fighting siblings.

Chiyo's eyes widened as she signaled her mentor to hush. "Those two are gonna kill each other! I don't want to be caught in the middle of that!" She whispered to her teacher.

The royal siblings raced to where the teacher and her student were conversing. "Come on, Chiyo! Ty Lee and Mai are waiting in my room!" Azula grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Chiyo promised she'll spend the day with me!" Zuko grabbed her other hand.

Chiyo looked helplessly at the retreating back of her teacher who was laughing away and into her quarters. Finally she had had enough. "Wait a minute!" She pulled both of her hands away, which was a feat considering both siblings had a strong, tight grasp on her. "Let's all just do something together, alright?" They stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Y-your Highnesses..." She added pathetically once she realized she forgot her formalities.

Taking down grown men was an easy task for her, why is dealing with two royal brats so hard? It was a tense whole minute of the prince and the princess having a stare-off until Chiyo decided to break the silence. "I-I've never been to the turtle-duck pond before... Lady Suiren says it's a pretty place..."

Suddenly, Azula pushed her brother's shoulders with enough force to send him on his back on the floor. "Last one there's a rotten otter-penguin egg!" With that she ran as fast as she could out of the hallway.

Chiyo helped Zuko off the ground and dusted him off. "Are you okay, Prince Zuko?"

"I'm fine..." he had a blush tainting his cheeks, whether it was from the embarrassment of having his younger sister push him or something else, Chiyo never thought to ask. "Shall we?"

They walked the long maze of hallways in silence until Zuko finally thought of a subject of conversation. "So... Can you firebend?"

Chiyo shook her head. "I never showed any signs that I could. I wish I did though..." She looked at her palms, imagining herself firebending like the prince and the princess did.

"You have pretty hands..." Zuko trailed off, then shook his head violently, "I mean... y-your hands are pretty... good in combat! Like yesterday, you fought off those guards, and you chi-blocked the firebenders...That's pretty good in my book!" That was a lot of 'pretty' in one breath.

He cast a sideways glance at Chiyo who was grinning like a well-fed cat-owl. "Thank you for the compliment, Prince Zuko."

"Just call me Zuko. 'Prince Zuko' is too long."

"I can't! The Fire Lord will have my head! _Worse_, Lady Suiren will have me gutted first and skinned alive!"

Zuko threw his head back and laughed at the flustered Chiyo. They reached the gardens where the turtle-duck pond was at and the three girls were already there. Azula and Ty Lee were having a contest on who can do cartwheels better, while Mai sat under the tree watching them with bored eyes.

Now Chiyo had never seen a turtle-duck before, so she made a beeline for the pond and took it all in. The little ones were a bright yellow and their shells the color of moss. They swam around the pond endlessly under the watchful eyes of the mother turtle-duck.

"Be careful," Zuko pointed to the mother, "That one has a nasty bite." Chiyo nodded and sat by the pond.

"Hey, Chiyo!" Azula called her after she had done three cartwheels in a row. "Can you do this?" She back-flipped easily and shot a blue flame, setting a flower on fire.

Chiyo shook her head and clapped. "I can't, Princess Azula. That was so awesome!"

"I can do better than that!" Zuko stood up from beside Chiyo and did two front flips easily, and shot a bright orange flame up to an apple hanging from the tree.

Amazed, Chiyo clapped again. She had to admit, the art firebending was very mesmerizing to her. The way they controlled the flames with their bodies, the way they command it to go where they please. It was a dance she could only dream of ever doing.

"That's Azula and Zuko for you..." Ty Lee laughed and sat next to Chiyo. "Always trying to one up the other."

"I think they're both great." She smiled lightly. "Are they always like this?"

By now, the siblings have gone into a showdown of who the better firebender was. Not exactly an Agni Kai, but close enough. "Yup." Ty Lee said simply.

They enjoyed the sun and the light breeze of the afternoon until it was sunset. Mai left first, her parents coming to pick her up. Ty Lee tagged along with them. "See you at school tomorrow, Azula!"

Both Azula and Zuko lay on the grass panting. "Admit it brother, I got you beat."

"No you don't." Zuko tried to take more air into his tired lungs. "We're just resting and we are going to continue."

"Let's just see what Chiyo thinks."

They sat up and looked around, finding her by the pond, fast asleep. A baby turtle-duck had found its way on the top of her head, making a comfortable nest from her curls.

"Azula. Zuko." A deep voice called from the small bridge on top of the pond. There stood their father, the Fire Lord, followed by his council and a group of political advisers. The two immediately stood up and bowed to their father. "It's time we head in."

At the sound of the voice belonging to the man who had tried to kill her last night, Chiyo got up immediately, the poor turtle-duck thrown into the pond with a startled quack. She got down on her knees and bowed deeply with her hands up front.

Ozai looked down at the young girl. "Rise. Lady Suiren has been looking for you."

"I will take my leave first, my Lord." She stood up, bowed once again at the waist and ran back inside.

* * *

That night, Suiren ate dinner with the Fire Lord and Chiyo was left on her own. Sol and Ai, two of the Lady's handmaidens brought her food. The young girl insisted that the two join her and they complied. They talked about how Chiyo had spent her day, and all the gossip the handmaidens had heard while cleaning.

"Lady Chiyo," Ai started, as she took a bite of an egg roll. "Forgive me for asking but, are you going to be a concubine like Lady Suiren?"

Chiyo's brow furrowed. "You know, I never really thought about that... I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there! I'm not even sure what a concubine is or does!" She laughed and drank her litchi tea.

The handmaidens exchanged a worried look for the young ward, making a silent promise between themselves to take care of the girl as much as they can.


	5. Yellow

Every day, Chiyo immersed herself into training with Suiren. She knew she had months before the Fire Lily Festival, but her rendition of Suiren's signature performance, the _Dance of the Fans_, is still lacking. The hours were long, and the work was hard, but she persevered. Occasionally, Azula would pop up, and command Chiyo to play with her, to which she happily obliged. Anything to get out of training, even if it meant being target practice for the princess.

Every day, Zuko would come by and look for her, sometimes watch her train.

Fans in both hands, she spun on her heels. She brought her right hand up and made the fan spin on her finger.

"Don't avert your eyes from it, Chiyo." Suiren reprimanded as she sipped her tea. "It is a part of you as much as your head and hands." Just as she had said that, the fan spun out of her hand and across the room. "Aaaand you just lost your head right there."

"I'm sorry, Lady Suiren." Chiyo retrieved the fan and started again.

All the while she was dancing, Zuko watched. He had burnt a hole through the paper thin wall so he could peek through it. He would cringe every time she would fall or hurt herself, and he tried his best to stifle his laughter every time she cussed out loud.

Unknown to him, the teacher had come out of the training room to look for a handmaiden. "Good afternoon, Prince Zuko!" Suiren smiled sweetly at the boy. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"I-I was just... uhh... inspecting this hole on the wall!" He tried his best to look busy and innocent. "I wonder what could have made this..."

The lady knew exactly what he had been up to and she walked back into the training room. "Oh Chiyo! Someone's here to see you!"

Panicked, Zuko scrambled away, turned a sharp corner and hid. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds, so he took a deep breath to peek, only to come face to face with Chiyo. "Boo!" The Prince yelped and stumbled back, earning a laugh from her.

"What are you doing here, Prince Zuko?"

"Well... I... I just finished my training with Master Piandao for today so I have nothing else to do..."

"Do you want to watch me practice?" She smiled, hoping the prince would say yes.

And he did.

He sat in the training room with Suiren as they watched Chiyo. He was amazed at how hard she worked to perfect her craft. Every turn, every step, every flick of the wrist, was essential. Even her mentor was very serious, inspecting to the littlest of details, the angle her feet were pointed, the expression on her face, even breathing.

After almost an hour, Chiyo was given rest and Zuko immediately took her to the gardens. It was one of the rare moments where they were alone together and he savored it.

* * *

Days faded into weeks, Zuko became busy as well with Master Piandao as he sought to master the art of wielding dual broadswords. "They are two halves of a single weapon, Prince Zuko." Master Piandao said as he used his own sword to attack the student. "Don't think of them as separate because they are not. They are just two different parts of the same whole."

Whenever they can, they would meet in the gardens by the turtle-duck pond and talk about their day. They would feed the young turtle-ducks until it was time for them to head back into the palace.

One late afternoon, they sat on the soft grass, watching the turtle-ducks chase their mother. Training had taken quite a toll on young Zuko's body and he tried his hardest to stifle a yawn so as to not offend Chiyo. Upon seeing him, she laughed and shook her head. "You look funny..."

"I'm sorry... It's just that being a master at dual broadswords is tiring."

"But you aren't even a master at it yet, Prince Zuko."

"Still tiring, though..." He stifled yet another yawn.

"You should head back inside and rest in your quarters, your Highness. You'll be much more comfortable there." Chiyo suggested.

But Zuko didn't want to go back to the palace just yet. He wanted to stay there with her and watch the turtle-ducks. So he did something surprising, even to himself. He shuffled a bit away from her and laid down on the grass, his head on her lap.

Chiyo's heart nearly shot out of her chest, but she did not dare move. The Prince had closed his eyes, and he seemed to be asleep so she stayed as still as she could and let him sleep. She couldn't help but admire the prince's features now that he was very close. She stared as if memorizing his every feature, the shape of his eyebrows, the angle of his nose, the slight curve of his soft-looking lips... She shook her head at the direction of her thoughts and Zuko opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No no no, nothing! It's nothing! Go back to sleep!"

"As you wish." He replied, grinning and closed his eyes again.

_'Chiyo, you idiot!'_ She thought and mentally hit herself in the head. It took a long while before the prince's breath evened out. Try as she might to resist the urge, she couldn't. She raised her hand and gently ran it through Zuko's long dark hair. _'It's so soft...'_

"Mother..." He muttered in his sleep. His brows had furrowed, his expression twisted as if in pain. "Where are you?"

She gently nudged shoulder. "Prince Zuko?" She tried harder. "Prince Zuko?" She tapped the side of his face gently. "Zuko!"

His eyes flared open, a bit unfocused at first, as if he was looking for something, and finally settled on her worried face. He was breathing heavily from his nightmare as he stared up at Chiyo. "I... I am so sorry, Chiyo." He sat up and hid his face in his hands. He had been having the same nightmares for quite some time now.

Chiyo knew little of Zuko's mother, former Fire Lady Ursa. Only that she had fled after the death of the late Fire Lord Azulon. Judging by the way Zuko still had dreams of her, he still has not gotten over it. His shoulders were hunched as if he carried the weight of the world on them.

Without a thought, she laid her head on his shoulder gently, not heavy enough to add to his burden, but enough to let him know that she was there.

After a few minutes, he had calmed down. He lifted his face from his hands and stared at the tranquil pond. "I'm sorry about that, Chiyo..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Prince Zuko."

He said nothing after that. On top of everything, he was embarrassed that Chiyo had seen him that vulnerable. She wasn't meant to see him like that. _'What would she think of me?'_

"I never met my own mother," She breathed out a heavy sigh. "Lady Suiren said my mother died giving birth to me, and that she had taken me under her wing to save me from my distraught father." He silently listened to her soothing voice. "You are quite lucky, Prince Zuko. You have memories of her to hold on to. I got nothing."

He rested the side of his head on hers. "It's not lucky having to remember the way she left me. I tried- am trying to forget her, but those stupid nightmares get me every time I think I have a shot at being happy..."

"You don't have to forget her or those memories, you know." The afternoon had passed and the stars had slowly appeared in the darkening sky. "You just have to accept that they are a part of you, of who you are." She pointed up at a cluster of stars. "Like that constellation. If you remove a star or two from it, it will not be the same magnificent constellation that it is."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you, Chiyo."

The colors of the sunset had now fully faded into black and the moon had taken the helm of the evening sky. The stars twinkled away, watching the two young kids from way below.

**_Look at the stars_**

**_Look how they shine for you_**

It was the first time Chiyo had sung. Her art mainly focused on the art of dance, unlike Suiren who had already mastered numerous arts. To Zuko's ears, it wasn't like Suiren's seductive and mesmerizing voice, it was just... Chiyo... _pure_.

_**And everything you do**_

_**Yeah they were all yellow**_

She gestured to the stars and laughed. "One day, when Agni decides to reincarnate me, I want to be a star."

_'You already are. To me.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Oh Great Agni who guides me while writing this fanfiction! Please, remind me always that Zuko and Chiyo are still at the tender age of 12 at this point of the story! Save me from my dirty thoughts, well, at least for the first few chapters maybe... Hit me if you have to! *gets hit***

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is still having dirty thoughts**

***gets hit***


	6. The Blue Spirit and the Golden Fire Lily

**Author's Notes**

**I highly recommend listening to Kim Ji Soo's "Wing of Goryeo" while reading through Chiyo's performance. Look for the (***). I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is a sucker for killer soundtracks and historical films. #RIPReplayButton**

* * *

Night time came into the Royal Caldera City and the streets are filled with light from the Fire Lily Festival. Stalls that sold different varieties of food, masks, clothes, and other novelties lined the streets and catered to the townspeople, nobles and commoners alike. Lines upon lines of red festive lanterns were hung throughout the city, illuminating the streets. Different bands played festive music, accompanied by fire dancers as they circled about, entertaining anyone who would stop to watch. Fire lilies were seen everywhere, hung on windows, on costumes, on people.

It truly was a sight to behold.

Chiyo rode the palanquin with Lady Suiren as they set out to go to the plaza where she would perform. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst out of her chest. Lady Suiren placed a calming hand on top of hers and smiled reassuringly. "Stop worrying, child! You are a beautiful and talented apprentice of mine. They will all love you!"

"What if I let go of a fan?! What if I stumble on my skirt?!" Chiyo listed a lot of 'what-ifs' to her mentor and eventually got everything out.

"And what if things go right, exactly how we planned them? What if you succeed and they love you?" Suiren countered and placed a finger on the crease of Chiyo's forehead. "Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles fast."

She relaxed a bit and tried to regulate her breathing. "Yes, Lady Suiren..."

They arrived at the plaza and were immediately greeted by Suiren's old friends. Just like her, they were entertainers of the Capital City. They belong to the most coveted troupe in the Fire Nation, the Salinja Troupe. Out of more than the original 20 members, only a few handful had remained in the city aside from Lady Suiren. Two of those were Lady Lee and Lady Anita, Suiren's closest friends. Both of them were dressed in elaborate _kimonos_ and had their hair fixed into a braid that wrapped around their head, adorned with fire lilies and red jewels.

"It's been a long time, my sisters." Suiren greeted them first and hugged them tightly. Ever since she had entered the palace as a Royal Concubine two years ago, she had not set foot in the Capital Plaza. Seeing her two best friends really brought out a certain youthful glow in her.

"You look well!" Lady Anita gushed and cupped Lady Suiren's face in her thin hands. "That Fire Lord Ozai must be taking good care of you!"

"And who is this little darling with you?" Lady Lee approached Chiyo, and the latter smiled. "Is this little Chiyo?!"

"Hi Auntie Lee!" She ran and hugged the lady. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oooh! Our little darling Chiyo has finally come back and look at you!" Lady Lee pinched both of Chiyo's cheeks, earning a giggle from the girl.

"The Fire Lord has given us leave to perform in the festival." Suiren explained. "Little Chiyo already had her debut in the palace, and now, in the city."

They sat down in the dressing area of the performers. Some of the junior ones made way for them, giving young Chiyo a jealous look at being seated with the three respected seniors of the troupe. "Yes, we heard about this young one's... _explosive_ debut." Anita giggled and held Chiyo's hand. "She certainly takes after me in that area."

"Hey, during your debut, you sang the last two songs off-key!" Lee countered.

"Well your _face_ looks off-key to me!" Anita sneered pettily.

The organizer of the performance approached the ladies. "Lady Suiren!" He bowed immediately. "It is an honor to have you here with us this year!"

The lady gave him her signature charming smile. "The pleasure is all mine, kind sir. I was wondering if you had an open slot for a performance."

"Will you be giving us a performance tonight, Lady Suiren?"

"I am afraid I still am not allowed by law to perform in the Capital grounds." She pouted. "As you know, being a Royal Concubine entails that I only perform in the palace and with the presence and permission of the Fire Lord."

"Of course, of course. Forgive my foolishness. Then who will be performing?"

"My apprentice," Suiren gestured to her side where Chiyo was seated.

The organizer's eyes widened. "The great Suiren has finally taken an apprentice?!" He immediately pulled out a scroll from within his robes and rescheduled the performance. "Hers will be the grand finale, Lady Suiren!"

The Lady bowed her head slightly. "You are too kind..."

* * *

Finally, it was time for the start of the stage performances. The first group to perform were the young kids aged five to nine years old. Like Chiyo, they were apprentices of entertainers. This is their first public performance so everyone was very nervous. Chiyo smiled, remembering how nervous she was when she first put on the armor during Azula's birthday.

Lady Suiren helped her out with her makeup and hair, while Anita prepared the _cheongsam_ she was to wear. It was a tight-fitting, deep red and black dress lined with gold details on the neckline, hem and sleeves. The thigh-high slits on the side will help Chiyo with the movements for her performance later. The hem and sleeves of the _cheongsam_ fanned out, giving the impression of fire lily petals. The most outstanding feature of the affair was the golden dragon that was embroidered into the back, its long body circling around the waist and its head was draped on the right shoulder.

It took at least thirty minutes to get Chiyo into the _cheongsam_. They had to make minor adjustments along the way and make sure the accessories matched.

Lady Lee entered the tent breathless and panting. "I have the bracelet... and the ring... but they ran out of red masks, and I only got this blue one!" She took out the mask and set it on the table before sitting down and asking one of the juniors for a glass of water.

"Lee! This blue mask clashes against the red of the _cheongsam_!" Anita screeched and was about to strangle her colleague.

"It's fine, it would do." Suiren assured her and stepped back to admire Chiyo. "You look divine, Chiyo..."

The girl blushed at her mentor's compliment. In a matter of minutes, she will be out there, performing in front of hundreds of people. And she wanted to make Suiren proud.

Plucking a fire lily from the myriads that were scattered about, Suiren carefully pinned it into place, nestled in Chiyo's hair. The stark red of the flower brought out the amber of her eyes. "Perfect..."

The organizer popped back into the tent. "Five minutes until the grand finale!"

The three ladies and Chiyo thanked the organizer and they set off to take their places. Lady Anita and Lady Lee took the places of the music accompaniment while Lady Suiren stood to the side to watch over her apprentice.

Chiyo peeked from the backstage and saw a huge crowd._ 'The whole Capital must be here!'_ She bit her lip and scanned the crowd, her eyes falling on the front row where she saw a familiar face. The Royal Family had decided to grace the capital with a visit. Zuko sat there beside Azula who was chatting with Mai and Ty Lee casually.

"Are you ready, Chiyo?" Lady Suiren gave the young one a pat on the shoulder.

"As I'll ever be, Lady Suiren. I promise to make you proud."

"I already am." With that she left the backstage and sat along the sidelines.

She heard the organizer take the place of the last performer and announce the finale. "Tonight, Agni has truly blessed us by bringing home one of the most beautiful fire lilies in the capital. Lady Suiren!" The crowd clapped and cheered, craning their necks to look at the most famous entertainer of the west. "Tonight, she has brought us a gift! Please welcome, Lady Suiren's apprentice, the young and talented, Chiyo!"

Everyone clapped, anticipating the performance of the pupil. And with a deep breath, Chiyo pulled down the blue mask that resembled a demon with white markings and fangs. She entered the stage slowly, her fans tucked in the folds of her _cheongsam_. The _khakkara_, a wooden staff with an ornament and six golden rings attached to one end, was placed at the center of the stage.

*******The music slowly started, it was a lone dramatic trill of the fiddle. As she practiced, Chiyo sauntered to the center, until the fiddle stopped. And with the sudden loud beating of the drums, she kicked the staff up, catching it in mid-air. She spun the staff skillfully in one hand above her head, and took a fighting stance, towards her audience.

The drums continued their rhythmic beat, while Lady Anita sung the melody. Chiyo proceeded to perform the well-known _'Dance of the Monks'_. It was a showcase of martial arts that most firebenders knew and hass incorporated into their stances. Chiyo's flexibility enabled her to kick high above her head and bend her body to impressive angles. The golden rings on the _khakkara_ clinked together as she used it to fight against an unseen enemy.

Her audience was completely captivated. Their wide, almost unblinking eyes trained on her light and agile form as she conquered the stage.

Suddenly, the music slowed, and only Anita's voice accompanied by Lee's music could be heard. Chiyo moved forward and slowly removed her mask. She revealed her fair skin, made white by the makeup Suiren had put on. Her lips were painted blood-red, matching the fire lily in her hair. Her amber eyes were lined with kohl eyeliner, making them stand out even more.

She could hear sharp intakes of breath from the audience, making her smile inwardly, but this performance does not require her sweet smiles. She mustered up her courage and channeled Lady Suiren into her facial expression.

Like everyone else watching the performance, Prince Zuko was entranced. She looked different from the sweet girl that lived in the palace with him. Tonight, she was a young woman with a sharp look in her amber eyes and a fierce expression on her face, as if she was an empress commanding her people to look at her and only at her.

And they all submitted willingly.

She walked from one end of the stage to the other, dragging the _khakkara_ on the floor, looking down, deep into the eyes of her audiences fiercely, as if she was hypnotizing them, poised as if she was ready to strike them down.

She went back to the center of the stage and let go of the staff. Slowly, she took out the golden fans in her _cheongsam_ and opened them. She raised one above her head and let her eyes follow it. She stood motionless for a while, her body arched beautifully, as if she had stopped the very time itself.

The steady beating of the drums returned and Chiyo spun on her heels gracefully, her fans trailed along her sides as if they were the wings of the dragon on her back. She made one of the fan spin on her fingers, while she manipulated the other with her fast wrist movements. She showed everyone the fruit of her training under Lady Suiren, and the lady smiled proudly at her student as she watched on.

Chiyo felt no hesitation at all as she did a while ago. Her only focus was giving this performance her very all. Like Lady Suiren had said, _'We are artists, and we are art.'_

Tonight, she will show everyone what it truly means to become a living art.

Not missing a beat, she tossed the fans in mid air as she spun, catching them again, just as Anita resumed her song. Chiyo willed her body and feet to flow with the steady beat of the drums, letting the fans glide, guided by her arms as if they were an extension of her and not a separate object. She spun, almost endlessly, the hem of her _cheongsam_ flowing around her as if she had become the most beautiful red and golden fire lily in bloom.

She ended her performance by forcefully kneeling, her head bowed, and her hands holding the fans forward, offering herself up to the crowd.

Intense applause and cheer erupted from the crowd as they stood up to give their praise for the young apprentice. Even the Fire Lord and his children stood up, awed by Chiyo's remarkable performance.

Chiyo finally looked up and smiled, standing up and bowing deeply in gratitude. Lady Suiren was right. It was pointless to dwell on the 'what-ifs' and doubts. She scanned the cheering crowd, and found Zuko grinning and cheering loudly for her.

It was one of the happiest days of her life.


	7. Escape

Right after the performance, Suiren and Chiyo made their way over to the Royal family and bowed. "Fire Lord Ozai, my apprentice and I are honored to have you here tonight." Suiren smiled sweetly up at the monarch.

"That was a very impressive performance," The Fire Lord addressed Chiyo, who bowed her head in respect. "You certainly take after your teacher, in talent and charm."

"I have a long way to go before I could even reach a quarter of my mentor's talents, my Lord."

Several nobles and town folks paid their respects to the Fire Lord and his family, as well as steal a glimpse of the Lady Suiren and Chiyo, who still donned the heavy makeup and the elegant _cheongsam_.

Suiren turned to her pupil. "Find your Auntie Lee and Auntie Anita, and get changed. We should head back to the palace soon."

Chiyo pouted. "Can't we stay and enjoy the festival a bit more?" It was actually Chiyo's first festival and she wanted to explore the plaza. It's been quite a while since she stepped out of palace walls.

"Chiyo," Suiren said in a sterner voice. "Get changed, we are going home."

"Yes, Lady Suiren..." She turned and made her way back to the tent to look for Lady Lee and Anita. She spotted the organizer and asked him, but found out they had left early for some emergency back in the troupe quarters. Left alone in the tent, she changed back into a white _yukata_ and tried her best to remove the thick makeup.

"You were amazing out there..." A voice spoke from the tent entrance and Chiyo turned to find the prince. He approached her and pulled three long-stemmed fire lilies from behind his back. "For you."

Chiyo smiled and took the beautiful fire lilies. "Thank you, Prince Zuko. For the flowers, and for coming to the festival."

"You..." He pointed at his cheek. "Still have some of the white stuff on here."

She used the back of her hand to try and wipe the residue off. "Did I get it?"

She tried a few more times before Zuko reached out and wiped it for her, his palm cupping her cheek and his thumb took care of the smudge. "There, all clean..." Chiyo could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She must be as red as a tomato by now. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Shall we head back now, Chiyo?"

Chiyo looked down. "I kind of wanted to stay behind and see the town a bit more." She suddenly had an idea and took the prince's hand. "Let's go around for a bit, then we'll head back, I promise!"

"But Chiyo, they are going to be looking for us..."

"Please?" She looked up at him with her wide amber eyes. "We'll only be a few minutes, and then, we'll go back."

How could he resist her? The young prince sighed and nodded his head. "But how will we get around town? The guards and the town people will easily recognize us."

Chiyo thought hard, looking around for something around the tent until she spotted what she was looking for. She picked up the blue mask she had discarded during the performance and gave it to Zuko. "Here, you wear this. The people won't recognize me without the makeup. It'll be easy! Now let's go!"

Zuko put the mask on and Chiyo helped him tie it behind the back of his head. Once everything was set, they head out to the plaza.

The streets were alive with light, music and people. The young kids tried everything from eating fire flakes and gummies, to trying to catch goldfish with a paper net, and admiring the fire dancers in the plaza. All the while, Chiyo held on to Zuko's arm so as not to lose him in the sea of people, the fire lilies he gave her in her other hand.

Zuko happily followed the young Chiyo around. Tonight, they weren't prince and apprentice. They were just Zuko and Chiyo, going around the festival and enjoying it to the fullest. It was a good thing that the blue mask hid his flushed cheeks while she took him to several other kiosks.

Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle followed by an explosion. The sky filled with colors and light. They both looked up and watched the fireworks, hand in hand. The red and yellow light of the fireworks took the shape of a giant fire lily, earning gasps of awe and amazement from the crowd watching below.

Zuko took off the mask and held Chiyo's hand tighter, he looked at her and smiled as he saw her bright wide eyes and carefree smile. "It's so beautiful..." She whispered as more fireworks were sent up to the night sky.

"Yeah..." He agreed as he kept his gaze trained on her. "Beautiful..."

"Prince Zuko!" One of the soldiers who had scoured the entire plaza approached the pair, panting. "We've been looking everywhere for the both of you!"

Chiyo approached the soldier. "Just a few more minutes, please... Just until the fireworks are over..." She gave him her best pout, much to the slight jealousy of the young prince.

Even the soldier was not immune to Chiyo's charm. He acquiesced and watched over the prince and the apprentice. When the display was over, he took the kids back to the awaiting palanquins. Suiren was waiting in one, looking very stern at her apprentice. Chiyo bowed. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, did you at least enjoy?"

"I-I did! There were lots of music, and food, and fireworks!"

Suiren could not resist the smile that crept to her face. No matter how mature Chiyo was at the age of twelve, she was still just a child. Being a mother figure to her apprentice really did soften her.

And she did not mind the slightest. "Alright... pay your respects to the Fire Lord."

Chiyo ran to the largest palanquin where the Fire Lord was scolding his son harshly. She mustered up all her courage and ran to Zuko. "Fire Lord, please don't be mad at Prince Zuko! I-It's all my fault! I wanted to see the Capital and festival a bit more..." She went on her knees and bowed deeply. "I'll take whatever punishment it is, I deserve it!"

"Chiyo, don't—" Zuko tried to stop her, but the Fire Lord interrupted him.

"You should know your place, apprentice! He is a _prince_, a respected figure in all of the Fire Nation. He cannot be seen gallivanting around town like a commoner with the likes of_ you_. Think of his reputation!" His tone change from loud and harsh, to low and frightening. "I will not give you lenience, even if you are Suiren's apprentice. Learn your place, or else I will make you learn it the _hard way_." He looked down menacingly at the child, as if she was a street rat in his presence.

"I-I'm so sorry, F-Fire Lord Ozai, i-it won't happen again! I p-promise!" She had tears streaming from her eyes, but having bowed to the ground, no one saw them.

The prince was forcefully sent to his palanquin and the Royal family set off. Chiyo was still on the ground, bowing her head to the leaving royalty. The fire lilies in her hands were crushed, the red petals, blown away by the wind.

It must have been an eternity that she stayed there until Suiren had approached her young ward. Carefully, she lifted the head of her apprentice and her heart broke, seeing the tears of the young child. "Oh, Chiyo..."

The child wrapped her arms around Suiren, finally letting out the sob she had been holding off. They exchanged no words, they just held one another tightly while Suiren stroked her hair gently and hummed a soft tune to calm her distraught apprentice.

They stayed there for a while, then Suiren asked one of the soldiers to carry Chiyo to the palanquin. They headed back to the palace. Suiren took care of her young ward personally, changing her out of her clothes, running a cool, wet cloth over her body and dressing her in a light dress for sleeping. She tucked her in like a mother would her child and gently kissed her forehead.

Chiyo's expression was still pained as she slept. Suiren stood up and leaned against the door frame, "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Chiyo." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry we have to be this way..."

The next day, Chiyo did not get up from bed. It was as if her energy was all drained out from yesterday's events. She lay in bed, covered in cold sweat, shivering as if cold despite it being the middle of summer.

Sol brought the young ward jasmine tea in her room, but upon seeing the girl's condition, she dropped the tray, spilling and breaking its contents, and rushed to Lady Suiren. "My Lady! My Lady!"

"What's with the rush so early in the morning, Sol?" Suiren was woken up abruptly and she turned to Sol.

"I-It's Chiyo—" The handmaiden did not need to say more, Suiren got out of bed, barefoot, and ran to her ward's room.

The lady burst into the room and saw her ward. She rushed to her side and cradled her body. "Oh child, wake up!" She gently tapped Chiyo's colorless cheek, hoping it would make her conscious. "Chiyo!"

The child whimpered and weakly opened her dull eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I couldn't stretch t-today..."

"You brainless child! Why are you still thinking about stretching?! You performed so greatly yesterday, you don't have anything to practice for now! I'm going you today off, alright? You can stay in bed and rest. I'll keep you company, alright? We'll play _pai sho_, I'll teach you!" Suiren tried her best to ease her young ward's heart.

She gave her mentor a weak smile. Suiren ordered Sol to get some towels and a basin of water. Sol wiped the tears from her eyes and did as she was told.

She knew this was coming, she just did not expect for it to come so soon.

Sol bumped into Ai along the way and she told her the events. She also asked her for some porridge or soup for the young lady, and Ai rushed off. On her way to the kitchens, she accidentally ran into the Prince who was pacing the hallway. She hastily bowed her head. "Where's Chiyo?" He asked the handmaiden.

"She is... not feeling well today, Prince Zuko. P-please, come back some other day..."

"I have to see her..." Zuko looked pained. He knew that his father's words have gotten to her, and he did not even have the chance to comfort her. "Please, let me see her."

"Get the food for the child, Ai!" Suiren shouted at the handmaiden as she approached them. Ai bowed once again and ran for the kitchens.

Zuko ran to the concubine. "Please, Lady Suiren. I need to see Chiyo."

"You need to leave, my Prince." Lady Suiren's voice and expression turned cold as ice, very much unlike her. "Chiyo does not want to see you."

The prince clenched his fists tightly in anger so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I am the Crown Prince of this nation, Lady Suiren. I will not ask again."

The lady stood her ground. "And I am speaking not as a Royal Concubine of this palace, but as Chiyo's caretaker. She will not see you today. Now leave, Prince Zuko, before I call your father's guards on you."

Suiren turned around abruptly and left the sad, fuming prince to his own miserable thoughts.

_'Oh Chiyo, what have you done? What have I done?'_


	8. The Tale of Suiren

**Hi! Be warned! Reader's discretion is advised. This chapter is not exactly kid-friendly, but then again, so am I.**

**Sidebar, I just really love Gong Li and her character Hatsumomo so much. I mean look her up. Isn't she so divine?**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

There were days when her fever would go down, and she would be able to leave the bed and her quarters, but there were also days when she could barely open her eyes, when she couldn't keep the food in her stomach, when she would cough up blood.

_'It is from stress and exhaustion._' The Royal Physician had said. He prescribed the young child different herbs and calming remedies, but they were all futile. Relief continued to evade them.

All the while, Suiren stayed by her student's side. Even when the Fire Lord calls for her, she would refuse. It was her own form of protest for what he had done to her protegee, her child. She spent her days tending to her, feeding her, giving her towel baths.

_'If I cast my memory further back, all of this is actually my fault.'_

She had taken care of this young child, even if she wasn't her own. She had taught this child everything she knew, like a mother does. And when the opportunity of a lifetime, being a concubine to the Fire Lord, presented itself, she selfishly grabbed it, tying the young child to her instead of leaving her behind the safe care of the Salinja troupe and her sisters.

She greatly coveted having a child like Chiyo so much.

Because bearing a child was such a gift that the great Suiren was denied.

* * *

_They were finally going to elope. Xin's parents, the leader of the village, did not approve of his love for Suiren, a then apprentice entertainer. Suiren was with child and they were cast out of the village. She and her lover had only managed to reach the gates when Fire Nation soldiers came to raid their village._

_They burned everything to the ground, claiming the village in the name of the Fire Lord Azulon, taking able-bodied men and earthbenders into custody, taking the women to serve as slaves in the Capital._

_Xin and Suiren were cornered. They fought with all that they had. Xin was killed in front of her very eyes, burned to ashes, and she was beaten severely._

_The soldiers left her in the dirt, bruised and bleeding, wishing death would come swiftly. Her sisters from the troupe, Lee and Anita who had just come from the neighboring village, found her and they pulled her to the safety of a hidden cave._

_From there, Anita did all that she can to nurse her to health, using her little knowledge in the art of healing through waterbending. Lee held Suiren's hand and prayed to whatever gods were left that neglected them._

_Anita finished healing all of Suiren's injuries, save for one. The damage to her womb was too much that they were not able to save the child. It was too much that it prevented her from bearing one forever._

_She had lamented all her days, for the death of her husband, for the death of her unborn child. She cursed every single person that she could. They had taken all of what little she had left._

* * *

"I am sorry for being selfish, my child..." Suiren whispered to an unconscious Chiyo, a single tear gracing her cheek. She swiped the loose curls that fell across her young ward's face. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this foolish plot of revenge."

* * *

_They all figured out that the safest way to hide was in plain sight. They journeyed to the Fire Nation Capital and introduced themselves as a travelling troupe of entertainers. They were graciously accepted and adopted by the Salinja Troupe. There, Suiren spent her days stuck in either in a drunken stupor, or in the arms of some man who lavished her with money and favors._

_Until one fateful day, she stumbled into a room where the then Prince Ozai was drinking, along with several other entertainers. Even in her disheveled appearance, in her kimono that did not quite fit her, he found her fascinating and beautiful._

_Every day, the Prince Ozai would visit the troupe and request for Suiren's company, and every day she would refuse. She didn't know that he was the prince of this nation she despised so much. At least, not until a general had greeted him in the streets with a deep bow._

_From there, in that instant, the plot of revenge was born._

_She asked Lee and Anita, as well as the leader of the troupe to train her. In anything, in everything that she can use. In her mind, she will bring this man on his knees for her._

_Day and night she practiced without stopping. Whether it was singing ballads, reciting poems, or dancing, she perfected each craft and moved on to the next._

_She had finally found the purpose of her life. _

_It was to avenge Xin and her unborn child._

_She trained herself how to sing and dance, to play all the instruments she can get her hands on. All until she was ready to face Prince Ozai. She came to him, instead of the dozen girls he used to make her jealous._

_And with one smile, he was hers._

* * *

Chiyo got up abruptly from bed and hacked up a terrible cough into her hands. She pulled it away, and sure enough, there was blood. Suiren cleaned it up patiently and laid Chiyo back to rest. She opened her amber eyes that lacked their usual spark, "Lady S-Suiren?"

"Yes, child, what is it?" Suiren eagerly asked. She would do anything for Chiyo.

"D-did Prince Z-zuko came by today?"

Every day, Chiyo asked this question of her.

Every day, it broke Suiren's heart.

And every day she would answer, "No he did not, my love. He did not come by today."

She closed her eyes and turned to her side, seeking comfort in her soft pillow. "Maybe tomorrow..."

Suiren bit her bottom lip, it almost drew blood. If only she could take the pain of this child away. "Yes, child. Maybe tomorrow..."

"Lady Suiren..." Ai entered the room and bowed. The lady understood Ai's expression and she got up. She left the room and walked the long hallways until she was in the main hall were the Prince Zuko was waiting, holding fire lilies in his hands.

"Please, Lady Suiren. Let me see her once. Just once..." He pleaded, his golden eyes had grown restless as well. There were prominent bags under them, and his skin looked pale from worry. "Please, let me see her."

The lady shook her head. "She doesn't want to see you, my prince. I am so sorry..."

"I can change her mind—"

"No one can, not even me.. Now please, Prince Zuko! Go back to your training, or your studies, or whatever it is this time that you left, and leave my poor apprentice alone!"

It was the first time the Lady Suiren had raised her voice at him. He shrank a bit before gathering up his courage one last time. "Then at least give this to her." He handed her the fire lilies. Tell her that I'm still waiting for her. I always will be."

_"Lies."_ She said, but only in her thoughts. Outwardly, she smiled and bowed her head at the retreating back of the prince. Once he was out of the hall, she ordered Ai to throw out the fire lilies. "I don't want anyone to see these, especially Chiyo. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

Suiren was determined to do whatever it takes to take revenge for Xin and her child. It was unfortunate that Chiyo was caught in the middle of all of this, but she didn't suffer all these years to stop now.

Not now, when she was so close.


	9. The Return of the Dragon of the West

The retired General Iroh smiled as he gazed up at the palace he had grown up in. It held a lot of memories, both good and bad, but memories nonetheless. The former Crown Prince lightly chuckled at the thought that he could've become the Fire Lord once, but following the death of his beloved son, Lu Ten, he realized there were things far more important than power and fame.

The soldiers that guarded the entrance greeted him with a deep bow. "It is an honor to have you back, General Iroh."

"It's _retired_ general, now." He smiled kindly and he was led into the palace.

First order of business, to see his little nephew.

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko ran to the uncle he looked up to like his own father and hugged him tight.

"Nephew, how you've grown!" Iroh smiled and appraised the young man, but he knew right off the bat that something was not quite right. "Come join me. I am in great need for some fresh, hot jasmine tea."

They had their tea in the Royal Common Room and Iroh told Zuko of his adventures, some believable, others, too _otherworldly_ for the young Zuko to comprehend.

"Tell me, Prince Zuko, there seems to be something bothering you. Is it your sister, Azula?"

"No, uncle, my sister is her usual self... manipulative and psychotic—" that earned him a gentle slap on the arm from his uncle. "It's just..."

"Is it a girl?" Iroh asked teasingly, but the reaction from the young prince confirmed it so. In a swift movement that even Zuko was surprised his uncle could pull off, he sat beside his nephew. "So who is this young woman that has my nephew dazed?"

Before Zuko could reply, the Common Room doors opened and Lady Suiren entered. "I heard that the Dragon of the West has come back to the palace." She smiled widely at her old friend.

"Suiren!" Iroh laughed and got up to greet her. "The most notorious entertainer of the Fire Nation!"

"You flatter me too much, Lord Iroh."

"Come join me and my nephew for tea, Suiren. I brewed it myself!"

"I am afraid I cannot be away too long, you see my young ward is still sick—"

Zuko had approached them by then, "How is she?"

Suiren bowed her head. "She is still the same, my prince. I still cannot permit you to see her."

This piqued Iroh's curiosity and instantly he made a connection. "Zuko, I would like to have a word with the Lady Suiren. We will take our leave first."

"But uncle—" The adults had already gone out the door, leaving the frustrated, young prince alone in the Common Room.

Suiren led her friend along the maze of hallways back to her wing of the palace. If there was someone who knew what to do with Chiyo, it just might be him. "So I have heard you have taken in quite a talented apprentice, Suiren. The news of the young fire lily has traveled all across the nation, and even through parts of the Earth Kingdom."

The lady smiled gently. "Yes, she is indeed a gem."

They entered a room where Chiyo lay in bed, thin and pale, her dark curls sprawled over the pillow. Suiren moved to her side and gently touched her arm. "Chiyo... There's someone who I would like you to meet."

Slowly, the young girl opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an old man with a kind smile. She carefully pulled herself up to a sitting position and bowed her head. "It is an honor to meet you, Sir. My name is Chiyo."

"And I am Iroh." He returned her bow. "But you can call me 'Uncle'." He didn't bother introducing himself as Fire Lord Ozai's brother. It was a needless title.

"Uncle Iroh..." The girl repeated and smiled.

'_Quite a charming smile...'_ Iroh noted. '_Must be why my nephew is so dazed.'_

"After the performance, my young Chiyo fell ill. The Royal Physician had told us that it was purely stress and exhaustion, but none of their remedies seem to work!" Suiren took out a brush and tried to disentangle Chiyo's hair. "We have tried everything..." She left out the part where Ozai had terrorized the child. She will mention it to him once Chiyo is out of earshot.

"Have you tried tea?" Iroh stated in deep thought as he stroked his white beard.

"Surely, you're joking, Iroh—"

But in fact, he was not. "Tea has more medicinal properties than just good taste, Lady Suiren. And having tea is not just the _act_ of drinking it together. It is the conversation among friends that makes tea more calming and enjoyable, even_ therapeutic!"_

Desperate enough to try anything, Suiren ordered Sol to fetch some furnishings for tea. "Should we get ginseng? Litchi? Or perhaps jasmine?"

Iroh pulled out a special little packet from his small satchel. "I've been saving this for a special occasion."

The former general requested that he have tea alone with the young apprentice and Suiren finally acquiesced after a long discussion. He set the tray with pot of steaming water and slowly dropped the leaves in.

Chiyo watched the man intently, noticing the tea leaves were different from the usual. "Why are the leaves black, Uncle Iroh?"

He smiled as he let the leaves steep in the water. "Because this is a special type of _chi_-enhancing tea, little Chiyo. I got it from the local traders back in the Earth Kingdom. They only sell these every few or so years. It is quite a special occasion since I am meeting a new friend." He slowly poured tea into two cups and handed one to her.

She took it in both hands, feeling the warmth of the cup in her palms slowly make its way down to her arms. She sniffed it and was taken aback by its strong aroma. "Do not be deceived by appearances, or smell for that matter." Iroh chuckled as he took a seat on a stool next to Chiyo's bed.

She nodded and took a small sip, and another, and another, until she had down the contents of one cup. "Wow..." She blinked, surprised at the tea and at herself for finishing it.

"Another cup?" Iroh offered and she politely accepted, this time, savoring the tea slowly. "So, little Chiyo, tell me your story."

"My story?"

"Yes, child." He smiled as he sipped his own tea. "How you came to be here in the Fire Nation Palace with the lovely Suiren."

No one has ever asked her that before. She collected her thoughts with a calming sip of tea and started. "When I was a baby, Lady Suiren saved me. My mother died giving birth to me, and she told me that her death drove my father insane. From then on, she took care of me, along with Auntie Lee and Auntie Anita—"

"Ahh yes, the lovely ladies of the Salinja Troupe..." Iroh said, almost dreamily as he recounted his frequent visits to the troupe.

"You know of them?"

"Of course!" Iroh laughed. "Who_ doesn't_? They are the most beautiful and talented ladies in all of the land! And you my dear, might I say, are no exception."

Chiyo blushed at the compliment and bowed her head. "Thank you, Uncle Iroh."

"Do continue your story..."

Chiyo thought back to the time back in when they lived in the troupe quarters, a place where women and art come together like a living painting on a vast canvas.

* * *

_"Chiyo!" Lee called out as she looked everywhere for the young child, holding two shamisens in her hands. "It is time to practice your instruments young lady!"_

_The young girl, aged six, ran away from her teacher's friend and hid behind the skirt of Lady Anita who was then teaching other young girls on harmonizing their voices. Anita cocked her head to the side, tipping Lee on where the child was and finally she got her. "There you are, you little thing!"_

_Their laughter filled the days of the troupe. There, Chiyo learned several of the arts: Singing, dancing, poetry, tea ceremonies, calligraphy, instruments, and more. _

_Chiyo enjoyed them all. It was a world where her creativity was pushed beyond her limits and more, and she reveled in it._

_One day, Suiren had just finished her tedious practice, sweat falling gracefully down the sides of her flawless face. Chiyo ran up to her mentor and handed her a cool wet cloth. "Thank you, my lovely child."_

_"Have you mastered the 'Dance of the Swords' yet, Lady Suiren?" The pupil asked excitedly as they sat down at their quarters._

_"Just a bit more and after all this, I will pass it all on to you." Suiren smiled at the young child._

_"Chiyo! It's time for you tea-making lessons!" The ceremonial tea mistress, Lady Quinta, called from outside, looking for the child who immediately dove under her mentor's skirts._

* * *

"Yes, Lady Quinta was _quite_ the character!" Iroh laughed gleefully. "But she does make the best tea. In fact, I learned a few of my tricks from her."

They old general and the young apprentice had a long conversation that broached on different subjects; Chiyo's training, Iroh's travels, of anything under the sun. It was the most that Chiyo talked after months of being ill. And surprisingly, not once did she have the urge to empty the contents of her stomach, despite having at least three cups of the black tea.

She liked her new friend a lot.

Unable to resist, Suiren entered the room once again and immediately, she could see that Chiyo's complexion had started to get better. There was certain warmth, a soft pink tinge in her cheeks, as well as color in her lips. She took her small hand in hers. "How are you feeling, Chiyo?"

"I'm actually feeling a lot better, Lady Suiren." She smiled. "But can I still be excused from training for a few more days?"

"Of course you can, my child." She hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "If you are feeling up to it, I'll give you a warm soak in the tub later, okay?"

"See, Lady Suiren? Anything can be fixed by good tea and good company!" The general beamed proudly.

The lady conceded. "So, Iroh, I never asked you, why the sudden visit to the palace?"

"I wouldn't miss my nephew's birthday for the world."


	10. Not-So-Happy Birthday, Prince Zuko

Much like Princess Azula's party, the Crown Prince's birthday was nothing short of extravagant. In fact, more people had come, even the governors of Fire Nation colonies outside of the capital had come in hopes of currying favor with the future Fire Lord.

Prince Zuko sat in his designated place beside his father, looking on at the party held in the honor of his name and birth.

He should be happy. Here he was, a Crown Prince of a great nation, yet he still wasn't content.

But it was not power that he longed for.

He longed for his mother, the one who actually gave birth to him. He longed for the love and acceptance of his father, who never actually showed it. At least, not that he would know of it for his father doted only on Azula, his firebending prodigy. He had even said once that Azula was born lucky, and that he was lucky to be born. He longed for Chiyo...

He looked to his right and saw Lady Suiren casually talking with his Uncle Iroh, an audience surrounding them as if they were watching a heated debate.

"Prince Zuko!" Ukano, one of the higher nobles and Mai's father, greeted the Royal family with a bow. "It is an honor to have been invited as one of your guests. Mai speaks highly of you, Prince Zuko." Mai who had been standing beside her father was ready to murder him with his eyes.

The prince nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"I present to you a gift, sewn by my daughter herself!" He presented a burgundy shawl with gold trimmings and the fire nation symbol embroidered into the fabric. "She spent several nights doting on this little project to give it to you, Prince Zuko."

He accepted the gift and bowed his head. "Thank you very much, sir, and Mai..."

Mai rolled her eyes, but a blush still crept into her cheeks. "Whatever..."

The evening went on, but still there was no sign of Chiyo. And the Lady Suiren has been avoiding him every time he tried to get close enough to ask her.

Finally, he had a window of opportunity when the Fire Lord asked for a performance from Suiren. He slipped through the crowd, moving as fast as he could out of the ballroom. The guards were so preoccupied, craning their necks to see the beautiful concubine of the Fire Lord that they did not notice him leave, pass the main hall and into Suiren's wing.

He turned a sharp corner where he figured Chiyo's room was and bumped into one of the handmaidens. Immediately, she bowed and apologized. "I-I am so s-sorry, your Highness! I wasn't looking where I was g-going!"

"That's okay, I need to see Chiyo." He said with urgency in his voice. "I don't have much time before they realize I'm missing from my own party."

Sol bit her lip, wondering what to do. Suiren had specifically told them not to let the young Prince near Lady Chiyo. But looking into this boy's pleading, desperate eyes, she made up her mind. "The last room on the right, your Highness, please make haste! Knock three times and she'll let you in!"

"Thank you, thank you..." He didn't spare a second as he ran to the end of the hallway where her room was. He stood outside the door, calming himself and he knocked three times on the door.

"Come in!"

Zuko opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw Chiyo's familiar face. "Chiyo..."

"Prince Zuko! What are you doing here?" She stood up from the bed and tied her robe tighter.

Without a second thought, he crossed the room and pulled her into a tight, almost crushing, hug. He had missed her so much, it was maddening. "It's my birthday today, Chiyo. I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"I know... but I do not have a gift for you..."

"You are enough... You are enough..." He whispered into her hair. He noticed a lot of things; how her hair smelled of jasmine, how she had gotten thinner compared to the last time that he saw her, how pale she had gotten from the lack of sunlight.

They stayed like that for a while until Chiyo broke the silence. "I've waited for you, all this time and you never came..." She whispered as she gently pushed him, looking into his eyes. "I waited and waited, but you never came by..."

Now Zuko was stumped, his brows furrowed in confusion. He held Chiyo's arms tightly in both of his hands, his grip tightening. "I did! I tried to visit you every day, but Lady Suiren won't let me! She said you didn't want to see me!"

"Prince Zuko... I waited every day..."

And then it dawned on him. "Lady Suiren lied, Chiyo." He whispered, his golden eyes were wide and pleading, pleading for her to believe him. "I came by every single day. I brought fire lilies for you, and I asked her to give it to you. But she never did give it to you, did she?"

"Y-you're hurting me—"His grip on her arms had gotten tighter each passing second.

"She _lied_, Chiyo! I'm telling you the truth!"

With as much strength as she could muster, she raised her arms and pushed Zuko's hands away. "No! Suiren will never lie to me! Suiren has _never_ lied to me! What reason would she have to lie about that?"

"Why won't you believe me?!" Zuko's temper flared. "Why can't you see she's doing this to keep us apart?" Unconsciously, Zuko's hands glowed with fire.

Seeing the flames, Chiyo stepped back, her expression in a mix of confusion, fear, and anger. "N-no, you're the one who is lying, Prince Zuko! You're just saying those things as an excuse because you are afraid that visiting me will anger the Fire Lord!"

"I risked the anger of my father _every day_ for you, Chiyo!" Zuko was now shouting, the flames on his hands, and those on the candles of her room growing larger and more menacing. "I did that for you! Why can't you see it?! Why are you so blinded by defending your stupid, good-for-nothing, teacher that you can't see the truth?!"

"Don't you dare call my teacher stupid, you... you _spoiled_ prince!"

Blinded by his anger, Zuko raised his hand, ready to strike her.

"ENOUGH!" Iroh had burst into the room just in time and caught his nephew's arm. Slowly, the flames dissipated and Zuko realized what he'd done.

Chiyo had stumbled on to the floor, shielding her tear-stained face with her right arm. She cowered in fear in front of the enraged prince. "P-please don't..."

"CHIYO!" Suiren had followed Iroh back into the room and once she saw the scene, Iroh holding his nephew's raised hand, Chiyo on the floor, shaking and crying, she marched over to the prince and slapped him hard with the back of her hand. "Get out... GET OUT!"

Iroh tried to pull Zuko out of the room, but the prince broke free and tried to go to Chiyo, kneeling in front of her. She was shaking like a leaf, scrambling to get away from him. "No, no, no, no, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Chiyo... I-I didn't mean to-"

"I said GET OUT!" Suiren shouted and Iroh knew it was the ultimatum. He had to literally carry his nephew away, even if he struggled, pounding and clawing on his back.

Only Chiyo and Suiren were left in the room. The silence of the night was all that was heard, along with Chiyo's whimpers.

"Remember this night, Chiyo." Suiren said as she clenched her shaking fist. "Remember the look in his eyes. Etch it into your memory."

Chiyo closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely. It was the first time she had seen Zuko so... _angry_. It was so terrifying.

But he lied. Suiren said he never came by, and Suiren never lies. She repeated it over and over in her head.

_'Suiren never lies.'_


	11. The Departure of the Banished Prince

Zuko never got to speak to Chiyo again after his birthday. He could not forget the look of fear in her eyes as she cowered before him. _'What was I thinking? Oh, that's right. I wasn't!'_ How could she ever forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself?

It had been weeks since the incident in her room. Whenever he tried to go and apologize, either Suiren or the handmaidens will tell him to leave. It got to the point that Lady Suiren had doubled the guards in the wing and instructed them to keep the Fire Nation prince out, much to his chagrin.

He comforted himself with the fact that she had gotten better from her illness, thanks to the help of his Uncle Iroh. She had gone back to training when she was well enough. Zuko would get up in the earliest hours of the morning just to watch her from the window of his room, waiting for her to look up and meet his eyes, but she never did. Some mornings, he would decide to come down to the gardens to see her, but by the time he got there, she was gone.

_'Will I ever get the chance to say that I'm sorry?'_

* * *

Suiren was busy with paperwork in her desk. News of her apprentice's recovery spread like wildfire all over the nation and a lot of people, especially the nobles, have put in their request to have Chiyo perform in their banquets, birthdays, and other ceremonies alike.

She stared at the mountain of scrolls on her desk, as well as those spread on her bed, sighing heavily. She was happy that her ward is finally getting the recognition she deserves, but she never imagined it would be to _this_ degree.

All of the Fire Nation wants an audience with Chiyo. And from here on out, the rest will be history.

Ai entered Suiren's study and bowed. "My lady, you called for me?"

"Has the Fire Lord requested my presence, yet?"

The handmaiden shook her head. "No, my lady. I heard he will host a war meeting today with the generals and the advisers."

Suiren pursed her lips. It was one of those rare days that Fire Lord Ozai left her alone. It must be a very important meeting. Nonetheless, she smiled and thanked Ai, returning to her work on Chiyo's schedule.

* * *

That afternoon, Chiyo had just started her training. She looked up to the window belonging to the prince's chambers, but she didn't find him there. She knew that every time she would practice in the gardens, he would be sitting by the windows, watching her.

Images of that night's events filled her mind. She saw it all again as if it happened just yesterday. She could still feel the tight grip of the prince on her arms, the desperate look in his eyes that tried to convince her that Suiren was lying, the way he raised his hand encased in flames, ready to strike her...

She shuddered and dropped the swords she was holding to the ground. _'What if he wasn't lying? What if he really did come and try to see me? What if—No! Suiren will never lie to me! She's never lied to me before and she will not lie to me now!'_

_'Suiren never lies.'_

She unfurled the scroll that depicted the movements she would need to master and set it on the ground. She picked up the swords again, unsheathing the aluminium from their scabbards. They were lighter compared to the swords used by soldiers, making them much easier to swing and lift.

"Did you hear about the Agni Kai?" One of the guards questioned his fellow soldier who was keeping watch over her in the gardens.

"Agni Kai? Who are the duelers?"

"All I know is that the prince is—"

"Who is participating in the Agni Kai?" Chiyo approached them, worry clearly etched in her face. She had overheard them talking, and a sudden ominous feeling crept over her and settled in her gut. She knew enough of the infamous fire duel tradition, and what it entailed.

They immediately bowed to the young apprentice. "My Lady," They hesitated, knowing the lady's connection with the prince.

"Tell me!"

"One of the duelers... It's the prince..."

She dropped the swords at her sides, the same way her stomach dropped upon hearing that Prince Zuko was participating.

"Where are they?!" Urgency filled her voice. All of a sudden, she had forgotten the events of Prince Zuko's birthday. Her only concern was getting him out of that duel. "Where are they?!"

"T-they are in the Agni Kai chamber, Lady Chiyo..."

However, the guard that had been placed by Lady Suiren stood his ground. "I have orders from the Lady Suiren not to let you out of my sight."

"Then don't let me out of your sight while I go to this chamber!" Chiyo was getting impatient, trying to sidestep the guard, but he was quick as well.

"I also have orders not to let you or the prince within a hundred paces of each other." His voice was stern, his facial expression even more so.

"I don't care! You don't understand! He will _die_ in that duel!" By now, Chiyo was shouting, trying to get past the guards. "Let me through!"

Out of necessity, the guard pushed her back with the right amount of force and pulled out his own sword made of iron. "I'm sorry, Lady Chiyo, but orders are orders."

Chiyo picked up her swords. "You don't want to fight me, Shang. I know you know what I am capable of."

"I'll take my chances, my Lady."

She attacked first, raising both swords and to get through, but Shang blocked her and pushed, sending her back to the middle of the gardens. With a shout, she tried again, this time avoiding Shang's counter and sending a swift kick to his stomach.

The soldier stumbled back, but held his ground. The fight went on for a while until Chiyo had had enough. She kicked forward and jabbed the soldier in the chest, between his armor plates, then on the neck, paralyzing him. "I am so sorry..." She threw her swords down and looked at the other guard. "Please, don't try to stop me."

"I wasn't planning to, my Lady." He bowed and let her through.

She ran the long hallways, breathless after her intense fight with Shang. There was no one in sight, not even the guards who patrolled the hallways, or the handmaidens rushing to run errands. Finally, she reached the last hallway that led to the Agni Kai chamber.

Her breath came in short bursts and she ran the last stretch to the chamber. The large, iron doors were slightly ajar so she opened it, an action that she came to regret.

"Please, father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" The prince begged his opponent, Fire Lord Ozai, as he knelt on both of his knees, his hands up front.

The Fire Lord slowly approached his son, rage evident in his expression, not a sliver of mercy in his eyes. He looked down at the Prince, much like he had looked down at Chiyo back at the Fire Lily Festival. "You will fight for your honor!"

Zuko bowed low, his head, parallel to the ground. "I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you..."

"You will learn respect," The Fire Lord's right hand ignited, engulfed in a bright, menacing flame. "And suffering will be your teacher!"

Chiyo clapped a hand to her mouth to prevent the shout she muffled against her palm. The Fire Lord had thrust his burning hand onto his own son's face. The sound of Zuko's blood-curling scream flooded the whole chamber and the crowd was silent as they watched the prince fall to his defeat.

Grief overcame her and she passed out by the doors of the chamber.

* * *

She woke up, her thoughts and feelings still heavy as she looked around. She was in her own room. Sol had found her passed out in the chamber and with the help of a soldier, they hurriedly took her to her room. "Zuko..." She got up and was about to leave the room, but Lady Suiren blocked her path.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"I have to see Zuko!"

"Have you forgotten what he had done to you?" Chiyo looked up at her mentor. She looked... different. She used to be warm, but now... it was like she was a whole new person. "Have you forgotten the look in his eyes as he was about to _burn_ you, in your own room?"

"Please, Lady Suiren, he...he needs me..."

"The answer is NO, Chiyo! He is not good enough for you! He will never be! Now stop thinking about him, forget about him and focus on your craft, Chiyo!"

"But Lady Suiren..."

"Remember when I told you that we are free, but we are not our own persons, Chiyo? _This_ is what I am talking about! Even the prince is not free to be his own person! All he did was speak out of turn and look what the Fire Lord, his own_ father_, had done to him!"

Chiyo desperately knelt down and begged her teacher. "Please, Lady Suiren, let me see him just this once, just one more time! After this, I...I will f-forget him. I promise! I-I will focus on my work and my art. But please, let me see him... one last time... please..."

The lump in Suiren's throat grew as she held back the tears upon seeing the young child's grief. She should've nipped this young love in the bud before it took root. Closing her eyes and turning her head away, she stepped aside.

Without a second thought, Chiyo ran. She ran till her lungs burned, she ran until her bare feet ached, but when she reached the prince's chambers, he was gone. The room was vacated, stripped of all his belongings, and dread filled her.

She crossed the room to look out the window; there she saw far in the harbor, a large warship was docked. She saw a procession of crates upon crates, making its way up the large warship._ 'Those must be Zuko's!'_

Once again, she ran out of the room, passing the grand foyer, and out of the palace. She took the stairs almost two at a time as she tried to catch the warship before it left. A guard shouted from behind her and she knew he was chasing her. She looked around and saw the ostrich horse which the guard had vacated. She hooked one foot on the rest, and swung herself over on top of the saddle. With an urgent kick to the ostrich horse's sides, they sped off.

* * *

Iroh looked over to his nephew as the Royal Physician had finished bandaging the left side of his head. Ozai's attack to Zuko caused serious burns on the skin around Zuko's left eye, as well as parts of his hair. It will surely leave a huge scar. His once long dark hair had to be shaved, but the prince asked them to save his ponytail. There was still hope of him returning to the palace. All he had to do was find the Avatar, and bring him back to his father.

That was his punishment, his purpose, and his mission. To track and retrieve a being that had disappeared for nearly a hundred years. He was stripped of everything, his title, his birthright, his honor. Bringing his father the Avatar will bring it all back to him. And once he brings back the Avatar, he would be able to return by her side.

"Sir, the last of the crates has been loaded onto the ship." Lieutenant Jee, one of the senior officers commissioned to join the prince on his journey, informed him. The man couldn't look the prince head on. He didn't know the whole picture of what happened to his burns, but he knew well enough not to bring them up now.

"Alright. Prepare to depart." Zuko said lifelessly as he looked to the horizon. The lieutenant bowed and signaled the helmsman of the departure. The anchor was hauled, the ramp was raised, and they were set to depart.

"Wait! Zuko!"

He knew that voice, he would recognize it anywhere, but he stood firm. He didn't want her to see him like this, defeated, burnt, banished...

"Zuko!" Chiyo got off the ostrich horse, shouting his name, waiting for him to turn around and look at her, but he never did. From atop the deck, all she could see was Zuko's back and Uncle Iroh as he looked down with great sadness in his eyes. "Please, look at me!"

Slowly, the ship started moving. As it did, Zuko allowed the tears to finally fall. He was leaving everything behind, cast out from his own nation, by his own father, and he couldn't even face her to apologize or say goodbye.

_***The fallen flowers scattered by the season**_

_**Remains alone, lonely and sad**_

_**The sky, without the stars, is grieving**_

_**Like the falling rain, it is crying.**_

Her voice stood out among the crashing of the waves and voices of the crew. They grew silent and stood at the deck, looking over at the apprentice who had offered one last song for the departing prince.

Despite the cold breeze of the night, she had only had on a thin white _yukata_ used for sleeping. Her feet had been dirtied and bleeding in some areas, having run barefoot from her room, around the palace, and to the harbor.

_**Flowers bloom and wither, just like my heart**_

_**Tell me you'll come back like the wind.**_

She had accepted that the stubborn prince will never look back at her, but she kept singing. She closed her eyes and let her voice and her song deliver her message to the prince.

_**When the first snow falls, my wish will come true**_

_**I believe in that earnest wish**_

_**If you know my longing heart**_

Chiyo did not know if it was fate, or chance, but when she opened her eyes, she saw him finally looking at her from atop the deck. His bandage taken at least half of his face and his lone, golden eye shone with tears as he looked at her.

_**Please, come back to me**_

She stayed at the harbor, watching as the ship sailed, as it went over the horizon and out of sight. He had looked at her one last time. And it was enough. Now she will have to go through her promise with Suiren.

She must forget Zuko.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

***This song is entitled 'Will be Back' by Im Sunhae (Korean). It is the most heartbreaking song I have ever heard (so far). And now SHARE MY PAIN! Please do listen to it with a box of tissues ready.**

**Thoughts?**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	12. Three Years Later

Azula knelt in the dark throne room, in front of her father, Fire Lord Ozai. He was seated in his ornate throne, surrounded by flames that dare not touch him. His expression was of pure anger.

The entire regiment he had sent to conquer the Northern Water Tribe had failed. But it was not only the Avatar who was to blame. His own brother, the disgraced Iroh, and his own son, Zuko, had a hand in the failure of the Great Seige of the North.

"Iroh is a traitor, and your brother Zuko is a failure..." He drawled, looking down at his grown daughter, his firebending prodigy who had mastered the art of firebending at such a young age. She was more than ready to execute the mission he was going to give her. "I have a task for you..."

Azula looked up at her father and smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Sol! Ai!" Suiren called for her handmaidens, groaning as she struggled to move the mountain of scrolls on her tray. "Where are those two when you need them?!"

They came rushing in after a few minutes, both disheveled and sweaty. "We are so sorry, my Lady! We just finished putting away the costumes and _kimonos_ like you told us to, but when we counted them, two were missing and—"

"Alright, alright! Just help me transfer these to the corner of the room!" The three women lifted the heavy tray and it landed with a loud clang at the corner of Suiren's study. "Chiyo is so lucky she doesn't have to deal with these appointments herself... By the way, where _is_ she right now?"

Sol and Ai looked at each other before bowing their heads. "W-We haven't seen her since this morning, my Lady..."

"What?!" Suiren immediately left the study to look for her apprentice. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the Princess Azula until she had bumped into her in the main hall. "Oh, _do_ watch where you are—Princess Azula!" She immediately bowed. "My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was looking—"

"No worries," Azula tried to reign in the urge to slap her father's concubine and instead smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "I was wondering if I could talk to you and Chiyo."

The lady was a bit unnerved by the princess's demeanor. She was unusually polite, for on a normal day, she would've been on the receiving end of her temper. "Oh? I was just looking for her, right now. How about this afternoon, for tea?"

"Of course." Azula smiled and left.

Suiren was left stunned in the hallway, wondering what trouble the little devil is cooking up now.

* * *

"HA! I am going to win this time!" One of the Royal guards clenched his fist in anticipation of victory, watching the _pai sho_ board with glee. They were on lunch break and after a meal, a game or two of _pai sho_ is always welcome.

"Do you really think you'll win against me, Qin?"

"Huh?"

Slender fingers adorned with thin silver rings reached for the lily tile and slid it back, conquering Qin's rose tile.

The guard's eyes widened and he looked all around the board. "T-that can't be! Why did I not see that?!"

"It's because you are looking _way_ too closely at the board. Now pay up!"

Grunting, the guard pulled out a small satchel of coins and dropped it into her awaiting palm. Their audience laughed at Qin's foolish endeavor of trying to beat her at _pai sho_.

"Thank you, gentlemen," She smirked as she pocketed the bag of coins. "Any other challengers?"

"Lady Chiyo!" Ai shouted, from the second floor. Finally she had spotted her in the courtyard, playing pai sho, and gambling with the guards again. "Lady Suiren has been looking everywhere for you! You look like you haven't even taken a bath yet!"

Chiyo looked up at Ai, shielding her amber eyes from the bright sun of the afternoon. "Tell her I'll be right there!"

"But Lady Chiyo-"

"At least _one_ of us is having fun," Azula sauntered over to the apprentice with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chiyo smiled and bowed at the waist. "Princess Azula."

The Princess took in the apprentice's appearance. She was still in her training clothes, a white robe and red, baggy pants. Her hair was messily piled on top of her head, dark tendrils loosely hanging and framing her face. Indeed, three years had not changed her friend much, in terms of appearance that is. "I told Suiren that I will be joining you both for afternoon tea. I expect you to attend... after a bath."

"Of course, my Princess..."

* * *

Chiyo poured the jasmine tea into the cups for Princess Azula and Lady Suiren. There was an awkward silence at first and she wondered who would be the first to break it.

"So..." Lady Suiren took a sip of the tea to calm her nerves. "To what do we owe your visit today, Princess Azula?"

The princess folded one leg on top of the other, looking directly at Chiyo. "Well to put it simply, father has given me leave for a vacation. And I want Chiyo to come with me."

Both the concubine and her apprentice's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean? Where? When? Why?" Suiren had placed down her cup. She had just finished compiling all of Chiyo's appointments and had sent messenger hawks confirming her attendance.

"I leave tonight for a village resort on the Su Oku River. It is located on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom. I wanted to relax and unwind, and I want Chiyo to join me."

"But she will be busy, her schedule is full at the moment—"

"Can I see that schedule, Lady Suiren?" She pulled the scroll from her robes and handed it over to Azula. As soon as Azula's hand touched it, blue flames engulfed it. It was a good thing Lady Suiren still had quick reflexes for if she had been a second late, the flames would have claimed her hand as well. The scroll disintegrated into ashes, falling on the table in shambles. "Oops... Looks like Chiyo's schedule suddenly _cleared_ up, didn't it?"

The princess stood up and left Suiren's study with a smug expression on her face.

Suiren fumed, Chiyo could almost see smoke coming out of her mentor's ears. "That... That manipulative, psychotic—"

The woman placed a hand on Suiren's arm. "That's just how she is, Lady Suiren."

"I worked hard on that schedule..."

"I know..." Chiyo got up as well and stretched her arms up above her head. "And so did I for the past three years. I never had the chance to go on a vacation. Maybe some relaxation will do me good."

"But you have traveled _everywhere_, the Capital, the Fire Nation colonies, the Earth Kingdom..."

"On work. I never get to stop and admire the view. It's always perform here, sing here, have tea with nobles there. I'm just saying maybe a change of pace will pull me out of my slump."

"Are you sure you are saying that purely out of wanting some relaxation, or are you still hoping to find _him_ out there?"

Chiyo stopped in her tracks, her face hardening into an unreadable expression. After counting a few seconds to calm down, she faced Suiren. "Who?"

"Don't lie to me, Chiyo. I know you've been looking for him. Don't you think I would know where your money goes? Paying off investigators, hiring look-outs." Suiren stared accusingly at her child. She may have grown up to be a beautiful woman now, but in her eyes, she will always be a child that needed a scolding.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chiyo turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room to pack my things. I'm going with Azula."


	13. Home

They were on board one of the largest warships in the Fire Nation's Royal Navy. Princess Azula was perched on her royal palanquin, looking over the crew as they hustled to get everything prepared. They will be docking soon on the West Coast of the Earth Kingdom. Chiyo stood behind Princess Azula, looking out at the vast blue seas.

The crew lined up and bowed low to the Fire Nation Princess as she stepped out of the palanquin. "My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us." She walked across the deck, addressing each soldier with a glare that could cut through metal. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family, I understand. But I assure you...If _you_ hesitate, _I_ will not hesitate to bring you down." Seeing as how they seemed to get the message, she dismissed them.

"Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall..." The captain of the ship approached and bowed before the princess.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Do the _tides_ command this ship?" She looked over at the horizon, watching the waves rise and fall in the distance. In her thoughts, it looked like the new captain of the warship was undermining her authority. And she will not have it.

The captain hesitantly answered the princess. "I'm afraid I don't understand—"

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?"

The captain was silent and this frustrated the princess even more. "Chiyo! Come down here and explain to the captain why he should not be afraid of the tides."

The young woman sighed and stood up from beside Lo and Li who were idly chatting about the young men of the crew. She made her way down the deck to where the captain and Azula stood. She turned to the captain with apologetic eyes. "Umm... what Princess Azula means to say is that you shouldn't be afraid of the tides who will instantly kill you. You should be afraid of her who is still mulling it over."

The captain's eyes widened in understanding and he bowed. "I-I'll pull us in." And like a wolf-bat from hell, he ran to find the helmsman.

Azula laughed and faced Chiyo. "That ought to teach him, right, Chiyo?"

"You can try to be a bit more friendly, Princess Azula." She leaned against the ship, staring up at the vast blue sky that mirrored the sea. One of the perks she had earned over the years with Azula is that she can be as blunt she wanted.

"What's the use of being friendly when all you have to do is have them fear you and they'll obey?" With her signature smirk, she turned to the apprentice entertainer. "Remember Chiyo, it's better to be feared than loved."

* * *

Afternoon came and Azula commanded Chiyo to spar with her, much to the latter's frustration. She will be fighting a firebending master with what? Fans? Aluminum swords? Nonetheless, she humored the princess's request and made her way down to the deck. Lo and Li, Azula's firebending instructors watched over them, keeping their trained eyes focused on the princess.

She harnessed the power of lightning in her fingertips, she let them glide through the air, the left hand, then the right, and with a burst of power, she directed lightning towards Chiyo's feet.

Chiyo, with the well-known lightness of her feet, spun out of the way, the lightning missing her by a few inches.

The twins looked over at Azula's form and commented. "Almost perfect."

"One hair out of place."

Azula glared at the single lock of hair that dare fall loose from her top knot. "Almost isn't good enough!"

As if to add to her rage, Chiyo laughed and approached the princess, taking a pin from the numerous that were embedded into her own, she pinned, the princess's hair into place. "Shall we try again?"

* * *

The next day came and by afternoon, they had finally reached the village resort, yet Azula was still in her royal robes and armor. This puzzled Chiyo, and made her wonder, was relaxation really what she was after here? She followed Lo and Li's lead by wearing bathing suits and sitting on the deck to soak up some sun.

The sight of the old twins in their bathing suits will forever be etched into her memory.

At the temporary distraction, Azula slipped off the ship and followed the trail up the resort.

* * *

"Look at these magnificent shells!" A tanned Uncle Iroh marveled at the spoils he found at the beach. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come!"

"We don't need any more useless things!" Zuko scolded his uncle. His temper had only gotten worse throughout the years, but he was not much far from the boy that left the harbor, banished from his nation years ago. "You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

"Hello, brother... Uncle..." Azula smiled from where she was seated at the far corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko frowned at their unwanted visitor.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She picked up a shell, twirling it between her long-nailed fingers. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, _Zuzu_?"

"Don't call me that!"

Uncle Iroh held Zuko's arm to remind him to reign in his temper. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Must be a family trait... Both of you so quick to get to the point." She crushed the shell in her hands, smirking all the while at her brother's anger. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, _treacherous_ plots... Family are the only ones you can really trust." She can tell by the look in Zuko's eyes that he was tired of his banishment, his exile out of his nation, of his family. And she knew just the right words to pull him in. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you_ home_."

Azula calmed her expression to show sincerity. _'Poor fool.'_ She laughed inwardly. "Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful... I just gave you great news..."

"I'm sure your brother simply needs—"

"DON'T INTERRUPT, Uncle!" She snapped at the old man and approached her older brother. "I still haven't heard a 'thank you'. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way—"

"Father regrets?" Zuko looked out the window to assemble his thoughts. His father... The man who had put this unsightly scar on his face... The man who had banished him, not to return unless he has the Avatar... regrets his banishment and wants him to come home. Is this the moment he had always been secretly waiting for? "He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll call on you tomorrow. Good evening..." She marched across the room and stopped at the door. "Oh, and one more thing... Chiyo says she misses you, and she's looking forward to your return." With a smirk, she left the hut and went back to the ship.

* * *

That night, Chiyo could not sleep at all so she went out of her quarters and explored the deck of the ship. From the distance, she saw Azula talking to the captain. Their back was towards her so they could not see her approach.

"My uncle and brother will surely turn up here tomorrow. Once they get on the ramp, seize them and lock them up in their cells." Azula commanded the captain who bowed his head in affirmation.

Chiyo heard it all. Zuko and Uncle Iroh were on this island! And Azula's mission was to capture them! Azula had turned around and saw Chiyo. "She heard the plan! Seize her!"

The apprentice didn't have a chance to retaliate as one of the professional guards had jabbed a crucial vein in her neck, paralyzing her and making her lose consciousness.

"Lock her up in her quarters. And make sure she doesn't interfere with tomorrow's plans!"

* * *

Zuko and Uncle Iroh made their way down the village resort the next morning, and to the harbor where the large warship was docked. Soldiers lined the pathway, bowing their heads in welcome of the Prince and the former General. Azula stood at the top of the ramp, smiling at them. "Brother, Uncle, welcome!" She bowed at them, and it was reciprocated. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?"

"Set our course for _home_, Captain." Azula said with a relaxed expression and a light smile.

"Home..." It had been a long time since he had been home. Three years at sea, chasing the Avatar, chasing his honor. And finally, he was allowed to return home.

It wasn't until they had taken a few steps that the captain gave his orders. "You heard the princess, raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" Azula glared at the captain who had just realized his mistake, "Y-your highness, I—"

The guards closed in on Iroh and Zuko. Despite his old age, Iroh was still agile, easily fending off the guards who came to attack him and his nephew.

Zuko threw the captain overboard and faced Azula, rage etched into his features. "You lied to me!"

"Like I've never done that before." Azula turned around, signalling her personal guards to attack the prince.

* * *

Chiyo woke up to the sound of the commotion from up above the deck. She tied her robe tight against her slender frame and got up to find out the source. As she turned the handle, she realized that Azula had locked her in. She knew she would try and interfere. She thought of Uncle Iroh, she thought of Zuko... Looking around her room, she looked for ways to get out of her quarters. There wasn't a single window to climb out of. And the walls were pure concrete.

_'The pins!_' She hurried to her dresser and scrambled for the pins from yesterday. With the skill Shang had thought her last year, she inserted the pin into the lock and twisted it around, trying to find the latch. After a long minute, she finally heard the click and the door swung free. She wasted no time and ran to the deck.

She opened the doors that led to the deck and found Azula holding Zuko's hand in a tight lock, her other hand tingling with the electricity she planned to shock her brother with.

Chiyo did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

She ran, grabbed Azula's arm with both hands and forcefully redirected her aim to the sky. The lightning missed Zuko, who fell back onto the lower deck. The shock lightly singed the flesh of her palms, nothing a few ointments will be able to treat later on.

Azula growled at her interference, pushing Chiyo to the floor. Once again, she harnessed the power of electricity in her hands.

Zuko looked up at the deck, a bit disoriented from the fall. Once his vision cleared, he saw a woman on the floor, scrambling away from Azula who is about to strike her with lightning. "NO!"

Before Azula could release the lightning, Uncle Iroh had managed to grab her fingertips, letting the lightning flow through his body as he redirected it to the mountainside. The powerful impact created a landslide of rocks that carved the mountainside. Uncle Iroh twisted Azula's arm and kicked her with enough force to throw her overboard the ship and into the sea.

Iroh went back down and grabbed his nephew's arm, pulling him up on his feet. "Uncle, the woman!" The prince looked back at the woman who saved him. Her long dark curls tamed into thick waves that flowed past her shoulders and down her back. Her amber eyes that shone with familiarity, eyes he had wanted to see for so long.

Chiyo stood at the top deck, looking at Zuko. He had changed a lot. His boyhood features had disappeared. The dark scar on the left side of his face stood out, prominent against his pale skin, his golden eyes looked up at her with the same pleading eyes, as before. "Chiyo!"

She wanted to go to them. She had longed for this moment for years. She was about to take a step forward when she heard the back-up guards from below deck finally emerge. She ran to the front and took down the first guard. "Go! I will hold them off!"

"No! I am not leaving without you!"

More guards came through and Chiyo continued blocking them from reaching the prince and his uncle. "Run, you idiots!" She growled as she kicked a soldier in the gut, and jabbed her fingers into two other's necks. "I'll hold off Azula. I can handle her. RUN!" She looked to Uncle Iroh, hoping he would understand.

And he did. Much like before, he took Zuko's arm and they ran away from the ship, across the harbor. "NO! Chiyo!" Zuko called out, trying to break free from his uncle's grasp.

Chiyo looked back at Zuko, after three years, she thought she could forget him. Three years, she thought were enough to set aside the feelings that bubbled forth now.

A soldier had caught her arms and forced her to kneel.

Azula had now gotten back up at the ship, drenched in sea water, smoke literally coming off her as the water evaporated off her. Chiyo raised her head, relieved to see that Zuko and Uncle Iroh were gone. "Princess Azula, I—"

She was cut off with a sharp slap on the cheek. She felt blood trickle down, Azula's long nails had grazed her flawless cheek. It was now marred with three streaks of bright red. "Why did you have to interfere?! I had them right where I wanted them!"

"B-because it is not right, Princess Azula!" Chiyo had to think fast.

"What do you mean 'not right'?! I had them _literally_ in my grasp! If it weren't for that stupid captain and your interference, we would've been on the way home with our prisoners!" She raised her hand again to slap her.

Chiyo closed her eyes, and let out her excuse in a hurried breath. "W-wouldn't it be much more fun to hunt them when they are running away, scared?"

Azula stopped her hand, just before it made contact with Chiyo's other cheek. It is true. Knowing that fear coursed through the prey's blood, makes hunting them down all the more sweeter.

The princess signaled the guards to release Chiyo. "You're lucky I like you and your sharp wit. Now, help me change out of these wet clothes."

"Of course, Princess Azula." With a short bow, she followed the princess below deck and into her quarters.


	14. Separation, Reunion, Tribulation

They ran for what seemed like forever, their lungs burned and their feet ached. Zuko and Uncle Iroh decided that they had put enough distance between them and Azula, and stopped by a river bank.

"I think we are safe here." Uncle Iroh, knelt by the river, his breath coming off in heaves.

Zuko looked at the rushing water of the river. His exile had not come to an end, now they were worse off than when they had started.

They were fugitives now.

He took out the pearl dagger his uncle had given him and contemplated whether it was the right thing to do. He closed his eyes, holding his top knot with the other hand, and cut it all off. Zuko held the ponytail in his hands. This had been his ray of hope, his way of telling himself that someday, he will make it back to his nation, with his pride and honor. But now, his own father had ordered his imprisonment.

He handed the dagger off to his uncle who did the same. And with the thoughts of ever returning to the Fire Nation, they let go of their hair, letting it get washed down by the river.

* * *

Chiyo followed Azula as they searched the nearby cities in the West Coast of the Earth Kingdom. She had commissioned a sketch artist to make some flyers that contained the faces of Zuko and Uncle Iroh, branding them as traitors to the Fire Nation. A hefty price was put on their heads, dead or alive. Azula had also expressed that anyone who harbors them will face the wrath of the Fire Lord.

They walked in a procession, Azula riding the palanquin, the royal guards at her side, Chiyo up front. To the side, a group of casually dressed nomads with flower wreaths and instruments sang as they walked. Chiyo was quite fond of singing nomads. They are carefree and fun, like their songs about the places they've been to and things they've explored.

One of them, a tall lanky man with shaggy hair and a flower wreath around his neck tried to catch her attention. "Hey, hey, hey! Come sing with me and my wife, pretty lady!"

Azula growled. "We don't have time for fools, Chiyo!"

The apprentice looked apologetic. "Sorry..."

The royal procession passed, but not before she heard the man sing.

_**Don't fall in love**_

_**With the travelling girl**_

_**She'll leave you broke and**_

_**Brokenhearted**_

* * *

Iroh stared at the beautiful flower that was in front of him. By now, they were decked in some earth-toned clothes and pants, as well as proper boots that they had _'borrowed'_ from a residence they had passed.

"I didn't find anything to eat! I can't_ live_ like this!" Prince Zuko emerged from a bush after he failed to find any edible fruit in the forest. "I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" He approached his preoccupied uncle. "Uncle, what are you doing?"

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush!" Uncle Iroh gestured to the lone white and red flower on the ground. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking! That...or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous..."

"We need food, not tea..." He said exasperatedly. "I'm going fishing." The prince trudged off to the nearby river and look around for a stick he could carve into a spear.

While sharpening the spear, the thoughts he tried to suppress in the back of his mind surfaced once again. She was there on the ship. She had saved him from his own sister._ 'But the foolish girl sacrificed herself instead of coming along with us, with me...'_ He angrily chucked at the wood until it was sharp enough. He entered the water and started his futile hunt.

* * *

"Zuko...remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

The prince stopped in his tracks. "You didn't..."

"I did... and it wasn't..." Iroh faced his nephew, revealing his face marred with red, vein-like rashes. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found!" He pulled out the stick he was using to scratch his back. On the other end was a clump of bright pink berries. "These are _bacui_ berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! That... or _maka'ole_ berries that cause blindness..."

Zuko snatched the branch in frustration and tossed it away. "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help!"

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom,_ and_ fugitives from the Fire Nation!" Iroh explained, all the while scratching his legs, his knees, his arms...

The prince pondered the situation. His uncle was right. "If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed."

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh countered.

Both uncle and nephew looked at each other, exchanged an understanding glance and nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is."

* * *

Days of searching the nearby cities for the fugitives were fruitless. They had made camp for the night at a dock. Azula sat as usual in her palanquin, with Lo and Li at her sides.

"When tracking your brother and uncle, travelling with the royal procession may no longer be an option."

"May no longer be wise if you hope to keep the element of surprise."

The princess considered the words of her advisers. "You're right. The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile, nimble. I need a small, elite team... Chiyo?"

"Yes, Princess Azula?" Chiyo bowed her head.

"I think it's time we visit some old friends."

* * *

The next morning, Azula and Chiyo, along with a few guards as security detail, traveled to a circus that happened to be passing a nearby Earth Kingdom colony. They went past the cages containing large, bizarre beasts and opulent tents containing oddities of every shape and size, looking for someone.

Finally they found her, upside down, balancing on her fingertips, wearing a bright pink jester's uniform. "Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?"

"Azula! Chiyo!" Ty Lee's expression perked up upon seeing old friends she hadn't seen in years. She spun out of her balancing practice and bowed to the princess before rushing and enveloping them both in a tight hug. "It is so good to see the two of you!"

Chiyo smiled. "I can see you have gotten so much better than me in balancing, Lady Ty Lee."

"Oh, don't patronize me! I still get shaky every now and then." She giggled.

"Please, don't let us interrupt your... whatever it is you were doing. So tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in..." Azula looked around to emphasize her point. "_places_ like this... I have a proposition for you." She smiled. "I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old, fuddy-duddy uncle, don't you?"

"Oh yeah! He was so funny!"

"I would be honored if you would join me on my mission."

"Oh...I...uh..." Ty Lee hesitated, looking away from the Princess. "I would love to, but the truth is, I'm really happy here! I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" She raised her hands, as if to show Azula her aura.

"I'll take your word for it." Azula sighed, acting disappointed. "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

Ty Lee smiled at her friend's understanding. "Thank you, Azula."

"Come on, Chiyo." Azula and Chiyo turned to leave. "Of course, before we leave, we are going to catch your show."

The acrobat gasped, her eyes widening. She knew it, she had it coming. It was always the same since they were kids, whatever Azula wants, Azula gets. One way or another. "Uh...yeah, sure...of course..."

* * *

Azula was given the best seat of the house in the performance tent. The ringmaster stepped forward and bowed to the princess and the audience. "We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter, Princess Azula, and the famous apprentice entertainer, Chiyo, at our humble circus! Please tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable."

_'They are making it so easy for Azula.'_ Chiyo thought to herself as she stood behind the princess, genuinely worried for her friend, Ty Lee. Ever since they were kids, Azula was known to be very persuasive. And that talent had only gone better over time.

"I will." Azula smirked knowingly, readying herself for a night of entertainment.

After a few circus regular acts, it was time for Ty Lee's balancing act. There she was, thirty feet up in the air, balancing on an upside down table that hung dangerously on a thin wire. She shifted her whole weight from one hand to another and the crowd cheered at the acrobat's grace.

"Incredible..." the princess drawled. "Do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not!" The ringmaster beamed proudly.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you remove the net?"

The ringmaster was suddenly stuttering in cold sweat. "T-the thing is...uh...the performers—"

"You're right...you're right... that's been done before..." Azula was silent for a few seconds before she turned to Chiyo. "Chiyo, set the net on fire."

Unable to say 'no' to the determined princess, Chiyo went down to the ring, eyeing Ty Lee with worried eyes, which she reciprocated. She grabbed a nearby torch and set the safety net on fire.

Ty Lee was sweating uncontrollably, both from the heat of the fire, and from Azula's obvious manipulations. The unease caused her to falter a bit, the once perfect balance, began shaking.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Azula grinned and turned again to the ringmaster who was now clenching his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. "Ooh! What kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"We-well... Our circus boasts the most exotic assortment—"

"Release them all!" The princess laughed with so much glee.

At the order of the princess, all of the circus animals were released back into the ring, making Ty Lee falter more and more.

"Focus...focus..." Chiyo mouthed to her friend. She only had to survive a few more agonizing seconds before her act was over. "Just a bit more..."

After the show, Azula and Chiyo entered Ty Lee's tent, bearing black lava daisies as a gift. "What an exquisite performance! I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow."

_'Azula really won't give up, won't she?_' Chiyo sighed and looked at Ty Lee who had a very calm expression on her face... too calm.

"I'm sorry, Azula, but unfortunately, there won't be a show tomorrow."

"Really?"

Ty Lee hung up her ornate headdress for good. "The universe is giving me strong hints that it's time for a career change..." She turned to face the princess. "I want to join you on your mission." Azula smiled wickedly.

Whatever she wants, she will always get. One way, but preferably the other.

* * *

The next day, they traveled to Omashu to get Mai. Her father was appointed governor of the newly conquered city and their whole family had moved there.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai bowed to the princess with a smile.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Azula was already convinced Mai was going to join her in the mission. Anything with the promise of excitement will surely pique her interest.

Mai turned to Ty Lee, a bit surprised. "I thought you ran off to join the circus? You said it was your calling..."

"Well, Azula called a little louder." Ty Lee grinned, trying to hide the fact that she was the latest victim of Azula's persuasive ways.

"And Chiyo..." Mai drawled as she took two steps towards the entertainer. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Indeed, Mai was still hostile towards her. Zuko used to spend a lot of his time with the apprentice, and Mai saw him less and less every time she visited, much to her annoyance. Chiyo bowed. "Lady Mai, it's great to see you too. Princess Azula brought me here, but I intend to go back soon. I received a messenger hawk from Lady Suiren. She says it's high time for me to come home and resume my work..."

Azula suddenly frowned at this new information. "Why wasn't I informed of that?"

"It came in just a while ago. One of the soldiers gave it to me." Chiyo handed a scroll to Azula. "Even the Fire Lord has requested me back in time for the Festival of Agni."

The princess read all the contents of the letter, satisfied that Chiyo was telling the truth. "Very well, I shall have a dozen men on board with you on a ship back to the Fire Nation. I'll stay behind." She turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "I still have my mission, and I need you both."

* * *

Azula parted ways with Chiyo and the latter was escorted back to the royal warship. From there, the crew packed her belongings and she bid her farewell to Lo and Li. They commissioned a vessel from the port and they set their course back to the Fire Nation.

They spent days out on the sea. Chiyo enjoyed this part of the vacation more as she got to finally relax. Even the crew could say the same. Occasionally, they were given the delight of watching the young apprentice practice on the deck, or play a game of _pai sho_ with her.

It was an unusually clear day, not a cloud in sight, but Chiyo felt something ominous in the air. "How far are we from the docks of the capital?"

"About two days more of travel, my lady." The captain answered. "We're still in Earth Kingdom territory."

"Oh." She nodded and thanked the captain. She made her way below deck to catch up on sleep, the light rocking of the ship lulling her into slumber.

* * *

"Men, get to your stations! Pull down the sails!" The captain's barked orders woke Chiyo, then suddenly, the ship was jolted to the right, sending her tumbling off her bunk and onto the floor.

She got up, hastily slipped on her sandals and ran to the deck. "Captain! What's going on?!" She shouted over the pouring rain and the loud crashing of the waves.

"A storm, my lady! A big one! Get below deck, your safety is our priority!" Just as he finished talking, a huge wave crashed over the deck, sweeping two men and sending them overboard, the sea claiming them.

"Head into the eye of the storm, captain!" Chiyo shielded her eyes from the sudden gust of wind and rain. The sky was dark, almost black with thick clouds, pouring sheets of rain down on the ship.

"Yes, my lady!" The captain gave out the orders again.

It all happened so fast, a bigger wave washed over the deck, and swept the soldier who was tying up the sails. He was swept from his position but he managed to hold on to the railing. And due to the relentless pouring rain, his hand was slipping fast. "HELP!"

There was no one else to help him. Everyone else was busy with their tasks of keeping the ship afloat among the crashing waves. Taking a deep breath, she ran to the soldier who was dangling by a hand on the railing. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and hoisted him back up to the deck. "M-my lady! Thank you—"

The soldier didn't get to finish his sentence as another wave descended on them, this time the force sent Chiyo who was already standing next to the railing, overboard and into the raging, black sea.

Even as she tried to swim back to the ship, the current was too strong and the waves only set her back further each time. Eventually, her arms and legs grew tired of fighting the current and a huge wave took her under.

_"Is this it? Is this how I am destined to go?"_ She closed her eyes as she run out of breath and the darkness took her.

_"At least I got to see him one last time before I die."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And that is how the story ends...**

**BAZINGA!**

**Just kidding, please don't kill me.**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	15. Lost and Found

They decided to settle near a small river village in the Western Earth Kingdom. After setting up straw mats and letting the tired ostrich-horse they had taken from Song's family rest, Iroh took his straw hat off and asked for spare change from passersby.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" He put out his hat at a merchant who doled out two copper coins. Iroh thanked the man with a bow of his head.

"This is _humiliating_!" Zuko growled, keeping his head low out of shame, letting his own hat cover his face. "We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want!"

"They will, if you ask nicely." His uncle pointed out and he resumed his work. "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

The woman smiled, "Aw... Here you go..." She set a silver piece into the hat.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile." Iroh, tested out his charms once again. Back in the day, he was quite notorious among the women of the Fire Nation. Daughters of noblemen and entertainers alike fight to be in his company. The woman giggled as she walked away, charmed by the man's line.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?" A man approached them swaggering and pulled out a lone, shiny golden coin.

Zuko looked up at the man with a scowl. "We're not performers."

"Not professional anyway!" Iroh quickly corrected his nephew and stood up.

_**It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se!**_

_**But the girls in the city,**_

_**They look so pretty!**_

"Come on, we're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action!" The man complained and pulled out his dual broadswords. "Dance!" He started swiping the swords at Iroh's feet, but was taken aback by his agility in avoiding them.

**_And they kiss so sweet,_**

**_That you really have to meet,_**

**_The girls from Ba Sing Se!_**

The thug laughed maniacally. "Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here you go!" He tossed the gold piece into Iroh's hat and walked away.

"Such a kind man..." Iroh mused, smiling at his spoils.

But his nephew looked at the retreating man's back with anger and frustration. He had dealt him, a prince of the Fire Nation, and his uncle, a former general and the Dragon of the West, such humiliation. In his mind, he started to plot sweet revenge.

* * *

That night, he left Uncle Iroh, telling him that he wanted to look around the village. He donned on his only change of clothes, a dark green tunic and matching trousers. Last he had worn this, he had saved the Avatar from the clutches of Commander Zhao. And from the bottom of his travelling pack, he pulled out the blue spirit mask that Chiyo had given him the night of the Fire Lily Festival.

His mind suddenly conjured the image of her, smiling at the sky as it lit up with fireworks, her amber eyes shining bright with happiness. She truly was beautiful in that candid moment of their escape; and he fell for her, harder than any young man could have fallen for a young girl. It was the only thing of Chiyo's he had taken with him upon his banishment three years ago. That, and memories of her singing in the harbor.

_**If you know my longing heart,**_

_**Please, come back to me.**_

Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts. Tonight, his target was the thug who dare humiliate them in the town. He carefully slid on the mask and tied it behind his head. He started his hunt.

It was a quiet evening and Zuko eventually spotted the thug walking in an alleyway. _'How convenient._' He thought and he followed him on the rooftops stealthily.

The man felt that he was being followed so he brandished his dual broadswords. "Who's there?"

As he turned, Zuko attacked, seizing the man's hand and making him drop the swords. He then threw him back unto a pile of crates that tumbled upon impact.

He looked up to see who would dare ambush him in the middle of the night and what he saw terrified him. It was the fabled blue spirit! And in his hands, he held the broadswords with obvious years of expertise and mastery.

* * *

The next morning, he happened upon two merchants who were taking their basket of sweet breads to the market. He jumped down from the rooftops and sliced through the staff the man used to carry the baskets.

The man and woman shook in fear for their life, the blue spirit is known to be a savage killer throughout the Earth Kingdom. His fables are passed around from town to town, the story, getting wilder each time. They were surprised though when the blue spirit only took the baskets as well as the jug the woman was carrying on her head, then ran away. They stared at the direction he had gone, dumbfounded, but mostly grateful they were still alive.

Once Zuko was within the confines of the forest, he hid the mask inside the base of a hollow tree and made his way back to the cave where he and his uncle had made camp.

He tossed the baskets in front of his uncle and sat down in front of the roaring fire. "Where did you get these?" His uncle queried, looking at the basket of food in confusion.

"What does it matter where they came from?"

* * *

Zuko did it another time, this time, he had spied a rich merchant coming home after a successful trade. He jumped above the moving carriage, knocked out the soldier who drove it and punched through the roof. The merchant readily handed over the chest of coins, fearing for his life. As soon as Zuko had it, he disappeared just as fast as he came.

He changed back into his earth-toned clothes and took off the mask. He stared at it for a long time and carefully placed it in his satchel. Once in town, he used up most of the coins and bought a lot of things for him and his uncle. Food, wares, clothes, anything he deemed they could use. The prince brought it back to the cave and waited for his uncle.

"Looks like you did some serious shopping... But where did you get the money?" he mused as he inspected the golden tea set in front of him.

"Do you like your new teapot?"

His uncle sighed. "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes from a porcelain pot, or a tin cup." He stood up and approached his nephew. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of! There is a simple honor in poverty."

Zuko looked away. "There is no honor for me without the Avatar."

"Zuko... Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems, not now."

The prince stood up to leave. "Then there is no hope at all..."

Uncle Iroh grabbed his nephew. "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair! Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

He ducked out and took a long walk in the forest to contemplate the situation that they have reached. It was twilight when he returned.

"I thought a lot about what you said," he started.

"You did?" His uncle turned, happy that his nephew had seen the wisdom he wished to impart. "Good, good."

"It's made me realize something." He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "We no longer have anything to gain by travelling together. I need to find my own way."

Iroh bowed his head in defeat as Zuko picked up his supplies and set off to journey on his own. "Wait!" he called his nephew, with the ostrich-horse in tow, and handed the reins to him.

Without another word or so much as a farewell, the prince got on the ostrich horse and sped off.

* * *

She could feel a lot of things.

She felt the fine grains of sand beneath her.

She felt the waves gently crashing on her feet and legs.

She felt the heat of the sun beating down on her skin.

She felt pain in her head and on her body as if she had been hit by a herd of komodo-rhinos.

She felt something poking her cheek repeatedly.

"Is she alive? She doesn't look like she's breathing..." The voice of a young boy mused as he continued the assault on her cheek.

"She's so pretty..."

With all the energy she could muster, she opened her eyes, surprising the two children who had seen her washed up on the shore. They screamed when they saw her alive and the young boy turned to run away.

"Wait!" The little girl knelt down beside the woman on the shore. "Are you okay, lady?"

The woman could only blink in response. Her throat was sore from thirst and too much saltwater from the seas.

"Hachi, go get my brother! We need to help her!"

"But look at her eyes, Yona!" The young boy, who was named Hachi, reprimanded the girl. "They're _red_! She's either a monster, or someone from the Fire Nation. Which is pretty much the same if you ask me!"

"Or maybe it's because she just has red eyes, you dumb-dumb!" Yona retorted and stuck out her tongue. "Just go get Kai fast!"

The young boy groaned, but ran to fetch the young girl's brother. She felt her small hands sweep away the sand and the matted hair from her face. "What are you doing out here in the beach?" Her green eyes gazed curiously at the woman's face. "Do you have a name?" The woman's face scrunched up as if in pain and she passed out.

A few moments later, the young boy arrived with who seemed to be Yona's brother. "What do you have there, Yona?"

"Hachi and I were playing on the beach and we found her here!" Yona stepped away from the woman so her brother could have a good look at her.

The woman was drenched head to toe. Her long dark hair was matted with blood and tangled with sand, her pale skin, littered with a few scratches. Her clothes comprising of a thick white _kimono_, with red and gold lining, don't seem to come from any nearby Earth Kingdom colony. She looked ghastly thin. She must have spent at least a day out on the sea before getting washed up in their shores.

Carefully, Kai picked her up in his arms easily and took her back into their house. Kai's mother, Aila helped set down the young woman. She changed her clothing into a simple green tunic and bottoms, letting her rest on the spare bed they kept for visitors.

The young woman woke up after a day's rest. She opened her tired eyes and winced at the throbbing pain at the back of her head. "Oh thank goodness child, you are awake!" A woman cautiously approached her and helped her sit up. "I made some soup. You look like you haven't eaten in days! Yona! Go get a bowl of soup for our guest!"

She looked around at the foreign surroundings, wondering how she had gotten there, or why she was there in the first place.

The young girl who had found her on the shore returned with a bowl of hot soup. Her mouth watered instantly and she thanked both women with a bow before digging in, not minding the burning sensation on her tongue and throat.

"So... What is your name, stranger?" The mother smiled kindly at the young woman.

She stopped spooning the soup into her mouth and set the bowl down. She racked her brain for the answer but nothing popped up. Her face showed a very panicked expression, her mind screaming one thought repeatedly, over and over.

_'Who was I?'_


	16. Identities

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHIYO'S MISSING?!" Suiren slapped and screamed at the captain who had made port less than half an hour ago and went straight to the palace to inform them of the unfortunate accident in the seas.

"T-T-There was a storm, my L-lady... A-and she tried to save a member of my crew—"

"Then you should've_ locked_ her below deck where she would have been SAFE!" Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched the captain by the collar with both hands. "_Her_ safety should have been _your_ priority, captain!" She spat the title as if it was an insult.

"Now, now, Lady Suiren." The Fire Lord had gone out of the throne room followed by his generals, council and advisers; their war meeting had finished early. "What seems to be the problem?"

The stuttering captain went on his knees and bowed to the Fire Lord. "M-My lord! The vessel we took to bring the Lady Chiyo home was caught in the worst storm I have seen in all my years! Oh, it was dreadful, y-your Highness! A-and the Lady Chiyo... she... she was swept overboard while trying to save a member of my crew... W-we were in the middle of the high seas! We don't even know if she's—"

Suiren pulled out a dagger that she hid in a strap attached to her leg and pointed it at the captain. "Say one more word and I will end you, you miserable old fool!"

The Fire Lord gently held the hand holding the dagger and took the weapon out of her hand. "Be careful my lady... We wouldn't want to get your beautiful hands tainted with his dirty blood."

"Oh don't flatter me, Ozai!" Suiren was clearly distraught, having dropped the Fire Lord's title in front of his subjects. The Fire Lord signaled the guards to take the captain in an isolated cell for interrogation later. He also told the councilmen to take their leave, to which they obliged with a deep bow to their monarch.

"Shall we move this to my quarters?"

"NO!" Suiren broke free from his grasp. "I need to find my child! I need to find Chiyo!"

"We will, but you need to calm down, woman!" Ozai held Suiren's arms in a tight grip and he looked deep into the honey colored eyes he had fallen in love with in his youth. Even now, in her crazed state, she was heartrendingly beautiful.

And she was his. All _his_.

"Please, use your men. Use all that is in your power to find Chiyo..." Suiren said, barely above a whisper. The Fire Lord never quite understood his concubine's obsession with her apprentice. But he will indulge her. If it meant he had her heart in his hands, he will indulge her every whim.

"Of course, my Lady..."

* * *

"So, you don't know your name?" Yona sat on a stool with her arms crossed. It looked like she was an inquisitor interrogating the young woman. The latter shook her head sadly. "Or where you live?" She shook her head no again. "Or who your parents are?"

"Yona!" The mother chastised the child! "If you keep that up, her head wound might re-open!"

The child ignored her mother and pushed herself off the stool to take a closer look at the woman. "Do you know how to bend?" The woman tilted her head in confusion. "You know! Whoosh whoosh earth, air, water, fiiiiire!" The child tried to demonstrate with a couple of punches, but still the woman shook her head.

"I don't think bending requires a 'whoosh whoosh' Yona." Her older brother Kai had come back home and set down some firewood near the kitchen. His smile reached his emerald eyes as he laughed at his little sister. "So did you get anything from the Miss over there?"

"I don't even think she knows how to talk!" The child turned to the woman. "Can you talk?"

She cleared her throat, an action which caused a slight pain that made her wince. "H...H...He-llo..." she managed with a raspy voice.

"You can talk!" The child said excitedly and jumped on the bed. "Can you say my name? I'm Yona! Yo...na! Repeat after me! Yo...na."

"Y-yo...na..."

She clapped her hands as if it was a huge accomplishment. "And this is my brother, Kai. "Ka...yi... but you gotta say it fast. Ka...yi!"

"Ka-yi."

"Now those are our names! What's yours?"

The woman frowned, still trying to think of her name. Why can't she remember it? Why can't she remember anything?

"Since you can't remember yours, how about I give you a name? I always wanted a sister! It sure beats having a stinky older brother!"

"Hey, I take a bath twice as much as you do, Yona!" Kai countered as she approached the girls. "So what would you name her?"

The child thought for a while, trying to look for hints on the woman. She went through the dirtied _kimono_ she wore when they found her, looking for something, anything.

The woman tucked her matted hair back behind her ear. Something shiny caught Kai's eye and he stepped closer, taking the woman's hand in his own warm, calloused hands, and examining the rings she had on. Each finger had a thin, plain silver band except for her index finger which had a ring carved from amber resin. Inside the resin was a single petal.

"A fire lily..."

"I got it!" The child looked into the woman's eyes. "From now on, your name is Lily!"

* * *

He had run out of food and water. His ostrich-horse was staggering from heat and exhaustion. In his delirium, he saw visions of his mother as she pulled the cloak over her head and left him. And just as he was about to give in, he saw a small village from afar.

Upon arrival, he looked around at the worn out houses, at the villagers, at the gambling bandits on the side of the road. He realized then that poverty really was rampant. He got off his ostrich horse and approached a store. "Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" He opened up his palm to show the last two coins he had.

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two young kids with a wicked smile plastered on their faces. The older one, grabbed an egg and pulled his arm back, then flung it across the road, straight at one of the gambling thug's head.

"OW!" the group turned around, but all they could see was the suspicious stranger buying his supplies from the store. "Hey! You throwing eggs at us, stranger?"

"No."

"You see who did throw it?"

"No." Zuko turned around and grabbed the hilt of his sword to show that he was not afraid of the thugs.

"Is that your favorite word? 'No'?"

The leader looked accusingly at Zuko. "It had to come somewhere..."

"Maybe a chicken flew over."

The prince turned away from the thugs to take care of his supplies. But just as he was to get the two sacks of feed, the leader pushed him aside to take the feed. "Thanks for your _contribution_. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying's a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." He patted the war hammer hanging from his belt, threatening the prince.

The shopkeeper sighed. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation. But they're just a bunch of thugs."

Zuko looked at their retreating back with anger and turned to his ostrich horse to go after them. "Thanks for not ratting me out!" The kid popped up from behind his steed, smiling widely at him. Zuko ignored him and got on the ostrich horse to leave. The kid moved to the front and held the reins. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you!" And before he could refuse, the kid pulled on the reins. "Come on! I owe you!"

The kid lived at the edge of the village, they passed by a pasture filled with all sorts of noisy barn animals, crying out as they passed. "No one can ever sneak up on us!"

"No kidding."

A man approached them, wearing worn out clothes, sprinkled with dirt from working in a farm. "You a friend of Lee's?"

The kid named Lee approached his father. "This guy just stood up to the soldiers!" The kid beamed. "By the end, he practically had them running away!"

"Does this guy have a name?" A woman who seemed to be Lee's mother approached as well.

"I... I ... uhh..." Zuko looked down. If he reveals his name here, in a village that scorns the Fire Nation, he will be killed on the spot.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to Sela." The man said kindly to Zuko. "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

The woman named Sela looked down at the dirt. "The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother Sen Su." She smiled kindly as her husband did. "Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

It had been a few days since he ate a real meal, but tracking down his sister and chasing the Avatar was more important. "I can't. I should be moving on."

"Gan Su could use a help in the barn. Why don't you work for a while, and then we'll eat?"

His stomach grumbled in response as if to tell him to accept the woman's offer. And finally, he nodded in acceptance. They set off to work on the barn roof, hammering nails on the planks.

Now Zuko, being a Crown Prince of the powerful Fire Nation, has never done any sort of labor or chore. It was unthinkable, imagining a prince with a hammer and on the roof. But here he was now, working for his dinner.

"You don't seem like you're from around here..." Lee mused as he watch the man and his father working on the roof. Zuko shook his head. "Where are you from then?"

"Far away..."

"Oh... where are you going?"

"Lee.." Gan Su chastised his child. "Give it a rest. Stop asking the man's personal questions, got it?"

Zuko was relieved at the father's words. At least he understood his predicament. The kid sighed and was quiet for a few seconds before he quipped again. "So how did you get that scar?"

Suprised by his question, Zuko missed the nail he was futilely hammering and hit his thumb instead.

"Lee, it's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. The man's past is his business."

* * *

That night, they had a simple dinner and Zuko was offered rest on the barn. He laid there on the soft hay, and he dreamt of the past. Of his mother, of his father, of Azula and her friends, of Chiyo.

He was woken up from his dreams when he heard a slight rustling and the clink of his swords against it scabbard. He pretended to be a sleep for a few seconds then got up to follow the sound. He followed Lee to a field of sunflowers and watched him as he hacked away using the dual broadswords.

"You're holding them all wrong." Zuko said as he watched the kid. Lee screamed and fell on his back in surprise. He had been so sure he was quiet while he _borrowed_ the swords. Having been caught, he got up and held them out for Zuko to take.

Zuko took them carefully and demonstrated, just how Master Piandao had done. "Keep in mind, these are dual swords. Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."

He handed them back to the kid, who took the swords eagerly and proceeded to imitate as Zuko had demonstrated.

For the first time in a long while, Zuko smiled.

* * *

One of the skills Suiren has acquired over time was the art of painting. She usually painted landscapes and flowers, but today, she was working tediously on a portrait of her ward, Chiyo. She emphasized the shape of her face, nose and lips, the long, black loose curls, and the distinguishable amber color of her eyes. After hours she spent on the paper, she ran to her handmaiden and ordered her to have copies made and sent out all across the Fire Nation.

She also sent a copy to all Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. 'The more posters I put out, the faster I'll be able to find her...'

* * *

Morning had come and just as Zuko had bid his farewell to the family and was about to leave, the thugs from yesterday came. Gan Su moved to the front to shield his wife and son. "What do you want, Gow?"

"Just thought someone ought to tell you. Your son's battalion got captured." He smirked and turned to his lackeys. "You boys heard what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line_ unarmed_, way I heard it." One of them answered with a sneer. "Then they just watched—"

"You watch your mouth!" Gan Su bristled with anger. Gow was about to advance but Zuko blocked him with his ostrich-horse, looking down at the man like the scum of the earth that he is.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?" Gow turned and left.

Sela turned to her husband in tears. Lee looked up at his father. "What's gonna happen to my brother?"

"I'm going to the front." Gan Su declared. "I'm going to find Sen Su and bring him back."

Lee ran to Zuko. "When my dad goes, will you stay?" In all honesty, Lee was afraid of those thugs, but not for himself. He feared for the safety of his mother and father. After all, he was just a kid. How could he defend them?

"No. I need to move on." Zuko reached to his side and pulled out the pearl dagger his uncle had given him. He handed it over to Lee. "Here. I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

Lee pulled out the dagger. "Made in Earth Kindom..."

"The other one."

"Never give up without a fight..."

With the gift and the inscription as his parting words, Zuko left.

* * *

As he laid to rest on a meadow near a meandering river, he reminisced of the time when Lu Ten had died in battle, and his father saw this as an opportunity to take the throne of the Fire Lord Azulon. He remembered how Azula approached him and told him that father was going to kill him in exchange for the throne. He had repeated the same thing over and over to himself.

_'Azula always lies.'_

He got up when he heard the grunts of an ostrich horse, and he saw Sela. "You have to help! It's Lee! The thugs from town came back as soon as Gan Su left! When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he _got_ a knife! Then they took him away... They told me if Lee's old enough to fight..." She hid her tear-stained face in her hands and sobbed. "T-Then he's old enough to join the army... I-I know we barely know you, b-but..."

"I'll get your son back." He had it with those bullies who dare to call themselves soldiers of the Earth Kingdom. With a determined look, he got on his ostrich horse and sped off back to the village.

By afternoon, he had reached the village proper and found Lee tied up on a post in the square. Zuko got off his steed and removed his wide brimmed hat; for the first time fully showing his scar to the people. Gow and his thugs approached him. "Let the kid go." He said with a strained expression.

Gow laughed. "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do."

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who_ you_ are. You are not soldiers. You're _bullies._ Freeloaders abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war." Zuko thought back to his Uncle Iroh who lost Lu Ten. How his father had not only disregarded Iroh's loss, but usurped the title of Crown Prince from him.

Gow turned to one of his men. "Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" With a nod of understanding, the soldier ran towards Zuko with his long staff and blade.

Already anticipating the attack, Zuko ducked and unsheathed his sword, letting the hilt hit the soldier in the gut and knocking him back a few paces away. The other followed suit and Zuko put his sword back, using only his bare hands to take down the second, and destroying the third's staff with a swift kick. He had them running away in a matter of seconds, and all that was left was Gow.

He took out his war hammers and Zuko mirrored him by taking out his dual broadswords. By now, a crowd had formed in the sidelines, watching someone finally standing up to the thugs.

Gow pounded on the earth, and he used his hammer to throw the rising rocks towards Zuko, who sliced through the rock before it reached him. The prince realized he was fighting an earthbender, making it much more difficult for him. Gow kept going, and Zuko tried to fend off the rocks as much as possible. Once he found his stride, Zuko charged with his swords.

The thug sent more rocks his way and the prince got hit in the gut, making him stagger back, folding over in pain.

"Behind you!" Lee shouted as Gow kept pummelling him with rocks. Having him distracted, he thrust the hammer to the ground, sending a row of sharp jagged rocks towards Zuko, making him fall flat on his back.

All of a sudden, his mother crossed his mind. It was the night that she had left. She had woken him from his sleep and held him close. _"No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_ Those were the last words she had said before pulling the cloak over her head and leaving him forever.

_'Never forget who you are.'_

Just as Gow was about to deliver the final blow, Zuko clutched his swords tight and spun back up, sending slashes of bright flames towards the thug who dropped his hammers and was sent back, trying to avoid the fire.

Zuko stood among the flames, feeling his anger growing. Anger that he had accumulated for years. And this fight was the catalyst. He will show this lowlife who he really is. Raising his dual broadswords, he spun them as Master Piandao had taught and used his firebending to send waves of fire towards Gow.

The thug shielded himself by raising an earthen shield, but the flames' impact sent him flying back, hitting a wall that collapsed on top of him. "Who..W-Who are you?"

"My name is Zuko." The prince sheathed his dual swords. "Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!"

The crowd was silenced by his declaration, until an old man called him out. "_Liar_! I heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an _outcast_! His own father burned and disowned him!" The man pointed out at the scar that covered half the left side of Zuko's face.

The prince did not heed it and approached Gow, taking the dagger from his belt and bringing it back to Lee. Sela had untied her son and shielded him from Zuko. "Not a step closer!"

Zuko knelt down and offered the dagger back to Lee. "It's yours, you should have it."

"No! I hate you!" The child looked at Zuko with unshed tears of hate in his eyes. Then he turned around and walked away with his mother.

He did not bother to come after them. He did not even care that they did not thank him for saving their village from those thugs. He only felt anger, and shame. Shame for being who he was. Shame for being a prince of the Fire Nation, shame for being a son to a tyrant.

Zuko got back on his ostrich horse and left the village, not once looking back.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**It's one of the longest chapters I have written, probably (1) because this is Zuko's solo episode, and (2) because it's one of those episodes filled with [Zuko's] hidden emotions and musings. I enjoyed putting it into narration according to my interpretation. Thank you all so much for all the votes and reads for this story! I hope you keep with me till the very end!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	17. Trials

The woman now named Lily had physically recovered greatly thanks to the help of Aila, Kai and Yona. Even the young boy, Hachi, comes over the house and watches over her once in a while. She ran her fingers through her now short cropped hair.

* * *

_"I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut off your hair, Lily..." Aila muttered sadly. She had tried her best to comb out the tangles and knots, going so far as to putting oil and grease in hopes of detangling it. "It's such a shame... you have grown it to such length, too!"_

_"It's alright... Hair always grows back, right?" Lily said kindly, holding Aila's hand. "I never got to thank you for all trouble you went through to help me, even if I am a stranger to you..."_

_The woman smiled kindly at Lily. "A stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet." She took the blade in her hands, sharpening it with a whetstone. "You ready, Lily?"_

_"As I'll ever be." She smiled and closed her eyes as Aila carefully ran the blade through her hair. The bulk of the tangled mess fell to the floor and instantly Lily felt light. A huge weight literally fell of her shoulders._

_Maybe this was a sign of a new beginning for her._

* * *

Lily giggled as Yona paced around the front yard, deep in thought. Kai sat under the mahogany tree, resting after the morning deliveries to the market.

"Alright! Now that we have solved the mystery of your name, I think it's time we figure out what you used to do for a living." Yona pushed her light brown hair back into a tight ponytail, her expression meaning nothing but business.

Lily thought hard, trying to remember something, anything but to no avail. It's like her entire memory was wiped clean.

"I think we should rule out 'slave', because you were dressed so fancy and you have all those nice rings on your fingers... But we should still give it a try! Here!" Yona handed her a broom. "All you have to do is sweep all these fallen leaves into a pile right here." She pointed to a spot under the tree. "Got it?"

"Didn't mom ask _you_ to do that, Yona?" Kai called her out, an eyebrow raised.

"Two birds with one stone!" The child said simply and turned back to give the broom to Lily.

Lily nodded and took the broom from Yona. She held the long wooden handle in both hands, feeling its weight.

No one knew exactly what or how it happened, but next thing Lily knew, she had twirled the broom in one of her hands. Yona's eyes widened as big as Lily's and she ran to her. "Do it again, Lily!"

She did it again, passing it from one hand to the other. Kai looked on with interest, watching her as she happily played with the broom. The first thing he noticed was the expression of her face. She looked happy, almost _relaxed_. The next was the way her eyes sparkled in delight.

Her mind may not realize what she was doing, but her body sure remembers.

Lily stopped, and proceeded to try and brush the leaves into a pile. Her actions left the siblings laughing, clutching their stomachs. "What?"

Yona pointed at the way she swept the leaves, "Y-you... are... using... the wrong_ end_!" She said between her laughter. Once she calmed down, she concluded. "So you're definitely not a slave then..."

"I guess not..." Lily pouted and clutched the broom. She was really curious why she knew how to twirl the broom, but not exactly use it for its intended purpose.

* * *

Aang sat in the middle of the deserted town, legs folded beneath him, his staff laid across his lap as he meditated. He and his friends have been constantly on the run for almost two full days from the girls they had fought in Omashu. He had taken a bagful of Appa's fur and made a fake trail, hoping it would lead them away from his friends. The lack of sleep had taken a toll on all of them, to the point that Aang had snapped at Toph and she ran away.

He opened his eyes and saw the leader approaching from the distance, riding a gigantic lizard. Once she was a good distance, she dismounted and looked down on the Avatar.

"Alright, you've caught up with me." Aang had a calm expression on his face. "Now who are you, and what do you want?"

Azula put a hand on her hip, smirking. "You mean, you haven't guessed? You don't see the _family resemblance_? Here's a hint." She put a hand over her left eye. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!"

Aang found no humor on her supposed joke; he only looked at her tiredly.

"It's okay, you can laugh! It's funny!"

"So what now?"

"Now? Now, it's over! You're tired, and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you."

He finally stood up, staff in hand. "I'm not running."

* * *

Iroh handed a cup to the stranger he just met while following his nephew. "Here's your tea... You seem a little too young to be travelling alone."

"You seem a little too _old_." Toph snapped back. After her fight with Katara and Aang, she had split from the group and for some reason, she ended up having tea with this old geezer.

Iroh laughed at her comment. "Perhaps I am."

"I know what you're thinking, I look like I can't handle being by myself—"

"I wasn't thinking that..."

"You wouldn't even let me pour my_ own_ cup of tea!"

Iroh smiled at the child. She reminded him so much of his own nephew. "I poured your tea because I _wanted_ to, and for no other reason."

Toph gripped her cup. "People see me, and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, _by myself_."

"You sound like my nephew," Iroh confessed as he took a sip of his own tea. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you! Well, I just met you!" Iroh added the last part as a disclaimer, earning a laugh from the girl.

"So where is your nephew?"

"I've been tracking him actually." The uncle had followed his nephew ever since he left him in the cave. After Lu Ten, Zuko was the closest thing he had to a son. If something were to happen to him, and he was not by his side, it would break his heart.

Toph tilted her head to the side. "Is he lost?"

Uncle Iroh looked away. "Yes... a little bit. His life had recently changed, and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is, and he went away."

"So now you're following him."

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there."

Toph smiled. This old geezer was actually kind and sweet. "Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn't know it." She stood up and faced Iroh. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Iroh smiled even if he knew the girl could not see it. "Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights!" He suddenly thought back to Suiren's young ward Chiyo. A stranger he had once shared tea and had conversation with had saved them from Azula's clutches. He can't help but wonder how she is faring at the moment.

"No, thank _you_ for what you said... It helped me."

"I'm glad."

Toph picked up her satchel and threw it on her back. "Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

Iroh sipped his tea. He never thought of it that way. He always had in mind that Zuko needed him and his guidance. But maybe this young girl was right.

Maybe he needed him, too.

* * *

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula drawled.

"Yes, I really do." Zuko dropped from his ostrich horse and faced Azula, throwing his hat away and revealing his identity.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu!"

The nickname earned a laugh from Aang. _"Zuzu?!"_

Zuko took a fighting stance. "Back off Azula! He's mine!"

Azula reciprocated her brother. _'Just like old times.'_ " I'm not going anywhere."

The three had stared uneasily at one another, daring the other to make the first move, calculating the best possible way to win this battle.

At the momentary distraction, Azula fired the first shot, sending a stream of blue flame towards her brother who deflected it with a shield of his own fire, but the impact sent him back against a post, the roof it supported collapsing over him.

Aang took it as his cue to escape, opening his glider and taking off, but Azula created a whip-like wave of flame that took him down. She advanced, jumping on the roof as leverage and landing in front of the Avatar, and kicking up a swirl of flames which Aang easily avoided.

Aang did his best to dodge the flames both siblings were sending his way. Azula was attacking the Avatar while at the same time, fending off Zuko's attacks.

This went on for a while until he was cornered, having slipped from the roof, and Azula using her lightning to cut the portion he had been holding on to. He now lay there trapped beneath a beam that had fallen on him. Azula set fire to the edges of the room, walking towards the Avatar slowly. She raised her hand, ready to kill the Avatar, when she suddenly felt her arm grabbed by a whip.

"Katara!" Aang happily called out, but the princess had now turned on her, sending a powerful shot of blue flames to her. Katara ran to lead her away from Aang and she followed. Sokka ambushed her, using his boomerang to throw her off balance.

Zuko who had been knocked out for a while opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was his uncle. "Get up!" He said, lending him an arm as he did so. He looked in the distance and saw Azula fighting Katara, Sokka and Aang.

Suddenly, Azula was thrown off-balance and onto her hands and feet. "I thought you guys could use some help." Toph smirked.

"Thanks." Katara smiled.

Seeing that she was at a disadvantage, Azula fired several shots of flames and made her escape, but she was cornered by Iroh and Zuko.

They closed in on her. Six against one. "Well look at this... Enemies _and_ traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." She raised her hands. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Iroh made a mistake of looking at the young girl he had tea with. He was surprised that she had been a friend of the Avatar all this time. At that temporary lapse of attention, Azula fired at his chest, sending him flat on his back.

They all attacked together. Air, water, earth, and fire. But Azula made a powerful shield of flames, and threw them back with a huge explosion. She used the smoke of the explosion and made her escape.

Zuko knelt by his uncle, frustrated. He had come all this way to help him, and Zuko didn't even have the chance to defend him. He was angry. Angry at Azula, at himself, at everything that happened. He heard the footsteps of the Avatar and his friends, and he turned around. "Get away from us!"

Toph felt the ground with her bare feet. The man that had helped them was the same old geezer that gave her tea and advice! Her unseeing eyes filled with tears.

"Zuko, I can help." Katara approached them.

"LEAVE!" Zuko sent a powerful wave of bright flames towards them. And they took the message. They left them in the abandoned town as it burned.

Zuko put pressure on Iroh's wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Uncle, please..."

When the bleeding had subsided and fire had died down, he dragged his uncle into one of the ruined houses that was the most intact. He checked his uncle's supplies and found some bandages. He set to work on treating his uncle.

* * *

After doing the chores, Lily offered to help with dinner. She had no idea if she can cook, but she figured that she might as well learn. Aila gladly accepted the help and taught her everything that she knew, from chopping vegetables, preparing the meat, and cooking the rice.

The stew was nicely simmering and Aila had put a new batch of firewood onto the earthen stove. "Here," She handed her a fan. "You have to fan the embers so that the fire catches on to the new firewood. The stew needs to simmer for another half an hour."

"Got it." Lily held the fan in her hands.

_A girl was spinning to music, holding two golden fans in her hands. And as the music ended, she knelt, with her head bowed, holding the fans in front of her. She heard tremendous applause in front of her and she had looked up and saw a boy smiling and clapping for her._

"Lily? Lily!" Aila called to her, worried. She held her hand and Lily was pulled out of her trance. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She looked down at the fan she was holding. _'Was that me?"_


	18. Learning and Pain

_It was one of the rare moments where he got leave from his duties as general and he chose to spend the day with his young son. Lu Ten chased him up the hill where a lone tree stood, laughing all the way. He imitated the stance that most firebenders used and pretended to strike his father with a blast of fire. "Ha! I got you, Dad!"_

_Iroh turned and clutched his chest, falling back onto the soft grass. "Oh!" Young Lu Ten ran and jumped on top of his father in a dog pile, landing on his father's belly._

_Laughter filled that day._

_Years later and under that same tree, he knelt amidst the falling rain. There he had buried his own son who had died in battle. "My beloved Lu Ten..." He whispered unto the grave he had built. "I will see you again."_

* * *

"Uncle?" Iroh opened his eyes to find his nephew, looking at him with relief in his golden eyes. "You were unconscious." Iroh got up, his chest and shoulder slightly sore still, but bandaged sufficiently. "Azula did this to you... It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow, that's not so surprising." Iroh leaned against the wall with great effort. Zuko took a cup and poured his uncle some tea.

"I hope I made it the way you like it." Zuko handed over the cup to a grateful Iroh. He closed his eyes and took a sip.

The taste sent shivers down his spine and he resisted the urge to spit it back out. "Good." He deadpanned. "That was very...um..._bracing._"

He gave the cup back to Zuko and gulped nervously when he saw him pour another cup and hand it back to him. Zuko turned back to the kettle to pour himself a cup and Iroh took this opportunity to throw the foul contents out the window behind him.

"So..." Zuko started. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I'm going to stand a chance against her." He looked down at the floorboards. "I know what you're going to say: She's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her-"

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." The prince was a bit taken aback, but he nodded in understanding. Iroh stood up, slowly but surely. "It's time to resume your training."

* * *

Kai, Yona and Hachi listened intently as Lily told them what she saw in her mind yesterday. "It was a little girl, she looked like me, but younger... Her face was painted white and she had red lips. She was wearing this beautiful dress... She was spinning and holding golden fans..."

"You must be a Kyoshi Warrior then!" Hachi exclaimed. "If it's painted faces, red lips and fans, you must be Kyoshi Warrior!"

They were in the town proper, showing Lily around the flea market and the plaza. "A Kyoshi warrior huh..." Lily mused as they tugged her to a small library situated in the middle of the plaza, inside were numerous scrolls and leather-bound books that were placed in ceiling-high shelves, as well as stacked in towers from the floor.

Hachi ran to one of the shelves, pulling out a green leather-bound book and turning to a specific page. He showed it to Lily. "This is what a Kyoshi Warrior looks like! They are elite warriors from the Kyoshi Island which is in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom!"

Lily carefully looked at the sketch of the warrior. True enough, they had the same white painted face that she had as well as golden fans. "Maybe I am a Kyoshi Warrior!" A sense of relief filled her, but it was short-lived. "But how will I go to Kyoshi Island?"

"I can take you there." Kai smiled kindly at her. "My father's coming home tomorrow from his fishing trip, and I'll ask my friend to cover for my market deliveries—"

"No, I don't want to be a burden, Kai..."

"You are not a burden at all, Lily. I'll be more than glad to help."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Lily may not realize it, but as she smiled; breaths hitched, eyes widened, and lumps in the throat formed.

* * *

Iroh had been teaching Zuko the art of creating lightning, just like Azula's technique. However, as skilled as the prince is in firebending, his mind is still clouded. His form and stance may be correct, but when he tries to release the energy, it ends up in an explosion that sends him flying back and on the ground.

"Why can't I do it?!" He clenched his fists in anger. "Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face! Like _everything_ always does..."

"I was afraid this might happen." Iroh approached his nephew. "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside of you."

"What turmoil?!" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko... You must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away..."

The prince stood up to face his uncle. "But I don't feel any shame at _all!_ I'm as proud as ever!"

Uncle Iroh sighed. His nephew still has a lot to learn. "Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its _source_. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing_ but_ humbling lately..." Zuko mumbled more to himself. He thought back to the past few days when he journeyed on his own, going hungry, growing tired, being cast out.

The old man sympathized with him. "I have another idea... I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!" Iroh said proudly and Zuko looked back, hope filling him once again.

They sat at the edge of the cliff and Iroh started his lecture. He told his nephew the essences of the four elements, the four nations, and what they represent. But these are things that Zuko already knew. "Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because it is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like _Avatar_ stuff." He looked at the ground where his uncle had drawn the symbol of the four elements.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful," He pointed the staff he had been using to draw on the dirt straight at Zuko's chest. "But it can make you more powerful, too. You see, the technique I'm going to teach you, is one I learned by studying the waterbenders!"

Zuko smiled. If this is a technique from the waterbenders, Azula surely would know nothing about it. He now has the element of surprise.

The sun had started to set and Iroh taught him the basic moves of the waterbenders. It was very different from the rigid styles of firebending. Their movements required flexibility, _fluid_ movements, in the arms, hands, and stances.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

"You can teach me to _redirect_ lightning?!" He couldn't help the excitement that mixed into his tone. With this technique, he could actually take Azula head-on.

Iroh nodded. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." He raised a hand at the level of his head, and used his other to demonstrate the flow of lightning. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm, to your shoulder, then down to your stomach." He rested his hand on the bulge of his belly. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the _sea of chi_. Only in my case it is like a vast ocean." He laughed at his own quip, but Zuko was too focused so he resumed. "From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let it pass through your heart, for the damage could be deadly."

Zuko imitated as Uncle Iroh had demonstrated, feeling his _chi_ move from his fingertips, to his arm, down his stomach, back up to his shoulder and through his fingertips. He did it several times until he finally got a good feel of it.

Uncle Iroh smiled. "Excellent! You've got it!"

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Lightning is very dangerous!"

Zuko was dumbfounded. "I thought that was the point? You teaching me how to protect myself from it!"

His fatherly instincts suddenly came out. "Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!"

The prince turned away from his uncle to look at the distance where a storm was forming. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning!"

* * *

"Has Kai finally taken a wife, Aila?" A man with graying hair smiled kindly at the young woman, his eyes crinkling at the sides much like how Kai smiles. They were having dinner out in the front yard, under the light of the moon and stars.

"Father!" The young man's cheeks were tinged slightly pink at his father's query.

"Yeah, dad! That's Kai's girlfriend!"

"A _friend_ that happens to be a _girl_!" Kai emphasized as he flicked Yona on the forehead, earning a soft slap on the arm from his mother.

Lily laughed and watched the exchange between the family. Her mind trailed off and she wondered if she had a family too. She wondered if her parents were as warm as Aila and Tong. She wondered if she had siblings as caring and cheerful as Kai and Yona.

She wondered if they were somewhere out there, worried and looking for her.

"By the way, father." Kai started. "I'm going to take Lily south, to Kyoshi Island. We figured that she might be one of the Kyoshi Warriors based on the memories she remembered yesterday."

Yona tugged at her brother's shirt. "I'm coming with you, right?"

"I'm afraid you can't, shortstuff." Kai ruffled her hair. "Besides you gotta stay at home and help mom and take care of father."

The girl crossed her arms and looked away. "You're just saying that so that you and Lily could be alone together!"

Lily choked on her rice and Aila had to pat her back, chuckling lightly as she handed her a cup of tea. "I'll prepare your things tonight so you could leave before sunrise tomorrow."

"T-thank you, Aila..." Lily breathed after washing down the rice.

Lily washed the dishes after dinner. She had gotten used to doing most of the household work thanks to Aila and Yona. It was the least she could do, considering all the help they have given her.

As she was scrubbing the last of the pots, she suddenly felt a searing pain in her chest. She dropped the pot, and clutched her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost broke through her ribs. She leaned on the counter, her eyes scrunched close in agony.

And as sudden as it had come, it stopped. She was left breathing heavily through her mouth, sweating coming off her in cold beads.

_'What just happened to me?'_

* * *

Rain pummeled unrelenting on the jagged rock formation where Zuko stood. He looked up at the dark sky, filled with dark, heavy clouds. "You've always thrown everything you could at me!" He shouted angrily, his voice almost being drowned by the strong howls of the wind and rain. "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!"

He willed the lightning to strike him.

He willed for the universe to reveal its ugly self and unleash the wrath it had always cursed onto him.

And as if in response to him, lightning struck far in the distance, away from him. "COME ON!" He dared the skies to strike him once more. "STRIKE ME! You've never held back before!" His heart hammered against his chest as he let the years of pain, agony, shame and anger all out. He laid it all for the universe to see what it had dealt him.

He closed his eyes tight and let the tears escape, mixing with the rain that fell on his face. He knelt on the ground and yelled out his frustration.


	19. Journey to Ba Sing Se (Part 1)

They reached Kyoshi Island after a full day's travel. Lily had sold off the elaborate _kimono_ she had previously worn as well as her silver bracelet, anklets, and rings, all except for the ring made out of red amber resin. Kai had stopped her from selling it, telling her that they had enough money and that she should keep it in case it brings up more memories.

The money was used to buy an ostrich-horse for the journey; half of what was left was used to rent a boat that would take them to the island.

Kai told her the story of Kyoshi Island; how it used to be connected to the mainland of the Earth Kingdom, but because of Chin the Conqueror's ambition to take all of the Earth Kingdom under his thumb, Avatar Kyoshi decided to separate the peninsula from the mainland and move it far away in the middle of the seas.

Once on the docks, the crew pointed them in the right direction and they found the settlement easily. Unlike the other Earth Kingdom settlements, their houses were made of wood and had steeply pitched roofs compared to the stone houses of Kai's town. They also wore blue clothing instead of the traditional green of the Earth Kingdom dwellers.

They asked around the people and they gladly took them to the hut of the village leader, Oyaji. Kai and Lily bowed in greeting. "Good morning, Sir."

The old village leader reciprocated with a slight bow of his head. "So what brings you young travelers here in Kyoshi Island?"

Lily stepped forward to explain. "Sir, I was saved by his family after a day out on the sea, but I have lost all of my memories of the past. Recently, I had this slight flash of a memory. A younger me, and... and I had white face paint, and two golden fans. They told me that I might have been a Kyoshi warrior!"

Oyaji nodded his head deep in thought. "It is true that our warriors are distinguished by their paint and fans. But sadly, the warriors are not here."

"Why not?" Lily blinked, confused.

"Our warriors were inspired by the Avatar to join the efforts in ending the Hundred Year War. They are now at Full Moon Bay, guarding the ferries that will take the refugees to Ba Sing Se."

Kai comforted Lily with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sir, I do not mean any offense, but this is a small village. Perhaps, she is a familiar face to you?"

Oyaji looked over the beautiful young woman, noting her amber eyes, pale skin, and short-cropped wavy hair. "I'm afraid not. If I had met her, I would not forget such a beautiful face."

Lily looked down, disappointed that the trip came to a dead end. "Thank you, Sir."

"But, I do recommend that you go to Ba Sing Se University!" Oyaji added quickly after seeing the beautiful woman's sadness. "There they hold the most extensive records of any organizations and groups from all across the four nations. Meet the Kyoshi warriors at Full Moon Bay. If it so happens that they cannot help you, ask to go to Ba Sing Se University. Hopefully, you will find answers that you seek there."

"Did you hear that, Lily?" Kai smiled and looked at her. "We're going to Ba Sing Se!"

* * *

After surviving the attack of the Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos, Zuko and Iroh escaped on their ostrich horse. "It's nice to see old friends..." Iroh mused as he held the reigns tight.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you!" Zuko commented, looking back for any signs that they were being followed.

This gave Iroh a great idea. "Hmm... old friends that don't want to attack me..." With renewed vigor, he headed for the direction of the Misty Palms Oasis.

They reached the town of Misty Palms Oasis by noon. It used to be one of nature's wonders, home to the pristine, natural ice spring. But now, the oasis has deteriorated severely and the ice spring has almost completely melted away.

Zuko tied the ostrich-horse to a post and approached his uncle who was looking at a notice board. Right in the middle of the notice board was a poster with their faces, branding them as traitors to the Fire Nation. There was a hefty price above their heads, dead or alive.

"Uncle, are you sure, we should stop here?" Zuko looked around warily, but no one seemed to pay attention to two other travelers in the Si Wong Desert like them.

"I am sure. I am looking for someone."

The wind blew hard from the desert, the sudden gust taking one of the posters off the board, and it landed on Zuko's feet. It was a 'missing persons' ad. He picked it up and what he saw made the blood drain from his face.

It was a very detailed sketch of Chiyo's face, smiling up at him. The ad read:

**MISSING**

**APPRENTICE ENTERTAINER**

**-CHIYO-**

**Last seen in the high seas near Western Earth Kingdom**

**If found, please turn her over to Fire Nation Authorities**

**REWARD: 100,000 Gold Pieces**

"What is it, Prince Zuko?" Iroh approached him, worried.

"I-It's Chiyo, Uncle..." He gripped the poster tight in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. "Azula must have imprisoned her... Only she is capable of doing something like this!"

Iroh looked at the poster, worry also etched in his face for his friend, the young apprentice. "I know Princess Azula, Zuko. She is not the type to imprison and hide people. If anything, she wants things dealt with quickly-"

"So are you saying that Azula_ killed_ her?!"

"No!" He gripped his nephew's arms. "From your stories during your adolescence, the princess was very fond of Chiyo. You said she considered her a friend like Mai and Ty Lee. And this poster says that she was lost in the high seas..." Iroh's face filled with dread as he realized what his thoughts led him to.

The high seas were known for destructive storms and maelstroms; and the strong wind currents bring about waves twice the height of any warship. If indeed they were caught in one of those, she might be...

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, UNCLE!" Even Zuko realized it, but he refused to believe it. He chose to believe that Azula has her locked away, _safe._

His outburst brought the attention of a few travelers and sandbenders lounging about. Iroh pulled Zuko to the safety of the cantina. They found an empty spot in the far corner, pulling their hats low on their faces.

They sat down and Iroh looked around. Across the room, he found what he was looking for.

"You brought us here to gamble on_ pai sho_?!" Zuko looked at his uncle like he had lost his head.

"I don't think this is a gamble..." The approached the man in front of a_ pai sho_ board. "May I have this game?"

"The guest has the first move." The old man gestured to the board.

Iroh took one of the tiles from the pile, and placed it in the center.

The old man looked at it with sharp eyes. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit, not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend."

"Then let us play."

Zuko could care less about his uncle and his stupid game. He pulled out Chiyo's poster once again from his pocket, staring at the sketch that somehow captured her perfectly. His heart ached at the fact that she really might have perished in a storm in the high seas.

But he cannot give up hope. Not when he has yet to face her, not when he has yet to hold her in his arms, not when he hasn't told her that...

The old men had finished their game and Zuko looked at the board. With the tiles they had laid, they had formed the image of a lotus.

"The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you old gasbags talking about?"

Iroh smiled. "I always tried to tell you that _pai sho is more_ than just a game."

"It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" They were suddenly approached by large, muscular man, followed by what looked like an Earth Kingdom eunuch. Iroh and Zuko deduced that they might be referring to their status as wanted traitors with a price above their heads.

Suddenly, the old man that Iroh had played_ pai sho_ with interfered. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" His voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the whole cantina.

Zuko glared at his uncle. If the old guy was truly his friend, then why is he pushing them further into deep water? "I thought you said he would _help_?!"

"He is..." Uncle Iroh whispered to his nephew. "Just watch."

The man turned to the two others. "You think you're going to capture them and collect all that _gold?_!" At the mention of the word gold, a few other men stood up, gripping their weapons, excitement in their eyes.

A fight suddenly broke out. The thugs attacked the men with swords and knives, but the foreigners took them down easily with the help of earthbending. However, by the time they had taken down all their enemies, their bounty was gone.

Zuko and Iroh were led to a flower shop by the man who had somehow saved them from the thugs. "It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus." He bowed to Iroh. "Being a grandmaster, you must know so many secrets!"

The prince still had no idea of his uncle's deal with the game. "Now that you've played _pai sho_, are you gonna do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?"

"You must forgive my nephew..." Iroh smiled at the man as they approached the door that led to a back room. "He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The man knocked at the door, and a small peephole of a window opened halfway. "Who knocks at the garden gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The door opened for them, and Iroh stepped in with the old man. Zuko was about to follow, but they closed the door in front of him. Iroh opened the small window again. "I'm afraid it's 'members only'. Wait out here." Without waiting for a reply, he closed it again.

Zuko was left in the room of flowers, frustrated. He looked around at the various flora until his eyes landed on the familiar bright red of a fire lily. He knew them to only last a few weeks in the summer, but this flower, though way past it season, still bloomed beautifully.

"Chiyo..." He whispered as he touched one of the petals. It broke off and fell to the floor.

In the darkness of the room, the fallen petal looked ominously like a drop of blood.

* * *

The next morning, Iroh found his nephew sitting, asleep on the floor, still holding Chiyo's poster. With a clear of the throat, Zuko woke up, suddenly alert. "What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of." Iroh bowed to the man deeply and turned to his nephew. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."


	20. Journey to Ba Sing Se (Part 2)

"So, did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" Aang asked as Sokka laid out the map he had taken from Wan Chi Tong's library.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here," Sokka pointed to their supposed location on the map. "And we need to go to Ba Sing Se which is here." He pointed to a large walled territory depicted on the northeastern corner of the Earth Kingdom domain. "It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called 'The Serpent's Pass'."

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, doubting Sokka's plan. "Are you _sure_ that's the best way to go?"

"It's the _only _way. I mean, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there—"

"Shush up about Appa!" Katara whispered angrily to her brother. "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?"

They all looked at Aang who had his eyes closed as if in meditation. While in Wan Chi Tong's library, a group of sandbenders had taken the sky bison by force. Toph was stuck between a rock and a hard place, trying to defend Appa and stopping the library from sinking in the sand and back into the spirit world.

Having lost his companion, Aang was devastated. And upon a confrontation with the sandbenders, Toph had identified one of the men responsible for Appa's disappearance. Unable to reign in his anger any longer, his Avatar State was revealed once more. Had it gone on for a few more moments, he would have wiped the sandbenders off the face of the earth. But Katara managed to get through to Aang, through all the anger and pain, pulling him out of the trance.

"Katara, it's okay..." He sighed and opened his eyes. "I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse."

The solar eclipse was perhaps the most vital information they have retrieved from Wan Chi Tong's library. The previous solar eclipse was dubbed the 'Darkest Day in Fire Nation History' because it was the day that the moon had blocked the power of the sun, rendering firebenders powerless. With the date of the next solar eclipse in their hands, they now have the element of surprise as well as the advantage of attacking while the enemy is vulnerable.

"Oh... Well, okay... I'm glad you're doing better..."

Sokka rolled the map up. "Then to Ba Sing Se we go, no more distractions—"

"Hello there, fellow refugees!" A man called out, waving at the group. With him are two women, one of whom was heavily pregnant.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the universe that always manages to mess with him. The travelers approached the group and Aang greeted them. "So are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too?"

"Sure are!" The man said as he smiled at his wife. "We're trying to get there before my wife, Ying, has her baby."

"Great! We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together!"

At Katara's quip, the travelers gasped. "T-the Serpent's Pass?" The pregnant woman clutched her husband's arm. "Only the truly _desperate_ take that deadly route!"

"Deadly route..." Toph punched Sokka's arm who was sent to ground upon impact. "Great pick, Sokka!"

"Well, we_ are_ desperate..." He reasoned.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay! Ferries take refugees across the lake! It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

Ying nodded. "And it's hidden so the Fire Nation can't find it."

Katara pretended to think it over. "Hmmm... Peaceful ferry ride? Or deadly pass?" She looked at her brother who just glared in response.

* * *

They had arrived at Full Moon Bay after days of travelling on their ostrich-horse. Lily looked around the port. It was a large transport hub that housed five large ferries each with the capacity of at least a hundred per ship. The secluded cove hidden beneath a tall cliff was filled with refugees either waiting to get on the ferry to go to Ba Sing Se or using the port as a hiding place after being uprooted by Fire Nation raids.

Kai held her hand, led her through the throng of people and up to a platform where the passport attendant stood with a sour look on her face. "Hi," The young man gave his most charming smile to the lady. "We're looking for the Kyoshi Warriors. Is there any chance you can direct us to them, my Lady?"

"Oh my..." The elderly woman blushed, gawking at Kai's subtle manipulations. "The... Warriors, huh? They're over there, honey, the girls in the green uniforms and funny hats..."

"Thank you!" He winked and walked away, Lily following quietly, looking around for the girls the attendant had described.

They approached a woman who was currently helping out an elderly look for his passport. "Excuse me?" Lily asked as the woman fished the passport out of the man's satchel and hand it to him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman smiled.

"Ummm... We're actually looking for the Kyoshi Warriors from Kyoshi Island..."

"That's us!" She held out her hand. "My name is Suki."

Lily shook her hand happily. "Hi! I'm Lily, and this is my friend, Kai."

"So why were you looking for us?"

She looked to Kai for help and he explained everything to Suki. "My sister found her on the beach unconscious, and without her memories. By the time she had recovered, she remembered that she used to have this... white face paint, and she was holding two golden fans. We figured that she might be a Kyoshi Warrior like you."

Suki stared hard at Lily, trying to place her in her memory. But she failed and shook her head. "I'm sorry to say, but as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, I know each and every one of my sisters. I know their names and their families... but I'm afraid I don't know you, Lily... I'm so sorry..."

Lily released a breath she didn't know she was holding and her shoulders slumped. "No, it's alright. Thank you, Suki..."

"Don't lose hope, Lily!" Kai ruffled her hair to cheer her up. "Like Oyaji said, we can still go and check out the records in Ba Sing Se University. I'm sure we'll find what we are looking for there!"

"What if we don't?" She looked down at the worn out earth of the cove, frowning. "What if we came all this way for nothing?"

"And what if things go right, exactly how we planned them? What if we succeed and find what we are looking for?" He countered her pessimism with a smile. "We are going to Ba Sing Se and we are going to find out who you truly are, okay? I'll help you." He lifted her chin up with his fingers so she would look up at him. "Now stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles fast."

Lily smiled back at his comforting words. Somehow, they sounded so familiar, as if they had been said to her once before.

* * *

Fake passports in hand, Zuko and Uncle Iroh entered Full Moon Bay. They hid themselves among the refugees until it was time to get their tickets for the second ferry of the day. The grumpy attendant scrutinized their passports thoroughly, making them fidget a bit, before stamping two tickets approved and handing those to them.

Iroh thanked the attendant and they turned around to set off and find the second ferry.

"No passport, no ticket!" The attendant shouted to the people who were next in line after them.

"But we came all this way, ma'am! It's important! We have to get to Ba Sing Se University!" The male voice pleaded with the attendant. "We'll be there just one day, and we'll go back!"

"Even so! Here in Full Moon Bay we have strict regulations, sugar... No passports, no tickets! Don't make me call security!"

"Let's go, Kai..." The woman said softly to the man. "We'll just find another way to go to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

"You look so different without your makeup!" Katara commented while giving her a once over. "And the new outfit!"

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki gestured to the passport attendant. "And look at you, sleeveless guy! Been working out?"

Almost automatically, Sokka started flexing. "Eh, I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then... nothing major!"

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?"

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since." Momo flew over to Suki, waiting to be petted, and she did. "Hi, Momo! Good to see you, too!" She turned back to the group. "So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

There was an awkward silence before Katara broke it. "Appa is missing... We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm so sorry to hear that... Are you doing, okay?" She asked Aang.

"I'm doing fine!" He snapped. "Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang! You have to help us!" The group looked down from the pier to find the refugees they have been travelling with. "Someone took all of our belongings! Our passports, our tickets..." The pregnant woman cried, clutching her husband. "Everything's gone!"

"I'll talk to the lady for you!" Aang said, determined to help the refugees, not knowing that his attempt will be futile against the crabby passport attendant.

* * *

"Next!" The attendant barked and sent Aang away.

He wiped the woman's saliva that somehow managed to reach his face and turned back to the refugees. "Don't worry. You'll get to the city safely." He took a deep breath. "I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass."

They all surrendered their tickets back to the lady and decided to help the refugees through the Serpent's Pass. Sokka trailed behind, grumbling. "I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass."

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it!" Toph snapped back.

"Wait!" Suki ran to the group. She had donned on her warrior uniform, complete with her face paint. Behind her were two other refugees. "We're coming too!"

Sokka looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sokka, I thought you'd _want_ me to come... Besides, this is Lily and Kai. I want to help them get to Ba Sing Se as well!" She gestured to the two people behind her.

Out of courtesy, they bowed their heads to the group. "We won't be any trouble." Kai said, knowing that this was the only other way to get to Ba Sing Se. "You won't even notice we are here..."

Aang nodded and led the group with Sokka holding the map. Once they were out of Full Moon Bay, they headed for the Serpent's Pass.

It was quite a walk, but they reached the pass around noon. "_This_ is the Serpent's Pass? I thought it would be more..._windy_, you know, like a serpent." Sokka looked at the uneven rock formation that provided a very narrow pathway for travelers. One misstep could lead you crashing onto the rocks and down the lake. "Hmm... I guess they misnamed it."

They stood under the archway that stated its name. Ying looked to her left and noticed an inscription on the wood. "Look at this writing! How awful!" She said worriedly.

"What does it say?"

Katara approached and read the marking. "It says, 'Abandon Hope'."

"H-how could we abandon hope?! It's all we have..." Ying turned to her husband and cried. She was worried for a lot of things but mostly, she was worried for the child in her womb. She held on to the hope that they can start a new life in Ba Sing Se.

"I don't know..." Aang mused as he looked at the inscription. "The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we _do_ need to abandon it."

"What are you talking about?" Now, Katara fully realized that something was wrong. It wasn't like Aang to say things like that. He was the epitome of optimism and hope for her.

Aang looked away, far across the lake. "Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not gonna find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass."

They started the long journey through the Serpent's Pass. The pathways became narrower that they had to move in a single file against the side of the rock formation. To help distract them from the possibility of falling, Suki decided to inform them of the current situation outside of Ba Sing Se. "The Fire Nation controls the Western Lake. Rumor has it, they're working on something big on the other side and they don't anyone to find out what it is."

The rock beneath Ying's husband, Tan, gave way and he fell. Toph managed to save him by earthbending a slab of rock to catch him and send him back up the pathway.

The commotion however caught the attention of the Fire Nation warship that had been patrolling the Western Lake and they commenced an attack, catapulting large flaming rocks at the pass.

Aang jumped high in the air and used his glider like a bat to redirect the trajectory back to the ship, but it had catapulted another flaming rock that landed above their heads, the impact causing the sharp rocks from the top to come raining down on them.

Sokka pushed Suki away from the crash site, leaving him vulnerable. Toph once again used earthbending to redirect the falling rocks away from Sokka.

They ran as fast as they could away from the warship and only stopped when the sun had set. They made camp in the middle of the pass. Ying rested on the mat, her husband massaging her sore tired feet.

Lily approached Toph and sat next to her. "Hi... umm... that was some awesome earthbending back there... Thank you for saving us."

Toph smiled. _'Finally, some vindication!'_ She thought. "You're welcome, uhh... What's your name again?"

"It's Lily." She smiled back. "And that one's my friend, Kai."

Toph propped her feet up on a rock, letting them rest. "So why are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se?"

"We need to get to the university there... The village leader from Kyoshi Island said that the university holds records of people and organizations. We were kind of hoping to get more information about me..."

"About you?"

"Well, you see... I lost my memories... That's when Kai's family found me and they had taken care of me since then."

"Oh..." There was a short silence before Toph resumed. "I hope you get to find the information you need there, Lily."

"I hope so, too. No matter what that inscription says, I can't abandon hope. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself..." Lily trailed off, but Toph laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She still giggled, laying a hand on her stomach. "It's just that you sound like this old geezer I met and had tea with a while back."

Lily pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not _look_ or _sound_ like an old geezer!"

"Eh, what do I know?" She waved a hand in front of her unblinking eyes. "I'm _blind_. I'll picture you however I want. From now on, you're 'Lily the old geezer'!"


	21. Journey to Ba Sing Se (Part 3)

The ferry sailed smoothly through the lake at night and the newly formed alliance set off to_ liberate_ food from the captain of the ferry. Once the night guard had passed, Smellerbee, Jet and Zuko emerged from the lower deck and ran stealthily to the kitchens.

Smellerbee stood near the railings as a look-out while Jet jammed his hook swords right in the door jamb where the lock is located. The door swung free and they started collecting all the food in sight. They worked fast and quiet until Smellerbee signaled that the night guard was coming. They used the back entrance where Longshot was waiting and he fired an arrow lined with a rope at the railing. They slid back down to the lower deck and disappeared out of sight.

They reached the common area where the refugees where and they started doling out the rations so that everybody could eat. The refugees gratefully accepted the warm meal, thanking the young ones profusely.

They sat back down with Uncle Iroh who was heartily slurping up a bowl of noodles. "So..._ Smellerbee_, that's an unusual name for a young man."

Smellerbee glared at the old man. "Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a _girl_!" She stood up and walked away, Longshot following her.

"Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh tried to correct his mistake, calling out after her.

Jet took her place and sat in front of Iroh and Zuko. "From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh agreed.

"So you've been there before?"

"Once..." He closed his eyes as he reminisced his days as a general of the Fire Nation. "When I was a... different man."

Jet could certainly relate about being a different man from the past. "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning, a second chance."

"That's very noble of you." Iroh looked meaningfully at Zuko who remained silent. "I believe people can change their lives, if they want to. I believe in second chances."

* * *

The group resumed their journey through the Serpent's Pass as soon as the sun rose. Everything was going well until they reached a portion of the pass completely submerged underwater.

Katara ordered everyone to form a single file, taking a stance. With a deep breath and focus, she waterbended the lake water to part, revealing the submerged path. Aang handed his glider to Toph and helped Katara maintain the path. The deeper they traveled, the harder it was to bend the water apart, so Katara and Aang decided to maintain a bubble that encapsulated all of them as they walked.

A few minutes into the deepest part, the group saw a large, dark figure pass by the right side. "W-what is that?" Lily clutched Kai's arm, looking for the figure as it disappeared.

Without warning, the bubble burst as a giant serpent-like creature tore through it, sending the lake water crashing back down on them. Before the water could fully claim them, Toph stepped on the ground hard and raised her arms. The ground beneath them shook and they were lifted up back to the surface of the lake.

The serpent resurfaced, opening its giant maw and revealing several razor-sharp teeth. "I-I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka stumbled back as the giant monster released an ear-splitting screech. "Suki! You know about giant sea monsters! Make it go away!"

"Just because I live near the _Unagi_ doesn't mean I'm an expert!"

Sokka picked up a dazed Momo. "Oh great and powerful sea serpent! Please accept this humble and tasty offering! Thank you!"

Katara hit her brother in the head. "Sokka!"

The gigantic serpent screeched once more and dove towards them to attack. Aang moved forward and used his glider to deliver a stroke of wind that sent the monster aback. "I'll distract it! Katara, get everyone across!" He opened his glider and flew away from the group, the serpent's mouth following his heels.

Katara ran and froze a pathway on top of the lake, connecting the land that Toph had erected to the original pathway of the pass. After making sure that the ice bridge was stable, she ran off to help Aang. The group hurriedly crossed to the other side, but Toph was left on the small island.

"Toph, come on! It's just ice!" Sokka called out.

She felt the ice with her bare feet, quickly reeling back at the cold. "A-actually I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see." With Katara's attacks, the Serpent fell back on the island where Toph stood. "Ahhh! Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" One foot in front of the other, she slid slowly towards the group.

"You're doing great!" Sokka called out to her, knowing that she cannot see over on the ice. "Just follow... the sound... of my voice!"

"It's hard to ignore!" Toph clapped back. Suddenly, the serpent's tail hit the ice bridge, causing it to collapse and sending her onto the water. "HELP! I can't swim!"

"I'm coming, Toph!" But before Sokka could begin removing his boots, Suki had jumped head first into the water and swam towards Toph.

"Lily!" Kai gripped her arms as she shook. Lily watched as Toph drowned in the lake, fighting to keep afloat and suddenly flashes of memories came to her. Memories of a large storm. Memories of a huge wave bringing her down from a ship, sending her into the black sea. Memories of the current keeping her away from the ship, even as she tried to swim back to it. Memories of struggling for breath as seawater filled her lungs. "Lily!" he took her face in his hands, gently tapping her cheek to get her attention.

She was jarred back to the present when Aang managed to get a critical hit on the serpent, sending it back against the jagged rocks and down the lake where it retreated to its depths. "A-a ship..." She whispered to Kai. "I-I was on a ship... and there was a s-storm... I-I was d-drowning..."

He pulled her in a tight hug to calm her down, running a soothing hand on her back. "It's okay, Lily. You're safe now. You're safe..." He willed her to calm down. "I'm here..."

Katara and Aang landed back on the pathway after defeating the serpent and the group resumed their journey. They finally reached the end of the pass by noon.

Sokka pointed at the distance. "There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se!" As if on the universe's cue, Ying clutched her stomach in pain. Her husband and sister held her up. "What's wrong?"

"T-The baby's coming!" Ying gasped as another contraction surged through her womb.

"What?! NOW?! Can't you hold it in or something?!"

Katara approached the lady. "Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran-gran deliver lots of babies back home.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real human... _thing_!"

"It's called a baby... And I helped to deliver plenty of those, too." She then proceeded to instruct everyone in getting the needed supplies like rags and water. Toph earthbended a stone tent around the family and Katara to give them some privacy.

* * *

Zuko stood from the deck and looked out at the lake. There on the horizon stood the great walls of Ba Sing Se. His thoughts wandered back to what his uncle had said to him during the night when everyone was asleep.

* * *

_"Zuko..." Iroh approached him after dinner. He was standing at the far end of the deck, away from the other refugees. "I meant what I said about people changing their lives and second chances."_

_"I know." The prince simply responded._

_His uncle took a deep breath. "We should have a new beginning as well in Ba Sing Se. We can be Lee and Mushi, two refugees in the city-"_

_"No uncle... I have to get back... And I have to find Chiyo."_

_Iroh decided to speak the obvious hard truth he knew. "Zuko... Chiyo is as good as... dead..." He cringed at his own words, but he continued. "No one could survive being lost in the stormy high seas without a capable ship. And if the storm hadn't taken her, imagine all the dangerous creatures that lurked beneath the sea—"_

_"NO!" he turned to his uncle, his rage evident, even through the tears that somehow escaped the corner of his eyes. "She is not dead!"_

_"Let her go, Zuko..." Iroh gripped his nephew's arms as the latter felt the strength leaving him. "She wouldn't want to see you like this..."_

_"I barely saw her..." Zuko let his uncle envelope him in a hug and he cried out for Chiyo. "I barely saw her on the ship. I...I never got to tell her how sorry I was... I never got to tell her that I... I love her..."_

_Iroh cried silently for the pain of his nephew. If only he could take it all away, he would. He held him as he finally let himself be vulnerable. "She knows that you love her, Prince Zuko. She knows how sorrowful you are for your actions in the past. Why else would she go after you that night you were banished? Why else would she join Azula willingly on a trip if not to look for you?"_

_"Chiyo..." He called out as he closed his eyes, wanting to see her one last time even in his memories._

_"She is in a happier place... __She is free to dance among the fire lilies of the spirit world.__" Iroh comforted his nephew with the thoughts of her freedom. "She might even meet my son there..."_

* * *

Zuko pulled out the poster with Chiyo's sketch once more. As much as he tried to deny it with every fiber of his being, the possibility that she was... _gone_... was undeniable. He stared hard at her face, burning every detail in his memory. Her eyes, her hair, her smile...

"That's a pretty girl on that paper..." Jet approached him. "That your girlfriend?"

The prince sighed. "Yeah..." He didn't bother telling Jet his life story.

Jet took the poster from him and examined it. "Missing person... Fire Nation... So y'all running away as fugitives, huh?" Zuko nodded. "Then what happened to her?"

"She's..."

The prince breathed out a heavy sigh as he turned away from Jet to look over the horizon. Should he really do as his uncle says? Should they have this new beginning in Ba Sing Se? Should he really let her go? Could he let her go?

"She's dead."

* * *

Ying gave birth to a healthy and beautiful baby girl that they named 'Hope'. From there, Aang had journeyed ahead to Ba Sing Se, with renewed vigor and hope, to look for Appa. Suki headed back to Full Moon Bay. She had joined the journey to make sure that the group passes through safely. And now she must head back to the other Kyoshi Warriors.

The rest traveled on foot. Lily and Kai trailed behind with the refugees. He helped Tan carry his wife while Lily assisted the sister in caring for the newborn. And though it was a long arduous walk, they finally reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

After paying for their tickets, they boarded the monorail that would take them to the inner walls of Ba Sing Se and settled on the seats. Hope was handed back to her mother and she tucked her in the blanket.

Lily sat next to Kai and leaned her head on his shoulder. The stress and lack of sleep from their journey had finally caught up with her and she fell asleep almost instantly.

He smiled and tucked a lose strand of her hair back behind her ear. _'Even in her sleep, she looks beautiful.'_ He caught himself in his thoughts and shook his head. He once again reminded himself that all he had to do was help her get back her memories, and that's it.

"Here," Tan offered him an extra blanket. "The lady seemed a bit cold."

"Thank you..." Kai bowed his head in thanks and wrapped Lily in the blanket, covering her shoulders and tucking her in.

In response to the warmth, she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck. He couldn't help the dark blush that painted his cheeks at the closeness of the girl.

* * *

"So? Mr. Lee and Mr. Mushy, is it?" The large woman at the ticket booth scrutinized their passports.

Iroh corrected the lady. "It's pronounced as 'Moo-Shee'."

"You tellin' me how to do my job?" She raised a thick eyebrow at the pair.

"Uh, no! No!" Iroh approached the counter, "But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty's... _intoxicating_."

This line worked with all the ladies of the Salinja Troupe all the time. And the woman behind the counter was no exception to Iroh's charms. "Mmm... You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome..." She winked and imitated a cat, clawing at Iroh. She stamped the tickets and handed them to him. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se..."

Zuko snatched his ticket from his uncle. "I'm going to forget I saw that."

They settled in the waiting area and Jet walked over to them. "So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?"

"Get your hot tea here!" A vendor called out as he pushed his cart. "Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"

Iroh's ears perked up and he called for the vendor. "Ooh! Jasmine please!" The vendor poured him a cup and he paid him a bronze coin. He excitedly took a sip and spat it out almost instantly, cringing. "_Coldest_ tea in Ba Sing Se more like it!" he complained. "What a _disgrace_!"

Jet pulled Zuko aside and he began to tell him his offer. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You wanna join the Freedom Fighters?"

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your _gang_."

"Come on! We made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees!"

"I said no." Zuko turned away and walked back to his uncle who now had in his hand a steaming cup of tea.

Jet followed Zuko with his eyes, disappointed. "Have it your way." But something else caught his eyes. The previously cold cup of tea was now steaming and Iroh was happily sipping away. That could only mean one thing.

_'Firebender.'_

Zuko slapped the cup from his uncle's hand. "What are you doing firebending your tea?!" He whispered angrily so no one else could hear. "For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move!"

Iroh looked down at floor. It's been a long while since had a decent cup of tea, and he only had a few sips before it went tumbling onto the stone floor. "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but," He sniffled. "That's so sad!"

"Last call for Ba Sing Se!" The conductor called out for the last passengers.

They boarded the monorail and looked for a couple of empty spaces. Iroh saw one next to a lady and her husband. He sat next to her followed by Zuko who was still angry at him for firebending.

Iroh turned to the wife who was holding a newborn in her arms. "What a beautiful baby!" he smiled and tickled the sleeping baby through his swaddle.

The woman returned the smile and thanked the old man, gazing happily at her little Hope.

The monorail started to move by sunset and off they go towards the inner walls of Ba Sing Se.


	22. Into the Lower Ring

**Author's Notes**

**Please do correct me if I'm wrong; so from what I can deduce from the story, there's the outer wall (the one that Azula attacks with the drill) and an inner wall (which houses the Ba Sing Se city proper). Then the monorail travels between the outer wall and the inner wall. And inside the inner wall, there's a lower ring (for refugees, craftsmen, etc), a middle ring (financial district and university) and an upper ring (fancy schmancy shizz). Did I get that right?**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

The monorail finally reached the inner walls of Ba Sing Se and Kai couldn't help but marvel at the view from up above. It was so different from his quaint little town west of the Earth Kingdom. There were so many houses and establishments, almost as far as the eyes can see, all tightly packed with a few sparse trees in between.

"Lily, Lily, you gotta see this!" He whispered to his sleeping friend who only grumbled in response.

"The journey must have really tired her out..." Tan remarked as he, too, looked over the sprawling city. "But don't worry, you young ones have plenty of time to explore Ba Sing Se."

Kai nodded. "Maybe after we find what we are looking for in the university."

The monorail slowed to a stop at the station. "Lily? We're at the station. Let's go."

She opened her amber eyes tiredly and blinked up at him. "What?" She looked out the window and saw that indeed they were inside a huge station much like the one from the outer wall. "Oh..." She folded the blanket wrapped around her in her lap and handed it back to Tan, bowing her head. "Thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome. I do hope we see you two again around. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"Of course." She smiled back and gave little Hope one last look and tickle. "I'll see you again, Hope."

Kai helped her down the monorail and they resumed their travel on foot to the middle ring of Ba Sing Se where the university is located.

* * *

"Zuko..." A recently woken Iroh shook his nephew awake. "We're here."

He opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone else had left the train and the conductor was inspecting the cars for any misplaced belongings or stowaways. They got off the monorail and explored the lower ring.

The prince looked around his surroundings, noticing that most of the houses here in the lower ring were smaller, more worn out. He looked on further and saw another wall up ahead. "So many walls..."

"Ba Sing Se is called the "Impenetrable City" for such reasons. Here in the outer ring is where most if not all of the refugees settle." They walked around the shops, looking for jobs that offer room and board. After almost an hour looking around, something finally caught Iroh's eye. "You wait here."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle enter a tea shop, almost skipping gleefully. He left him in the shop and went off to explore the market. Several traders and vendors had set up tents along the streets; with them are wares and goods imported into Ba Sing Se. In his idleness, he remembered what he had told Jet that morning on the ferry.

_"She's dead."_

Back when he was still hunting the Avatar around the Southern Water Tribe territory, he would imagine himself coming home to the Fire Nation. The thoughts of her are what kept him sane. She would be standing at the harbor, waiting for him with that beautiful smile of hers.

There would be a feast in honor of his return, and he would ask her to dance and sing to her heart's content.

There would be fireworks and he will hold her hand, and he would...

Suddenly his uncle was beside him, holding a flower vase filled with orange daisies. "I just want our new place to look nice!" He defended his purchase from Zuko's glare.

"This city is a prison." He looked around at the impoverished state of the settlement. "I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not." Iroh countered and he pulled his nephew back to the tea shop. "Now come on, I found us some jobs and we start this afternoon!"

On their way to the tea shop, Iroh was suddenly shoved forward, dropping the vase, as a man and woman were running away from Earth Kingdom soldiers. "Sorry!" the woman called out, not bothering to look back at them.

Zuko quickly helped his uncle off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," He chuckled then looked at the direction were the young man and woman had run off. "I can't say the same for them, though."

* * *

They were about to enter the gates of the middle ring but they were stopped by the Earth Kingdom soldiers that guarded the earthen gates. "No refugees allowed inside the middle ring!"

"But sir, we need to get to Ba Sing Se University!" Kai approached the guard. "We need to see the records of organizations and—"

"And nothing!" The guard shoved him back and Lily caught him. "I said no refugees allowed inside the middle ring!"

She dug deep into her pockets and got all that was left of their money. "Will this help change your mind, Sir?"

The soldier took it and pocketed it quickly. "Not enough. Entrance to the middle ring will require you at least a hundred gold coins _and_ a recommendation."

Lily bristled with anger. "Then give me back my money!"

"We'll consider it as _downpayment_." The soldiers laughed.

"Or maybe we could work out an... _arrangement_... pretty lady." One of the soldiers moved close to Lily and brought a gloved hand to caress her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kai pulled the soldier away from Lily and punched him straight between his eyes, sending him reeling back.

Two other men came to aid their comrade; one pulled Kai's arms back while the other punched him all over. Lily ran to the guard and grabbed his arm before he could land another punch.

She didn't know what came over her. She grabbed the guard's shoulder with one hand and used the other to twist his arm back until he screamed in pain.

The soldier holding Kai threw him aside and picked up his discarded long staff, swiping at Lily's feet who easily avoided it by jumping up in the air and planting a solid kick on his face.

The other guards who were on break had just returned and saw the whole thing. They break off in a run towards the two. Lily grabbed Kai's hand and helped him up. "Let's go!"

They ran as fast as they could back to the market, winding through the tight alleyways and through the tents of street merchants, the soldiers hot on their tails, shouting curses and other expletives.

Lily couldn't avoid the old man carrying a vase of flowers fast enough and she crashed into his back. Kai managed to hold on to her arm and keep her running. "Sorry!" She called out, hoping the old man was alright.

They turned sharply on a corner and hid behind a tower of crates, trying to slow their ragged breaths. After countless minutes, Kai snuck a look and found the soldiers retreating. He leaned back against the crates and looked at Lily, hair disheveled and out of breath.

They burst out into laughter, clutching their stomach, tears nearly spilling from their eyes. "Are you okay?" Lily leaned close to Kai, inspecting the bruise forming on the corner of his mouth.

"I-I'm fine... But where did you learn to fight like that? That was amazing!"

Her forehead creased as she was deep in thought. "I'm not really sure... It's like my body started moving on its own. Must be the adrenaline..." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "What are we going to do, Kai? They took all the money we have left. And they said we can't enter the middle ring without a hundred gold coins..." She looked down at the amber resin ring on her index finger.

"Don't even think about selling it, Lily!" He covered her hand with his, grasping it tight. "You've given up everything else..."

"But what choice do we have?"

He closed his eyes in thought, still breathing heavily from the chase. "We could get jobs in the market, and find a place to stay temporarily."

Lily agreed and stood up, dusting up her green pants and tunic. She held out her hand for Kai and he took it, pulling himself up. At their sudden closeness, now only did Lily realize that Kai was more than a full head taller than her and she had to crane her neck a bit to look up at him. His dark brown hair was slightly unruly, and it covered his bright emerald green eyes.

"You're staring..." He teasingly commented with a smirk.

She pushed him away with a huff and marched back to the street. "Only because you look weird!"

He was puzzled, but he chased after her nonetheless. "What do you mean _weird_?!"


	23. Fate at Work

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers!" The owner of the tea shop beamed as he inspected the pair who had donned on their aprons. "How do you feel?"

Zuko stood awkwardly still as he looked at the apron. Never in his whole life had he worn one before. "Ridiculous."

Next to him, his uncle struggled with the length of the ties of his apron, or the lack thereof. "Uh... Does this possibly come in a larger size?" He had pulled the ends taught over the bulge of his stomach, but they barely even touched.

"I have some extra string in the back." The owner poured two cups of tea for his new employees. "Have some tea while you wait!" After handing the cups to them, he went to the backroom.

Iroh excitedly took a sip of the hot tea. Zuko was about to do the same when he heard his uncle sputter and gag. He glared at the cup like it was an abominable object. "This _tea_ is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

"Uncle, that's what all tea is..."

His almost non-existent temper suddenly rose at the retort, but he gripped the cup instead of Zuko's neck. "How can a member of my own family say something so horrible?!" He grabbed the teapot and threw the foul contents out the window. "We'll have to make some MAJOR changes around here!"

* * *

Kai luckily got a job doing deliveries in the market. He helped an elder merchant load crates into a wagon and he was hired on the spot. The kind old trader also provided them with a room in a nearby apartment.

Lily explored the market, looking for a job while Kai was out on his new work. She asked around the stalls, looking for any job at all, but with so many refugees in the city, everyone was out looking for a job to sustain their day-to-day living. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she clutched it tight. It's been a while since they had a decent meal. And if she goes on any longer without food, all of Ba Sing Se might hear her stomach.

As she rounded a corner, the air was suddenly filled with a savoury smell, making her salivate a bit. She followed the aroma that wafted around and she now stood in front of an eatery. It was bustling with so many people since it was time for lunch. She looked on at the people eating heartily. There was grilled fish, fried rice, noodles, dumplings, steamed buns...

Her stomach growled again just as a woman passed through. She immediately bowed her head and apologized.

"Are you hungry?" The woman had asked and Lily looked up at her. The woman was quite-rich looking, clad in non-faded green robes. Her hair was pulled up with an ornate jade pin, and she had rings and bracelets. She definitely was not a refugee.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip.

The woman tugged her inside the eatery and asked the servers to bring out food. They were given the best seats, the chairs plump with cushions and the tables varnished smooth. As they sat down, two servers bowed to the woman and immediately laid out the feast.

Lily's eyes widened as their table suddenly filled with food. Plates upon plates of mouth-watering delights were served to them. After they had finished their job, the servers bowed once more and went back to the chaos of serving the rest of their customers.

"I-I can't afford all this, my Lady..."

"Nonsense! You do not have to pay for anything!" The woman smiled kindly and pinched her cheek. "You really could use a proper meal, look how ghastly thin you are! Go on, my dear. Eat!"

She hesitantly reached for a steamed bun and held it in her hands, feeling its delicious warmth. She looked back at the lady who nodded, encouraging her to eat. She bit into the bun and she felt like floating away with the clouds.

The lady didn't join her; she only watched the young one eat with so much gusto. Lily ate till her stomach was satisfied and the plates were cleaned away. She stood up from her chair and bowed on the floor to the woman. "Thank you so much, my Lady! Tell me if there is anything I can do, I'll do it for you!"

She felt hands holding her arms and helping her back up on her feet. The lady had dusted off her trousers and straightened her shirt.

"How would you like a job in my eatery?"

"W-what?" Lily could not believe her ears. This woman who had generously given her a meal, had also just graciously offered her a job in the eatery that actually belonged to her.

"Well, as you can see, we are a bit... umm... _understaffed_, and you look like you are new to Ba Sing Se. I'm betting you are looking for a job, are you not?" She smiled once more and led her to the kitchens were the cooks were busy plating up fishes and rice. "My name is Reiko." She inspected the fish before handing off the plates to the servers. "I have owned this eatery for almost a decade now. And you are?"

She bowed to the lady. "My name is Lily."

"What a pretty name..." Reiko mused as she looked over the dumplings, sending back the burnt ones. "Fit for a young beautiful lady such as yourself."

"Thank you, Lady Reiko."

The lady had grabbed two plates of dumplings and handed them to her. "Let me test you. Go serve this to the table nearest to the entrance."

Lily took both plates and she walked back to the eatery. Imitating the servers she had seen earlier, she bowed first and then served the plates.

"Excuse me!" A man called, gesturing to their table which was yet to be cleaned.

Lily moved toward their table, stacking the plates and bowls in her hands. Lady Reiko had come out of the kitchen and handed her a rag for the table. "I'll come back later and we can talk terms, alright? Have fun! Amon and Aron will help you." She nodded to the twins who were alternating between serving and cleaning tables. With a final wave of her hand, she left the eatery.

She carried the plates and bowls back into the kitchen. The cooks asked her to wash all the dishes, pots and pans, and she gladly did so. She smiled to herself.

_'Things might actually start looking up from here.'_

* * *

Night time fell upon them after a long day of serving tea. According to the owner of the tea house, his customers had doubled, _tripled_ even, since 'Mushi' and 'Lee' had come to work for him.

Zuko laid himself to rest on the bed while Iroh busied himself with a pot. "Would you like a pot of tea?"

"We've been working at a tea shop all day! I'm SICK of tea!"

"Sick of tea?!" Iroh resisted the urge to throw the kettle at his nephew. "That's like being sick of breathing!" With a huff, he opened the cabinets and drawers. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Zuko merely shrugged and turned to his side, hoping to catch some shuteye. He heard his uncle open the door and come back after a minute. "I borrowed our neighbor's. Such kind people..." Iroh smiled to himself as he heated up the water for his night time tea.

* * *

Days passed and they all settled into their jobs nicely. More and more people came to the tea shop every day. Even the folks from the middle ring had heard the rumors and travell=ed far just to get a cup of tea from the new brewmaster of the house.

A young man entered the shop, carrying two crates of tea leaves. He set them down at the counter and wiped his forehead with an exhale of relief. "Wow, Mr. Mushi! This is my third delivery to the tea shop for the day, and it's not even_ afternoon_ yet!"

Iroh laughed and searched his pockets for the payment. "I'm sorry to be troubling you, Kai, but the customers keep coming back for seconds,_ and_ thirds!"

Kai waved his hands to reassure the old man. "Oh, it's not trouble at all, sir! I like coming here."

He received the payment as well as a tip which he pocketed quickly. "Have some tea before you go!"

"Can I save it for another time, Mr. Mushi? I have another delivery to attend to, and Mrs. Chu doesn't want to be kept waiting!" He walked back towards the entrance. "I'll bring my friend!"

"If it's a lady friend, I'll give you a coupon!" He laughed and waved the young boy off before a customer called for another round of tea.

* * *

Lily balanced four plates filled with rice, curry, fish, and dumplings as she zigzagged her way to the table. She set the down the two plates she held, then the other two that were balanced on her arms. She stepped back and bowed to the family who clapped at the talented waitress.

"Lily, can we have another serving of steamed buns?"

"Coming right up!" She called back with a smile at the customer who swooned happily.

"Lily, I want two more grilled fish!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Mr. Gou!"

She adapted quite well in the eatery, thanks to the help of Lady Reiko, Amon and Aron, and the cooks. If anything, the place looked livelier, and the customers, happier with the new addition. She gave the new orders to the kitchens and she ran back to the dining area to clean up tables.

"Looks like someone's too busy to even notice me." Kai leaned against the post of the entrance. He had just dropped off the ingredients to the kitchens and he stayed a while to watch her work.

She grinned as she finished wiping the table clean in time for the next group to sit down. "Kai!"

"Lily, two more servings of dumplings, please!"

He shooed her away back to work and she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"About that," Kai started, scratching the back of his head, looking down on the floor. "I was wondering if you'd like to have some tea at this shop I've been delivering to. The tea is great there! And the brewmaster is my friend, and—"

"I'd love to!" She cut off his rambling with a smile before running back to the kitchens.

* * *

"This is the best tea in the city!" A guard remarked as Iroh poured him the second cup of the evening.

"The secret ingredient is _love_." He said so with a flourish of his arms, making Zuko cringe as he cleared a table.

The shop owner looked at the fully booked tea house with a smile. Thanks to Lee and Mushi, there was never a vacant seat in his shop. "I think you're due for a raise!"

Suddenly, the doors were slammed open and a young man entered with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm tired of waiting! These two men are firebenders!" He pointed to Iroh and Zuko who looked at each other. Jet drew his hook swords, causing the shocked customers to back up against the wall. "I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a_ tea shop_." The unfazed guards frowned at the intrusion.

Jet gripped his swords tighter. "He's a firebender! I'm telling you!"

The guards who had been off duty and resting for the evening were suddenly on guard, "Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy..." They stood up, trying to intimidate Jet.

He paid no heed to the guards and advanced towards Iroh with raised swords. "You'll have to defend yourself, then everyone will know! Go ahead," He smirked knowingly. "Show them what you can do!"

"You want a show?" Zuko pulled the guards' swords and stood in front of his uncle. "I'll give you a show!" He pulled the vacated table and kicked it towards Jet who sliced through it with his swords. He took his chance and charged towards Zuko who jumped on top of another table to gain higher ground.

Jet sliced through that table as well and Zuko lunged forward with the broadswords.

* * *

Lily just got off work and Kai was waiting for her by the corner. He looked up and saw her making her way towards him with a skip in her step. "Let's get that tea!"

It was a quiet evening and they wound through the alleyways and tall establishments until they found the street they were looking for.

The door to the tea shop was suddenly broken off as two young men carrying swords swung them at each other. Lily gripped his arm as Kai was about to go to them and break off the fight. "Don't! You might get hurt!"

"You must be getting tired of using those swords." One of the men drawled as he pressed his swords down against the other's block. "Why don't you go ahead and _firebend_ at me?"

"Please, son, you're confused!" An old man shouted from the entrance of the shop. "You don't know what you are doing!"

The other man was silent as he parried off the man's attacks. They were a distance away, but Lily could see his scar, stark against his pale skin, covering the left side of his face around his eye and cheek.

"Bet you wish he helped you out with a little fire blast right now!" He taunted the scarred man as he swiped his swords at his feet, hoping to out-balance him.

Zuko stepped out of the way, pinning one of Jet's hook swords to the ground and using the sword in his left hand to swing it at his head. "You're the one who needs help!" Jet narrowly avoided the strike by leaning back, watching the sword pass in front of his eyes.

He leapt back and stood on top of the well, "You see that?" He shouted to the crowd that had formed. "The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!" He looked back at Zuko with pure rage. "It will never happen!" He lunged towards Zuko with a kick.

"Fire Nation?" Lily whispered, wondering why the pale man with the scar looked so familiar to her.

Kai tugged at her arm. "You should get back to the apartment, Lily. I'll help Mr. Mushi out here and I'll be right back."

"Wait..." She looked back at the men fighting in the streets. "I think... I know that guy..."

The fight escalated as the two men headed for their direction. Kai pulled Lily out of the way and shielded her with his body.

"Drop your weapons!" A couple of agents of the Dai Li had heard the commotion and stepped in. The fight broke off and Jet pointed at Zuko and Iroh. "Arrest them! They're firebenders!"

"This poor boy is confused!" Iroh defended his nephew. "We're just simple refugees!"

The shop owner pointed a shaky finger at Jet. "This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!"

"It's true, sir." The guards from the tea shop backed them up. "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city!"

Iroh had blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Oh, that's very sweet!"

"Come with us, son." The Dai Li approached Jet, but the latter swung his swords at them. An agents stopped the sword with a hand coated with earthen gloves. He twisted it until Jet lost his grip of the swords. They pulled his arms back and secured them by earthbending cuffs on his wrists.

They pulled him away from the street. "You don't understand! They're Fire Nation!" He cried out as they dragged him away. "You have to believe me!"

The crowd dissipated as Jet was taken away.

Kai turned back to Lily who was craning her neck to look over his shoulder. "Let's go home, Lily. We'll have tea some other time."

"But—"

"No buts." He feared for her safety. The lower ring was not only filled with refugees, but thugs as well like that kid who got taken away.

She pouted, but followed him home, her thoughts filled with questions about why the scarred boy looked so familiar to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**There'll be an upspree on Jan. 31 for my birthday! A gift to the readers of this story!**

**Thank you so much for keeping up with TCA! **

**Up next, the Tales of Ba Sing Se!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is still torn between being generous or being cruel.**


	24. Tales of Ba Sing Se (Part 1)

**The Tale of Iroh**

It was _that_ day of the year again.

He had asked permission from the shop owner to have a day-off which the latter reluctantly gave. He left his nephew to rest in the apartment and took a stroll through the market. In one of the stalls, he saw a beautiful woven basket made from _abaca_.

"If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one?" The craftsman held up an equally beautiful basket painted with beautiful lavenders.

It surely is attracting and pleasing to the eye. "No, it's not a romantic picnic," Iroh smiled. "But it_ is_ a special occasion." He handed the craftsman two silver coins for the first basket and thanked him with a bow.

On his way out of the shop, he saw a vase with a single moon flower, its petals closed as if avoiding the harsh sun. He gently nudged the vase out of the sun and into the shade of the shop. "The moon-flower likes partial shade." On cue, the beautiful flower opened up, blooming beautifully.

* * *

He walked further into the streets, looking at various items displayed by merchants. He stopped when he saw a young boy crying, his mother by his side, in the middle of the street. She tried everything to appease the toddler, yet he continued to sob. "It's okay..." The mother gently cooed.

Iroh turned to his right and asked the owner if he could borrow the _liuqin_ on the display. The owner agreed and watched on as Iroh tuned the instrument before strumming it slowly.

**_Leaves from the vine,_**

**_Falling so slow_**

**_Like fragile, tiny shells_**

**_Drifting in the foam_**

He approached the young boy as he sang. Tears streamed still from the young boy's eyes, but he had somehow calmed down. He looked up at the old man, gripping his earth kingdom soldier doll tight in his little hand.

**_Little soldier boy_**

**_Come marching home_**

**_Brave soldier boy_**

**_Comes marching home_**

Iroh stooped down to see the boy eye to eye, and finally the young boy smiled. He reached for Iroh's long white beard and tugged, earning a startled yelp from the old man. The boy laughed at him.

The boy's mother thanked Iroh and tugged the young boy to resume their travel. Before leaving, the young boy looked back and waved at the old man.

* * *

He passed an alleyway where young kids were gathered, playing soccer. He was surprised to see them using earthbending techniques to pass around the ball with such fast momentum. One particular pass was offset by a jagged edge, sending the ball crashing through the window of a house. "HEY!"

Iroh approached the children. "It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur." He lectured the children who had gathered behind him. "_And_ to seek to restore honor."

Suddenly the earth beneath their feet shook and a huge face peeked through the broken window. "When I'm through with you kids, the window won't be the _only_ thing that's broken!"

"But not this time... RUN!" He and the kids went separate ways, running as fast as they could away from the alley.

He turned sharply on a corner, breathing heavily and snuck a peak to see if he was followed.

"You," A voice from behind him whispered and he turned around to find a thug holding a knife to his face. "Give me all your money!" However fierce he looked, he looked pathetic with his stance. His legs were crooked, and his feet were unsteady.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mugging you!"

"With that stance?" He gestured to the thug's feet.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Just give me your money, old man!"

Iroh shook his head. "With a poor stance, you are unbalanced, and you can be easily knocked over." With a swift movement, Iroh had disarmed the thug with one hand, and pushed him with the other. His move required little force, yet it managed to take down the thug easily. He extended a hand and helped the man up on his feet, handing him back his knife.

His next move surprised the thug all the more. Iroh began demonstrating to him the proper fighting stances. He followed him and Iroh corrected his stance by straightening his back and adjusting the spread of his legs. "Much better! But to tell you the truth, you do not _look_ like the criminal type."

The thug looked down on the earth, kicking the dirt with his feet. "I know... I'm just confused..."

Iroh invited the man to sit with him in the alley and he took out a pot and two cups. He began brewing his famous tea while the thug silently watched him. He told him of other jobs he could take; as a delivery boy, a street sweeper, a waiter, a masseur, there were lots of options. After a few minutes, he poured the tea into cups and handed one to the thug.

"So you really think I could be a good masseur?"

"Of course!"

The man held the cup with both hands, a slight smile starting to form on his lips. "This is so great! No one has ever believed in me!"

"While it is always best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing." They sipped their tea slowly and shared more stories until the tea was gone. The man thanked Iroh with a bow and left with renewed vigor and determination.

* * *

It was sunset when he finally reached his destination. He steadily climbed the highest hill overlooking Ba Sing Se. Once he reached the peak, he set down the basket on the soft grass. He looked around for flat rocks scattered around the lone tree that stood on top of the hill. He stacked the rocks carefully, as was tradition of Buddhists.

He opened the basket and took out the fruits he brought in offering, laying them on the small blanket. At the bottom of the pile, he pulled out a worn-out parchment.

He stared at the sketch for a while before setting it among the offerings. He also took out two incenses, lighting them up with a slight pinch on the ends. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement, he knelt down.

Iroh was silent for a few minutes, offering up a silent prayer to the heavens with his eyes closed. "Happy birthday, my son." Iroh whispered as he opened his eyes and balled his fists tightly, looking at his son's face as it was etched forever in his youth, never to grow old or have children of his own. "If only I could have helped you..."

The tears he had long been holding back finally came through. Many years had passed but the memory was still fresh as if it was yesterday.

He remembered being at the war front when he received news of the death of his only beloved son, Lu Ten. He remembered feeling as if he too died along with him. He remembered the feeling of the world crashing down around him as he saw his son's lifeless body retrieved from the battle. He remembered the pain of his heart shattering as he buried his own son...

**_Leaves from the vine,_**

**_Falling so slow_**

**_Like fragile, tiny shells_**

**_Drifting in the foam_**

His shoulders shook with the weight of his pain. He voice broke as he cried for his son who never returned home from war.

**_Little soldier boy_**

**_Come marching home_**

**_Brave soldier boy_**

**_Comes marching home_**

* * *

_To General Iroh,_

_See you after we win the war._

_Your loyal son,_

_Lu Ten_


	25. Tales of Ba Sing Se (Part 2)

**The Tale of Zuko**

The lunch rush has just passed but there were still a few customers loitering around, sipping their tea casually. Zuko finished cleaning the last table and was about to head to the back room when he felt eyes at the back of his head. He turned around and spotted a girl who quickly looked away, sipping her tea.

His eyes narrowed and he approached his uncle who was busy stacking the cups up on the shelves. "Uncle, we have a problem." He whispered. Iroh climbed down the ladder and leaned in to hear his nephew. "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there was a girl over there at the corner table. She _knows_ we're Fire Nation."

The old man looked behind him, catching a glimpse of the young girl who had been stealing glances at his nephew, but he was pulled aside quickly. "Didn't I say '_don't look_'?!"

Iroh chuckled at his naivety. "You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little _crush_ on you."

"What?!" Zuko looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"Thank you for the tea..." They both turned around to find the girl they had been talking about was right behind them. She handed Zuko her payment and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So... what's your name?"

"My name's Lee... My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name's Jin..." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, and..." Zuko noticed a moment of hesitation before she continued. "Well... I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime..."

Zuko stared at her, her words barely sinking in before his uncle had answered for him. "He'd love to!" Iroh butted in with a wide grin.

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!" She turned around and left quickly before Zuko could get a word in. As the doors of the tea shop closed, he gave his uncle a death glare.

* * *

Iroh had bought him a new_ changshan_ and black pants. He even volunteered to fix his hair, fashioning it into a style that was attractive during _his_ youth. He sent him off with a wide grin and an energetic wave.

He left with a grumble, looking out the tea shop for Jin. "Hey!" She came out of the corner. She looked like she was resisting the urge to laugh. "Well, look at you! You look so cute!" She reached up and ruffled his hair, messing it up back to its original style.

Normally he would have swatted her hand away harshly. No commoner would dare touch a Fire Nation prince, much less mess with his hair. But with an action that surprised even him, he just politely pulled away, patting his hair. "It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair..."

Before Zuko could turn back and retreat to the safety of the tea shop, Jin had grabbed his arm with both hands and led him away. "So, I think we should have dinner first. I know this eatery in the plaza! They're famous for their noodles and dumplings. Also my friends work there, Aron and—"

Jin continued to talk as they walked slowly towards the plaza, but Zuko had zoned out quite a bit.

He had never been on an actual date before. Not unless he counted that night of the Fire Lily Festival...

"We're here!" Jin announced and she led the way to a vacant table.

Zuko looked around at the crowded eatery. It was quite rowdy, people talking left and right, shouting out their orders to the three servers who alternated between serving food and cleaning tables for new customers.

She called to one of the servers, named Amon. He approached with a smile. "So, what will you and your boyfriend be having, Jin?"

"I'm not her boyfriend." He clarified, giving Amon a sharp look.

The server got the message and looked to Jin, waiting for her order. "We'll have the uh... noodles and dumplings. Can we also have the grilled fish? And some tofu with pork." She looked to Zuko with a smile. "Do you want anything else?"

He shook his head and looked away in the streets. _'A boyfriend, huh?_' He couldn't imagine himself as the boyfriend type. Considering all that he'd been through, getting banished from his nation, chasing the Avatar, suffering in exile, running away from his psychotic sister, losing Chiyo...

He was broken out of his thoughts as Jin had clapped enthusiastically. "Thank you, Lily! Fantastic as usual!"

Zuko had missed the little performance as the server named Lily bowed and turned away quickly to attend to other tables. "What happened?"

"Oh you didn't see it? Lily was balancing all of this on her hands and arms!" Jin gestured to all the plates and bowls. You should've seen it! Next time she comes out, I'll point her out." She turned her attention back to the food, wondering which one to eat first.

Their dinner was marked with awkward silence, with Jin trying to strike up a conversation and Zuko answering curtly. She held the cup of tea in her hands and sipped slowly. "So... How do you like the city so far?"

"It's okay..."

"What do you like to do for fun?

"Nothing."

"Excuse me, sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" It was Aron this time who approached, but Zuko couldn't tell the difference between the identical twins.

He snapped, slamming his clenched fist at the wooden table. "She is not my girlfriend!"

The diners of the eatery were silenced for a few seconds by Zuko's outburst, but resumed their usual chatter and noise after a while. He looked away biting his lip. _'What am I doing? I'm out on a 'date' and I've been nothing but inconsiderate towards her. She must think I'm such a miserable and pathetic—"_

His thoughts were cut off by Jin slurping up the bowl of noodles. "You...You have quite an appetite for a girl..." He mentally hit himself in the head and he looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

"Ummm... thanks?" Jin took it as a cue to try and strike up a conversation again. "So, Lee, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Uh...well... We've been travelling around for a long time." He tried a longer response this time to be polite.

His answer piqued her interest. "Oh? Why where you travelling around so much?"

That's what he gets for giving her a vague answer. He had to think fast, wracking his brain for an answer that made sense. "We were... uh... part of this... travelling... circus!"

"Really?!" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "What did you do? Wait! Let me guess! You juggled!"

"Yes, I juggled." He nearly slapped himself at the careless remark.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle! Can you show me something?" Jin held out a couple of items in her hands while she looked at Zuko expectantly.

Zuko was about to refuse until he looked into her dark brown eyes, and suddenly he was transported back to his youth.

* * *

_"I wish I could firebend like you and Princess Azula..." Chiyo sighed as she lay on the soft grass in the gardens, looking up at the clear blue sky. "It looks so cool when you both do it... And I bet my performances will be a lot better with fire."_

_Zuko chuckled as he turned his head to look at Chiyo. She had her slender arms extended out to the sky, her hand held out as she imagined herself firebending. He got up and took her hand to help her off the grass. "You really haven't had any formal training in firebending, so we aren't really sure if you could or couldn't. Come on! I'll teach you!"_

_She had looked up at him with her bright amber eyes shining with excitement. "Really? You'll teach me, Prince Zuko?"_

_"Of course! First, I'll teach you the basic movements and breathing techniques. My uncle told me that breathing is important."_

_"Just like in dancing!" She laughed and bowed deeply at the waist. "I am honored to have you as my teacher, Prince Zuko! Or should I say, Sifu Zuko?"_

_Her laughter was music to his ears and her smile shone brighter than the midday sun._

* * *

He took the various items in his hands and tossed them in the air, trying in vain to catch them but they all ended up falling on the floor, the last one hitting him in the head."I-I haven't practiced for a while." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright..." Jin giggled. "Hey, I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city!" She smiled as she stood up, reaching in her pockets to pay for the food.

He beat her to it; placing a string of coins on their tab. His uncle had insisted he bring money to pay for their _'date_'. Jin thanked him with a smile and grabbed his arm as they walked out of the eatery. They had taken only a few steps away when a voice called out to them.

"Wait!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks. _'That voice...'_

"You forgot your change!"

He wanted to turn around, but his feet felt like they were frozen in place._ 'It couldn't be... If she had seen me, she would've known who I was...'_ His breath quickened, in pace with his heart that was threatening to jump out his chest. _'It couldn't be...'_

Instead Jin had turned around and waved the girl off. "Keep the change, Lily! Thank you for dinner!"

He could almost see the smile in her voice as she thanked them. "Thank you so much Jin! Have a nice evening, both of you!"

He gathered his courage, clenching his fists as if trying to grasp his wits together, Zuko whipped his head around, only to see the retreating back of the server as she went back into the eatery.

_'It's not her.'_

Last he had seen her, she had her long dark curls falling past her waist. He also remembered that Lady Suiren had always made sure that her apprentice's clothes were never faded, always spoiling her with new _kimonos_ and shoes.

That girl, _Lily_, as Jin had called her, had short cropped hair that barely grazed her shoulders, wore faded green robes and wooden sandals.

That girl, _Lily_, as Jin had called her, wasn't Chiyo.

She wasn't _his_ Chiyo.

Jin tugged his hand and they wound through the dim streets and alleyways. "I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain! The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way!" She held his hand tight, leading him towards the fountain he had only seen once during the day.

* * *

_The streets were alive with light, music and people. The young kids tried everything from eating fire flakes and gummies, to trying to catch goldfish with a paper net, and admiring the fire dancers in the plaza. All the while, Chiyo held on to Zuko's arm so as not to lose him in the sea of people, the fire lilies he gave her in her other hand._

_Zuko happily followed the young Chiyo around. Tonight, they weren't prince and apprentice. They were just Zuko and Chiyo, going around the festival and enjoying it to the fullest. It was a good thing that the blue mask hid his flushed cheeks while she took him to several other kiosks._

* * *

Why was he thinking about her when he was here right now with Jin? He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and he stopped when she did. He looked at her and saw her disappointed expression as she cast her eyes over the fountain.

The fire of the lamps were extinguished, making the water look dark and lifeless. "I can't believe it! They aren't lit."

Zuko was clueless as to why he was bothered by her expression as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed and disappointed.

"Close your eyes." Jin looked at him curiously. "And don't peek."

Jin nodded and brought her hands to her face to cover her eyes. Zuko moved forward, checking his surroundings for strangers who might be watching, lurking around. Satisfied that no one else was out there, he focused his chi in his fingertips and he began his work.

He sent short bursts of flames to the lamp posts as well as the floating lanterns in the fountain, bring them all to life. He made sure that everything was lit brightly before he turned to Jin. "Okay... now you can look." He said softly.

Jin opened her eyes and took it all in. All the lampposts and lanterns were alive, indeed, making the water from the fountain sparkle, bathed in the bright light. "Oh wow... What happened? How did they light? What did you-?" She had a ton of questions but her breath was taken away by the Firelight Fountain's beauty. "It's so beautiful!"

Zuko stared at her and couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips.

* * *

_Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle followed by an explosion. The sky filled with colors and light. They both looked up and watched the fireworks, hand in hand. The red and yellow light of the fireworks took the shape of a giant fire lily, earning gasps of awe and amazement from the crowd watching below._

_Zuko took off the mask and held Chiyo's hand tighter, he looked at her and smiled as he saw her bright wide eyes and carefree smile. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered as more fireworks were sent up to the night sky._

* * *

"Yeah... beautiful..." He whispered as he looked up at the fountain. He felt Jin's warm hand wrap around his and he turned to her. She was looking up at him expectantly, leaning in. "I-I brought you something." He pulled out a thin card with a green string attached. "I-It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee, this is so sweet." She took the coupon and pocketed it.

"Don't thank me... It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"You're uncle is a good teacher." Zuko had looked away from her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "I have something for you, too. And now it's your turn to lose your eyes."

He turned to her and did as she told, closing his eyes.

In the darkness of his closed eyes, he felt soft lips touching his own lightly.

And for the briefest of moments, he kissed her back, pressing his lips to hers hesitantly.

* * *

_"You should know your place, apprentice!" His father, the Fire Lord, spat harshly. "He is a **prince**, a respected figure in all of the Fire Nation. He cannot be seen gallivanting around town like a commoner with the likes of **you**. Think of his reputation!"_

_The Firelord's tone suddenl changed, from loud and harsh, to low and frightening. "I will not give you lenience, even if you are Suiren's apprentice. Learn your place, or else I will make you learn it the** hard** way." He looked down menacingly at the Chiyo, as if she was a street rat in his presence._

_"I-I'm so sorry, F-Fire Lord Ozai, i-it won't happen again." Chiyo's voice broke as she cried. "I-I promise." She had tears streaming from her face, but having bowed to the ground, no one saw her._

_Zuko wanted to grab her and comfort her, but he was stopped by his father's glare as well as the guards forcefully taking him to his palanquin. As soon he was secured, the men lifted the palanquin and left, leaving Chiyo on the ground, still bowing after the royal procession._

* * *

He pulled away from the kiss, stepping back and turning away from her. _'Why can't I stop thinking about you, Chiyo?! No matter how hard I try to forget you, I'd always see you in my mind!'_

"What's wrong?"

What will he say to Jin? How could he tell her that she reminds him of _her_? How could he tell him that he's not over her, and he probably will never be?

"It's complicated." Was all he could manage. "I have to go."

And like the pathetic, miserable coward and fool he thought himself to be, he ran away.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Please, don't kill me.**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	26. Tales of Ba Sing Se (Part 3)

**The Tale of Kai**

Another day had passed and Kai walked home from the market after all his deliveries. He smiled as he clutched the small sack of coins in his pocket. With these and Lily's savings from working in the eatery, they probably had enough to enter the middle ring and go to Ba Sing Se University.

He could already imagine her wide smile when he tells her the news.

But did he really want their journey to end?

He climbed up the rickety steps of their apartment and walked to the end of the hall. As he entered the room, he found her setting up the table with food. She looked up with a smile. "Hey!"

Kai looked over at the table and saw dumplings, fried rice, curry and noodles. "Hey... What's all this?"

Lily giggled as she set down their plates and chopsticks. "Well, I received a huge tip tonight from one of our customers so I kind of wanted to treat you to some good food." They sat down across from one another and sighed as they glanced at the food.

"You didn't have to do this, you know..."

"I know." She smiled and gently nudged the bowl of noodles towards him. "But I never really got to thank you for all the help you've given me, even when you barely knew me. Hell, I barely even know myself!" Lily laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

They talked about their day as they ate, about how Kai saw Mrs. Chu flirting with Mr. Gou; about how one of the cooks chased the pig-chicken through the eatery; about the old and friendly Mr. Mushi from the tea shop.

"Oh right! Remember Mr. Mushi's nephew? The one who got into a fight the other night? He was the one who gave me the huge tip!" Lily gushed as she took the last dumpling and popped it into her mouth. "He was on a date with Jin!"

"Jin? Oh, that girl from the textile shop?"

"Yes!"

Kai shrugged. "Eh, she's okay, I guess."

She pouted at his remark. "Okay?! Kai, she's pretty!"

"You're prettier."

Lily was about to reach for her cup, but stopped midway, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm not pretty..." She mumbled.

The rest of their dinner passed in awkward silence and this unnerved him. He didn't mean to blurt out those words, but he did mean them.

Lily was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, _bar none_. Even during that day when he saw her on the shore, her long dark hair tangled and spread like a halo around her pale face, her kimono dirtied with grime and blood. He even thought she was a sea spirit washed ashore back then.

He was broke out of his thoughts as Lily gathered the plates and bowls. "You go and take a rest, Kai. I know you've had a long day."

"Let me help you clean up." He stood up and helped her. Their hands brushed for a brief moment as they reached for the last bowl and they both pulled away, as if they had been shocked with a current. Lily excused herself and took the plates to the sink to wash them.

He must have gone crazy.

He must have lost his mind.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in front of the sink. Her back was to him and he buried his face at the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"K-Kai?"

He responded by holding her tighter, almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear. "Lily, I like you... _more_ than just a friend." Kai confessed and held his breath, waiting for her response.

She stiffened at his words. She could feel his heartbeat against her, matching her own. "Y-you can't say that... You don't even know w-what I am before... I might have been a killer... or... or a thief... or someone from the Fire Nation..."

"I may not know the _'you'_ then, but I know the _'you'_ now..." He spun her around so she was facing him, trapping her by putting his hands on the counter on either side of her. "You're kind, beautiful, smart, talented..." He gazed deep into her amber eyes. "And I like you, whoever you turn out to be, or whoever you choose to be."

She was silent as she stared up at him, biting her bottom lip. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know you are worried and scared, and you still don't have all of your memories. But know this..." He whispered in a low voice, his eyes closed tight. "You can stay and be _'Lily'_. You have my mother and father... you have Yona and Hachi..." He opened his emerald eyes and held her gaze. "You have me..."

"Kai-"

He cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. He brought his hand to cup her soft cheek while the other moved to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him.

He didn't want to hear her response, because part of him knew that she won't give up her quest to find out who she really is. But there was still a part of him that hoped that she would... that she would forget everything in her past and live in the present. With him.

He felt Lily's hands pushing firmly at his chest and he finally pulled away. He stepped back, his head bowed. "I—I..." His hands were clenched tightly at his sides. "I'm so sorry."

Kai ran away from her, out of their apartment and into the cold streets. He ran so fast, not bothering to look back, not even wondering where he was going. All he knew was he had to get away.

He found himself in front of a brightly lit fountain, the lampposts shining down, making the water appear like diamonds were afloat. It would've been a romantic scene to be in.

_'Lily would've loved to see this.'_

Amidst the light, he found a girl sitting by the fountain, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking lightly. Out of curiosity, he approached her. "Are you alright, miss?"

She looked up at him and he recognized her. It was Jin from the textile shop. The exact one they had been talking about over dinner. "No..." She said honestly, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand. "I just kissed a guy and he ran away."

There was silence between them before Kai's laughter filled the air. Jin looked at him like he had gone crazy, and he probably did. "Why are you laughing?"

He sat at the lip of the fountain, beside her, and in between his laughter, he had looked up at the sky. Even the bright stars reminded him of Chiyo. "I kissed a girl and _I_ ran away."

Jin smiled sadly, finding an ounce of humor in their situations. "Men..." She scoffs and laughs bitterly.

They stayed there in comfortable silence. The only sound was that of the gushing water of the fountain or the occasional crickets. They sat there and gazed upon the sky, wondering what the universe wants to throw at them next.


	27. Tales of Ba Sing Se (Part 4)

**The Tale of Quinta**

She had been travelling for quite some time now. It's been five years to be precise since she left the Fire Nation to explore the world in search of new flavors and new passions. And though she had crossed the waters, far and wide, she always kept in touch with her sisters back in the Salinja Troupe.

Finally the monorail slowed to a halt and she stepped out, her handmaidens carrying her luggage after her. She had been to the Earth Kingdom capital before. It was still the same fortress as it had been before. After all, the war has not breached its walls yet. Ba Sing Se, the Impenetrable City, was the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom.

"Lady Quinta!" An Earth Kingdom eunuch bowed at the waist as he greeted the ceremonial tea mistress. "I am so honored to be at your service! My name is Duk!"

She smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. The Earth King himself had requested the presence of the travelling entertainer, going so far as to send agents of the Dai Li in search for her.

"The carriage is this way, my Lady!" Duk scurried forward, taking some of the luggage and loading it into the wagon. He opened the door of the carriage and the lady stepped in, followed by her handmaidens. Once everything was ready, they set off to the upper ring.

Quinta looked out the window as they traveled through the lower ring. There were so many refugees displaced by the war. All of them, uprooted by the Fire Nation's raids on their towns and villages. Here they are in Ba Sing Se, seeking sanctuary inside the stronghold, trying to live, trying to survive.

A crowd caught her eye as they clamored to get inside a tea shop. She knew this particular shop, for she once was a guest there. Pao's tea was horrible to say the least. _"Then why is there an excited crowd outside its doors?"_

"Stop the carriage." She ordered the eunuch and he complied. They halted in front of the shop and Duk jumped down from the front of the carriage to open the door for Lady Quinta.

A man from the crowd noticed the beautiful woman who had come down from the carriage and he stopped clamoring to get in. Soon, everyone else has followed suit, staring in awe as she strode towards the tea shop. She was decked out in an emerald green kimono, lined with silver threads at the hem and sleeves, embroidered with small, silver butterflies. Her long, gray hair had been braided and put up in a halo around her head, nestled between the braids are small floral ornaments made from jade.

She may have been older than most women, but her beauty was compared to wine as she had aged gracefully throughout the years.

The crowd parted as she approached, craning their necks to get a better look at the entertainer. Her handmaiden opened the door for her and she stepped into the threshold.

There were gasps of shock and awe as she sauntered to the counter. Pao's eyes widened as the famous ceremonial tea mistress had decided once again to grace his humble tea shop. "L-lady Quinta!" He stumbled forward and bowed. "W-what brings you here to my humble tea shop?"

"Pao." She smiled, making every men inside the shop swoon. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She looked around and was surprised to see that not a seat was vacant compared to the last time she'd been there. "It looks like business is going well!"

"W-why yes! I had the luck of finding a new, talented brewmaster—"

"And who is this brewmaster you talk highly of?"

"Hold on just a second... Mushi!"

"_Mushi? What kind of name is that?!"_ She laughed internally, waiting for 'Mushi' to come out.

Her hazel-colored eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as a familiar face entered her vision, carrying a pot of tea and a stack of cups. "Quinta!" Her old friend greeted her, his arms extended wide to welcome her.

"YOU?!"

Iroh laughed heartily as he set down the pot and cups to greet the entertainer. "My name is _Mushi_, Lady Quinta!" He emphasized, knowing she would catch on to the facade.

"You know each other?" Pao looked between the tea mistress and the brewmaster with a confused expression.

"Yes!" Iroh exclaimed as he smiled at her. "She is an _old_ friend!"

"I am_ not_ old!" She snapped at the underlying remark that Iroh used to taunt her with all the time.

He only chuckled in reply as he went back to work, serving the waiting customers. Quinta watched as he poured the tea into the cups, noting the color and the aroma of the warm ambrosia. Even if she was a few steps away from him, she could see that he still clings to the old ways, the very ones she taught him. "You still use whole leaves instead of the crushed ones."

"I learned from the best teacher there is. Good _old_ experience."

Quinta had smiled as she thought that he was referring to her, but the smile was short-lived as once again, Iroh was engaging her in friendly banter. "You certainly have a lot of experience, considering how _old_ you are as well."

The onlookers watched as the two exchanged quips, each more entertaining than the last. The crowd was divided, torn between cheering for the haughty brewmaster and the beautiful, witty, entertainer.

Pao was sweating buckets as the tension between them rose and he decided to step in. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! I have a suggestion to determine who the best tea maker is between you both!"

They all looked at the owner with squinted eyes. "We're listening."

"A blind taste test!" Pao stood on a chair, so everyone could see him, even those that were out on the streets. "My excellent brewmaster Mushi shall battle the elegant tea mistress Lady Quinta by brewing their best tea and everyone will get to taste them! However, they will not know which tea belongs to whom. Everyone can cast their votes for only two copper coins!" _'If they are going to fight in my shop, might as well make a profit out of it!'_ He grinned at his scheme. "The one with the most votes at the end of the day wins!"

Iroh smiled and bowed at Lady Quinta. "Are you ready to lose, my Lady?"

"The one who will ultimately defeat me hasn't been born yet, Mushi." She retorted with a smirk and a curtsy.

They set off to work in the back room. Everyone outside was patiently waiting, digging two copper coins out of their pockets and clenching them tight in their palms.

"What are you doing here, General Iroh?!" Quinta whispered as soon as they were alone in the back room.

"Perhaps you know the story of my nephew's banishment from the Fire Nation, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. Everyone does."

Iroh heated the water in a tin pot under coal while Quinta chose the porcelain pot and used aromatic firewood. "Well, long story short, we became fugitives. And we took cover as refugees to go to the last stronghold, here in Ba Sing Se."

Quinta nodded and looked around crates and shelves for tea leaves. "So much has changed, hasn't it? Ever since this war started many years ago..." She mused, running her fingers along the jars.

"So much indeed."

She remembered the refugees in Full Moon Bay, all of them hungry, all of them scared. This war has brought so much suffering to the people. But then again, she was just an entertainer, what could she do except dance, sing and pour tea?

Once the water was hot enough they added their choice of leaves and spices, letting it steep. "I feel so sorrowful for Suiren..." She sighed as she stared at the swirling leaves in her pot. "She is beyond distraught after little Chiyo's disappearance... But even my sisters in the troupe had accepted that she's..." She voice broke and she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Iroh stood next to her and offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. "To the Lady Suiren, losing Chiyo was comparable to losing a child, her own flesh and blood. Trust me... I know the pain that she feels, and it can send even the strongest of souls into spiraling."

Quinta held Iroh's hand on her shoulder. "Even as time passes and we grow old, the pain is still fresh, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

They had strained the leaves in silence and poured the tea in cups. Pao came in to retrieve the tea and take it out to the awaiting judges.

"I wish we could go back to the old days, things were so much simpler then..." Quinta sighed.

"And you were younger and more beautiful back then, too!" He quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

She slapped his arm with her free hand. "Listen,_ old man,_ once I win this, you owe me a favor. And darling, you know I collect principal _and_ interest."

"And if I do win?" Iroh taunted as he poured the second batch of tea into the cups.

"Then I shall concede my title as the best ceremonial tea mistress across the nations." She raised her chin confidently.

"Throw in a foot spa for me and it's a deal!"

* * *

All the votes were in and Pao asked them to return to the tea shop. "So, is everybody excited to see who won this battle?" He hyped the crowd into cheering, some of them, pounding their cups on the tables like drunk men.

He retrieved the coins from the jars and stacked them in multiples of tens. Everyone watched carefully as Pao counted the coins from each jar. There were also side bets hanging in the balance between the onlookers. Entertainment rarely came by in the lower ring, and this was the most fun they had in ages.

"The winner, with only four copper coins over the loser..." Everyone held their breaths, tension thick in the air. "Is Lady Quinta!"

Half the room cheered, while the other groaned in defeat. The one smiling the widest was Pao as he collected the coins in small chest.

Amidst the celebration, Duk rushed forward, bowing to Lady Quinta. "My lady, I believe we should head to the palace now. The Earth King is waiting..."

She paused for a moment, then smiled, cupping the eunuch's face with slender fingers adorned with jade rings. "Tell the king that there's been a _delay_... I wish to stay in the lower ring for another day." She turned to Iroh with a smirk. "I have a lot of catching up to do with an _old_ friend of mine."


	28. Tales of Ba Sing Se (Part 5)

**The Tale of Lily and Reiko**

"Lily dear, are you trying to scrub the table raw?" Lady Reiko chuckled as she watched the young woman clean the table with a furrowed brow.

"O-Oh." She looked down at the already clean table, pocketing the rag. "I'm sorry, Lady Reiko..."

"Something seems to be on your mind..." She approached her. "Let me guess... _boy_ trouble?"

Lily choked and looked at the lady with wide eyes. "N-no! No! What boy trouble?! Not at all!" She cringed at herself and turned away to check for other tables that need cleaning.

That was all the answer that the lady needed. "Amon? Aron?" The twins set down the plates they were holding and ran to the lady. "I have an errand to run and I need Lily. Will you two be okay handling the eatery?"

"Of course, my Lady!" They quipped simultaneously and went back to work.

Reiko approached the young woman and tugged her arm. "Come with me, Lily. We're going shopping!"

* * *

The pair went through all the shops in the clothing district of the market, trying on kimonos and tunics, as well as shoes and accessories. Even through Lily's adamant protests against her, Reiko bought her a new _yukata_ and matching silk shoes.

"Lady Reiko! I can't pay for all of these!" She said as she held the shoes in her hands, eyeing them warily.

"Who says you need to pay?" She slid a small sack of coins to the merchant who bowed deeply at her best customer. "Think of it as a bonus for your great performance in the eatery. Now go put them on! I want to see what you look like in them!"

Lily was led to the back room by the merchant and Reiko checked out the available accessories while waiting. After a few minutes, Lily came out, smoothing out the front of her _yukata._

The soft, baby pink fabric of the _yukata_ complemented Lily's blushing cheeks, bringing out her natural youthful beauty. The white _obi_ around her waist was embroidered with small pink flowers and light green vines. The pink and red silk shoes fit Lily perfectly and Reiko smiled. "You look beautiful, Lily... Let me fix your hair!"

The young woman was asked to sit down in front of the mirror and the lady gently brushed her short dark hair. Lily looked at the lady and wondered why she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Are you okay, Lady Reiko?"

She chuckled and nodded lightly. "Yes... It's just that... You remind me so much of my younger sister. I used to brush her hair like this all the time." She took two pins with quartz shaped like cherry blossoms and places them on either side of Lily's hair to keep it away from her face. "Perfect." She smiled widely.

"Thank you so much, Lady Reiko. For everything." She looked at the lady through the mirror. "Someday, I will find a way to pay you back for all the kindness you have shown me."

She patted the young woman's head lovingly. "Just promise me that no matter how hard life gets, no matter what the gods and the universe throws at you, never lose that smile of yours."

* * *

As they pass by the Firelight Fountain, walking back to the eatery, they hear the tune of the _liuqin_ and_ pipa_ being played by an old man and his young son. They had a tin can in front of them for passers-by to drop some spare change.

Lily reached into her pocket and dropped three silver coins into the can.

The old man smiled and bowed to her deeply. He then turned to his son and whispered something.

She stood there, frozen, as they played a song for her.

_"This song... I have heard this before..."_

* * *

_"One, two, three, one, two, three..." A beautiful woman clapped rhythmically as she counted. Two men behind her played two stringed instruments, producing a beautiful enchanting tune that reminded her of spring and flowers._

_She was spinning, gliding through the polished floor, her long loose skirt flowing around her; her arms and hands never leaving the air._

_"You are flying, you are weightless..." The beautiful woman coached the younger woman as she danced. "Your feet should barely touch the ground!"_

_She took the woman's words to heart and continued the routine._

_"Stop, stop, stop." The mentor signaled the men. She approached her ward and stood beside her. With a flourish, she raised her arms and spun gracefully, lifting one foot, then the other. "Like this, little one." She spun twice on foot and glided effortlessly through the floor._

_The student looked on, mesmerized by the woman's grace and poise._

_"Imagine yourself like a butterfly... floating through a vast field of flowers... the wind carrying you, and you let it take you wherever it wishes you to go."_

* * *

Before she knew it, her feet were moving.

It was as if they had a mind of their own.

She lifted her arms from her sides and spun around once on the tip of her feet.

She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt... _purposeful_, like she was _meant_ to do it; like a piece of a puzzle finally falling into place.

As she danced to the _liuqin_ and _pipa_, a crowd had gathered at the fountain. They watched with amazement as the girl they knew as a server in the eatery danced gracefully, smiling beautifully as she raised her arms and spun around.

Reiko stood to the sidelines, frozen, as still as a statue. _'That dance...'_

The people cheered as the song ended. They tossed coins into the tin can, almost filling it to the brim. The musicians thanked Lily profusely, trying to give her a portion of the collected coins to which she refused with a smile. She bowed to them as well as the people and made her way back to Reiko.

"My lady?" She bit her lip as soon as she saw Reiko's stern expression.

"Where did you learn that dance?" Her tone was different, and it scared her.

"I...I just felt like doing it—"

Reiko tugged her arm rather harshly, her honey-colored eyes burning with emotion. "_Two_ people, Lily... Only _two_ people know that dance! Me, and my sister Su—"

"CHIYO!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So... there's that. *grins wickedly***

**Who do you think saw her?**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**BTW, I _love_ hearing (well, reading) about your reactions! I LIVE for them!**

**Thank you all so much!**


	29. Who Are You? What Do You Want?

Zuko's golden eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it.

_'He's here'._

The Avatar is in Ba Sing Se. And he has lost his bison.

He clutched the flyer in his hands and turned his gaze frantically to the sky, looking for signs of him. He climbed a nearby rooftop to get a bird's eye view of the lower ring. _'Finally_' he thought as he pulled himself to the roof._ "Here's my chance to capture the Avatar once and for all, and restore my honor as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."_

_"And I won't let him get away this time."_

* * *

"My, my, you're easy to find..." Azula smirked as she got down from the giant lizard she was riding. "It's really astounding my brother hasn't found you yet."

Appa growled at her and the Kyoshi Warriors stood in front of him, shielding him with their fighting stances. "What do you want with us?" Suki raised her fan and shield, readying herself for an inevitable fight.

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? The Avatar's_ fan_ girls?"

To her left, Ty Lee giggled. "Oh! I get it! Good one, Azula!" She piped while Mai rolled her eyes at them.

"If you're looking for the Avatar, you're out of luck!"

"I knew this was a waste of time. No Avatar, huh?" Azula sighed. "Well that's okay... Any friend of the Avatar, is an _enemy_ of mine!" She charged forward and sent a flash of blue flames towards the warriors who shielded themselves and Appa.

The two girls followed Azula in attacking the warriors. Mai brought out her knives and skillfully trapped a warrior into a tree trunk. "You're so colorful, it's making me nauseous!"

A warrior charged towards Ty Lee with a sword raised, but Ty Lee easily avoided her by doing a back flip and sliding to the warrior's blind spot. With the use of her specialized_ chi_\- blocking techniques, the warrior slumped forward, crashing down on the ground. "You are _not_ prettier than we are!" Ty Lee placed her hands on her hips.

In the end, Suki was left standing, fending off Azula's advances towards Appa. As she deflected an attack, a fallen tree trunk caught fire, making the bison back away, fear evident in its eyes. "Afraid of fire, I see!" She taunted with a smirk. "That's good. You should be."

Sensing that they were fighting a losing battle, Suki turned to the bison. "Go, Appa! Fly away from here!" Suki charged forward with her sword but Azula was faster. She leapt into the air, avoiding the sword and hit the warrior's hand, sending the sword flying off her hand.

One of the warriors regained consciousness and attacked Azula from behind with her fans. At the momentary distraction, Suki looked up to see Appa flying back to them. She clenched her fists.

She can't let them have the Appa.

She ran towards the flaming tree trunk and broke off a branch. She waved it in front of Appa's face, desperate to send the bison away. "Get out of here! You have to find Aang! We'll be okay!"

Frightened by the flames engulfing the branch, he turned away and flew up in the sky. Suki smiled bitterly and looked just in time to shield herself from a flaming shot send by Azula. Without a sword, Suki pulled out her fan, raising it to attack.

Azula laughed at the warrior's futile attempt. "Don't you know fans just make flames _stronger_?"

* * *

Iroh gave his old friend a kind smile.

"General Iroh, are you sure you don't need a ride to the upper ring? I'm going there anyway..." Quinta asked as she helped him fold their clothes.

"We are alright, Lady Quinta. The nice men who offered us the tea shop will send a carriage for us by afternoon and we'll be set by then!"

"If you say so..."

A knock was heard followed by the eunuch's exhausted voice. "My Lady! We must go to the palace now! The king orders your urgent obedience!"

This irked Quinta's nerves. "Do you forget that while we entertainers are of lowly status in the hierarchy, it is still_ our_ discretion and decision who we entertain?!"

Suddenly the door bursts open and two agents of the Dai Li moved forward, bowing to Lady Quinta. "My Lady, the Earth King awaits you at the palace."

She balled her fists in anger, but she knew better than to mess with the Dai Li. She had heard rumors of their true role in Ba Sing Se. If they truly were just keepers of the cultural heritage of the great city, why is it that they are composed of only highly skilled earthbenders?

Iroh gently touched her arm, "You must go, my Lady. I'm quite certain we will meet again."

* * *

After the lady and the Dai Li had left, Zuko entered their apartment, clutching the flyer tightly in his hand. "So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about, _The Jasmine Dragon_?" Iroh stroke his long white beard as he evaluated the name. "It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it!"

Zuko showed his uncle the flyer. "The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se. And he's lost his bison."

"Zuko, we have a chance for a _new_ life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh pleaded with his nephew. He wanted him to make a new life here, a simpler, but happier life, far from the troubles of politics and family drama in the Fire Nation.

"Good things that are happening for_ you!_" Zuko snapped at him. "Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?!"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why?"

The prince turned away from his uncle to look out the window. _'What do I want? I want what is rightfully mine! I want my honor. I want my birthright. I want my place in the Fire Nation. I want my father's acceptance and love. I want...'_

"I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you."

* * *

Quinta gazed out the window of the carriage as they rode through the lower ring. Seeing General Iroh here in Ba Sing Se was quite a blessing in disguise. Their little contest back in Pao's tea shop had brought her out of her slump and depressing thoughts for a brief moment, a much needed break.

Her ears perked up when she heard the familiar lilting tune of _Song of the Nabi_. It was one of Suiren's most favorite performances when she was younger, and she was very particular with it by perfecting the dance by the age of 17. The song told the story of a springtime butterfly as it flits across a field of flowers.

They passed by the fountain were the performance was held and her hazel-colored eyes were fixated on the dancer.

The young performer moved with grace and poise like that of a professional entertainer. The way she lifted her feet lightly and spun gracefully with her hands at her sides like the wings of a butterfly reminded her so much of a younger Suiren.

And suddenly, it struck her.

_"Could it be?"_

She ordered the carriage to stop once more and she all but flew out of the carriage, running towards the fountain, not minding the dirt clinging to the hem her _kimono_.

The performance ended and the girl bowed to the people before running up to a woman. Quinta watched as the woman grabbed the girl's arm forcefully.

_"She's in trouble!"_

"CHIYO!" She shouted despite being short of breath from the run. The pair whipped their heads around to see the breathless woman running towards them. Quinta squinted against the midday sun to gaze upon the young girl's face.

"Those amber eyes..."

She ran the short distance forward pulled the young girl in her arms; clutching, holding on to her for dear life. "Oh, Chiyo dear! You are alive! Thank Agni and the spirits!"

"Old Quinta?"

It was the woman with Chiyo who whispered and the entertainer looked at her. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw who it was. "Reiko..."

"What's going on?" Lily panicked as she looked between the two. She moved away from the old woman and stood behind Lady Reiko. "W-who are you?! What do you want?!"

Confusion marred Quinta's face as she looked at Suiren's apprentice. "Do you not remember who I am, child? It's me! Lady Quinta! I taught you the ceremony of tea making and conversation!"

Reiko shielded the girl from her old mentor. "This girl has lost her memories of the past. I think it best if we move this conversation somewhere else-" She said as she warily eyed the Dai Li approaching them.

Quinta gripped Lily's arm. "I'm taking the child with me! She is much safer with me and I'll take her back to Suiren as soon as possible."

"You can't just uproot the child where she is, Quinta!" Reiko held on to Lily tight.

"Think of your sister, Reiko! Chiyo is her ward! Her child!"

Lily's head was spinning with so much confusion. She stepped back, away from them as the two women fought. She felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell to the ground, the fall rendering her unconscious.

* * *

As dawn approached, Zuko clutched the Blue Spirit Mask once more in his hands. This was might be his last and only chance to capture the Avatar. The first step was to get hold of the bison. He left the rest of the plan for when he gets there and hurriedly put the mask on, tying it carefully behind his head.

He surveyed from the rooftops until he found his target. An agent of the Dai Li patrolling the alleyways. Once the trap was set, he baited him for a chase, shoving him forward. "Out of my way, skinny!"

The agent chased him as he rounded a corner at a dead end. He used the earthen gloves in his hands to attack, sending it forward. It made contact at the dark figure and it collapsed on the ground, lifeless and still.

Zuko unsheathed his broadswords and placed one on the agent's neck. "If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say."

* * *

Appa growled and thrashed against the chains that held him to the ground, stomping his feet, trying to intimidate the masked figure that stood before him.

"You're mine now." Zuko drawled as he stared up the bison. The stone door opened from behind him and he turned around with his broadswords raised. "Uncle?!"

"So... the Blue Spirit... I wonder _who_ could be behind that mask..." Iroh approached him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Zuko gripped the swords and looked at Appa. "First, I have to get it out of here—"

"AND THEN WHAT?!" Uncle Iroh bellowed furiously. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would've figured something out—"

"NO! If his friends haven't found you, you would have frozen to death!" The thought of his nephew dying filled him with dread. He cannot afford to lose another son. He barely survived losing Lu Ten. Losing Zuko as well would break him.

The prince growled in frustration. "I know my own destiny, uncle!"

"Is it your _own_ destiny? Or is it a destiny _someone else_ has tried to force on you?"

He turned away. "Stop it, uncle! I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko!" Iroh pleaded with his nephew. "It's time for you to look _inward_ and begin asking yourself the big questions! 'Who are you?' and 'What do you want?' !"

He gritted his teeth as a million thoughts and emotions raced through his mind.

Here he was in front of the avatar's bison. It was the first step in capturing the Avatar. But his uncle's words haunted him.

What _was_ his next move?

He always thought that he would cross the bridge when he got there, but now that he was here, he wasn't so sure of everything. He wasn't even sure of himself.

_"Who am I? I am Prince Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai, prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. Or at least I was..."_

His mother was gone and his father had banished him out of his nation, stripping him of his birthright and honor.

Without all of that, who was he?

_"What do I want?"_

Zuko threw down his sword and mask, letting out a shout of frustration and anger, his voice echoing inside the cavernous cell.

* * *

After the painful decision of freeing the bison, Zuko and Iroh climbed out of the hatch that was previously hidden underneath Lake Laogai. They stood there watching the sun set behind the mountain ranges of the country.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh smiled and put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder.

The young man stared at the Blue Spirit mask in his hands. In that cell, he had severed all ties connecting himself to his life in the Fire Nation. All that was left was this mask. Chiyo's mask. The only object that he had of hers. The last happy memory that he had with her.

"Leave it behind."

With every last strength left in him, Zuko threw the mask into the lake, watching it sink into its dark depths and disappearing from sight.

_"Goodbye, Chiyo."_


	30. Change

Appa let out a low rumble as he soared through the sky. After a tear-filled reunion, they were now headed to the Earth Kingdom Palace to finally tell the Earth King about the opportunity coming with the solar eclipse; an endeavour that they had long planned on doing since their arrival in Ba Sing Se.

They also intend to confront him about Long Feng's intentions and crimes. "There it is! That whole thing is the palace." Sokka pointed to the ornate stone palace made of jade and gold, towering high right in the middle of the upper ring. "The Earth King's chamber should be in the center."

The way the palace grounds were built was not only for aesthetic purposes. The layout was designed like a_ fortress_. On foot, it would take a good half an hour before they actually reached the palace doors from the gate of the upper ring. There were several trenches lined with large boulders that earthbenders can use for defense and attack. The pathways and the palace itself were entirely made out of green-hued stone, giving the earthbending soldiers a great upper hand when it came to combat.

"We have to be careful." Katara warned. "Long Feng's probably warned the king that we are coming."

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka's new found positive attitude was quite unnerving for the team. But after having Appa back, how could he not hope that things were finally looking up? "If you ask me, I think we're gonna sail right in—!" He was cut-off by Appa swerving hard to the left, narrowly avoiding a projectile launched at them with breakneck speed.

Toph, who was already clinging onto Appa's back for dear life, nearly ripped the bison's fur off as she tightened her hold. "W-What was that?!"

"Surface-to-air rocks!" Sokka shouted as he eyed the trenches warily. "More incoming!"

They all held on to Appa tight while the bison maneuvered in the sky, avoiding the boulders sent by the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Aang helped by using his newly acquired earthbending skills to crush the boulders before they made contact with the group.

The soldiers lined up on the stone pathway and waited for their general's signal to attack. Aang leapt forward ahead of the group and struck the ground, throwing the soldiers off balance as the stone path rose unevenly.

Appa landed safely and they sprinted towards the grand jade and gold palace doors.

* * *

They got home by nightfall. Iroh smiled as he closed the door behind them. "You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free."

But Zuko was only half-listening to his uncle. Ever since they left Lake Laogai, he had been feeling... _off_. Drained. Like he had done several sets of training without rest for hours. His head was aching and he felt the room spinning. "I- I don't feel right..."

Before he could reach his room to rest, his legs buckled under his own weight and he was brought to his knees. He tried to clutch the table for support, but his arms felt like they were jelly. He felt his face make contact with the floor before he lost consciousness.

"Zuko!" Uncle Iroh rushed to his nephew's side, fear steadily gripping his chest as he watched him fall.

_'Zuko!'_

* * *

Quinta and Reiko rested by the young woman passed out on the large bed. The Dai Li had insisted that the tea mistress must head to the palace, but she stood her ground, refusing to leave without Chiyo at her side. Reiko reluctantly folded after a lengthy discussion with the entertainer, on the condition that she would be coming along too, for the sake of making sure the child was safe.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Quinta asked worriedly as she swiped a cool, wet cloth on her forehead. "It's been half a day!"

"The shock must have been too much for her..." Reiko sat beside the bed, holding her hand, studying the young woman's face. "So_ that_ was why I felt so drawn to her... She's so much like my sister."

"You must miss her so much. How many years has it been?"

Reiko sighed. "Three decades, old Quinta. Thirty years since Suiren ran away from home-"

The floor started to shake as a tremendous force caused an explosion from outside the hallway. The Dai Li agents guarding them sprung into action, leaving the room to see what caused the abnormal disturbance.

The two women frantically locked the doors and secured the windows. "We can't stay here, _Sifu_. It's not safe here in Ba Sing Se anymore." Reiko gripped her skirts to stop her hands from shaking. The war was upon them. And they could no longer hide it anymore.

Quinta called her handmaidens and ordered them to stop unpacking. "We're leaving! We can't stay another day in this gods-awful city!"

"Where are we going, My Lady?"

"Home. Back to the Fire Nation."

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in his cot, sweating profusely. He felt little relief when his uncle wiped a damp cloth across his brow and cheeks. "So thirsty..." He said weakly, opening his heavy-lidded eyes. He struggled to sit up.

It was as if his body was not his own, as if it was made out of lead and concrete.

Seeing his nephew's struggle, he put a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to lie down. He scooped a ladle full of water from a bucket. "Here's some clean water to drink. Stay under the blanket and sweat this out."

Zuko grabbed the ladle and drank greedily, but it wasn't enough to quench the heat in his body. He tossed the ladle aside and grabbed the bucket, drinking from it straight and not caring as he spilled half the contents on his bare chest and on the floor. He laid back down and turned to his side.

Iroh draped the thick blankets over him and tucked him in. He isn't aware of the extent of his nephew's pain, but it doesn't matter how much it was, he wished he could take it upon himself.

* * *

The handmaiden returned with news for Lady Quinta. "My Lady, the Earth King has left the palace with all of the Dai Li and most of the Earth Kingdom soldiers. The Avatar and his friends are with him and they are heading out to the outer wall.

"The _Avatar_?" She gasped. "You mean, the Avatar, master of the four elements? He has returned?"

"Yes, My Lady."

The time she had long feared is nearing. With Sozin's comet upon them, the Fire Lord is sure to take advantage of its tremendous power. And with the Avatar's return, there will certainly be a devastating fight. And that scale of fight would mean casualties...

"Call Duk and tell him to prepare a carriage. We are leaving now."

The handmaiden bowed and ran out of the room to find the eunuch. Quinta went back inside the bedroom, relieved to find Chiyo awake. She hurried to the young woman's side and held her hand. "How are you feeling, child? You had us so worried!"

"I-I'm fine..." She stuttered as she tried to place the old woman in her clouded memory. "Lady Reiko told me that you know me..."

"Yes, yes..." She sat down on a stool next to the bed, letting the two other handmaidens make preparations for their travel. "Your name is Chiyo. You are an apprentice entertainer under Suiren, the greatest one there is in the Fire Nation—"

Her amber eyes widened, her lips trembling. "F-fire Nation?"

Quinta nodded. "You lived with Suiren ever since you were a newborn, and she trained you, well,_ we_ all trained you in the arts: dancing, singing, poetry, and tea." Quinta smiled and combed Chiyo's short hair with one hand. "You used to have the most beautiful, long locks..."

Chiyo looked down at their joined hands and saw the rings on Lady Quinta's fingers. They were like the ones she had on her before, and her index finger housed a large jade ring that shone with the light of the candle. "Chiyo..." She whispered her own name, testing it on her lips.

_"Chiyo."_

* * *

_He sat in the dark throne room of the palace. It was the very throne room where he had challenged the general's plot that led to the Agni Kai and his banishment. But now, he was in the place where the Fire Lord sits, among the tall pillars and the dais engulfed in flames. In front of him, a battalion of soldiers stood silent, waiting for his command._

_"Fire Lord Zuko..."_

_He remained expressionless as two dragons slithered along the pillars, winding their elongated bodies around it and bringing their faces level to his own._

_"It's getting late... Are you planning to retire soon, My Lord?" It was the blue dragon that spoke, languidly circling him repeatedly._

_"I'm not tired." Firelord Zuko replied simply. This voice... it was so familiar, yet strange._

_"Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go... Give in to it... Shut your eyes for a while."_

_He felt tired all of a sudden, his lids growing weary. He was about to follow the dragon's commands until the other dragon spoke up with a roar. "NO Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon! You should get out of here, right now! GO! Before it's too late!"_

_The red dragon spoke with urgency whereas the blue dragon spoke calmly, her voice lulling him to sleep. The fire of the throne room dimmed slowly. "Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko."_

_The pillars and walls around him crumbled down, the ground beneath him disappeared, leaving only black, endless abyss. He looked around desperately for something, for anything._

_Two golden eyes glowed in the darkness and he felt genuine fear grip him. "Sleep," The blue dragon came in to view, and it lunged at him with its mouth wide open. "Just like MOTHER!"_

_In the darkness, he heard her voice. The voice of his mother, calling for him, screaming for help. He tried to stand up and run to her, but the throne he sat on held him down, pulling him under. He clawed at the abyss to no avail and eventually, the darkness took him._

* * *

After the long day of journeying to the outer wall and proving Long Feng's traitorous actions against the Earth Kingdom, they went back to the palace.

King Kuei sat on his throne, feeling the weight of the war on his shoulders. "I want to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of _fools_. And that makes me... the king fool." He looked down at his beloved bear, Bosco, who was napping peacefully at his feet. He hid his face in his hands in shame and frustration. "We are at _war_... with the _Fire Nation_."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your Highness." Sokka stepped forward. "Because we think _you_ can help us end the war."

"We don't have much time." Aang said in a serious and urgent tone. "There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable!"

"But there _is_ hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming." The King raised his brows at their information, but kept silent and let them continue. "The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the firebenders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting, Sokka?"

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun."

* * *

Luckily, he had found the special chi-enhancing tea he had acquired from Kai's employer. It was the same tea that he had brewed for the late Chiyo when she too was bedridden and sick. He watched silently as Zuko slept while waiting for the water to boil. Fortunately, his fever had gone down, but he was still weak and in pain.

"You should know, this is not a natural sickness." Iroh poured the steaming tea into two cups and carefully held one to Zuko's chapped lips. "But that should not stop you from enjoying tea."

The prince drank slowly and looked up at his uncle. "W-what? What's happening?"

"Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake... It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at _war_ with your own mind and body."

Zuko coughed uncomfortably, his muscles aching at the jerking movement as he did. "What's that mean?" He laid back down on the cot. Before he could even hear his uncle's reply, sleep had taken him once more, pulling him into welcome numbness of the abyss.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience." Iroh grabbed a cool cloth from the basin and wiped his forehead. "But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

* * *

"I have to go back to the lower ring, Lady Reiko. I have to tell, Kai..." She looked up at the lady pleadingly. They were in a carriage, currently passing through the middle ring, every second further away from the palace.

"There's no time, Li—Chiyo..." Reiko held her hand. "We have to leave now. Ba Sing Se is no longer safe."

"If it's no longer safe, then I _need_ to warn him!"

"Chiyo—!" Once the carriage passed the gates of the middle ring, she opened the doors of the carriage and jumped out. Much like before, she sprinted as fast as her clothes allowed her and searched for Kai.

Eventually, she found him in Mrs. Chu's stall, dropping off the last crates of her order. "Kai!"

He whipped his head around. "Lily!" He ran, meeting her halfway, and pulled her in his arms. "You were _gone_... I thought you had run away..." He whispered into her hair. He released her from the hug and looked her over, checking for any signs that she may have been hurt. Instead, he noticed her new clothes and shoes. "What happened? What's all this?"

"There's no time to explain..." She said with urgency. "Just know that Ba Sing Se is no longer safe... You have to go back to your town."

Kai nodded, trusting her fully, and took her hand in his. "Alright. We'll pack our bags and we'll take the monorail back to the ferries—"

"I-I can't go back with you, Kai..."

He tensed. "If this is about what happened the other night, I'm sorry... not for confessing and kissing you, but I'm sorry that I ran away. I should've stayed..."

She looked down at their feet, biting her lip, wondering if it was right to tell him. "Kai... I found out who I was... or who I am..." His emerald eyes widened and he waited for her to continue. "I am an apprentice entertainer-"

"That's okay!" Kai laughed in relief and ruffled her hair. "That would certainly explain the _kimono_, fans, and makeup! Yona would love to hear all about it once we get home!"

_Home_. She didn't even _know_ if she had a home, but for Kai to offer his freely, it was too much. It pained her so much, but she had to tell him. "I can't go back with you because I have to return..."

"Return where?"

"To the Royal Caldera City."

His heart sank upon hearing her words. He took a step back as if her touch physically burned him. "Y-You're Fire Nation?"

"Kai—"

"Chiyo!" Quinta called from the carriage. It took a while but they finally found her. "We must go, _now_!"

"Please, Kai... Come with us now, and let's leave Ba Sing Se..."

"You're Fire Nation..." He repeated, still not believing it.

Reiko got off the carriage after having gotten impatient and took her by the arm. "If he doesn't want to come with you just because of where you were born, that's _his_ problem!"

"But, Lady Reiko—"

"No more stop-overs! We're taking you straight back home to my sister!" She turned to Kai one last time, giving him a sad look. "She's out of your league, young man. More than you could ever know. Forget her."

He stood there and watched as the carriage sped off. His mind a mess, more so his heart.


	31. All Was Well

In welcoming the Kyoshi Warriors, the Earth King stood at a dais raised at the base of the palace steps, his royal guard lined in formation along the stone path. "In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" He raised his arms openly, a gesture to show his openness to help the efforts in ending the Hundred Year War.

Donned in their famed uniform and armor, as well as the traditional face paint, three warriors knelt gracefully on the ground, bowing deeply before the Earth King. "We are the Earth King's humble servants." Their leader looked up at the king, her golden eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

He was an expert, a true master in the art of brewing tea, but that was the extent of his skills in the kitchen. Iroh struggled with stirring the congee in the pot as he looked at it with worry. _"It looks more like rice glue than jook..."_

"What's that smell?" Zuko yawned as he approached his busy uncle. He had finally gotten out of bed after a few days of rest and he felt so much better, _lighter_ even. It was the first time in a while that he had felt so... _good_.

"It's _jook_. I'm sure you wouldn't like it—"

The prince had come closer and he stepped aside. He inhaled deeply, feeling the warm steam coming off the pot hit his face. "Actually, it smells delicious!" He grabbed a bowl and looked to his uncle with a smile. "I'd love a bowl, uncle!"

Iroh blinked twice, suspicion arising from within. But nonetheless, he scooped a ladle full of_ jook_ into Zuko's bowl. "Now that your fever is gone, you seem... _different._.. somehow."

"It's a new day!" Zuko thanked his uncle and looked around the kitchen of their residence. "We got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop!" He sat at the table and slowly ate his_ jook_. "Things are looking up, uncle!"

He couldn't help the unnerving suspicion that he felt, but he pushed it far to the back of his mind and smiled at his nephew. He wondered whether this new found optimism of his was the result of his so called metamorphosis.

_"This is the happiest he's been in three years... I'm glad he finally found his peace here."_

* * *

After days of travel, they reached the Western Earth Kingdom harbor. Quinta had sent a messenger hawk in advance to have a ship ready to take them back to the capital city of the Fire Nation as soon as possible. It had been a long time since Quinta had stepped foot there, Reiko had never been there before, while Chiyo had no memory of the place altogether. The three women wondered what to expect once they reached the docks.

Reiko stood at the end of the deck with Quinta, watching the handmaidens and soldiers load their belongings into the ship. "Why are we going to the Fire Nation? Shouldn't we be avoiding it at all cost with all this war going on?"

"Tut, tut." Quinta chastised her former student with a scolding look. "In this war, the Fire Nation is the safest place to hide. Think about it, when this war brings about destruction, and it_ will_; the Fire Lord will not let his home, the Capital, be destroyed. He will bring the war out far and keep his subjects safe."

"Oh..."

"And besides, why did _you_ come along? I know you've already built your life in Ba Sing Se. Why the sudden decision to join us?"

Reiko shrugged. "I want to see Suiren of course, but more so, I want to make sure Li—Chiyo is safe."

"You've grown attached to her, too, haven't you?" Quinta smiled knowingly and looked at the young apprentice who was trying to help a handmaiden carry a bag, much to the adamant refusal of the latter. Chiyo pouted and a few seconds later, the handmaiden handed her a light, small bag to carry. The apprentice had grinned widely and went her merry way.

"She has always had that_ effect_ on people, even when she was young. No one in the troupe could resist or put her down when she was a babe. It got to the point that Suiren had to schedule turns on who'll take care of her." Quinta chuckled at the fond memory. "Everyone wanted to teach Chiyo something, and she was like this sponge who absorbed it all."

"Indeed... the first time I saw her, hungry, at the side of the road, my heart went out to her. Like it couldn't bear to see her in such state. Right then and there, I knew I had this urge to take care of her."

The captain of the ship approached the ladies and bowed. "We are set to depart, my ladies."

"Thank you captain. Take us home."

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon was fully packed with nobles and high-ranking government officials on its opening day. Iroh and Zuko stood at the counter, admiring the busy tables manned by appointed employees by their investors. "Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop?" He beamed as he saw a customer drink with delight and ask for another refill from the server. "Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you."

"Congratulations, uncle!"

"I'm very thankful."

Zuko turned to his uncle with a grin. "You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!"

"No,_ I'm_ thankful because you decided to share this special day with me." He put a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It means more than you know."

His nephew's next move surprised him more as Zuko wrapped his arms around his uncle in a tight hug. "Now let's make this people some tea!" He said excitedly and half-ran to the back room to check the supplies.

"Yes! Let's make some tea!"

* * *

After the war meeting with the generals, Katara left with the scroll of the plans that needed the Earth King's signature. On her way back to the palace, she spotted the newly opened tea shop and she turned to Momo who was perched on her shoulder. "What do you say, Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the king?"

Momo purred as if in agreement and they approached the entrance where she was greeted by two servers. "Table for two, please."

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one litchi!"

_"That voice!"_ She looked forward and saw Zuko holding a serving tray, calling out orders to his uncle who was brewing the tea. _"They've infiltrated Ba Sing Se! I have to warn the Earth King!"_

Without stepping forward any further, she spun on her heels and ran as fast as she could back to the palace. She almost took the steps two at a time and pushed the gigantic doors with all her might.

In the throne room, she felt relieved when she saw the Kyoshi Warriors there. "Thank goodness you're here, Suki! Something terrible is going on! The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city! I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

"Oh, don't worry." The warrior whom she had called Suki stood and stepped forward into the light. "I'll be sure to let him know."

If the voice didn't do it for her, Katara stepped back as she saw golden eyes instead of Suki's blue ones. She opened the water skin at her waist, ready to attack, but Ty Lee was much faster. In a blink of an eye, Katara fell to the floor, unable to move her arms and body, the water spilling from the receptacle. The acrobat's jabs were very precise and quick, and the waterbender could only look on helplessly as they approached her.

"So... Zuzu's in the city, too?" Azula smirked with her hands on her hips, looking down at the paralyzed girl on the floor. "I think it's time for a family reunion."

* * *

Just as they were closing up the shop, a eunuch came in and approached Iroh with a scroll. "A message from the Royal Palace!" The eunuch announced and handed the scroll forward.

He took the scroll and unfurled it carefully, reading through with hawk-like eyes. "I... I can't believe it!"

"What is it, uncle?"

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King! Apparently, Lady Quinta had left in a hurry and the King needs the comforting tea of the 'new, excellent brewmaster of the upper ring'!"

Zuko smiled as he watched his uncle skip happily into the backroom to prepare for tomorrow's task. He had never been happier for his uncle, and for himself. This life of simplicity was perfect and peaceful.

Peace was something that he had long forgotten but now, it was what he finally had.

He resumed sweeping the front entrance with renewed vigor.

* * *

Azula stood in the underground war chambers in front of the Dai Li agents. After earning Long Feng's trust through manipulative means, she had gained control over them and she was set to stage the coup. She held her chin high and showed a fierce expression to strike fear in their hearts. "The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon, they will turn on all of you and eliminate you!"

She stepped forward and looked the agents in their eyes as she relayed the plan. "Seizing power today is a matter of life and death. This coup must be swift and decisive! The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out _simultaneously_. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government."

From her peripheral vision, she saw an agent flinch. She turned around and sauntered to his direction. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any_ weakness_ at all..." She faced the agent with a fierce expression. "I will _snuff_ it out."

She dismissed the agents and had them return to their positions to execute the plan. The fall of Ba Sing Se is near and the thought brought a wicked smile on the princess's lips.

* * *

They were out in the sea, the bright morning sun glaring down at the deck and crew, but they paid no heed to the heat. They worked and snuck a few glances as Lady Quinta brought out the coveted apprentice of the Fire Lord's concubine.

Chiyo wore a plain red and white_ cheongsam_, courtesy of the tea mistress. The lady had also commissioned new rings to be put in her fingers, as well as new bracelets and anklets. She also wore the silk shoes given by Lady Reiko as well as the quartz pins.

"Suiren will be so delighted to see you, dear!" Quinta gushed as she kept fussing over her.

"The Lady Suiren... she's my mother?" Chiyo tilted her head. Up until now, she had no concrete answer of who Suiren was. She tried wracking her brain for any explanations or memories, but to no avail.

The lady sighed. "In all ways, except through flesh and blood. She was the woman who raised you, fed you, dressed you, taught you everything she knew..."

"Do I have a mother and father? A family?"

Sadness filled her face as she stroke Chiyo's short hair. "_We_ are your family. Me, Suiren, Anita, Lee, and all the ladies of the Salinja Troupe."

She had a lot of questions to ask, but she knew better than to push the subject. "Thank you, Lady Quinta. I really look forward to seeing them."

* * *

That same morning, Zuko and Iroh had gotten off the royal carriage and were dropped off in front of the palace. They looked up at the magnificent structure and its numerous steps. They gazed up at the banners that held the Earth Kingdom's green sigil.

"Many times I imagined myself here at the threshold of the palace." Iroh mused as they walked up the palace doors. "But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror, instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea! Destiny is a funny thing."

The prince smiled in agreement as he contemplated their situation. "It sure is, uncle."

The royal guards led them to a private room where the Earth King usually meets his guests. While waiting, Iroh set to work on brewing his famous tea.

Half an hour later and the tea had gone cold, still no sign of the monarch. Patience was never really Zuko's strong suit. "What's taking so long?"

Iroh shrugged. "Maybe the Earth King overslept..."

The Dai Li entered the room and surrounded them, their heads bowed, faces hidden by their wide-brimmed helmet hats.

"Something's not right." Zuko whispered to his uncle as he looked warily at the soldiers.

"It's tea time!" Azula grinned as she walked into the room, facing her uncle and brother.

The prince stood up and clenched his fist. "Azula!"

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's so_ firebender_! I just love it!"

The retired general picked up his tea and heated it in his palm. He wanted a life of peace with his nephew, a fresh start here in Ba Sing Se, but it seems that the chance had been seized once more by his niece. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, "_The Dragon of the West_"?"

Azula stared at her nails as if bored already before he could even start. "I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle."

"It's more of a _demonstration_ really..." He slowly sipped the tea, savoring it till the last drop.

The uncle and his nephew shared a knowing look before Zuko ducked behind him. Iroh strengthened his stance and released a stream of fire from his mouth, sending the Dai Li backward, avoiding the flames.

Zuko blasted the stone wall with a kick and they set off running. Azula and the agents chased after them through the maze of the hallways. As they turned to a dead end, the princess sent a streak of lightning towards them.

The lightning missed their heads and struck the wall ahead of them. Iroh leapt forward, screaming as he fell down the hole in the wall. Fortunately, he had landed on one of the numerous animal topiaries scattered about in the royal gardens. He looked up and found Zuko hesitating on the ledge. "Come on! You'll be fine!"

But the hesitation was not about jumping from the height. He and his uncle had always been running from Azula, avoiding the conflict. Knowing his sister, she will stop at nothing to capture them, even if it means having to spend their whole lives on the run. "No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!"

He turned away from his uncle and came face to face with his sister. "You're so dramatic! What? Are you gonna challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes! I challenge you!"

"No thanks!" She quipped with a smile, taunting her brother.

Zuko raised his hands and breathed deeply. He released a massive ball of fire and sent it towards Azula who remained unfazed. Two Dai Li agents came in her defense, raising a portion of the stone floors and deflecting the fire. As the flames dissipated, they trapped Zuko's feet to the floor with the stone gloves they wore.

Losing his balance, he fell to the floor and a third agent tapped the hand that was supporting him. Zuko struggled against the hold, but it was no use. The trap wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw his sister turning away from him.

The agents took his arms roughly and dragged him away. The prince's futile attempt to break free lasted the whole journey as they reached the underground city of old Ba Sing Se. They threw him down a hole on the cave floor and he was shoved forward, helpless as he landed on the bottom.

The first thing he saw was several bright green crystals that were scattered everywhere in the cave. Then he heard the surprised voice of the waterbender that came with the Avatar. "Zuko!"


	32. Options and Decisions

Toph felt the ground beneath her feet, searching for Katara inside their temporary residence in the upper ring. "There's no one else here."

"Katara_ is_ in trouble. I knew it!" Aang said as he turned to Sokka.

"Wait! Someone's at the door!" Toph gasped, then smiled as she felt the familiar footsteps of the old geezer she met in the mountains. "Actually, I know who it is! It's an old friend of mine!" She walked past Sokka and Aang, and opened the door, revealing the former General Iroh behind it. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"I need your help."

Sokka and Aang took a fighting stance, shock still etched into their faces, while Toph greeted him with a smile and a wave. "You guys know each other?!" Aang looked back and forth between his friend and his enemy's uncle.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice!"

Iroh lowered his head in a slight bow. "May I come in?" Toph nodded and let the old man through. He knew there was no there was no time to waste so he got straight to the point. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara!"

"She has captured my nephew as well."

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko." Aang said determinedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whoa there!" Sokka objected as he approached them. "You lost me at "_Zuko"_!"

The old man sighed. "I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there is good inside him!" He held on to the young man's shoulders, hoping to convey the sincerity in his words.

"Good inside him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him, too? Okay?

"Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble! Working together is our best chance!" Aand joined Iroh in convincing Sokka, who only sighed and turned away.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh walked out once more of the house and led them to the Dai Li agent who had his hands and feet bound together. Toph earthbended the floor beneath him to set him upright and trapping him further.

Iroh pulled away the cloth covering his mouth and the agent started talking almost instantly. "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King!"

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara?!"

"I-In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace."

Without another word, they ran to the flying bison and headed back to the Earth Kingdom Palace.

* * *

"Why did they throw you in here?!" Katara exclaimed as she paced back and forth through the crystal catacombs. "Oh, wait! Let me guess! It's a_ trap_! So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

Zuko frowned at her words but chose to ignore her. Nothing would happen even if he tried to explain himself. The waterbender had already made up her mind to judge him by his past.

Katara was far from finished with her tirade. "You're a terrible person, you know that?! Always following us, hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But why do _you_ care? You're the Fire Lord's _son_! Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your _blood_—"

He had it. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't?! How _dare_ you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" Zuko could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

His next words were what Katara least expected to hear from him. "I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

* * *

"This fight is over!" Azula held the Earth King hostage, firmly gripping his shoulder in one hand, a single, menacing, blue flame shaped like a dagger in the other.

Sokka and Toph raised their arms in surrender, and Ty Lee paralyzed them both to be taken away by Dai Li agents. She shoved the king away. "Get them all out of my sight."

As they left, Long Feng entered the throne room, behind him were a number of Dai Li agents. "Now comes the part where I double cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation princess!" But the agents made no move to obey his order. Azula's smirk grew wider the longer they stood still. "I said, arrest her! What is wrong with you?!"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about?"

Azula looked down at Long Feng, much like how one views a street rat. She had learned this look from her father and she had used it plenty of times. "I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with _nothing_. So you've had to _struggle_, and _connive_, and _claw_ your way to power." She taunted him with every word and she could feel his confidence crumbling. She savored the feeling crushing him from the inside out. "But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're _born_ with."

She approached the throne and trailed her fingers over the golden armrests. "The fact is they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on this throne, and which one's going to be bowing down. But_ I_ know... And _you_ know..." She turned around and sat on the throne, crossing one leg over the other and clutching the armrests. "Well?"

Long Feng sweated under the princess's intense gaze. He had two options: One was disobeying Azula, but not having the Dai Li to back him up, and possibly getting himself killed in the process. The other was to bow down to Azula, throwing away everything he had worked for all these years, including manipulating his way to become the Earth King's most trusted adviser. And when he thought that he had mastered the craft, he was _out-manipulated_ by a 14 year-old princess.

He closed his eyes in defeat and chose the latter. He stepped forward and bowed to Azula. "You've beaten me at my own game."

"Don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player."

* * *

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Katara looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed about her tirade.

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko touched the scar that had long marred his face and his confidence. "My face, I see..." He had long accepted his mark, a reminder of his mistake by speaking up against a general, humiliating his father in that war chamber.

"No, no, that's not what I meant..." She slowly approached him.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny." He closed his eyes as he remembered his ordeal beneath Lake Laogai. His uncle had helped him free, not only the Avatar's bison, but himself. "Even if I'll never be free of my mark..."

"Maybe you _could_ be free from it." She whispered.

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar, it can't be healed."

She pulled out a crystal vial and held it in front of him. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..." Zuko closed his eyes as Katara brought her hand up to touch his scar, feeling the rough skin beneath her fingertips.

Her brain and logic told her to stay away from the enemy, but she couldn't help but wonder. Is this truly the _new_ Zuko? Had he changed and finally seen that hunting Aang was not the right thing to do?

Before she could do or say anything further, the wall behind them exploded. The flying dust had settled revealing Aang and Iroh.

"Aang!" Katara ran hugged him tight. Iroh did the same thing and hugged his nephew. "I knew you would come!"

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what!"

That provoked him and he was ready to lunge at the airbender if it weren't for his uncle stopping him. "Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh turned to the Avatar and his friend. "Go help your other friends! We'll catch up with you!"

Aang bowed to Iroh, grateful for his help and advice before leading Katara out of the catacombs. The waterbender gave the prince one last look before leaving with Aang.

Once they were out of earshot, Zuko began the first of his questions. "Why, uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger, wiser, and freer than you have ever been." He willed his nephew to remember the few peaceful days that they had living as Mushi and Lee. "And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose." The prince closed his eyes tight, deep in thought. "It's time for you to choose good."

He was broken out of his thoughts as another explosion rocked the cave. He looked to his uncle and found him trapped by long jagged crystals, rendering him immobile. Zuko took on a fighting stance as the Dai Li and his sister entered the catacombs. "I expected this kind of treachery from uncle, but Zuko. _Prince_ Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're not a _traitor_, are you?" She raised a brow at her brother.

"Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is _not_ for you!"

A frown marred her face as once again, her disgraceful uncle interrupted her. "Why don't you let _him_ decide, uncle?" She turned back to her brother with a softened expression. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is _together_." She moved closer to Zuko. "At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want!"

Zuko's fists were clenched tight as he listened to Azula's words. "_My honor... Father's love... Everything I have ever wanted..."_

"Zuko, I am begging you." Iroh knew that his nephew's resolve was crumbling every passing second. "Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose." Azula waved the Dai Li away and walked in the direction where the Avatar had gone.

Zuko stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Indeed, he was given choices. But to decide would mean betraying one for the other. He looked back on the days that he had enjoyed the powers and perks that came with being a Fire Nation Prince. He also remembered the day that he felt light and free as he lived as Lee, serving tea and living peacefully.

He released a shaky breath and made his decision.

* * *

As Azula stood between the Avatar and the waterbender, waiting for them to strike, a streak of bright orange and red flames flew past Aang. They all turned around to see who had sent it, and they all had mixed reactions seeing that it was Zuko.

The fight started, brother and sister against Avatar and waterbender. They exchange attacks nonstop. Fire met water, earth met lightning, air met fire. Azula singled out Katara, while Zuko focused his attacks on Aang.

Zuko continuously punched the air, sending bursts of fire in Aang's direction. The latter went high up and shielded himself with the crystals. He focused the _chi_ in his hands and created whips in both hands. He slashed the crystals that hid the Avatar and the chase continued.

Katara had Azula trapped but Zuko managed to cut through the water that held his sister. She grunted and turned her attacks to the prince. "I thought you had changed?!"

"I _have_ changed!"

Azula ran towards the Avatar and used her firebending to increase her speed. Aang earthbended the crystals of the cave around his body into an armour, readying himself for the impact. It was too much for him and the explosion sent him flying into the air and crashing into the stone wall that collapsed upon impact.

Once the Avatar was incapacitated, they siblings focused their attacks on Katara, eventually defeating her as well. And just as she fell unconscious, Aang had recovered, ready to attack once more.

The Dai Li had arrived at the catacombs and they prepared their stances, ready to defend their new leader. Aang looked around. They were outnumbered. No matter how powerful he and Katara were, they were no match for Zuko, Azula and several Dai Li agents.

Guru Pathik's words came back to him in that moment.

_"The only way is to let her go."_

"I'm sorry, Katara." He whispered as he surrounded himself with the crystals and focused on meditating to unlock the last _chakra_, the thought_ chakra_. And to fully master it, he must let Katara go.

He felt the tremendous energy surround him and he emerged from the crystals, his eyes and the arrows on his body glowing with power as he entered the Avatar State.

Zuko felt fear as he knew what the Avatar can do in this state. He was witness to this during the Seige of the North. This power could wipe out a hundred ships at once and lay waste to armies.

Just as Aang had peaked and was about to strike, Azula fired a single shot of lightning behind him. The hit brought him out of the Avatar State completely and enveloped him in excruciating pain. He finally stilled and fell from the air, lifeless.

Katara caught him before he had hit the floor and she held him in his arms, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him, the world's last hope. Her strength and resolve left her as she watched Zuko and Azula approach. "Is this the end?"

A powerful wave of flames cut them off and Iroh jumped down from his place up in the cave walls. He stood in front of Katara and Aang, shielding them from Azula and Zuko. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

As Katara carried Aang and made their escape up the waterfall, Iroh fended off the attack of the Dai Li with all his strength. Once the children were out of sight, he surrendered. The agents trapped him in crystal and he looked at Zuko one last time before closing his eyes in defeat. Not only had he been defeated in trying to change his nephew for the better, he had been defeated in thinking that he actually could.

He could only hope that it wasn't too late for the Avatar.

* * *

Chiyo looked around the harbor as they docked that evening. There were five people waiting in the docks, three women and two men holding lanterns. She wondered if one of the women was the lady named Suiren.

The ramp was lowered and she took Lady Reiko's hand. She smiled and gripped the young lady's hand tight. "Don't be afraid. You are home."

They hadn't even gotten off the ramp before one of the women ran towards them. Chiyo's eyes widened._ "The woman from my vision! The teacher!"_ The woman crashed unto her and held her tight in her arms. "Oh Chiyo! My child!" She cried as she clutched the young woman to her chest, burying her face in her shoulder. "My dear, lovely child!"

Suiren pulled away to look upon her ward's face, cupping her cheeks and inspecting her body. "W-Where you hurt?! What happened?! Are you okay?! Where were you?!"

"I-I'm okay... um... my Lady..."

"Best not shock her, Suiren." It was Quinta who spoke, laying a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder. "She has lost her memories after the accident. She barely remembers anything."

"W-what?" Her lips trembled as she gripped Chiyo's shoulders. "Do you not remember who I am, Chiyo?" As the apprentice shook her head sadly, she stumbled back, her hands shaking as she clasped them over her mouth. Another heart-wrenching sob left her body and she knelt on the ground. "This is all m-my fault... this is all my fault... This is a punishment from the heavens!"

Reiko knelt beside her sister and took her hands. "Suiren, you are not at fault. What happened was an accident. You had no control over that."

"R-Reiko...?"

She smiled and stroke Suiren's hair to calm her down. "Even now, you are still such a crybaby... little sister..."

Chiyo approached the women. "I-I know you were my teacher. You taught me how to dance..."

That sentence made Suiren smile for the first time in many months. "Yes, child... T-that was me..."

"Lady Quinta also told me that you raised me... like your own daughter..." She knelt and bowed with her head parallel to the ground. "Thank you for taking care of me, Lady Suiren. I will forever be grateful for your guidance. I may no longer have memories of you, but we can replace them with new ones. I'll do my best to remember everything."

Suiren reached for the child and held her close. She was still the same, sweet Chiyo that she knew. "And I'll do everything in my power to protect you. No one will ever dare lay a finger on you. No harm shall ever come upon you. I'll make sure of it."

_"I'll keep you safe. Even if it kills me."_


	33. Back to the Fire Nation

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked as she approached Zuko. He was alone on the deck of the warship, leaning against the railing, silent, deep in thought.

It was a full moon that night as they sailed back to the Fire Nation Capital. Home.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over _three_ years since I was home." After three long years of banishment and exile, he was finally coming home. He always dreamed of this day. But why was his heart still heavy, still unsettled? "I wonder, what's changed? I wonder how I've changed."

Mai yawned out of boredom and slight annoyance. "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." As Zuko looked away, he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, felt her body press against his. One of her hands touched his cheek and turned his head so he would look at her. "Stop worrying..." She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

Zuko found comfort in Mai. In the flurry of events that happened, in all the anguish he felt after betraying his uncle, she had always been there by his side.

She broke away from the kiss and gave him time alone in the deck. She despised the cold air of the night and she looked forward to being in the warm Capital again. Three years she had endured the ennui of life in general. Three years she had waited for him. Now, he's back.

And with Chiyo out of the picture, this is her chance to finally claim Zuko's heart.

* * *

The morning light shone down from the open windows and stirred her awake, opening her amber eyes. She looked around the room,_ her_ room; unfamiliar at first, then she recalled the events of the previous night, the night of their arrival in the Fire Nation.

She looked to her side and saw the Lady Suiren, her mentor, sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her lips. She had insisted that she spend the night there and she didn't take no for an answer. It was a while before sleep took them. Suiren had asked Chiyo to tell her all that she had seen and experienced while she was away, and the young woman obliged happily.

One of the women from last night entered, carrying a tray of fruits and tea. "Good morning, my Lady." She said softly and smiled as she set it down on the table.

"Good morning!" Chiyo greeted back as she got up from the bed and stretched.

"I-I know it is not my place to say this but... we missed you so much, Lady Chiyo. We all did." The woman looked away to hide her tears.

She approached her and held her hand. "I'm sorry if I went away. But I'm back now... and I'm not going anywhere, Sol."

"You...you remember me, Lady Chiyo?!" She gasped and gripped the lady's hand tight. "You remember me?"

The apprentice blinked and realized that she had called out her handmaiden and friend's name. "Yes... yes! I did! I did, Sol!"

Their laughter woke Suiren and she didn't even have it in her to get mad at the abrupt awakening. She smiled as she saw how happy her ward was. She was content.

But there were still matters that needed taking care of.

"Sol, call Ai and the others."

* * *

It had been a long time since he had worn the royal robes and armor. It had been a long time since he had servants help him prepare and dress; One secured the clasp of his robe and shoulder plates, the other fixed his hair up into a top knot, placing on it, the emblem of his status, a golden flame, the symbol of the Crown Prince.

Azula leaned against the door frame, watching as her brother was pampered in preparation for their landing in the harbour. As the servants finished, they bowed and left. Zuko stared at himself at the mirror. If it weren't for the scar on his face to remind him, he would've thought that the past three years had been nothing but a faraway dream.

"Are you ready, brother?"

He could only nod in response and they left the lower deck. Two palanquins were prepared for them, the royal guard lined in formation to greet the prince and princess. They stepped into their respective places and the royal procession started.

Up front, the eunuch announced the arrival of royalty and the people dropped whatever they were doing. Everyone took to the streets, townfolk and noblemen alike, to see the return of the prince and the princess. They waved and cheered, applauding the royal procession as it passed them. Children stood at the shoulders of their parents to have a better look of procession.

It took half an hour from the harbor to reach the Royal Caldera City. They stopped at the high stone tower that overlooked all of the city, Lo and Li stood at the entrance. "Greetings to the Princess Azula, and to the Prince Zuko!"

They got off the palanquins and greeted the old twins. "Why are we not at the palace?" Zuko inquired them.

"The Fire Lord is very pleased with the victory that his son and daughter had claimed..." Li bowed her head.

"That he thought it best to give them a heroes' welcome, fit for royalty." Lo followed.

They marched into the tower and climbed till they reached the balcony. Flags were raised, torches were lit, and banners were drawn. Lo and Li stood in front of the crowd and started their tale.

_**Your Princess Azula!**_

_**Clever and beautiful!**_

_**Disguised herself as the enemy**_

_**And entered the Earth Kingdom's capital!**_

_**In Ba Sing Se,**_

_**She found her brother, Zuko!**_

_**And together they faced the Avatar!**_

_**And the Avatar fell!**_

_**And the Earth Kingdom fell!**_

_**Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city!**_

_**They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls**_

_**And brought them down!**_

_**The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall**_

_**And swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory!**_

_**Now, the heroes have returned home!**_

The crowd that had followed the royal procession applauded as Azula marched to the balcony. "Your princess, Azula!"

"And after three long years, your prince has returned! Zuko!" The prince approached his sister's side and looked down from the balcony at the myriad of people cheering and applauding for them.

He was the Fire Nation Prince once more, no longer the exiled, banished disgrace that fled the harbor. They all acknowledge him with praise and glory, but he still found it lacking.

_"Why?"_

* * *

While the apprentice was in the bath, Suiren had gathered her handmaidens, her sister and mentor, as well as Shang and Qin, the best of her guards. They were in her study and she paced back and forth tirelessly.

"What is it that's bothering you, sister?" Reiko asked worriedly.

"How to keep Chiyo safe..." She muttered as she kept pacing. "We _have_ to keep Chiyo safe."

Quinta sighed. "The child_ is_ safe! She's in her room bathing as we speak! She'll be up and performing in no time once more!"

Suiren stopped in her tracks. "No."

"What do you mean _no_?!"

"I will not allow her to perform anymore."

The old woman stood up. "Have you lost your mind, Suiren? The child is an apprentice entertainer! She will perform! It's only less than two more years before she becomes a full-fledged entertainer! To not have her perform will be the equivalent of _killing_ her!"

Suiren was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. "That's it! We_ kill_ her!"

Reiko stood up as well and slapped her sister at her suggestion. "You've gone mad!"

"I don't mean_ literally_ kill her, you idiot!" Suiren defended herself as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Then what in utter madness did you mean? Who is she not safe from?"

"Call it mother's intuition." She took a deep breath. "We do not let anyone know that Chiyo is back. We can change her identity. I'll let her live back in the Salinja Troupe." Everyone was silent and she continued. There will be a feast tonight for the return of the prince and the princess. It is the perfect opportunity—"

"Perfect opportunity for what?"

Her blood ran cold as she heard his voice.

"F-Fire Lord Ozai!" They all stood up hastily and bowed deeply to the monarch.

Suiren turned around, face pale and eyes wide. "My Lord... W-what are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at his concubine's sudden secretive demeanor. "Is it wrong for me to visit my lover?"

"No, My Lord..."

Ozai looked around the room, noting the assembly of Suiren's handmaidens and guards, as well as the old entertainer Quinta, and a woman who could easily pass as Suiren's twin. "What is this gathering for?"

They all looked to Suiren who clutched her skirts to keep her hands from shaking. "W-We are p-planning... for the feast! Yes! For the return of Princess Azula and Prince Zuko!"

"Hmm... Very well. I shall leave you all to it."

"Lady Suiren, I have finished bathing!" Chiyo entered the study with a wide smile that faltered as she saw the back of a tall man with long dark hair that held the traditional top knot pinned to place with a golden emblem of the Fire Nation . He wore dark red robes lined with golden metal. The man turned to face her and she involuntarily stepped back as she saw his piercing golden eyes.

"Little Chiyo..." The way the man uttered her name sent shivers up her spine and fear bubbled within her.

He smiled wickedly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hehe. Hehe. Hehe.**

**I just LOVE being cruel.**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is currently reevaluating her life decisions.**


	34. Plans

His eyes darted left and right throughout the ballroom. That evening, a grand feast was held in the Royal Palace in the honor of their return, as well as the demise of the Avatar. Zuko and Azula were seated on their places next to the Fire Lord's seat, but their father wasn't there.

"Where _is_ father?" The princess turned to her advisers, Lo and Li, who both bowed their heads slightly.

"The Fire Lord has some business that needed urgent attending to."

"Indeed, an urgent matter that needs taking care of."

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and turned her gaze back to the celebrating crowd. "You seem downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula looked to find her friends chatting casually by themselves in the corner, drinking wine and feasting on fruits. "Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen dad yet. I haven't seen him in _three years_ since I was banished."

"So what?"

"So... I didn't capture the Avatar." He lowered his voice so that only his sister could hear.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Who cares? The Avatar is _dead_. Unless... you think he somehow miraculously survived?"

His thoughts went back to the crystal vial that the waterbender had shown him. During their incarceration in the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se, she had told him that the water from the Spirit Oasis contained special properties. She had even generously offered to heal his scar in that moment. If only the Avatar and his uncle had come a bit later...

He touched the scar lightly with his hand. "No. There's no way he could've survived."

They looked intensely at each other. He tried his best to look believable while she pried his expression for any signs of hesitation. "Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Two hours well into the party and there was still no sign of the Fire Lord. Zuko grew anxious and unsettled. He stood up and marched out of the ballroom and through the winding halls until he reached the doors of the throne room.

He stood at the threshold and took a deep breath before opening the doors into the dark room.

_"Please, Fire Lord Ozai! I beg of you, reconsider!"_

Zuko heard the familiar voice of his father's concubine, the Lady Suiren. She was kneeling in front of the Fire Lord who sat in his high throne as he looked down at her.

The flames surrounding the throne rose higher and glowed brighter. "My word is _final_, Lady Suiren. There will be no further discussions about this matter!" His father's voice was as he remembered it to be, fearsome, strong, and decisive. He suddenly had second thoughts about seeking his father, but before he could turn around, he had called him out.

Suiren turned her head to find the prince walking towards them and she bowed her head in greeting. "Good evening, my prince. Welcome back." She averted her gaze from his, keeping them pinned on the floor at her feet.

"You make take your leave, my Lady." The Fire Lord had said as he stood up.

She held in her tears and bowed once more before leaving the Fire Lord and his son.

Zuko wondered what had happened between them, but he focused on the matter at hand. He knelt in place and bowed deeply to his father.

"You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you." Ozai slowly descended from the throne, the flames pulling away from the path to let him through. "You have redeemed yourself, my son."

The prince raised his head to meet his father's eyes.

"Welcome home."

* * *

She slammed the door to her study and let out a frustrated scream. Chiyo hid behind Lady Reiko, cowering at the sight of her mentor's distress. "I-I'm sorry, L-Lady Suiren... I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault, child." She breathed deeply to calm herself and approached her apprentice. She stroked her soft, short hair gently, looking at her with her tear-filled eyes. "None of this is your fault, Chiyo..."

"What are we going to do, Suiren?" Reiko held the apprentice's hand tight in hers while she reached for her sister. "The Fire Lord's command... it is too much..."

* * *

_The Fire Lord slowly approached the long-lost apprentice. "Look who's back from the dead..."_

_Suiren mouthed a command and Chiyo followed. She knelt on the ground and bowed deeply in front of the monarch. "Greetings, my Lord."_

_"Rise, young one. Let me see your face."_

_She did as she was told, slowly standing up and lifting her chin. She met the intense gaze of the Fire Lord and willed the fear within her to dissipate._

_"You've grown as beautiful as your mentor." Ozai took her chin in his fingers and turned her head left and right. "Such beauty is rare and unparalleled in the Fire Nation."_

_"T-thank you for the compliment, my Lord." Suiren went to her apprentice's side, using her body to slightly shield Chiyo._

_"Your Highness, if we may be so bold to speak." One of the council members approached and bowed his head. "The rise of the thought-to-be-deceased apprentice is a good omen!"_

_"Indeed!" Another council member seconded. "It paves the way for your rise as the Phoenix King, Fire Lord Ozai!"_

_The Fire Lord was deep in thought as he studied the young woman's face and body. "Go on."_

_"It is only fitting that upon your ascension to the throne as the Phoenix King... that a queen should be by your side!"_

_Silence flooded the room. Ozai was the first to break it. "Who do you have in mind?"_

_The council members bowed their head and together they answered. "The apprentice, my Lord!"_

_"What?!" Suiren glared at the council members as they gave their comments to the Fire Lord, her honey-coloured eyes burning with rage. She had to think fast. "She is an entertainer! She is not fit to be a queen! The laws do not allow entertainers to hold such positions!"_

_"An_ apprentice_, Lady Suiren. She has not yet undergone the ceremony to proclaim her a full-fledged entertainer."_

_"She is barely sixteen!"_

_"She has entered womanhood and is ready. She is of a ripe age."_

_Suiren turned to the Fire Lord and dared to hold his arm. "My Lord... You can't..."_

_The oldest of the council members stepped forward. "Sozin's comet will bless the apprentice to give you a healthy heir, one that can inherit the title of the Phoenix King!"_

_"NO!" The concubine shouted and would have lunged at the council if not for Reiko and Quinta holding her back._

_"Leave us." The Fire Lord commanded the council and they gave him one last bow before departing. He turned to Suiren. "You will still be my favored concubine if that is your worry—"_

_"I do not care about that! I want Chiyo to stay out of all this!"_

_"I'm afraid that cannot happen."_

_"Why?!"_

_Ozai trailed his fingertips over Chiyo's soft cheek, marveling at how smooth her pale skin was beneath his own calloused ones. "The council has decided to make her their queen. And I do not despise that idea."_

_Suiren had followed the Fire Lord out of the room, trying to convince him that it wasn't the right thing to do, trying to save her ward from being tied down to him._

_Chiyo stood there, as still as a board, stunned. She was taken into Reiko's arms as they cried over her, over her inevitable future._

* * *

"I tried to persuade him but I can't." She slumped on the plush seats and buried her face in her hands. "Once Ozai has made up his mind to do something, he goes through it, no matter who he has to step on, no matter who he has to kill..."

"But Chiyo is too young! You said it yourself, she's barely past sixteen!"

The concubine was deep in thought. "Maybe it's time to finally put the plan into action." She stood up abruptly and went to her desk. Using the key hidden in her bracelet, she unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out a worn-out scroll.

"What is that?"

"The Fire Sages had consulted the Fire Lord about the upcoming solar eclipse."

Reiko's eyes widened. "A day of black sun..."

Suiren nodded. "According to this report, the solar eclipse will be happening two weeks from now, and two more weeks from that is the arrival of Sozin's comet."

They studied the report and chart that the Fire Sages had provided. "Sozin's comet will provide the firebenders with incredible powers; so much that Ozai intends to use it to fully take over and end this war in his favor."

"But this eclipse before the comet will render even the most highly-skilled firebenders completely helpless... Even..." Reiko trailed off with a gasp as she realized what her sister is planning. "Suiren, no..."

"It is the only way to protect Chiyo." She looked at her apprentice. After all that they have been through, she was willing to give her life for her. But the need to avenge her husband and her unborn child called stronger to her. "It's the only way I can avenge Xin."

The apprentice looked confusedly between the women, worriedly biting her lip as their tones got more serious and low, but she dared not speak. She still blamed herself terribly for the mishap earlier.

Her mentor turned to her and cupped her cheek in one hand. "Chiyo... I need your help."

"A-anything, my Lady... Anything."

"On the day of the black sun, the Royal family will all go into the underground chambers. That includes us. Do you still remember how to fight, Chiyo?"

She nodded eagerly and listened intently. "Yes, my Lady. My body remembers how to."

"Good. I need you to cover for me while I kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I know this chapter might be a bit confusing, so if you have any questions or wild reactions, I'll try my best to answer them. And also hopefully edit this chapter to incorporate any missing details or something.**

**From here on out, I'm slowly starting to deviate more from the canon universe (as if I haven't done that already hahahahahuhuhu), but I'll do my best to stick to the timeline as close as possible.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this far!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**is currently consulting with Azula regarding the story.**


	35. Helplessness

The party had long ended and everyone had retired for the evening. After meeting his father in the throne room, he headed straight for Azula's room, slamming the door open angrily. "Why'd you do it?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." She whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

The princess sat up from her bed slowly. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"It. Can't."

She sighed, clearly annoyed by the disturbance. "Fine. You seem so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

Zuko was unnerved. This wasn't like Azula. "But why?"

"Call it a... _generous gesture_. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory."

The prince clenched his fist. "You're lying."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"You have another motive. I just haven't figured out what it is."

Over the years, her brother had grown cynic, but he was still a tad bit naive, especially without her fuddy-duddy uncle. "Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?" She approached him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Unless somehow, the Avatar was _actually_ alive." She smirked as he tensed at the thought. She moved past him and got back up on the bed. "All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness."

Zuko's eyes widened as he finally realized his sister's motive. By letting him take all the credit, and if indeed the Avatar had survived, he would be the fool in front of their father. He will take the fall, and Azula will be unscathed.

"But you said it yourself, that was impossible." She gave him one last smirk as he turned around to leave. "Sleep well, Zuzu..."

* * *

He found it difficult to sleep that night. Several thoughts plagued him and he tossed and turned in the soft expanse of his bed, which he curiously found uncomfortable.

He needed advice.

The prince got up from bed, took a cloak from his wardrobe and headed out. He pulled the hood over his head and silently went past the guards of the palace. After a long trek, he finally reached the threshold of the Capital City Prison.

_"Would uncle still see me after I had betrayed him? Could he still look at me and give me advice as he did before?"_

"Who's there?!" A night guard had spotted him.

He paid him no heed and moved forward, entering the prison and heading straight for the last isolated cell where his uncle was.

"You! Stop where you are!" The guard aimed at him with his spear. The prince lifted his head and the guard saw the scar. He immediately stepped back and relaxed the hand holding the weapon. "P-Prince Zuko—"

He grabbed the guard by the collar and slammed him against the stone walls. "I'm going in for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here. And no one is going to know about this." Satisfied that the guard wasn't going to blab, he released his hold and continued forward to his uncle's cell.

He found him sitting on the stone floor with his eyes closed. His clothes tattered and dirty, his hair and beard unkempt. "Uncle," He pulled back the hood. "It's me."

Iroh turned away from him, facing the walls of his cell.

The action brought out his short-temper once again. "You brought this on yourself, you know! We could've returned together! You could've been a hero!"

The old man made no move to respond.

"You have no right to judge me, uncle! I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me!"

Still no response.

This only angered him further. "You're not gonna say anything?!" He kicked a stool into the air and punched it hard, flames engulfing it and reducing it to ashes. "You're a crazy old man! You're crazy! And if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in a gutter!"

The prince stormed off, his mind not the least bit alleviated. He was so consumed with anger, partly by his uncle, but mostly because of himself.

Iroh closed his eyes and willed himself not to turn around.

* * *

On her second morning in the Fire Nation, she was woken up before the sun had even risen. She opened her eyes to see the Lady Suiren as well as the head of her guards, Shang. "Chiyo, dear, it's time to resume your training." The young woman nodded and followed them to the closed quarters of the training room.

She touched the thin paper walls painted with tall groves of bamboo and fallen blossoms from a large cherry blossom tree. A smile made its way to her lips as she suddenly remembered the days she spent in this very room, the smell of fragrant incense, the polished wooden floor, Suiren watching and coaching her as she danced...

"I remember this place..." She looked up at her mentor. "It's one of my favourites..."

Suiren smiled and nodded. "Yes. We would come here every day and practice, just as we shall do now."

As Chiyo's fingers traced the walls, she noticed a hole in the canvas of the wall. The edges were burnt and it was small enough to allow her to peek through it. She wondered what or who could've caused this hole.

"Shall we start, my Lady?" Shang approached her and she agreed.

"Stretch first," Suiren reprimanded them. "Always stretch first."

The apprentice laughed and did as she was told. _"Arms up... stretch... flick wrist... then reach..."_ True enough, her body remembered._ "Bring them down slowly, and touch the ground."_

Her mentor sat down and watched her with a small smile. After they had stretched for half an hour, Shang handed the apprentice with an iron sword. "Years ago, you bested me at fighting despite using only aluminium sword. Let's see how you do with iron. No_ chi_-blocking, my Lady." He added the last part quickly as he remembered the extent of her skills.

The sword was heavier than she had anticipated. She let her hands get used to the feel of the sword and its weight. She manipulated her wrist in a circle and made the sword spin at her side. Taking a familiar fighting stance, she turned to face Shang.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"I brought you some komodo-chicken..." Zuko slid a small basket of food through the bars of the cell. It took him two days before he had calmed down and attempted to visit his uncle once again. This time, he was determined to get help. "I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food."

Same as before, he could only see the back of his uncle in the darkness of the isolated cell. "I admit it. I have everything I always wanted. But it's not how I thought it would be. The truth is... I need your advice."

He clutched the bars of the cell and whispered in a low voice. "I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind!"

All he could hear was silence from the other end of the cell. "Please, uncle! I'm so confused! I need your help!"

Still no response.

"Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!" He shouted as he stood up and left.

Iroh couldn't help the tears that fell endlessly for his nephew.

* * *

"Do you bear me ill will, Suiren?" The Fire Lord asked as he got up from their shared bed and donned on his robe.

"What do you think?"

Ozai sighed and turned to face his beautiful lover. "My decision is final. Your apprentice shall be my new queen upon the arrival of Sozin's comet."

Suiren gripped the sheets close to her body. She had resorted to _everything_ to change his mind, all to no avail. "My Lord, I can take her place. I can be the faithful, silent queen you need me to be."

He grew tired of her relentless attempts to save her ward. He knew she didn't want power. He knew she wanted him to stay away from Chiyo.

And that only made him want the young woman more.

"You cannot bear me an heir. If only you could, then maybe I would reconsider." He smirked as he leaned over and caressed her cheek. "Too bad, you are barren, and there is nothing we can do about it."

She seethed with anger, but bit her tongue back to keep from retorting. If she angers the Fire Lord now who knows what he can do.

_"If only you knew how much I want to slit your throat and watch you bleed. Just you wait, Ozai. I shall avenge the years you have deprived me of my husband and child. I will laugh as I watch you die, helpless. And my young ward and I will finally be free."_

* * *

"You sure you weren't followed?"

The man made no response to the prince.

"I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets."

He stood there unblinking, unfazed in the presence of royalty.

"The Avatar's alive. I want you to find him, and end him."

* * *

Warden Poon entered Iroh's isolated cell carrying half a ration of food. He looked on in disgust at the former general that he used to look up to. "You used to be the pride of the Fire Nation. Our top general, the Dragon of the West! Now look at you!" He sneered and dropped the tray on the floor.

Iroh scrambled on the floor and reached out for the bread the size of his palm, eagerly taking a bite. The warden saw his unfocused eyes and his thoughts were confirmed.

The prisoner had lost sense and sanity.

He spat on the ground and left the cell, slamming the door closed.

He listened as the footsteps faded away and stood up, peeling away the layers he had stuffed onto his clothes to retain his former physique. He reached for the top bars of the cell and pulled his weight up with one hand, all the while eating the small ration of bread he was given.

It had been decades since he had trained this hard, and he wasn't getting any younger. But if he was going to free himself from this prison, he would have to pull all the stops, even if it meant acting senile to cover his plans.


	36. Opened and Closed

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island!" Ty Lee leaned against the railings of the ship and felt the cool sea breeze in her face. "It'll be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing!"

"Doing nothing is a waste of time!" Zuko snapped at her. "We're being sent away on a _forced_ vacation... I feel like a child!"

The Fire Lord had ordered Lo and Li to take the four teenagers to Ember Island, a popular resort area lush with palm trees, white sand, and extravagant vacation homes. None of them had a clue why they were sent away, but a vacation might just be what they need.

"Lighten up." Azula stood with Ty Lee out on the deck. "So Dad wants to meet with the sages and council alone without anyone else around. Don't take it personally." But secretly, she agreed with her brother. She would much rather attend the war meetings with the Fire Lord rather than spend the day on a beach.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?"

Azula nodded. "We used to come every summer when we were kids."

"That must have been fun!"

Zuko looked away watching the waves form as their ship pushed forward. "That was a long time ago..."

* * *

An hour later, they reached one of the minor docks of Ember Island. Lo and Li led the way eagerly. They wore matching pink robes and wide brimmed straw hats. "Welcome to Ember Island, kids..." The folds and wrinkles of their faces deepened as they smiled.

The teens looked up at their temporary residence with disappointed looks. They imagined and expected something more... grand.

"It smells like old lady in here..." Zuko complained as they entered Lo and Li's personal guest house, gifted by the late Fire Lord Azulon.

"Gee... I wonder why." Mai replied dryly.

Ty Lee stood in front of a painting, mesmerized. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

Lo and Li stood next to the painting and recreated the poses. "Can't you tell?"

They tried their hardest to reign in their laughter as they continued looking around the guest house. "We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend..." Li consoled them with a motherly look.

"But Ember Island is a magical place."

"Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance."

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other."

Lo picked up an ornamental rock placed on the table and trailed her weathered fingers over it. "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges."

The twins smiled and clapped, pulling away their robes, revealing their new bathing suits. "Time to hit the beach!"

* * *

Azula smirked as she spotted a group playing _kuai_ ball on the beach. Her competitive side rose to the surface and she called them over. "Hey beach bums, we're playing next. TY LEE, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

The girl, who was at the moment enjoying the shade and breeze provided by three men, stood on her hands and flipped before rushing to Azula's side.

Zuko stood up and took off his robe, showing off his lean, toned body. A group of girls spotted him and looked on with obvious interest, making Mai slightly twitch. She stood up as well and took Zuko's arm as they followed Azula.

After careful observation of the enemy team, Azula huddled her team and relayed the plan. "See the girl with the pigtails? When she runs towards the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation on her left foot. I bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed."

Azula was the first to serve the ball. She tossed it high in the air and jumped after it. She struck the ball with her knee and pushed it towards the other team who didn't even have a chance to stop the fast projectile.

The other team countered by serving a slow ball that fell near the net. Zuko dove to the front and kicked up the ball, his sister followed him and sent the ball flying back towards the girl in pigtails.

The game went on that way. They completely annihilated the other team with fast serves and strong spikes. One last serve was particularly high. The siblings exchanged a brief look and a nod. Zuko hunched over and Azula ran, using her brother's back as a boost and jumping up in the air, spinning once and delivering the final blow to the ball.

It landed with a slight explosion on the sand, sending the players of the enemy team on their backs. The net caught fire from the explosion and Azula stood close as she taunted the other team. "Yes! We have defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" She turned back to her teammates with a smile. "Well, that was fun."

"I'm having a party tonight, you should come by." Two men approached Ty Lee, impressed after having watched them play.

"Sure!" Ty Lee gave them a wide smile. "I love parties!"

"Your friend can come, too." He nodded towards Mai and gave her a small wink.

"Uh, what about me and my brother? Aren't you gonna invite us?" Azula raised a brow, unused to being isolated like that. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

The first guy scoffed. "Don't you know who_ we_ are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian!"

Insulted by their lack of respect, Zuko advanced, ready to give them a beating. Azula had other plans though, she held out an arm to stop her brother.

"But fine, you're invited." They conceded. "Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers of the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party, so... try and act normal."

Azula gave them her signature smirk. "We'll do our best."

* * *

They spent the afternoon lounging in the veranda of the guest house. The vast ocean can be seen from the veranda, as well as the horizon where the sky meets the sea. Lo and Li had prepared a spread of fruits and other delicacies. "Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko finally asked Azula.

"I guess I was... intrigued. I'm so used to people _worshipping_ us."

"They should!"

"Yes, I know, and I love it. But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were.

It was probably the first time Zuko and Azula were not regarded as the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. All their lives they had servants and handmaidens, governors and nobles bowed to them and brought them gifts at their feet to curry favor.

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand,"

"Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate."

"Ember Island reveals the true you."

* * *

They were the first ones to arrive at the party and after an awkward exchange, Chan let them in nonetheless. An hour later, the party was finally in full swing.

"So how do you know Ty Lee?" One guy asked the other, looking him over and sizing up the competition.

"I met her at the beach today. She was pretty impressed by the sand pagoda I made her."

"Well I met her first!"

The hot-blooded teens all turned to Ty Lee who smiled and backed away slowly. "W-well... It doesn't matter who I met first 'cause I like you all!"

"But which one of us do you..._ like_?"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

The pressure was too much for her. "I don't know! I don't know!" She closed her eyes and jabbed the men's pressure points, blocking their _chi_ and paralyzing them. She skipped away as they fell down and found Azula leaning on a post, all alone. "I'm glad you're here! Those boys won't leave me alone! I guess they all like me too much!"

"Come on, Ty Lee. You can't be _this_ ignorant!" Azula rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those boys only like you because you make it easy for them! You're not a challenge, you're a _tease_! It's not like they actually _care_ who you are."

Ty Lee flinched at what Azula had said. She hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

For what seemed like the second time in all her years, Azula actually felt guilty about her words. She took Ty Lee's hands away from her face and shushed her. "Okay, okay. Calm down! I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little... _jealous._" She said the last word barely above a whisper.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. "What? You were jealous of me?! But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!"

"You're right about all those things, but for some reason, when I meet boys, they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them."

Ty Lee giggled. "But you probably _would_ do something horrible to them! I'm sure they're just intimidated by you." If this was her worry, she better give her friend some tips. "Okay, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him, smile a lot, and laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny."

"Well that sounds really shallow and stupid... Let's try it!"

* * *

Zuko piled an assortment of finger foods on a plate to take to Mai, but someone carelessly bumped into him and sent the plate from his hands and unto the floor. He growled in anger and turned to the guy. "Hey, watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend!"

The guy looked at him weirdly and they turned to see Mai casually talking to Ruon-Jian. He stifled a laugh as Zuko ran and grabbed the pest's arm, pulling him away. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop talking to my girlfriend!"

Ruon-Jian slowly approached him. "Relax. It's just a party."

He had it. He raised a hand and casually shoved him back. Unknown to onlookers, Zuko had used _chi_ to deliver enough force to send Ruon-Jian flying across the room, hitting the old earthen vase that, no doubt, cost a fortune.

"Zuko, what is wrong with you?!" Mai approached the prince.

"What is wrong with _me_?!"

"Your temper's out of control! You blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient, and hot-headed, and angry!"

"Well, at least I feel something as opposed to you! You have no passion for anything! You're just a big... _blah_!"

Mai frowned, offended by his words.

"Who broke my Nana's vase?!" Chan returned from the balcony, panicking as he saw the priceless earthen vase shattered on the floor. Ruon-jian pointed at Zuko. "That's it! You're out of here!"

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin high as he left. "I was just leaving!"

"Have fun by yourself, _loser_ boy!"

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Azula found her brother on the porch of their old summer house up in the mountain. Much like them, the villa was isolated from the rest of the houses down by the beach. "I thought I'd find you here."

Zuko stared at the clay tablet that had his handprint. It held so much memories that they spent on Ember Island. "Those summers we spent here seem so long ago." He mused as he reminisced the simpler times when they would go here and have fun. "So much has changed."

Azula shared the sentiment as she looked up at the house. "Come down to the beach with me. Come on, this place is depressing."

It was a silent walk to the beach. All that could be heard was the sound of the waves softly crashing against the shore, and the occasional crickets. Mai and Ty Lee waited and sat on some logs and rocks, watching the ocean before them.

Zuko approached Mai. "Are you cold?" He tried to wrap an arm around her, but she softly slapped it away.

"I'm freezing!" Ty Lee complained, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I'll make a fire." He looked up at the summer house up the mountain. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He stood up ran back up to the house. Upon his return, he carried a few items with him, the largest one being a portrait of the royal family. The prince cleared the pit and set it ablaze, tossing everything in it, even the painting.

Ty Lee stood up, panicking as Zuko had carelessly tossed the painting into the fire. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But that's a painting of your family!" She watched as the flames crawled through the portrait and eventually turned it to ashes.

He crossed his arms once more. "You think I care?"

"I think you do—"

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?"

Ty Lee scoffed at her childhood friend. "I _know_ you..."

"No, you don't! You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee world' where everything is great all the time—"

"Zuko, leave her alone!" Mai frowned, standing up for her friend.

The prince did a hand-stand effortlessly. "I'm so pretty, look at me! I can walk on my hands! Woooo!" He stopped and fell back into the soft sand. "Circus_ freak_!"

Azula had laughed at the comment. Ty Lee clenched her fists, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want! You wanna know why I joined the circus? Do you have any idea what my home life was like? I grew up with six sisters who look_ exactly_ like me! It was like I didn't even have my own name!"

The tears fell endlessly as she knelt on the sand, staring at the fire. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now! 'Circus freak'_ is_ a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too." Mai drawled as she watched her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, _what_?!"

"Attention issues? You couldn't get attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's_ your_ excuse, Mai? You were an only child for 15 years! But even with all that attention, your aura is this _dingy...pasty...gray_—"

"I don't _believe_ in auras." She dismissed her with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't believe in _anything_."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

Zuko walked back towards the fire. "I'm sorry, too! I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of bottling up all your feelings! Ty Lee just called your aura _dingy_. Are you just gonna take that?!"

Mai laid back on the rock and gazed at the stars. "What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it _wasn't_." She laughed bitterly and continued. "I was a rich, only child who got anything I wanted...as long as I behaved...and sat still... and didn't speak unless spoken too... My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it then." Azula smirked. "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and can't express yourself."

"Oh, you want me to express myself?!" Mai stood up angrily and shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Everybody calm down!" Ty Lee aimed to ease the forming tension in their group. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin! You'll totally break out!"

"Bad skin?!" Zuko growled. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin! I don't have that luxury! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my _face_!"

"S-sorry, Zuko...I—"

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me..." He scoffed at his situation. "He even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect! I should be happy now, but I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

Azula looked up from the fire to her brother. "There's a simple question you need to answer then... Who are you angry at?"

"No one! I'm just angry!"

"Yeah... Who are you angry at, Zuko?"

"E-Everyone! I don't know!"

"Is it dad?"

"No... no!"

"Your uncle?"

"Me?"

"No!"

"Then, who? Who are you angry at, Zuko?"

"Answer the question, Zuko!" Azula pressed. If there's one thing her brother should learn, its transparency. He should know himself inside and out so that his vulnerabilities can't be used against him.

"Talk to us!"

"Come on, answer the question!"

He gritted his teeth and finally confessed. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!" His rage caused the fire he had made to rise high into the sky before it was reduced to glowing embers.

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused... Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

Azula sighed. "You're pathetic... Oh well, those were wonderful performances everyone!" She mocked them as she clapped slowly.

Zuko turned to his sister. "I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula? Because you are just so perfect."

"Well yes, I guess you're right." She smiled as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care!" She stared at the glowing embers of the fire. "My own _mother_... thought I was a monster... She was right of course! But it still hurt."

Ty Lee realized something as she looked back on everyone's outburst. "What Lo and Li said came true! The beach helped us learn more about ourselves." She picked up a rock from the ground. "I fell all smoothed out! I'll always remember this..." She smiled fondly at her friends, understanding each and every one of them more now.

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula smirked. "Let's go wreck a party..."

They were about to head back to Chan's house when Azula remembered something. "Mai, Ty Lee, you guys go on ahead. I have something to talk about with my brother."

Zuko frowned, but waved Mai off to Ty Lee. As soon as they were out of earshot, he looked at her. "What is it?"

"We never talked about what happened to Chiyo..." The princess crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring her brother as they stared at the ocean. "No one in the palace is talking about it. It's like they don't even care! Even father's stupid concubine isn't making any move!"

He released a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Uncle said that she's... dead. I guess they all just moved on..."

"Have_ you_ moved on?"

His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. "I have Mai."

"That doesn't answer the question, Zuzu."

He gave no further answer, choosing instead to look far out in the open sea.

"To be honest, I feel..._ guilty_, somehow. Maybe if I didn't take her with me that day... Maybe if I accompanied her back to the Fire Nation... Maybe she'd still be here." Azula sighed and looked down at the sand between her toes, deep in thought. Chiyo had become her confidante and friend besides Mai and Ty Lee. Even when the apprentice became busy with scheduled performances and travels, she found time to visit the princess. "They didn't even give her a burial... or a memorial at least."

Zuko looked at his sister. Today was the most emotional, besides rage, that he had seen in her. It was_ weird_, to say the least, but it was comforting to know that she cared deeply about Chiyo. "Then let's make one for her."

They looked around the beach and found the largest log. Zuko pushed it towards the sea and Azula set it on fire. They closed their eyes and said their silent messages, hoping it would reach Chiyo, wherever she may be. They watched the log drift away out into the open sea.

_"I shouldn't have insisted on bringing you with me to capture my brother. Maybe if I hadn't, you would be here with us, enjoying Ember Island."_

_"I should have fought harder and dragged you with me as Uncle and I escaped. Maybe if I did, you and I would be standing here, and I would be holding your hand."_

* * *

She shivered as she felt a slight chill despite the warm atmosphere of the dark throne room. The Fire Lord sat in his throne, looking down at her. She was dressed plainly for the night, a simple white _yukata_ and wooden sandals. Her thick wavy hair was still too short to be tied up so it was pinned into place with the quartz pins that Reiko had given her.

The council and the Fire Sages sat in a circle around her, all of them murmuring in low voices, waiting for the eldest council member to start.

"The Fire Lord has declared that he shall take a new bride upon the arrival of Sozin's comet!" The elder stood and addressed his fellow councilmen and the sages. "And sure enough, Agni has delivered unto us, the beautiful and talented apprentice of the Royal Concubine! And much like how the mighty Phoenix rises from the ashes, the apprentice has risen from the depths of the high seas and has returned to our nation!"

The whispers grew louder, but Chiyo sat still in the middle of all this. She said she will do anything for Lady Suiren. She owed her life to her. She was ready to give it her all.

"Do you, apprentice, accept this mandate of the spirits? To be betrothed to the Fire Lord, and be his queen as Sozin's comet crosses the sky and marks his reign as the Phoenix King?"

She let the words sink in._ "Mandate of the spirits? Betrothed to the Fire Lord?"_ She clenched her fists on her lap as a sickening feeling crept from her gut to her chest.

But it was too late to back out now. She had to see this through. For Lady Suiren. For their freedom. She closed her eyes, shutting off all emotion as she did so.

"I do."


	37. The Past and The Future

"Good evening, General." Ming smiled as she set down the tray of the evening ration. "I brought you some jasmine tea tonight."

Iroh bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Ming. You are too kind to me."

"It's the least I can do for the general I had always looked up to ever since I was a kid!"

"Well... There is something else you can do for me..."

"What is it, general?"

He pulled out a scroll hidden in his tattered robes and handed it to her through the bars of his cell. "Take this to my nephew. Do not let anyone else see it."

* * *

He heard the light scuffling of feet outside his bedroom doors, pulling him out of his half-asleep state. Zuko peeled the sheets from his body and rushed towards the door, but found no one, not even a trace or a shadow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a scroll on the floor. He picked it up and unfurled it to see its contents.

**_You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise._**

_**It will reveal your own destiny.**_

* * *

She was transferred out of her old bedroom into a bigger, grander suite in the Royal Wing of the Palace. The room was more than twice the size of her old one, lavish with decors of red and gold. The floor was covered with thick, plush red carpets; the bed itself was massive, adorned with several red and black pillows.

She was also assigned four new handmaidens; all of them sharing a common trait. They were all mute. She had a guess as to why they were specifically assigned to her, but she kept it to herself. The handmaidens helped her with dressing to bathing, and everything in between.

Aside from the new environment she was given, she was dealt one last instruction. She cannot, and must not, leave the room at any cost.

The Fire Lord kept Chiyo in this golden cage.

Only her mentor, Lady Suiren, was allowed access to the suite. The apprentice spent her days practicing her sword fighting skills on the pretense that the Lady was teaching her etiquette and dance. It was only two more days till the day of the black sun and she had to be in top condition.

"Remember, Chiyo. Firebenders will be helpless during the eclipse, but it will only last about ten minutes or so. You will have the advantage, but you must act fast."

"Yes, Lady Suiren."

"I will be beside the Fire Lord in the underground chambers, while you will be put in a separate room. I will see to it that Shang and Qin are posted at your bunker so you can escape easily." She held Chiyo close, hugging her tight. "When all this is over, we will finally be free."

* * *

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side." Azula drawled with a smirk as she approached her brother who was silently looking up at the portraits of the Fire Lords in the great hall. The portraits and murals told the entire history of the Fire Nation, all the way from the Unification Wars of the Fire Islands to Fire Lord Ozai's reign.

He debated whether it was a good idea to ask her, but he did it anyway. "What do you remember about our great-grandfather?"

"Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works." The princess was thrown aback by her brother's question, but she indulged him nonetheless. "Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world." She recited the words perfectly, just the way she had learned it in the academy. "In the end, he died a very old and successful man."

"But how did he die?"

"Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient."

"Oh."

"Now, tit for tat. I saw handmaidens and servants scurrying around mother's old chambers. Do you know anything of it?"

This was news to Zuko. In all the years since their mother was gone, no one dared touch the belongings in her room. It was locked for years. "I don't know anything about it."

The princess rolled her eyes and they parted ways for the evening.

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed, staring hard at the scroll, trying to make sense of it. He growled in annoyance and tossed it away. "What does it mean?!"

The scroll landed on his lamp and revealed a message written in heat-sensitive ink. He immediately stood up and read the message.

**_The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs!_**

Unable to contain his curiosity further, he took his cloak and headed for the temple of the Fire Sages.

* * *

The handmaidens dried her body with thick towels after her soak in the warm bath. They never let her do anything by herself and this frustrated her a bit. However, she understood their predicament. They were under direct orders of the Fire Lord. If they were to disobey or neglect their duties, they'll have to face the consequences.

After dressing her in a simple, sheer night robe, they bowed deeply and left. But she was still full of nerves and energy to go right to sleep. She figured she might use the time to practice.

Chiyo got off the bed and knelt beside it. She reached under it and pulled out her swords. She carefully slid them out of the scabbards and resumed her training.

In only a few days time, she managed to nearly perfect the art of wielding dual swords. The only aspect she had yet to master was how to handle the weight of the iron. Her slender arms ached and strained as she swung them each time.

She stifled her gasp as one of the swords slipped from her grasp upon swinging it too fast; the momentum had the sword flying across the room and burying itself into a large cabinet.

Chiyo dove for the bed and listened for footsteps to see if anyone would come in to check the commotion. Satisfied that there was no one, she got up once more and retrieved the sword. She pulled the hilt hard and finally succeeded. The cabinet doors swung open, revealing various items on its shelves.

There were robes and clothes, folded and stacked neatly, as well as scrolls and vases that looked ancient. Curiosity got the better of her and she perused through the cabinet.

_"Who do these belong to?"_ She unfurled one of the scrolls and marveled at the painting.

It was that of the royal family. Fire Lord Ozai sat next to a beautiful and regal lady, who undoubtedly was his wife, the Fire Lady. On the floor, at their feet, there sat two children, obviously the prince and the princess.

She stared at the children in the painting, trying to place the feeling that she had seen them before, that she had somehow known them...

Her thoughts were interrupted as four knocks were heard from the door. Four knocks meant it was one of the handmaidens coming to check on her. She hastily returned everything to where it was and pulled the covers over her head just as the handmaiden opened her door.

After a few quiet seconds, the handmaiden left once more, softly closing the door on her way out. Chiyo let out a sigh of relief and stared at the high ceiling of the room, wishing now more than ever that she had the lost memories of her past.

* * *

He sat on the floor of Fire Lord Sozin's tomb deep in the Dragonbone Catacombs. The only light source in the dark room was the lantern he had taken with him as he read through Fire Lord Sozin's final testament.

_"As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend, Roku..."_

"Fire Lord Sozin was friends with the old Avatar?!" Zuko's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened as he continued reading the testament.

* * *

_Roku and I shared many things, including a birthday. One time we held a feast together, the Fire Sages had approached us. I feared that something had fallen upon my father, but I was not the one they were after. On that day, Roku was proclaimed the Avatar._

_Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements. I visited him before he left and gave him my head piece, the royal artifact of the crown prince._

_Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully-realized Avatar, and I had changed as well. Upon his return, he married Ta Min and I was his best man._

_On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. But, I had my own vision for a brighter future._

_I had told him that I have been thinking about the state of the world; and how fate brought us together as the Fire Lord and Avatar, as the best of friends. The Fire Nation enjoyed and unprecedented era of peace and prosperity, and I opened up the idea of sharing this with the rest of the world. I longed to expand the reaches of the Fire Nation and build a powerful empire._

_Roku had objected harshly and demanded that I banish the idea from my thoughts. But despite his warning, I went ahead with my plans._

_The first territory of the Earth Kingdom I had taken was Yu Dao. I took down their leaders and their army, I replaced their banners with that of the Fire Nation emblem and declared it the first colony of our great nation._

_The Avatar was enraged at my move, and I declared him traitor to his own nation. He and I battled that day and we parted ways. Roku and I didn't speak or see each other for 25 years after our battle._

_One evening, as I gaze out of the balcony of the royal palace, what I saw shook me to my core. Roku's Island was a hundred miles away, but I could still feel it rumbling, and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe._

_I summoned my dragon and came to his aid. Together we quelled the raging inferno that was the volcano of the island. But it was all too much, even for the Avatar and myself. Roku had inhaled a fatal dose of toxic volcanic gasses and he was slowly losing consciousness. In that moment, a thought struck me._

_Without him, all my plans and visions of a bright future are suddenly possible._

_I left._

_With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an air nomad so I wiped out the air temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere._

_The Fire Nation's greatest threat._

_The Last Airbender._

* * *

"T-that can't be it!" Zuko looked further into the scroll, looking for the continuation of the testament. "Where's the rest of it?!"

He had a vague idea who had sent the scroll and led him to the catacombs; now he longed for answers. Zuko left the catacombs, surprised to see the sun peeking in the early hours of the morning, and headed straight for the Capital Prison.

"You sent this, didn't you?!" He confronted his uncle, clutching Sozin's final testament in one hand. "I found the secret history, which by the way, should be renamed 'the history most people already know'! It said I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end!"

"No. He wasn't." It was the first words Iroh had uttered to Zuko ever since his incarceration.

"What are you talking about?"

Iroh stood up and took a deep breath. "You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather... was Avatar Roku."

The revelation had him reeling. "Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself."

He began questioning himself once more, he hadn't felt this helpless since he fell ill in Ba Sing Se. He knees buckled underneath him and he knelt before the bars of his uncle's cell, clutching his head in his hands as he remembered his vision of the two dragons and himself on the throne.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your _nature_, your _legacy_. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family, and the Fire Nation."

His words dealt a heavy weight onto Zuko's shoulders and heart the more he listened to his uncle's words. "Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world." Iroh felt the walls and pulled out a lose brick. From the niche, he retrieved an item and brought it to the prince. "This is a royal artifact." The prince's eyes widened as he saw the head piece that the Fire Lord Sozin had given Avatar Roku. "It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince."

* * *

After the meeting with his uncle that left him reeling, he needed a distraction. He went back to his chambers and the servants helped him wash and dress into his _changshan_. Sometimes, it pays to be the Crown Prince. He didn't have to worry about the trivial things such as manual labor.

Once he was ready, Zuko set out to see Mai. The palace gates were opened and there was a crowd waiting for him. Women lined up, eager to see the Crown Prince, hoping to catch his attention.

"Prince Zuko!" A eunuch called and he turned around. "Is something wrong? You didn't take the palanquin!"

"I'm just going to Mai's house. It's not far."

"It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere, sir."

He shrugged and boarded the palanquin. The soldiers raised the bars on their shoulders and walked less than a hundred paces where Mai's house was located. She was waiting by the steps for him. Zuko stepped out and followed her into the house.

"I was wondering when you'd come and visit me." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We haven't seen each other since we got back from Ember Island."

He sat on the chaise lounge and stretched out his legs. "I'm sorry. I was busy with some matters in the palace."

"Hmmm..." She lay beside him, placing her head on his shoulder, her hand tracing small circles on his chest.

Zuko instinctly wrapped an arm around her to support her. "Tell me, if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

"A big fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top!"

He laughed at her request. "You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." He called the eunuch and ordered him to fetch the fruit tart, the servant bowed deeply and rushed out to fulfill the Crown Prince's command.

"I guess there are some nice perks that come with being royalty," Mai bit her lip seductively, looking up at Zuko with half-lidded eyes. "Though there's annoying stuff too, like that war meeting coming up—"

He sat up right and frowned. "War meeting?! What are you talking about?"

She instantly regretted her words, cursing herself for oversharing. "Azula mentioned something... I assumed you were going, too..."

If there was to be a war meeting, as Crown Prince, he was supposed to be there. Did his father not trust him enough to attend? "I guess I wasn't invited..."

He got up and left.

"Prince Zuko? What about the fruit tart?" The eunuch held up the pastry proudly, but the prince ignored him as he marched back to the palace, leaving the palanquin behind.

* * *

Azula's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the Royal Spa. It had been a while since her last visit, and her long hair was in great need of detoxifying from all the stress of chasing the Avatar. Two servants combed her long hair through the free flowing stream of water, adding in oils and fragrances.

She heard the familiar footsteps of her brother and she reluctantly opened her eyes. "Hello, Zuzu. If you've come for a royal hair combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh? And apparently, _I'm_ not welcome there." He went straight to the point.

"What do you mean? Of course you're welcome!"

"Oh yeah? That's why no one bothered to tell me about it!"

She sighed at her cynic and paranoid brother's rant. "Zuko, don't be so dramatic! I'm sure dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited because it's so _obvious_ that you're supposed to be there!"

"Well... were _you_ invited?"

"Of course! I'm the_ princess_!"

"And I'm the prince!"

"_Exactly_! So stop acting like a paranoid child! Just go to the meeting."

Her brother had turned and left. "Forget it, I'm not going!"

Azula let him leave, choosing instead to focus on relaxing and looking good for the war meeting later.

* * *

He spent the afternoon in Mai's house. He had apologized for leaving abruptly and she forgave him. She tried to distract him from his thoughts, but she failed horribly.

"Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting..." Mai hugged him from behind, hoping to comfort him and bring him out of his mood. "Who cares?"

"I don't."

"Well good, you shouldn't. I mean, why would you even want to go? Just think about how things went at the last war meeting you went to."

How could he forget? There was a big reminder permanently etched on his face. "I know..."

"Prince Zuko," The eunuch bowed before continuing. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"What?"

"The admirals, the generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing."

Zuko couldn't believe the eunuch's words. "So, my dad wants me at the meeting?"

The latter nodded and bowed once more. "The Fire Lord said that he wouldn't start until you arrived, your Highness."

* * *

"Welcome, Prince Zuko." The Fire Lord greeted him as he entered the war chambers. "We've been waiting for you."

He walked briskly and took his place next to his father's throne, on his right hand side. He bowed to him once and sat down, folding his legs beneath him.

Once everyone was settled, the Fire Lord nodded to the general. "General Shinu, your report."

"Thank you, sir!" The general stood up and gestured to the large map of the nations in front of them. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

The Fire Lord frowned at the unsettled matters. "What is your recommendation?"

"Our army is spread too thin. But once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom."

A moment of silence passed before the Fire Lord unexpectedly turned to the prince. "Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commons. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

He tried to suppress the shock that his father would allow him to speak up at a crucial war meeting. He searched and contemplated his answer before speaking. "The people of the Earth Kingdom, are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes... you're right..." The Fire Lord weighed his son's comments and came to the conclusion. "We need to _destroy_ their hope."

"T-that's not exactly what I—"

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and_ burn_ it all to the ground!" Azula interjected fast, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Fire Lord smiled wickedly at his daughter's suggestion, his vision becoming clearer. "Yes... Yes, you're right, Azula!" He stood up and slowly walked down from his throne. "Sozin's comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us!"

"What are you suggesting sir?" A war minister dared asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom! _Permanently_!"

He walked over the map laid out and focused his attention in the territory of the Earth Kingdom. "From our air ships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything! And out of the ashes, a new world will be born! A world in which _all_ the lands are Fire Nation, and I am the supreme ruler of everything!"

The generals and the war ministers were in awe of the ingenious plan of the Fire Lord and together they cheered for his victory. "All hail Fire Lord Ozai! All hail the Phoenix King!"

Zuko looked on, but dared not speak out. Was this what the future held? Was this the future that he had envisioned?

* * *

After tactical defenses and evacuation procedures were discussed for the eclipse, the war meeting was adjourned. They all left the war chambers, with Azula and Zuko trailing behind the ministers.

The group of generals and war ministers up ahead stopped and bowed their heads as Lady Suiren passed by followed by a procession of handmaidens and guards. Behind her, four handmaidens assisted a figure clothed in a thick, red and gold veil.

"My Lady," A general greeted the concubine. "It is so great to see such a beauty after a successful war meeting."

"Thank you for your kind words, general." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "We will be going ahead into the underground chambers. The bride wishes not to be disturbed."

"Bride?!" The prince and the princess pushed forward until they reached the concubine. "Whose bride?!"

Suiren bowed deeply, not expecting to see them at all. She had to act carefully, if she wants pull off her plans without a hitch. "We really must be going, your Highnesses." She snapped her fingers and the procession moved forward ahead of her.

Azula itched to slap the living daylights out of the wench for not answering their question, but before she could, the Fire Lord had come out of the war chambers. "Lady Suiren," he nodded once. "I trust that everything has been prepared for tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord. She is being moved to the underground chambers as we speak."

"Good. Let her rest and get comfortable. We shall follow soon."

With one last bow, Suiren left.

_"Oh, you'll follow, alright. You'll follow your father, and your grandfather, and your great-grandfather to hell. I guarantee it."_


	38. The Day of Black Sun

_"Prince Zuko!" He whipped his head around, following the sound of her voice, looking desperately for her. "Prince Zuko!"_

_"Chiyo! Where are you?!"_

_Slender fingers covered his eyes. He turned sharply and came face to face with the apprentice. She was looking up at him with that devastating smile of hers, the very same one that had captured him so long ago. The red amber of her eyes shone brightly as she laughed. "Prince Zuko!"_

_The prince didn't hesitate at all as he pulled her into his arms into a tight, almost crushing hug. She was here. He couldn't stop the tears that fell freely as he held her close. "Chiyo... I'm so confused. I'm so scared."_

_"You do know what you have to do, don't you?"_

_He shook his head and buried his face into her thick, dark locks. "I don't..." He felt her hand rub his back comfortingly. Was he already in heaven?_

_"I know that you know... You're just afraid to face it."_

_All he could do was nod his head and keep holding her. Nothing else mattered at that moment. His Chiyo was here, and he was never letting her go._

_"You have to be strong, Prince Zuko."She pulled away from him and touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. He leaned in to her soft touch, his eyes sliding closed. "I'm with you every step of the way."_

* * *

He gasped as he was startled awake, breathing heavily. The dream felt so real to him. He brought his hand up to the cheek that she had touched, surprised to feel the wetness of his tears.

"Chiyo..." He whispered into the darkness of his room, but the only reply was the sound of his own breathing.

It was almost sunrise. They had been instructed to go into the underground chambers of the palace and stay for the entire duration of the eclipse.

_"You do know what you have to do, don't you?"_ Her message rang clear in his mind.

_"Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy." _Uncle Iroh's words haunted him._ "What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. You alone can cleanse the sins of our family, and the Fire Nation."_

He could remain here as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and watch as his father destroys the Earth Kingdom and builds his empire. He could stay and have the glory of certain triumph by his side.

Or he could do the right thing and turn away the ideals and visions of his father that now sicken him to the core. He would risk his ruin, he would risk it all, for the slim chance that he could make things right.

The prince felt so conflicted.

_"You have to be strong, Prince Zuko. I'm with you every step of the way."_

* * *

She released a shaky breath as she stretched that morning. There were no butterflies in her stomach, only komodo-rhinos raging and galloping in circles. The anxiety of their mission was too much to bear. She had hoped to see the Lady Suiren before the eclipse, but the Fire Lord had taken her with him to his private bunkers, just as they had predicted.

Chiyo opened the satchel that Shang had given her. It was a complete set of armor for the Royal Palace Guards. She ran her fingers over the chest plate.

Today, they are going to do the unthinkable.

Today, they are going to kill the Fire Lord.

She got into the black tunic and trousers, then carefully slid the armor onto her body. She retrieved her swords and tied the scabbards to her back. She secretly hoped to never use them, but if the need arises, will she be able to do so without hesitation?

While securing the boots on her feet, four knocks sounded on the metal door of her bunker. "This is it." Chiyo took a deep breath and waited for the door to slide open.

* * *

Zuko wrote a short letter to Mai, explaining everything and apologizing. He had been so unfair to her. Truthfully, he had _used_ her. Her presence was a comforting one, but his heart was elsewhere.

It belonged to Chiyo, it always had, and always will.

He expressed his regrets and his hopes in the letter, and wished that she would forget him.

He was all set to leave when he caught a glimpse of his mother's portrait that he had kept all these years. Beside the portrait was Chiyo's poster, the one he had found in the Misty Palms Oasis that had proclaimed her missing.

He knelt before their portraits and lowered his head. "I know I've made some bad choices," He whispered, his eyes closed as if in prayer. "But today, I'm gonna set things right."

Standing up, he gave them one last bow and retrieved his things. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and set off to face his father.

* * *

After temporarily paralyzing the four handmaidens, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Chiyo gave them one last apologetic look and opened the metal doors. Fortunately, there was no one that stood guard at her doors. They must have been called to an emergency and left their posts.

She pulled out the map of the underground tunnels and traced her location towards the Fire Lord's private bunker, memorizing the path carefully. It was a bit of a long way, but she'll have to act fast.

Chiyo ran through the tunnels and winding passageways, careful to avoid the soldiers that patrolled tirelessly. She finally made it to one of the major passageways that led to the Fire Lord's chambers. There were a total of three entrances, four if the secret escape hatch counted. She hid by the eastern entrance and readied herself mentally for her task.

* * *

Aang took a deep breath as they stood before the metal doors of the bunker. "I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord!" He held his staff tight and sent a powerful gust of wind that blew the doors open, revealing the cavernous hall that led to the throne.

They were unprepared for the shock as they saw not the Fire Lord, but Azula, sitting languidly on the temporary throne, one leg crossed over the other. "So... you _are_ alive after all..." She smirked as she saw their expressions. "I had a hunch that you survived, but it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for _months_."

"Where is he?! Where's the Fire Lord?!" Aang demanded as he prepared himself for an inevitable fight.

"You mean _I'm_ not good enough for you?" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You're hurting my feelings."

Sokka stepped forward and drew his sword. "Stop wasting our time and give us the information! You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse!"

"And stick to the truth!" Toph backed him up. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." She laughed mockingly. To her, lying was as easy as breathing. "I am a 400-foot tall, purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

The earthbender felt no change in heartbeat, nor breathing. She growled in annoyance. "Okay, you're good, I admit it!" She stomped her feet and sent an earthen cage to trap Azula's body from the neck down. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway!"

They were confused as to why the princess could still smile despite her powerless situation, until the rock cracked and crumbled to the floor. Azula dusted off her armor lazily. "When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some_ souvenirs_... Dai Li agents!" On cue, the two agents who were hiding in wait from the ceiling came down to defend the princess. "Have fun!"

* * *

"I'm ready to face you." Zuko gathered his courage and opened the northern entrance of the Fire Lord's bunker.

There sat his father, casually having tea with Lady Suiren. "Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?" The Fire Lord felt his chi weakening as the eclipse started, but he showed no change in expression nor stance. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell the truth!"

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse... this should be _interesting_..." Fire Lord Ozai waved his royal guards away. "Suiren, leave us. My son and I are going to have a proper chat."

She steeled her expression and clenched her fists. She was _not_ going to lose this opportunity. "But, my Lord, I wish to stay with you..."

"You can return later when this is over." He said stiffly, giving her a stern look.

"But, my Lord—"

"ENOUGH!" He struck her hard with the back of his hand, the force was threw her unto the ground. "I've had it with your defiance, Suiren! You forget your place!" Upon instruction, the guards took her by the arms and dragged her out through the eastern entrance.

Zuko watched as the concubine was helplessly pulled out of the bunkers. It was the first time he had seen his father get angry at her. She had always gotten away with everything, but perhaps the Fire Lord had finally lost his patience with her.

There was a brief moment of silence as the metal doors shut behind the guards, leaving the prince and the Fire Lord all alone in the bunker. "First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?"

"Because the Avatar's not _dead_. He survived."

"WHAT?!" He stood up, enraged.

Zuko continued calmly. "In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here."

"GET OUT! Get out of my sight, right now if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing. I'm not taking any orders from you anymore."

"You will obey me... or this defiant breath will be your last!" Perhaps he had not taught his son the lesson of respect at all when he had burned him in the Agni Kai chamber. He step down from the dais and approached him slowly, ready to teach him one final lesson.

Zuko reached behind him and drew his dual broadswords. "Think again!" He rooted his feet firmly on the ground and gripped the hilts of the swords. "I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!"

The Fire Lord pondered the situation. The eclipse has just started and he had no firebending, nor any weapons nearby. The phenomenon will last eight minutes, ten at most.

He sat back down on the dais, deciding to stall for the time being, and listen to what his traitorous son had to say.

* * *

She watched as the eastern entrance opened and the more guards went out, dragging with them her mentor. Anger seeped through her as she saw the state Lady Suiren was in, disheveled and weakened, a large bruise forming on her cheek. Rage blinded her and she stepped out of the shadows of her hiding place. "Let go of her!"

The guards turned at the voice and found her approaching. "It's the apprentice!"

"My Lady, you shouldn't be here—"

Chiyo punched him straight between the eyes and sent him flat on his back, unconscious. "I said, let go of her!" More guards closed in on her and Suiren struggled against her captors' hold. "You all know what I am capable of, right?" A memory resurfaced, one of her successfully defeating ten guards at a party held in the palace. "I have all defeated you before..."

The captain of the guards retrieved his spear. "Yes, we haven't been able to repay you for the humiliation you have dealt us four years ago!" He stepped forward. "I think the Fire Lord will reward me nicely for killing you, you traitorous wench!" He lunged forward, aiming to plunge the spear through her.

She stepped aside with ease and held the body of the spear tight. She twisted it out of his hold and used it against him, the tip of the spear grazing the captain's cheek. He glared at her with an enraged expression as blood trickled down the gash made by the spear.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Attack her!"

* * *

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me." He poured out everything that he had been holding back for so long, everything that he had always wanted to say, but never got the chance to do so. "I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to _please_ you."

He had his momentum and he kept going. "You, my_ father_, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My _father_, who challenged me, a _13-year old boy_, to an Agni Kai. How could you possibly justify a duel with a _child_?"

"It was to teach you _respect_!"

"It was cruel, and it was wrong!"

"Then you've learned nothing!"

He brought up one of his swords and aimed at his father. "No! I've learned_ everything_, and I've had to learn it on my own! Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing _lie_ that was! The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness. They _hate_ us! And we deserve it!"

Zuko lowered his swords at his sides. "We have created an era of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace, and kindness."

The Fire Lord threw his head back and laughed maniacally at his son's tirade. "You're uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Yes. He has."

* * *

Azula ran through the tunnels, leading them further and further away. The Avatar and his friends chased relentlessly, even with the Dai Li agents stalling them left and right.

"Wait!" Sokka stopped in his tracks as he realized what was happening. "Aang, Toph, stop attacking! Don't you see she's just playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true!" The princess objected haughtily. "I'm giving it my all!"

Toph finally sensed a slight change in her patterns, indicating a lie. "You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that, _genius_. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!"

Toph was about to attack but Sokka stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She's just baiting you again."

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?"

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow!" Aang and Toph agreed and turned away from the princess to follow Sokka.

"It's a trap," Azula called out with a wicked grin. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore!"

"So... Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Her grin grew wider as they stopped in their tracks to listen to her. "She was convinced you were gonna come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you..."

Sokka teared up as he was reminded of his failure to protect Suki. He growled and charged forward.

Unfazed, Azula drew a dagger hidden up her sleeve. "Come and get it..."

Toph heard the sound of the metal being drawn and quickly drew up rock from the ground, sending it ahead of Sokka to trap Azula's hands. Sokka took her by the collar and slammed her to the cave walls. "Where. Is. Suki?"

* * *

She must have taken down at least a dozen soldiers already using only her _chi_-blocking, yet more came at her to try and subdue her. It was as if there wasn't an end to them.

Suiren could only look on as her ward fought hard and long against the soldiers. Regret and fear mixed within her as she watched Chiyo slowing down, growing tired. If the Fire Lord discovers their treachery, he would not hesitate to kill them both.

Chiyo gasped as a spear was thrust though the gap of her chest plates. Thankfully, she had swerved fast, but not fast enough. The blade caught her skin and left a wide gash at her waist, blood seeping onto her tunic and armor.

"NO!" Suiren struggled to be free of the soldiers, but they were stronger and easily overpowered her. Tears fell as she thought back to losing Xin and her child. And now, she was about to lose Chiyo as well. "NO! CHIYO, RUN!"

She clutched her bleeding side, applying pressure to hopefully stop it from completely draining her. She staggered as her head felt light from the blood loss.

She refused to give up. She finally unsheathed one of the swords from her back and prepared herself to fight._ "I won't let all of Lady Suiren's efforts go to waste! I won't let all her sacrifices be in vain!"_

With a shout that made even the toughest of soldiers take a step back, she charged towards the captain of the guards with newfound determination. Ready to take them down.

Ready to kill.

* * *

"After I leave here today, I'm gonna free Uncle Iroh from his prison, and I'm gonna beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who has been a _real_ father to me."

The Fire Lord chuckled mockingly. "That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko looked directly into his father's eyes, and for the first time he didn't not waver or cower in fear. It must have been Chiyo's spirit giving him strength, and he silently thanked her for it. "I'm going to join the Avatar, and I'm going to help him defeat you."

"Really?" Ozai raised a brow at his bold display. "Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm _powerless_... You've got your swords... Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my_ own_ destiny. Taking you down is the _Avatar's_ destiny." He sheathed the swords back to the scabbard tied behind his back, and said the word that he had long wanted to say. "Goodbye."

"Coward!" The Fire Lord spat, calling after his retreating back. His son was a fool to think he will be getting out of this bunker alive. "You're only brave enough to face me during the eclipse! If you have any _real_ courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out." Six minutes had already passed since the beginning of the eclipse. Ozai thought of ways to provoke Zuko into staying. "Don't you want to know what happened to that _whore_ you loved?"

Zuko gritted his teeth, willing himself not to fall into the obvious trap. "Chiyo is _not_ a whore! She's dead! She died in the high seas! You can't use her against me! You have no right to even speak of her!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the apprentice. I was talking about your mother."

* * *

"CHIYO, STOP IT!" Suiren cried as thrashed and kicked futilely. "Stop it and run away! Please!"

She coughed up blood at the force of the staff hitting her in the gut and she fell back. There were black spots already in her vision, but the pain and her determination kept her sober. She stood up once more and clutched her swords. Her arms that felt like lead, were weighed down even more by the iron swords. "I...can't... not now..."

The apprentice lost count of how many soldiers she had fought, but there were only five of them still standing, all of them as equally tired and wounded as her.

A bout of stillness fell upon them as they waited for the other to attack first. "You are wounded and outnumbered, apprentice. Surrender now!"

The soldiers were irked as they heard her hollow laugh. "I... killed... _them_..." She gestured to the soldiers lying on the ground, some paralyzed and unmoving, some dead. "And I'm _outnumbered_?" Her laughter echoed through the walls of the cave and tunnels, sending shivers down their backs.

Her mentor feared for the young woman. She was slowly losing her strength, and all her rational thought. No matter how many times she called out, no matter how much she pleaded for her to stop, Chiyo pushed forward and fought hard.

She blamed herself for putting her in this danger. She was blinded by her need for revenge and absolution from the guilt of watching her beloved die, and now she paid the price by watching Chiyo suffer for her.

A loud explosion coming from inside the Fire Lord's bunker shook them out of their silence. The trembling of the earth caused Chiyo to stagger from her stance and fall to the ground. The soldiers took their chance and restrained her arms.

She struggled and snarled like a wild animal against her restraints, bleeding out profusely from her wounds. "Take her to the Fire Lord! Let's see your courage now, little girl." The captain sneered as he dragged her by the hair and another soldier opened the metal doors of the eastern entrance.

The Fire Lord stood among the flames engulfing the dais, rage filled his expression. His treacherous son had redirected his own lightning back to him, a skill that he never knew could be done before, and had fled before he could retaliate. "What is it?!" He shouted at the soldiers, his usual calm and sinister demeanor replaced with anger and hostility.

"My Lord," The captain bowed, "The apprentice has betrayed and conspired with the Royal Concubine to assassinate you. We, your loyal guard, had managed to subdue this lowly scum!" He forcefully threw Chiyo to the ground before the Fire Lord. Suiren was released and thrown next to her.

She scrambled towards her apprentice and wrapped her arms around Chiyo's bleeding form. "Spare her, please! This is all my fault! She was acting upon my orders—"

"SILENCE!" He bellowed and slowly walked through the flames. Once he reached them, he gave the young woman a swift and powerful kick, sending her back a few paces, whimpering in pain.

Suiren clutched the Fire Lord's leg, begging him desperately for mercy. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" Fire Lord Ozai harnessed the power of lightning in his fingertips, feeling the electricity crackling in the air.

Chiyo turned her head to look at them one last time and closed her tired eyes.

It all happened so fast.

She expected to feel the intense, excruciating pain of the lightning.

She expected her life to flash before her eyes.

She expected to die.

She heard a loud thud hit the floor and she opened her eyes.

A soundless scream left her lips as she saw her mentor's body lying on the ground before her. Chiyo scrambled towards it and held her body close. "No no no no no..." She shook and trembled, tears and blood mixing and falling on Suiren's lifeless body. Her whispers turned to screams. "NO! NO!"

Ozai stumbled back, his whole form shaking from what he witnessed. Suiren had thrown herself in the way of the lightning that was meant for Chiyo, hitting her square in the chest. _"Do you hate me that much, that you would rather die than be by my side?"_

Chiyo wept as she stared into the lifeless, open eyes of her teacher, the woman who had raised her. The woman who had fed and clothed her. The woman who had taken her under her wing and taught her everything she knew. This woman who had treated her like her own child of flesh and blood.

This woman who became her mother...

"Death is far too easy and merciful for you..." Ozai growled low and snatched Suiren's body away from her. Chiyo screamed and dug her nails into the man's arms, clawing them off. The soldiers came once again and pulled her away from them. "Take her to Boiling Rock and lock her up for the rest of her days! Keep her alive, but barely! I will make you wish for death, but I shall deny you that satisfaction!" He bore his golden eyes into her own, hatred burning deep in them. "You will never see the light of the sun ever again!"


	39. The Caged and The Freed

After the failure to seize control of the Fire Nation capital during the eclipse, they initiated a retreat to the shores. However, the new war balloons of the Fire Nation army were much faster than they had anticipated. They lost the subs they had come in, leaving them trapped on the harbor. The only means of escape they have left was Appa.

With a slightly heavy heart, the adults sent off the children to safety, surrendering themselves as war prisoners. They fled away from the Fire Nation and retreated to the safety of the Western Air Temple.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple." Teo mused as he looked around with unmasked curiosity. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms..."

Haru was curious as well and ran ahead. "Let's go check it out!"

Aang was about to follow them but was stopped by Katara using the airbender's own glider to block his path. "You guys go," She called to the others. "I think we need to talk about some things."

"Why can't I go?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now, and since you're the _Avatar_, maybe you should be a part of this."

He joined the rest of the group with a huff and sat down on a fallen slab of rock. "Fair enough. So what's the plan?"

Sokka scratched his chin. "Well if you ask me, the new plan_ is_ the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes!"

"Oh yeah, that's_ great_, no problem. I'll just do that." Sarcasm was heavy in Aang's tone as he distracted himself with a pebble, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy."

He felt tired and frustrated. "Well, it's not gonna even be _possible_! Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?"

* * *

"Hello, Zuko here! Uh, but I guess you probably already know me... sort of... Uh... so, the thing is... I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. We'll you've seen me... you know... when I was attacking you? Uh, yeah, I guess I should apologize for that... B-but anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. But anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending."

The badgerfrog looked at him with unblinking eyes.

"Well?! What's your answer?"

It croaked once before jumping on his head and leaping away.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "Yeah, that's what I'd say too." The former prince was never really one to make friends with anyone. It was always either, as subjects or as enemies. The awkwardness made him cringe at himself, but he knew he had to find a way to join the Avatar's group. It might be the only way they could defeat the Fire Lord. But they would probably think that he was lying and attack him.

"How am I supposed to convince these people that I'm on their side?" He pulled at his loose, dark hair as he paced. At times like this, he wished he had his uncle by his side. "What would uncle do?"

He placed a hand on his chin as he stroked an imaginary beard, and place his other arm behind his back, just like how Uncle Iroh does before imparting wisdom to his nephew. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

He sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Even when I'm talking _for_ him, I can't figure out what he means!" He thought of other avenues of inspiration and thought of his sister. "What would Azula do?"

Zuko placed a hand on his hip and turned his chin up, his nose high in the air just like his sister's. "Listen, Avatar! I can join your group,_ or_ I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends! Your choice..."

Frustrated more so than ever, he slumped on the ground. "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations."

The badgerfrog returned with a mocking croak of agreement.

* * *

It was dark. Her tired, bloodshot eyes struggled to adjust in stark darkness of her isolated cell. The heat was worse. She felt like she was being boiled alive.

But maybe she deserved it.

Lady Suiren died because of her.

Chiyo refused to eat what little meals were rationed to her. The guards had to force at least water down her throat to keep her alive.

_"I will make you wish for death, but I shall deny you that satisfaction!"_

She didn't know how long she had been in that cell. For all she knew, it could have been a matter of hours, or years. In truth, she didn't care.

The Fire Lord's words came true. She wished to die.

A new guard entered with a tray of food. "Dinner."

Chiyo turned away with great effort, considering her injuries were still fresh and untreated.

"You have to eat." The lady guard received no reply from her. She thought of ways to elicit a response from the young woman. "You could've had it all, you know. You could've been the Fire Lord's wife and lived a luxurious life."

Chiyo seethed with anger. She grabbed the bowl of rice and threw it towards the guard.

She was unfazed and calmly nudged the bread towards her. "You are angry, aren't you? You want to take revenge against the Fire Lord?" The girl was silent, her mouth parched and her throat ached. "Then _live._"

Those two words confused Chiyo, coming from a guard of the Boiling Rock. "L-live?"

"Live long. Live long enough to think about his demise. Live long thinking of the day you will exact revenge for your mentor." The guard whispered in a low, determined voice, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Who...Who are y-you?"

"I am a friend." The lady guard removed one of her gloves and showed Chiyo a ring much like her own red amber resin with a petal from a fire lily. Except hers had a different flower inside.

A single petal from a white lotus.

* * *

They followed Aang after he had unceremoniously walked out on them. Appa maneuvered through the magnificent upside-down architecture of the Western Air Temple trying to follow the Avatar on his glider. "Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?" Katara called out to him.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears!" He lied so she would hopefully drop the subject. "Check out this loop!" He airbended the wind beneath his glider and pulled upwards, demonstrating a single effortless loop.

Sokka tried his luck. "Aang! I think we should be making some plans about our future!"

"Okay! We can do that while I show you the giant _pai sho_ table!" The followed him as he landed in by the fountain area the monks used for meditation. "Oh! And you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Toph said in a serious tone and she pointed behind her and Appa.

The bison moved to the side and revealed the former Fire Nation prince standing there with an awkward smile on his face. "Hello, Zuko here." They all assumed fighting stances at once at the sight of him. "H-hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you down here..."

Appa roared at his side, finally recognizing him as the human that had set him free from Lake Laogai. He gave Zuko an affectionate lick, shocking everyone.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," He tried his best to wipe the bison's saliva off him.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world!" Sokka gripped his boomerang cautiously.

"Right... Well... I-uh..." His words failed him, and he decided to get straight to the point. "What I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed. And I uh, I'm good now. And well, I think I should join your group... Oh! And I can teach firebending to you." He looked to Aang who slightly loosened his grip on his glider.

"You want to _what_ now?!"

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?!" Katara relived all those days they had spent running away from him and his uncle, all the way from the South Pole to the North Pole, and to Ba Sing Se. "I mean, how _stupid_ do you think we are?!"

Sokka backed his sister up. "Yeah! All you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!"

"I've done some good things!" Zuko argued. "I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something!" To add to his point, Appa gave him another affectionate lick.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph commented as she felt the bison's hearty rumble beneath her feet.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it!"

Zuko looked down at his feet, already expecting their rejection in the first place. "I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past—"

"Like when you attacked our village?"

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?"

"Look... I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe." He hoped to convey the sincerity in his tone. "And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try and stop him—"

Sokka was livid. "Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!"

"Well, that's not his name, but—"

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to insult your _friend_!" His retort was loaded with sarcasm and anger.

"He's not my friend!"

Toph spoke up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

Zuko sighed in defeat as he realized he was fighting a losing battle. He turned to the only person who had remained silent all throughout the exchange. "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me."

Aang turned to his friends, gauging their expressions for their opinions. He caught Sokka's eye who shook his head. He made his decision. "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us!"

"You need to get out of here. Now." Katara prepared herself, focusing her chi on her fingertips.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!"

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and aimed for Zuko. "Either _you_ leave, or_ we_ attack."

He was left with no other option. He knelt on the ground, offering his clenched fists together. If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

"No. We. Won't!" Katara opened up her water skin and sent a forceful wave of water that sent the prince back few pace, flat on his back. Slowly, he struggled to get back on his feet. "Get out of here now, and don't come back. And if we ever see you again... Well, we better not see you again!"

* * *

Her arms and legs felt heavy like they were made of concrete. It ached too much to move.

_"Chiyo, if you do not stretch, your body will become weak and rickety like Lo and Li's. Would you like that?"_

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as yet another memory resurfaced, one of Lady Suiren patiently waking her up in the early hours of the morning with a teasing smile on her lips.

More memories came to her during those times when she was awake. And even when she was sleeping, her nightmares were filled with images of her limp body and lifeless eyes.

Peace eluded her so she resigned herself into the torture and misery of reliving memories of the lady.

_"Oh? What are you doing there, little one?"_

_"It is a part of you as much as your head and hands."_

_"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles fast."_

_"I'm proud of you."_

A sob wrenched its way out of her chest and she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Lady Suiren... I'm so sorry..."

The lady guard came in and found her in that pitiful state. Her heartstrings were pulled towards the young woman and she knelt beside her, patting her short hair matted and caked with dirt and dried blood. "Shhh... it's alright... Everything will be alright..."

* * *

That night, he slept uneasy on the cold, hard ground, but it wasn't because of the uncomfortable position he lay in. Something bothered him. He couldn't quite place it, but somehow he felt... sad.

The rustling of leaves roused him and he got up, looking warily around him. "Who's there?" He called out. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eyes and sent a wave of flames towards it.

"It's me!" Toph, who had been hiding behind a rock, tried to tell him but it was too late. As she backed away, she stepped on the flames that coursed through the ground. "Y-you burned my feet!"

Zuko got up, realizing what he had done and ran to her. "I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"

"Get away from me!" She crawled away and sent flying rocks towards his general direction.

He dodged them as much as he could. "Let me help you! I'm sorry!" He tried to stop her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder, but that only seemed to increase her panic more.

"Get off! Get off me!" She flailed away from his hold and raised a sharp rock from the ground, effectively tossing Zuko away from her as she made her escape.

"I didn't know it was you!" Zuko grunted in pain as he tried to get up. "Come back!" Toph never once looked back as she escaped and he screamed in frustration. "Why am I so bad at being good?!"

* * *

Aang and Sokka help the injured Toph place her feet into the fountain. She sighed happily as the cool, soothing water engulfed her soles. "Aaah... that's the stuff... Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks!"

While they were tending to Toph, an all-too-familiar explosion shocked them off their feet. Once the rubble and smoke of the explosion dissipated, they looked up and saw Combustion Man facing Zuko. "Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!"

The large burly man ignored him and resumed his attack. Zuko ran in front of him with his hands held out. "I'm ordering you to stop!" He was cast aside effortlessly and the man sent another wave of explosion towards the group by the fountain.

"If you keep attacking I won't pay you!" The statement seemed to irritate the man further and Zuko took back his words. "Alright, I'll pay you _double_ to stop!" Zuko broke free from the hold on his collar and kicked him to misdirect another explosion.

The man turned to the prince, anger marring his dark features as he prepared to blow him off the precipice. Zuko braced himself for the impact, shielding himself with a wall of fire. The force did send him off the edge, but he managed to hold on to the thick vines that crawled throughout the temple.

Aang and Katara distracted Combustion Man with attacks as Sokka took Toph to a safe hiding place. Once the dust cloud of the explosions had settled, they were hidden from sight.

Toph felt the foundation of the temple weaken and crumble with each new explosion. "He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff-side!"

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't a good enough angle on him from down here!"

The proclaimed man-with-a-plan thought hard. "I know how to get an angle on him!" He pushed Katara aside and took out his trusty weapon. He traced the angle at which the explosions come in and readied his throwing arm. "Alright, buddy, don't fail me now!" He threw his boomerang and they watch as it flew in an arc before disappearing from their line of sight.

Combustion Man was about to send another explosion their way when he heard a whizzing sound fast approaching him. As he turned his head, the boomerang hits him in the tattooed third eye. This sets him off balance and partially blinded.

He got up abruptly and decided to end things with one final blow, but with the damage inflicted by the weapon, the explosion failed and his _chi_ surged through his body trying to find an escape. He imploded on the spot, destroying a large portion of the temple where he stood.

Everyone was still in shock that the deemed undefeatable Combustion Man had gone down on his own flames. But what surprised them more was how Zuko had tried to stop him from killing the group, even risking putting his life at risk.

Once everything had settled, Zuko approached them cautiously.

Aang stepped forward to meet him halfway. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko."

"Hey, but what about me? I did the boomerang thing!"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing I had to go through all those things to learn the truth."

He expected them to cut him off again, and when they didn't he gratefully continued. "I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

He turned to Toph and bowed, even if he knew she could not see it. "I'm sorry or what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

Aang pondered his words as he remembered the incident that happened when he last attempted firebending. Fear gripped him at the thought of hurting Katara, or anyone else for that matter. The prince's words rang true. "I think you_ are_ supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. After that, I never wanted to firebend again."

He had approached Zuko more willingly now."But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love, I'd like you to teach me." He placed his hands properly as he had learned back in the academy and bowed to Zuko.

It has been long time since he had done it, but he genuinely smiled as he returned the bow to Aang. "Thank you."

_"You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are gonna work out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart. I promise you will find your own destiny someday."_


	40. Help from the Past (Part 1)

"I know you're nervous, but remember, firebending in and of itself is not something to fear." Training started early for Zuko and Aang. They picked an open space away from the camp in case any accidents occur.

"Okay. Not something to fear..."

"But if you don't respect it," Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "It will chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo-rhino!" His raised voice surprised Aang. "Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Aang took a couple huffs of breath before attempting, for the first time in months, to firebend again. A pathetic puff of smoke oozed from his hand. He looked to his new teacher with an awkward grin of embarrassment. "Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko took on a firebending stance and prepared to demonstrate to the Avatar his hard-earned skills. With a grunt, he punched the air, shocked to see only an arms-length of fire that disappeared quickly when there should've been at least ten-paces worth.

His student clapped to the side, irritating Zuko further. "What was _that_?! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was... nice."

Zuko tried a couple more times, but attained the same results. "Why is this happening?!"

Aang scratched his head, trying to look for answers than won't offend Zuko. "Maybe it's the altitude. That last one kinda felt hot."

"Don't patronize me! You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman..."

"And stop calling me THAT!"

Sokka had finished his own training and sat down to watch the pair. "Hey, _jerks_! Mind if I watch you two_ jerks_ do your_ jerkbending_?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He grinned as he got on the firebender's nerves. "Okaaay, take it easy! I was just kidding around. He snorted as he walked away. "Heh, jerkbending. Still got it."

* * *

That evening as they were having dinner, Zuko decided to confront them about their slightly alarming problem. "Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your stuff!" Toph raised her hands in defense. The motion earned her a few suspicious glances but they let it slide.

_"If only that were the case."_ He thought bitterly. "I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

The silence around the camp fire was broken by Katara's cold laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice if you'd lost your firebending a long time ago."

"Well, it's not _lost._ It's just... _weaker_ for some reason."

"Or maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

Zuko bit his tongue back from retorting to Katara's comments. He had just joined their group, and making enemies out of them again won't do him good. "I bet it's because I changed sides—"

"That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't." Aang decided to step in between them as he felt the tension growing. "Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you don't have enough anger to fuel it anymore like you used to."

"Sooo... all we need to do is make Zuko angry! Easy enough!" Sokka pitched his conclusion in and started poking Zuko with the hilt of his sword.

"OKAY, CUT IT OUT!" Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose to rein in his frustration. "Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from another source. I recommend the _original_ source." Toph calmly chewed on some nuts as she said so.

Sokka sat beside her and attempted once more to bring humor at their somber group. "How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?"

"No." The earthbender replied curtly. "Zuko needs to go back to the original source of firebending."

"So... Is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were the badgermoles." She set her bowl down and smiled fondly as she remembered spending her childhood with the ancient beings. "One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind just like me so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses."

The others nodded in understanding as they listened to Toph. It made sense that she had learned from the best, considering her advanced set of skills. She had even managed to invent a new subset of earthbending which was metalbending, one that is proving to be quite useful and advantageous lately. "For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph! I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bisons." Aang smiled proudly at Appa. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy!" The bison roared in acknowledgment and went back to eating his hay.

Zuko looked at his feet and clenched his fists. "Well that doesn't help me. The original firebenders were dragons, and they're _extinct_."

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." He forgot the fact that he was trapped in ice for almost a hundred years, and that a lot has happened since then.

"They aren't _around_ anymore, okay?!" Zuko snapped and turned away. "But maybe, there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid..."

He shook his head. "No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't far from where we are now. Maybe we could learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like what the monks used to tell me." Aang followed Zuko's gaze out beyond the reaches of the air temple. "Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

* * *

Chiyo took a small bite out of the stale bread and downed a quarter of the water. Maya, the lady guard who had been kind to her, managed to sneak in some bandages and medicine to take care of the young woman's wounds.

She stifled her groan by biting a piece of cloth as Maya cleaned the deep gash at her waist. "I'm sorry. This is the last one, I promise."

After bandaging it neatly, she was given a proper change of clothes. "Thank you so much, Maya." Her smile turned into a slight wince as she pulled the tunic over her head and down her body. "For everything."

Maya helped her into the pants. "This is the least I can do for the apprentice of Lady Suiren."

At the mention of her mentor's name, Chiyo's stomach twisted with guilt and she looked away. "That ring," she tried to change the subject. "That resin ring means that you are a member of the Salinja Troupe as well, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then what is an entertainer doing here in the Boiling Rock as a guard?"

The Lady Quinta had warned her about the apprentice's curious nature. Maya smiled as she answered. "I was planted by the troupe here to make sure you were safe."

Chiyo studied her expression carefully, something she had recently remembered to do during the long hours of silence in her dark cell. "There's _more_ to it, isn't there?"

Maya threw her head back in laughter and amazement. _"She truly is Suiren's ward!"_ There was no use hiding anything from her. "The ladies of the troupe want you to resume your apprenticeship training."

"What?!" Chiyo clutched her side as a sharp pain shook her from her outburst. "That's madness! Those ladies must be insane!"

"I'm sure Lady Anita and Lee would not like that comment—"

"To hell with that they think! Why would they even think that my training is important right now?!"

"It's because they are worried about you." Maya held both her trembling hands. "The death of Lady Suiren is causing you too much grief and suffering that slowly, you will start losing yourself in your despair. They want to stop that. They want to help you remember who you are as an apprentice entertainer, but more so as a strong, talented woman."

She growled in annoyance and pulled her hands away from Maya. "Such selfish, old... geezers! How could they think of all this with the war raging on?!"

"They're trying their best to help you, Chiyo." The lady guard tried to calm her down, worrying about her wounds reopening. "This was Lady Suiren's last wish according to her sister, Lady Reiko."

"H-Her last wish?"

Maya nodded and continued. "The morning of the eclipse, Lady Suiren wrote to Lady Reiko about your plans. She said that the chances of succeeding were too slim, and if the worst happens, the Salinja Troupe should do everything in their power to help you continue your path as an entertainer. _Whatever_ it takes."

Chiyo digested her words with a heavy heart. The thought of the lady writing this letter was heartbreaking in its own right. She wiped the tears that had fallen from the corner of her eyes. "I... I have no one to teach me... Will you?"

The guard shook her head. "I may be a _full-fledged_ entertainer, but the skills passed down to you by Lady Suiren already far exceeds my own. There is nothing I can teach you."

"Then how...? I'm just an apprentice."

"You could teach yourself..." Maya tucked a lock of Chiyo's now clean hair away from her face. "An old poet once said that the best lessons a person can learn are those that come from the past."

Chiyo groaned as she laid back on the hard cot. She hated riddles. "What could I possibly learn from the past that I haven't already learned?!"

Before Maya could answer, the alarm signalling the end of her shift blared throughout the prison. "I have to go. I'll change your bandages once I get back. Don't strain yourself too much." She peppered the apprentice with all sorts of reminders and left the cell.

She was blessed by a few seconds of light from the fire illuminating the hallways before once again being cloaked with darkness. As she closed her eyes to succumb to sleep, a memory of her and Suiren as they walked around grand ballroom of the Fire Nation Royal Palace played in her mind.

* * *

_"This is where I'll be making my debut? During the princess's birthday?"_

_The lady smiled and gestured to the high ceilings illuminated by enormous chandeliers. "Under these lights, countless other entertainers performed for the royalty and notable guests. And tonight, it will soon be your turn, Chiyo."_

_The young girl looked around the big room, imagining it filled with people staring down at her. "I'm so nervous... and scared..."_

_"Do not worry, my dear. All the ladies that have performed here will be rooting for you and your success."_

_Chiyo frowned in confusion up at her mentor. "How would you know? Did they tell you?"_

_Lady Suiren laughed and looked around once more with a happy sigh. "Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."_

* * *

Aang and Zuko had journeyed north of their camp and eventually found the ancient city of the Sun Warriors hidden in the dense forests of an island. As they studied the pathways and beautiful murals depicting the history of the ancient warriors, they talked about the dragons and why they ceased to exist. Zuko shared the history with a heavy heart, knowing his great-grandfather was the cause of their extinction

They finally reached the peak of the highest tiered-pyramid in the ancient city, but the entrance, a golden marvel of a gate, was sealed shut.

A reflection of light caught Zuko's eye and he looked up. He saw a reflective gem placed high on a stone pillar. The light of the sun bounced off it and unto a set of markings engraved on the stone floor. "It's a celestial calendar! Just like the fire sages have in their temples. I bet that stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at the right angle... on the solstice."

"Monkey feathers! The solstice _again_! We can't wait here that long!"

"No, we can't, but we might be able to speed time up." Zuko drew one of his swords and directed the light beam towards the sun stone on top of the golden doors. "Let's see if we can outsmart the sun stone."

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Suddenly, the stone atop the gate glowed to life and the golden doors slid open. "Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you. You're pretty smart!"

He smiled at the compliment and they entered the temple. Aside from the murals on the four walls, there were eighteen statues situated in a circle. The pair inspected them carefully. Aang noticed an inscription at the base of the first pair of statues. "It says something called the _Dancing Dragon_." He stepped back and imitated the statue's stance, almost falling over backwards as the stone he stepped on sank a few inches from the floor level.

Zuko was doing an inspection of the statues as well when he felt Aang tugging his arm. "Zuko, get over here! I want you to dance with me!"

"What?!"

"Just do it! Let's follow the steps of the statues!"

He groaned, but complied nonetheless. It was better than doing nothing. As they moved on to the second statues, Zuko noticed the carvings on the floor that sank from the floor level.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson! I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form!"

"This better teach us some really good firebending."

They reached the last of the statues and they heard strange mechanisms whirring from beneath their feet. They looked behind them and saw a pedestal had risen from the center, and on top of it was a large golden egg.

"Hooray! Uh... what exactly is that?"

"Some kind of mystical gemstone." Zuko approached the egg.

"Well, don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

Aang looked around warily as if he was expecting something to jump at them. "Remember what happened down there with those spikes? I'm just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

He did not heed the Avatar's warning as he took the egg in his hands. If he concentrated enough, he could almost feel it pulsing in his palms. "It feels...almost _alive_."

Not later that he had finished that sentence, Zuko was thrown upward by the sudden gush of dark green tar that shot up from the pedestal. The golden door closed shut with a loud thud. "No! It's another trap!"

More of the oozing liquid came from the center of the room and Aang tried his best to steer clear of the substance. As it flooded the room, he jumped up the top railing where Zuko was trapped in. He tried to remove the metal railings, but they refused to budge. Instead, his hands got stuck in them. "I can't move! Zuko, do something!"

"Me?! I can't move either!"

They were pushed up against the railing as the tar had flooded the room entirely, and as suddenly as it had sprung, it ceased just as fast.

Their efforts to try and break free from the trap were futile and the sun of the afternoon had set, giving way to the moon of the night time.

"You just _had_ to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang glared sideways at him, but he doubted that he could see it from their angle.

"At least I made _something_ happen!" Zuko defended himself. "If it were up to _you_, we'd never have made it past the courtyard!"

Aang took a deep breath and shouted once more. "HEEEEELP!"

"Who are you yelling to?! Nobody's lived here for centuries!"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

He thought of other ways to escape, but came up with nothing. "Think about our place in the universe?" He answered pathetically.

"Who is down there?" They heard a gruff, menacing voice speak from above them.


	41. Help from the Past (Part 2)

That evening, her soiled bandages were replaced and medicine was applied. She felt a bit better after her nap, but she was still a bit weak and sore.

After tending to the apprentice, Maya left early because she was assigned for patrol duty. Chiyo was left all alone once more in the darkness. "A lesson from the past..." She whispered to the dark, silent room and stood up.

She searched her hazy, scattered memories for anything that might help her.

* * *

_"Alright, Chiyo." A boy her age put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed them down gently. "Lower your stance into a squat and take deep breaths."_

_She did as she was told, breathing in the crisp air of spring and breathing it out slowly._

_"Great! Now as you release your breath, focus your chi on your fists and punch!" The boy demonstrated the move by her side. As he punched the air, a burst of fire was shot out of thin air from his fist. She stared in awe and wondered if she would be able to do it as well._

_She took a couple more breaths and tried to punch, but no fire was created. No matter how many times she tried, it only led to her disappointment. She kicked the grass beneath her feet and laid back down in frustration._

_"Come on, Chiyo! You can do it! I know you can!"The boy sat beside her with playful smile on his lips. "You're the most talented person I know, and we've only just started!"_

_"I can't! I'm not a firebender like you guys are!" She pouted and turned to lay on her side, facing away from him._

_She felt his hands take hold of her arms and pull her up to stand. The action brought a light blush to color her cheeks as he spun her around to face him. "You can't give up that easily. That's not the Chiyo I know." His golden eyes shone with mirth as he looked at her._

_He spent the rest of the afternoon showing her the basic movements of firebending. The more she studied them, the more she realized that it was an undeniable combination of the ancient martial arts. She saw the fighting styles of the Northern Shaolin monks, the techniques of the Tao's Southern Dragon, as well as the disciplines of Xinyiquan._

* * *

Her mind whirled with excitement as the memory ended. _"I tried firebending?! Who was that boy, my Sifu?"_ The golden eyes he had were the same as that of the Fire Lord's, but his was different. The boy's gaze was _kind_... and _warm_...

Feelings she never thought she would get to experience again bubbled within her.

Eagerness.

Determation.

Hope.

* * *

Two aardvark-sloths licked the sticky, dark-green tar off as the Sun Warriors looked down upon them with fierce expressions on their painted faces. "For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!" The elder who looked like the leader of the tribe stepped forward.

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone! We came to find the origin of firebending."

Another man who was holding the precious Sun Stone approached the elder. "Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures!"

"Please!" Aang tried his luck in reasoning with them. "I don't normally play this card but, I'm the Avatar. Please, just hear us out!"

"And my name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be." He clenched his fists at his sides as he continued. "I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by anger and rage, but now I want to learn the true way... the _original_ way. When we came here, I never imagined that the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive!"

He stood up and bowed his head, as did Aang. "We are truly humbled to be in your presence. Please... teach us."

The chief pondered their reasons and came up with the verdict. "If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw."

"Ran and Shaw? There are two of them?"

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your_ ancestry_." He looked to Zuko as he said the last word, making him flinch. "If they deem you worthy, they will teach you. If they don't... you'll be destroyed on the spot!"

* * *

The sun had risen as the pair was led to another place deep in the heart of the ancient city. At the top of the tiered-pyramid, a towering structure housed a bright, burning fire. Zuko and Aang could feel its energy and heat even from a distance. "If you are going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame." The chief turned to the sacred flame and raised his arms. "This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for _thousands_ of years."

"I don't believe it..."

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

Aang winced. "Uh, Mr. Sun Chief, sir. Yeah, I'm not a firebender, _yet_... Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?"

"No." The chief said simply. He reached deep into the fire and pulled a string of flame from within. It twisted and turned with his hands, not as if he was controlling it, but as if _he_ was the one controlled by it. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control." He handed them both each a flame of their own to hold.

Zuko took his confidently, while Aang hesitated with shaking hands. "Sorry... I'm just a little nervous." He gingerly placed his hands under the flame and focused on maintaining his chi at his palms. His expression softened and relaxed as he felt its soft pulses and heat. "I-It's like a little heartbeat!"

"Fire is life, not just destruction." He directed the attention to the mountain where two jutting stone edifices rose towards the sky. "You will take your flames up there, the cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

* * *

The pair began their long journey through the rocky slopes of the mountain. Zuko led the way, while Aang trailed a bit behind. "Hurry up!" He urged the airbender to climb faster.

"I can't! If I walk too fast, my flame will go out!"

"It's gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice."

"But what if I can't control it?"

Zuko's expression softened. He knew what it felt like to be unsure and scared. He smiled fondly as he briefly remembered teaching Chiyo how to firebend. "You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid."

The Avatar smiled and followed Zuko's instructions, slowly increasing the chi in his fingertips, making the fire grow steady.

* * *

An hour before sundown, they have reached the peak of the mountain. The Sun Warriors were already there, waiting for them. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you." The chief warned them and turned first to Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be too happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be..." The chief's right-hand man muttered.

"But once they find out that I'm the Avatar—"

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world?" Aang shrank a bit at his true words. "The decline of the dragons is _your_ burden, too."

The chief signaled the start of the ritual and turned towards the man-made pathway that connected the two stone edifices.

"We could turn back now..." Aang whispered low so that the Sun Warriors could not hear him. "We've already learned more about fire that we'd hoped."

"No. We're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna find out what's so great about these masters..."

"W-what if they judge us, and attack us?"

"We're the Fire Prince and the Avatar. We could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." He gave Aang a confident smile to ease his worries, but he could only nod and look up at the bridge.

A chant was initiated by the warriors. Strong, bare fists beat on drums as they hummed the ancient rhythm of the firebending masters. Firebending warriors held rings of fire behind them, while the women of the tribe bowed repeatedly in great anticipation of the masters.

Zuko and Aang took the steps slowly, but determinedly. It must have taken them a thousand steps, or at least it felt like that to them, until they reach the top of the bridge that connected the two caves.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shaw will now present their fire!"

The pair held out the fire in their hands and bowed.

"SOUND THE CALL!"

A loud blare from a long horn shook the very foundation of where they stood, making Aang panic and turn to Zuko who remained steady in his stance. It was too late when he found out that the piece of eternal flame he held had gone out.

"Z-zuko, my fire went out!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Give me some of yours!"

"No! Just make your own!"

"I can't!"

"Get some from one of the warriors, hurry!"

"They're too far!"

"Stop cheating off me!"

"Quit being stingy!"

They struggled on the bridge until Zuko's fire went out as well. And just as it did, they heard something from within the recesses of the caves. The first thing they saw were a pair of big glowing eyes, followed by long sharp teeth jutting out from a large maw.

The firebending masters, Ran and Shaw, emerged from the caves, their long, scaled bodies glimmering in the afternoon sun as they soared and glided through the air with their powerful wings, woken from their deep slumber.

They couldn't believe their eyes as they watched them wind and circle the bridge and each other. The ancient masters, these powerful beings...

Dragons.

* * *

Despite the protests of her aching body, Chiyo started training herself in the ways of firebending, just as the boy from her memories had shown her.

With her feet firmly planted on the ground, she began with a quick succession of jabs and punches. She focused on breathing evenly throughout the routine and maintaining the posture.

Next was the high kicks. She made a running start and kicked high. Just as her right foot landed on the ground, she twisted her body and sent her left foot into another kick.

Pain shot up from her side, leaving her gasping and clutching her injured waist. But despite the pain, she went on until the alarm for the changing of shifts and meals blared through the whole prison.

She hurriedly returned to the corner of her cell, wiping away the sweat with the dirtied sleeve of her tunic just as the guard came in and tossed the tray of food into the ground.

Chiyo kept up the facade of weakness and struggle. She suspected that if they were to know of her recovery, they would beat her to a bloody pulp, or worse, send her back to that wretched palace.

The guard smirked at the apprentice's state of helplessness before leaving satisfied.

She stuck her tongue out, mocking him for his incompetence and gullibility, and slowly ate her small ration of rice and stale soup.

_"One day, I will get out of here. And I will make them all pay. The war ministers, the council of elders, the Fire Sages and that monster who calls himself the Fire Lord."_

* * *

"Zuko... I think we're supposed to do the dragon dance with them!" Aang kept a wary eye for any signs that the masters would attack them, but they just kept their rapid pace of circling the bridge effortlessly.

The prince furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?! What makes you think they want us to _dance_?"

"Well... I think they want us to do_ something_... Let's just try it!"

"Fine..." Zuko conceded and tried to remember the statues from inside the first temple they had gone into.

As they went through the stances, the dragons_ did_ actually dance with them. Wherever they directed their punches, the dragons twisted their long bodies to follow. Whenever they kicked and spun, the dragons would soar to the skies and dive back just as fluidly.

They reached the last of the stances, their fists joined in the air. The dragons stood behind them facing each other.

"Judgment time!" The chief called out.

The red and blue dragons growled and snarled as they lowered their heads in front of Zuko and Aang. In the blink of an eye, the dragons lunged forward and clutched the base of the bridge with their long, sharp claws, and opened their gigantic mouths.

Fire streamed endlessly and engulfed the pair of humans that stood on the bridge and shielded themselves with their arms. They screamed off the top of their lungs and waited to feel the burn on their skin that never came. They opened their eyes and marveled at what they saw.

_Colors_. Not just orange and red. All the colors they could think of, even ones that they never imagined could exist. It flowed all around them and up towards the sky. It was hauntingly beautiful and magnificent.

This was the truest meaning form of firebending. Not just destruction and harm, but life and harmony.

The fire faded as Ran and Shaw retreated back to the caves, leaving the prince and the Avatar on the bridge, both humbled by shock and awe.

They descended from the bridge to meet back with the chief and the warriors. "Their fire was beautiful..." Zuko said after their momentary silence. "I saw so many colors that I've never imagined..."

"Like firebending harmony..." Aang agreed.

The chief welcomed them back. "Yes, they have judged you and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons! My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So your uncle lied?"

"Actually, it _wasn't_ a total lie." The chief smiled at the mention of an old friend. "Iroh was the last of outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy, and passed the secret to him as well."

Zuko's chest felt warm as pride spread throughout him for his uncle. He had thought that his ancestry, and their part of hunting down the dragons' existence will forever weigh him down. But for his uncle to go against the grain willingly, it gave him hope. It gave him courage. "He must have lied to protect them so no one else would hunt them."

Aang felt a heavy weight fall of his shoulders, leaving him much more confident and brave. "All this time, I thought that firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant, but now I know what it really is. It's energy... and life."

* * *

Back at the Western Air temple, Zuko and Aang demonstrated their newly learned firebending skills. Aang felt much more uninhibited now, and he was able to produce fire with ease.

Whereas Zuko had regained his skills, but with a new driving force from within. He was no longer fueled by anger and hate like he used to. He gained power through a new purpose, by helping the Avatar restore peace and harmony across all four nations.

"That's uh... a great dance you two learned there..." Sokka scratched his head as he watched the pair.

Zuko glared at him. "It's not a _dance_, it's a firebending form."

To say Sokka enjoyed making the Fire Nation prince squirm was an understatement. "Okay, we'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord!"

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara raised a brow. "Oh yeah? What's your little form called?

Zuko sighed and lowered his head, muttering. "The Dancing Dragon..."


	42. To the Boiling Rock

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zuko was surprised at Sokka's rather serious tone. He was used to his sarcasm-filled remarks or biting jokes that were mostly directed at him. He stood up and led Zuko away from the campfire they had made. Once they were out of earshot, he asked. "If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean? Who was captured?"

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a heavy sigh. "When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

The prince looked down at the rubble that littered the ground. "I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me, knowing will just make you feel worse." Zuko didn't want to tell him about that place.

He was about to return to the others when he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him. "It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good, Sokka..."

"Please." He hoped he could convey all his sincerity and seriousness to convince the prince.

He thought about it for a long minute before he answered. "My guess is... they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest-security prison in the Fire Nation." He saw Sokka's face fall, but he wasn't finished. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." He had never been to the place, but he had heard enough of it to know that it isn't exactly a tourist destination.

"So where is this place?"

The question grabbed his attention. "Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

"Nothing! Boy, you're so paranoid!"

But Zuko already had a feeling where he was headed with this. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks, Zuko." He gave him a sincere smile, then yawned. Just like that, he was back to the regular Sokka. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah... I'm sure it does..."

* * *

Before the sun could rise into the sky, Sokka had packed a few rations of food into his satchel and was about to climb up on Appa's saddle.

"Not up to anything, huh?"

He let out a surprised yelp and fell back onto the cold hard floor of the temple. Once he regained his footing, he gathered his scattered belongings, avoiding Zuko's eyes. "Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?"

"I'm never happy."

Sokka could say the same for the last few days. No matter how much he tried to hide it behind his smiles and jokes, guilt still riddled and twisted his gut. "Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea. I decided to stay when things were going wrong. It's _my_ mistake and it's _my_ job to fix it."

Zuko hopped down from the saddle and turned to face Sokka, who steeled his resolved and clenched his fists. "I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko."

He pushed past the prince to climb on the sky bison once more. "You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day-cares." He didn't know what pushed him to help Sokka. _"Helping others must be the effect of changing sides for the better."_ He could see the hesitation of the teenager as he stopped getting on the saddle. "We'll take my war balloon."

* * *

Chiyo continued to train herself in the confines of her isolated cell. The only time she would allow herself to rest was when a guard would bring her the daily ration of food, or when Maya would swing by to check in on her.

She would never allow herself to admit it out loud, but she was thankful for the distraction provided by training herself until she was ready to pass out. It gave her less time to wallow in self-pity and guilt, and chased away her nightmares and daydreams.

She heard the familiar clicks of the mechanisms as someone was to open the doors of her cell, and hurriedly crouched into the corner and closed her eyes.

"How far you have fallen, apprentice..." It was the familiar, lazy drawl of the Warden. She could remember a handful of occasions that they had met under different circumstances. Even the Lady Suiren found him..._ repulsive_.

"At least I didn't fall flat on my face like you did." She smirked and opened her eyes.

The Warden was easily disgruntled by her comment. She could see him twitching with rage. "You look like you still haven't learned your lesson."

"And you still look like a badgerfrog to me."

Her cheek was granted a strong slap, one she deemed was worth it. The Warden turned to the guards behind him. "Cut her food ration in half. Let's see how long this wench can last." With a final huff, they finally left.

* * *

"Pretty clouds..." Sokka tried to break the awkward silence between them as the war balloon made its way to the infamous prison.

Little did he know that Zuko was just as equally awkward. "Yeah. Fluffy."

"Uh, you know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding?"

"Yep, a balloon, but for war."

Zuko turned to increase the fire that kept the war balloon afloat, feeding it more flames. "If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, hold on, not everyone in my family is like that!"

He held up his hands in apology. "I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my uncle." He sighed and looked away. "He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down."

"I think you're uncle would be proud of you." Sokka meant it, giving Zuko a comforting smile. "Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about? Not even a girl?"

Zuko shook his head. "The girl I love died before I could tell her I love her." He wondered what made him open up about that, but somehow, he felt lighter. "She drowned in the high seas."

There was a pause for a few seconds, then Sokka reciprocated his confession. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

"That's rough, buddy."

* * *

By nightfall, the volcano that housed the Boiling Rock was within their line of sight. "There it is. There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we stay quiet, we should be able to navigate without being caught."

As they entered the mouth of the volcano, their war balloon started to descend dangerously fast. Zuko tried to send the flames directly up into the balloon, to no effect. "We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!"

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside, so we can't fly!" Sokka explained, keeping a wary eye out for a spot where they can land safely.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Crash landing?"

The bottom of the war balloon skimmed hot surface of the lake. Fortunately, they hit land before it could halt and sink completely. Zuko inspected the war balloon, but it was broken beyond repair after the crash landing. "How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?"

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."

The prince frowned. "You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"

"My dad might be here, I had to come and see!"

"Uncle always said that I never thought things through, but this... This is just _crazy_!"

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place!" Sokka folded the cloth of the balloon over the wreckage and pushed it into the depths of the boiling lake. "And for the record, I _always_ think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear. So there!"

"What are you doing?!"

"It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it."

Zuko sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." They looked up at the towering walls of the prison. Cloaked in steam and darkness, it looked all the more menacing. "There's no turning back now."

* * *

The reduced food and water supply indeed made Chiyo weaker, but that didn't stop her from practicing her high kicks and punches. Her stomach grumbled in protest every now and then, and she tried her best to ignore it.

Maya had not come to her cell in days now and that worried her a bit. _"Could she have been found out and gotten into trouble?_" She waved those thoughts away and focused on improving her breathing technique. She thought of how she could take it up a notch.

_The fallen flowers scattered by the season_

_Remains alone, lonely and sad_

_The sky, without the stars, is grieving_

_Like the falling rain, it is crying_

She sang the high and long-winded notes of the song as she punched through the air. She must have looked like a fool, singing a slow, sorrowful ballad while jabbing at an unseen enemy. But it proved to be quite the work-out, having her gasping for air before she could even get to the chorus.

Chiyo slumped into the hard cot on the floor, heaving deep breaths.

_"The best way to improve on something is to keep pushing yourself to your limits until those limits disappear."_

_"What if I break myself first before I reach my limit, Lady Suiren?"_

_"You will bend and you will cry, but you will never break, Chiyo. And at that moment, when you can smile through all the pain and still perform, only then can you call yourself a true entertainer."_

She managed a weak smile before she passed out, dreaming of tear-filled golden eyes, and leaving warships.

* * *

"Hey, new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax!"

Zuko and Sokka had managed to slip into the prison and steal a couple of uniforms from the armoire. They blended in with the crowd of soldiers and split up to cover more ground in their search for Hakoda.

"B-but what if there's an incident?" Zuko gripped his tray as he lied to the soldiers who were casually eating their meals. "If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head!"

They laughed at his absurdity and let him sit at their table. "Give it a week, he'll loosen up."

"Can the newbie ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

"No, you can't date the female guards." One of the ladies said as she sipped her tea.

A man leaned in to whisper something to Zuko. "Trust me, you don't want to date Maya over here."

The lady guard named Maya chucked her cup at the man's head, and more bouts of laughter erupted from the group.

"No... that's not it." Zuko lowered his voice. "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?" They nodded and he continued. "So what about war prisoners?"

One of the guards shook his head. "Haven't heard of any war prisoners here. Just a bunch of thieves, murderers, and deserters. Nothing exciting at all."

"Oh, but there _is_ one!" Countered one of the guards. "You know, the bride of—"

He was cut off as Maya kicked his shin under the table. "Warden's orders!" She hissed and he immediately shut up.

* * *

After eating, he met up with Sokka in the guard tower overlooking the courtyard to present his findings. "Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here."

"What?! Are you sure? Did you double-check?"

He wished could say the opposite. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Sokka spiraled in despair. "No... NO!" He pounded on the walls with frustration and more guilt than ever.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka..."

"So we came all this way for nothing?! I failed _again_!"

"What would uncle say?" The prince thought hard. His uncle always knew what to say in situations like these. He noticed the moving shadows beneath his feet and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich!"

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!"

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that actually worked! I didn't even know what I was saying—"

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look! It's Suki!"

Zuko followed Sokka's love-filled, dreamy gaze towards a short-haired woman sitting by herself in the courtyard.

The alarm for the prisoners to return to their cells blasted through the courtyard and everyone shuffled back into the building. Sokka hurried back in as well to find his girl, Zuko right behind him.

* * *

They finally found her cell and the prince stood outside to keep watch while Sokka caught up with Suki. He wondered what was taking them so long.

Panic set in as he saw a female guard coming up and heading towards their direction. He knocked on the metal door to alert Sokka.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell."

Zuko blocked the door and stood straight. "No! You can't go in there! T-the lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you." He wished he could hit himself in the head for that excuse.

The guard regarded him suspiciously. "Step aside, fool—hey, Hey! What are you doing?!"

He was left with no choice but to attack her. Grabbing her arms, he trapped her in a tight lock with his hands and kept her sight away from the door so Sokka could escape.

"Help! Guard, help! I think he's an impostor!" The guard called out to Sokka who was carefully walking away from the commotion. "Arrest him!"

He wasn't left much of a choice. If he were to help Zuko, and they were both caught, their plans would be all for naught. He grabbed his arm and took him off the female guard. "You're under arrest!" He secured Zuko's hands behind his back and led him away. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out." He whispered, hoping Zuko would understand.

The prince was relieved of his uniform and was given the staple prison clothes, a faded red shirt and loose pants. They locked him up in one of the interrogation rooms and he sat there with his arms crossed against his chest.

The metal doors slid open. "Well, well, well... I'd never thought I'd find you in here, _Prince_ Zuko."

"How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not?" The man drawled as he entered the room. "You broke my niece's heart."

"You're Mai's uncle?" He suddenly stood up straighter and put his hands at his sides. "I never meant to hurt her—"

"Quiet!" The Warden cut off his excuses. "You're one of my special prisoners now. And you best behave. If these criminals find out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, well they'd tear you to shreds." He smirked evilly at the thought.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward?"

"Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to _collect_." He gave the prince one last look before leaving, shutting the metal door heavily behind him.


	43. Coolers, Gondolas, and Isolation Cells

"Oh good, you guys have met!" Sokka, who was still in his guard uniform, greeted Zuko and Suki, who were both holding mops and cleaning up the hall.

Suki frowned as she gripped the mop hard. "Actually, we met a long time ago."

"We did?"

"Yeah... you kind of burned down my village."

Zuko stopped for a while and grimaced as he remembered burning down a village in Kyoshi Island while hunting the Avatar. "Sorry about that. Uh... nice to see you again."

Sokka huddled them behind the staircase and relayed to them a plan he had been fiddling with for a while. "So, listen, I think I have an escape plan." He crouched down and lowered his voice. "I checked out the coolers again. Their point is to keep firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah."

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold _in_, it also has to keep the heat _out_, right?"

"Just get to the point, Sokka!"

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water!"

They looked at one another. They knew Sokka's plans were a bit out of this world, but they were always somehow ingenious, one way or another. "The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work! I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point! I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and float with the current. It'll take us straight across. If we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom, we're home free!"

Sokka really did thought this through. But it wasn't fool-proof yet. "But how will you get the cooler out?"

"Yeah, how are you gonna get the cooler out?" A gruff voice spoke from above them. Chit Sang, the prisoner who got in trouble with a prison guard earlier, dropped down from the staircase and landed in front of them.

He asked, rather demanded, to be involved in their escape plan, or else he would rat out on them. Left with no other choice, they gained another comrade. Roles were made and positions were secured, they set out to execute the plan.

* * *

Zuko and Chit Sang made a scene by fighting in the halls and drawing the attentions of everyone. Once the prince saw a couple of prison guard coming, he firebended a fist full of flames towards Chit Sang's feet. The latter easily avoided it, as was planned.

"No firebending!" The guards restrained Zuko's arms. "Into the cooler!"

He was thrown into the metal capsule for an hour, giving him plenty of time to unbolt the cooler from the inside, making it possible to be taken out from the outside. He struggled with the dangerously low temperature, but made sure to keep his breath of fire. Once every bolt and nut was secured, he hid them in his clothes and waited patiently till his time was up.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." It was Sokka, checking on him to confirm the progress of their plan.

Zuko breathed out, fire escaping his lips before smirking. "Yes. I have. _Completely_." He showed Sokka all the bolts he had taken.

Sokka nodded. "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

He heard footsteps coming in from the hallway and he pulled Sokka into the cooler with him. "Someone's coming!" He shut the metal door partially, peeking to see who was passing through.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting?"

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners, but I did hear there might be a pirate!"

"No fooling!"

Sokka sat there stunned. One of those incoming war prisoners might be his dad, but they will be coming in at dawn. Their current escape plan needs to happen tonight.

Even Zuko knew what he was thinking. He knew that he was weighing everything in his mind. "Well, what should we do? Go ahead or wait another night?"

"I don't know." Sokka answered truthfully. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, _all_ of our freedom, for the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call, Sokka."

Once they were sure that the guards were out of earshot, they got out of the cooler and ran out of the building for the final step of their escape plan. They scaled the outer wall to the unbolted cooler and gently tugged it out of its niche. Once it was completely detached, they rolled it down the rocky slope of the island to the shores of the boiling lake.

Chit Sang and Suki ran up to help them roll the cooler down. "Took you guys long enough." He gestured to the shore where two others were waiting. "These here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too."

Four of them on the capsule were a crowd enough. With two additional passengers, Sokka shuddered to think if they'll actually make it out of the boiling lake. "Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go."

They pushed the cooler near the shore and Sokka ran back to a loose rock where he hid his clothes underneath.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Zuko asked him. After all, they had made this journey for his father. Now that there might actually be a chance that he is one of the prisoners arriving, they were both hesitant to escape. "You said you wanted to redeem yourself, redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance."

All the while they had retrieved the cooler, Sokka had done some thinking. "If I had just cut some losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't _be_ in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not." The prince stated firmly. "You're going to fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over again—"

"Seriously, not helping!"

"— you have to try every time." Zuko laid a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder, a gesture that his uncle would have done for him, and has done for him a lot of times before. "You can't quit just because you're afraid you might fail."

* * *

Her stomach grumbled louder in protest and her throat ached with thirst. Not only had the guards halved her food ration, they had also reduced it further by giving her a meal once a day.

Chiyo crouched in the corner of her cell, clutching her knees to her chest as she struggled not to think of her hunger. Days ago, she would've welcomed this hunger and happily died. But now she had found a new reason to stay alive.

To avenge Lady Suiren.

Just thinking of killing the Fire Lord gave her strength. If the Warden and the prison guards thought that starving her would break her, they were wrong.

_"Where's Maya when you need her?"_

It was as if Agni was listening to her thoughts. Her cell doors opened and in came Maya. She hurried over to the apprentice and gave her a fist-sized bread and a small flask of water. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. They had me stationed outside in the courtyard."

"It's okay. Thank you." Chiyo managed to speak in between bites of the bread. Though the bread was stale, to her, it tasted heavenly. "Thank you."

Maya gave her the flask and urged her to drink. "I heard you angered the Warden. Again."

The girl giggled as she thought of the badgerfrog-faced git. "It was worth it."

"You do know he's not gonna stop torturing you until he breaks you."

"I will never break, Maya." The guard could see her bloodshot eyes, glistening with anger and determination. "Never."

She feared for the safety of the apprentice even more. The Chiyo that Lady Reiko and Lady Quinta had told her about: sweet and innocent, was no more. In her place was a woman filled with rage and purpose. It was alarming, but knowing that she hadn't completely given up was a relief to them all. "I will send a messenger hawk to the troupe as soon as I can. Hopefully, they have come up with a plan to get you out of here."

Chiyo nodded and reached out to give Maya a tight hug. "Thank you, for all your help. I will not forget your kindness for the rest of my life."

"It's only bread and water, Chiyo." Maya joked and returned the hug. "I have to go. They'll be looking for me out in the courtyard."

"Take care." The apprentice waved her away.

"Will do, will do."

As soon as Maya closed the doors, Chiyo went back to lay on her cot, staring up into the ceiling.

_"Agni, give me strength. Fuji, give me wisdom. Ra, give me will. Arshi Tengri, give me the opportunity. If you all have not forsaken me, hear my prayers."_

* * *

Sokka chose to stay. Both Zuko and Suki agreed to stay with him. He knew it was selfish, but he was grateful that they stood by him in his decision. Chit Sang and his friends set off without them and sailed in the cooler through the boiling lake.

They heard the groaning of metal against metal and they looked up. Dawn had come and a gondola was making its way on metal cables to the awaiting platform of the prison.

An alarm was raised and the guards ran to their positions. The escapees had been found out and they were now being reeled back into the prison.

Careful of the passing guards, they hid themselves and awaited the gondola. "This is it." Sokka released a shaky breath and clenched his trembling hands. "If my dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki wrapped a hand on his shaking ones, and gave him a small smile.

The prison guards opened the gondola and one by one, the prisoners got out.

"Is that him?"

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring!"

He grew anxious as more people left the gondola and still no sign of his father. One man came off and no one came right after him. "T-that's it? That can't be it!"

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Suki gripped his hand.

"Hey, you! Get off the gondola!" The guard shouted.

Their heads snapped up as the last prisoner stepped out of the gondola. Sokka eyes widened as he recognized the familiar stance and features of the Southern Water Tribe chief, Hakoda. "Dad..."

Zuko and Suki headed back to their respective cells to avoid suspicion while Sokka made his way up to the platform where his father was.

* * *

_Lady Suiren clutched the Fire Lord's leg, begging him desperately for mercy. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" Fire Lord Ozai harnessed the power of lightning in his fingertips, feeling the electricity crackling in the air._

_She saw it all happening again in front of her eyes, but she was powerless to stop it._

_The Chiyo laying on the ground, helpless, turned her head to look at them one last time and closed her tired eyes._

_"NO! NO! Don't close your eyes! Get up! GET UP!" She tried to tell herself, but it was all too late._

_She wailed as Lady Suiren forced her body upwards, blocking the lightning from reaching Chiyo. She watched as the lady fell to the ground, limp and lifeless, eyes wide open._

_"NO! Lady Suiren! NO!"Chiyo knelt on the ground, beating her fists on the ground in frustration as she watched the Fire Lord take the body of her mentor away from her other self._

_"Death is too easy for you... Take her to Boiling Rock and lock her up for the rest of her days! Keep her alive, but barely! I will make you wish for death, but I shall deny you that satisfaction!"_

_The Fire Lord whipped his head around to look at her, the Chiyo that stood at the sidelines, watching her nightmare play over and over again. "You will never see the light of the sun ever again!"_

* * *

"Lady Suiren!" She gasped as she woke up from yet another nightmare. She curled up into a ball and let all the tears out that she had left to cry.

The pain will never leave her. It will always be there. And just when she thought she had pushed it to the back of her mind, it comes back anew and plunges through her like a white-hot knife twisting her guts.

Chiyo had told herself over and over that she will never break, faking it till she made it.

She wondered, _"How much longer can I last?"_

* * *

The two Southern Water Tribe geniuses met in Hakoda's cell, and after the father-son reunion, they hatched a plan to get them out once and for all. Sokka assured his dad and left to tell Zuko and Suki of the plan.

He reached Zuko's cell, but before he could tell him of the plan, the guards came to take him away on the Warden's orders. Fortunately, he managed to instruct the prince to meet in the courtyard in the span of an hour.

Zuko was dragged by the prison guards up several flights of stairs until they reached the highest floor of the prison where the isolation cells were set. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

He received no reply as they threw him into an open cell. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie."

He looked up at the sound of that familiar drawl. "Mai..." She stood there against the wall, her sleeved arms crossed on her chest. She glared down at him with her hate-filled eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"Because I know you so well."

"But_ how_?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Warden's my uncle, you idiot."

Zuko slapped a hand to his forehead. Of course. How could he have forgotten that?

Mai pulled out a scroll from her robes and unfurled it. "The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a _letter_?! You could've at least looked me in the eye when you broke my heart!

"I-I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to?! 'Dear Mai'," She paced around as she read the contents of Zuko's letter that he had left for her on the day of the eclipse. "'I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. And I'm sorry but I cannot accept the affection you have for me—"

"This isn't about you. It's not you—"

"What? 'It's not you , it's me?' _Thanks_, Zuko. That makes me feel all _better_!" She said sarcastically and threw the scroll at his head. "Bullshit! This is about that _girl_, isn't it?! She's _dead_, Zuko! She won't ever, ever return your love, because she's dead!"

Zuko understood where she was coming from. He had hurt her a lot when he left without a proper goodbye, much less writing her break-up letter. "Mai, I never wanted to hurt you... But I left to save my country..."

"Save it?! You're _betraying_ your country!"

"That's not how I see it."

* * *

There was a brief interlude where Sokka was taken by the guards and Chit Sang was about to point out the "mastermind" of their escape plan. Thankfully, their unusual comrade was not a squealer, pointing out instead the prison guard that had abused his power and had thrown him into the cooler countless times.

Livid, the Warden ordered the framed prison guard to be taken away, and everyone was dismissed. Sokka knew that the suspicion of an impostor prison guard had subsided and he set out to execute the first phase of their new escape plan. The distraction.

Due to this morning's failed attempt, the prison was in tight lock down. Sokka went up to the control room of the prison. Thankfully, only one guard was stationed there at the moment as the rest was patrolling the hallways for stray prisoners.

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard." Sokka was surprised at the confidence in his own voice, making a mental note to add acting skills to his growing repertoire.

"But... we're in the middle of a lock down..."

"Oh! Okay! I'll just go tell the Warden you said that! I'm sure he'll be_ glad_ you're undermining his authority! What's your name again?" Sokka made a move to leave.

The guard called him back with a panicked voice. He had only heard rumors of the Warden's anger, and he wasn't keen on finding out if the rumors were true anytime soon. "W-wait! Don't tell the Warden! I'm just a little confused!"

"Hey, I'm confused too." Sokka raised his hands, provoking him further. "But the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational. So if you ask me, it's best not to question it and just do what he says."

He gulped, still unable to remove the forming lump in his throat, and turned to the control panel. "Yeah... you're right. We're letting them out!"

The panicked guard hastily pulled down _all_ the levers on the control panel, opening _all_ the doors, to _all_ the cells of the prison.

Even the isolation cells.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

***grins wickedly***

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	44. Kismet

The sound of mechanical whirring and metal clanging filled the prison as cell door after cell door slid open. Prisoners and patrolling guards alike were confused, but with the signal of confirmation from the guard at the control room, the prisoners were released out in the courtyard.

Sokka met up with his father and Suki outside. "This is it! We have to start a riot!"

"Okay, but how do we do that?"

Hakoda gazed over the courtyard, looking for the biggest, toughest looking prisoner. "I'll show you..."

He approached a bald, tattooed, inmate who was easily a foot taller than he was and shoved him forcefully forward. "Hey! What'd you do that for?! That hurt my feelings!"

The chief was surprised at the gentle tone that the man had used. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger."

They were all dumbstruck for a second until Sokka felt a huge hand grab his shoulder. "Hey, you!" He turned around and came face to face with Chit Sang. "You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity come with a_ price_. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

Sokka shrugged, Chit Sang indeed was a huge factor that they had gotten this far and not get caught. "Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot. Would you happen to know how to start one?"

"A prison riot? _Please_..." Chit Sang stepped forward and grabbed the nearest prisoner. He easily hauled him over his head and faced the others. "Hey! RIOT!"

Not a second has passed yet and everyone started trading blows, punches, and fire fists. Chaos erupted among the hundreds of prisoners in the courtyard and all the guards were desperately calling for backup.

"Impressive..." Hakoda remarked with a stunned expression.

"Forget about controlling my anger. LET'S RIOT!"

* * *

She woke up when she heard the metal door of her cell slide open. She expected to hear the footsteps of prison guards, or the light tapping of Maya's booted feet on the stone floor. Upon opening her tired eyes and looking around, she found no one else with her in the cell.

And the door was wide open.

_"Arshi Tengri, is this the opportunity that you have given me?"_

Chiyo stood up from her cot, shielding her eyes from the light coming in from of the hallway, and walked towards the open door as fast as her tired legs could carry her.

* * *

"Ma'am, there's a prison riot going on! I'm here to protect you!" A guard, entered the cell where Zuko and Mai were.

He flinched as he was suddenly on the receiving end of Mai's deathly glare. "I don't _need_ any protection!"

Behind her, Zuko chuckled. "Believe me, she doesn't."

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens—"

Zuko sent a stream of fire at the guard's feet. His first instinct was to block the flames from reaching the Warden's niece, little did he know that it gave Zuko an opening to escape. Mai growled and threw the guard aside. "Get off of me!"

She chased after Zuko, but the metal door had already closed, trapping them inside. The prince bolted the doors from the outside shut. From the small peephole of a window on the door, she looked at him hate-filled eyes. She couldn't help the tears that escaped the corner of her eyes as she watched Zuko about to run away from her.

Again.

Zuko closed his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry, Mai."

He ran.

* * *

Her eyes struggled to adjust with the light as she limped out of the cell. _"Just a bit more."_ She told herself over and over and finally she was out of the door.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hard object slammed right into her and made her fall flat on her back, her head hitting the metal floor hard. The breath was knocked out of her as said object fell on top her, almost crushing her with its weight.

Groaning in pain, she opened her amber eyes as she heard her named uttered in a whisper.

And she could've sworn that there were now two golden suns in the sky.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could. He had to meet up with Sokka and the others in the courtyard, and their escape plan was already starting.

As he rounded the corner, he couldn't swerve fast enough and he rammed straight into a prisoner who just got out of an isolation cell. They fell to the ground hard. Zuko groaned and tried to take his weight off the prisoner.

His heart stopped.

Even with her angelic features twisted in pain she was beautiful. His eyes clouded with unshed tears as he looked at her, unbelieving of what he was seeing; wavy hair sprawled across the floor, a dark halo in contrast with her pale skin. His breath came in heaves as he traced the smooth skin of her cheek and the contours of her dry lips with his shaking fingertips.

"C-Chiyo..."

She opened her eyes at the mention of her name, and he fell apart as he saw their familiar red amber, the color of fire lilies in the summer, eyes that he had yearned to see for so long.

Zuko quickly sat up and clutched her frail body to his, letting out a pained cry of relief as he held Chiyo to his chest. He buried his face into her curls and whispered into her ear. "Y-you're here, Chiyo... You're alive-"

"Riot in the courtyard! Bring every guard stationed elsewhere there!" He heard the heavy footsteps fall closer to them. He cradled her in his arms carefully as he stood and broke out into a run for the courtyard.

* * *

He spotted the group hiding by the side of the building and he quickly made his way over to them. "Zuko! Good we're all here! Wait, is that-?!"

"Later." He dismissed Sokka's question. "We need to grab the Warden and get to the gondolas. Have you found a way?"

Sokka paused and grimaced. "I'mmm... not sure."

"I thought you thought this through?!"

"I thought you told me it's okay _not_ to think everything through?!"

"Maybe not _everything_, but this is kind of important."

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." The teens stopped bickering and looked up to see Suki running across the courtyard on top of the squabbling prisoners.

She scaled the walls and hooked her feet onto the railings, flinging herself up the guard tower. Several guards came at her but she avoided them all until she reached the location of the Warden. He was about to firebend at her, but she was faster. She grabbed his hand and twisted it in the air, aiming a punch towards his face.

"You wouldn't _dare_..."

Suki restrained his arms using the string of his belt and pulled down the Warden's headband to serve as a muzzle for him. "Sorry Warden, you're _my_ prisoner now!"

The men made it up the platform where Suki was. "That's... some girl..." Hakoda managed to say in between deep breaths, having run up three flights of stairs.

"Tell me about it..." His son agreed as he gazed at Suki lovingly.

They wasted no time and hurried up to the narrow bridge that led to the gondolas. Sokka turned to Zuko. "We're going against firebenders, Zuko. We need you. You have to let go of her first."

He hesitated, but reluctantly gave the unconscious Chiyo to Hakoda who gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I got your girl."

Zuko nodded once before he stepped forward to clear the way. "Back off! We've got the Warden!" He stepped aside to show the guards Chit Sang holding the Warden over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

They all backed up against the railings and let the group pass through. Once they were in the gondola, Zuko pulled the main lever. Slowly, but surely, the metal carriage started to move away from the platform.

He stepped back and kicked the lever off its hinges, then he took off in a run. Using the railings as a boost, he jumped. Sokka held out his hand and Zuko took it gratefully. He was hoisted up into the gondola. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm made it so they can't stop us!"

"Way to think ahead!"

But it was a little too early to celebrate. Hakoda looked back at the platform and saw two women, staring at the leaving gondola intently. "Who's that?"

Zuko peered over his shoulder. "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend. I'll take care of them. Please, make sure Chiyo is safe."

"Of course."

Ty Lee and Azula ran across the metal cables with ease and they were but a few feet away from their gondola. Suki prepared herself, cracking her knuckles and steeling her resolve, eager to avenge the other Kyoshi Warriors. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for." The prince agreed as they climbed to the roof of the gondola to meet them.

Azula attacked first, sending a flurry of blue flames towards her brother, one that he easily dismissed with his own.

Suki faced Ty Lee alone. Now equipped with the knowledge of chi-blocking, she was able to protect herself better as Ty Lee tried to target her pressure points with quick jabs.

Zuko and Sokka took turns in attacking Azula, careful not to slip and fall into the boiling lake that the gondola was hanging over.

While the fight on top of the gondola went on, Hakoda tended to Chiyo. He noted that she was severely malnourished and dehydrated, judging from the weak exterior and cracked lips. Unknown to him, the Warden's restraints were loosened and he had shouted to the soldiers back at the platform. "CUT THE LINE!"

Chit Sang grabbed the Warden, but it was too late. The guards stop the unfurling of the metal cables by jarring two steel beams into the rig, then they took out a large metal saw and started hacking away at the metal cables.

The sudden halt of the gondola, threw everyone on top of the gondola off balance. Ty Lee managed to stay upright and shouted to Azula. "They're about to cut the line!"

"Then it's time to leave." They transferred into an incoming gondola, leaving them all behind a satisfied smirk. "Goodbye, _Zuzu!_"

They returned inside the gondola and prepared themselves for the worst, sharing Hakoda's sentiments of hoping that the metal carriage would float.

When they thought all hope was lost, the gondola started moving again. "Who's that?!" Sokka still couldn't believe his eyes as the platform of the prison grew further and further from his view.

Zuko gripped the railings. "It's Mai!"

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?"

"The very same."

The gondola had finally reached the outer platform and they hurried out, leaving behind the Warden. Hakoda loomed over him with a triumphant smirk. "Sorry, Warden. Your record is officially _broken_."

Off in the distance, Zuko spotted the air ship that his sister had come in. They easily threw the soldiers off and commandeered it away from the island and back to the Western Air Temple.

* * *

Once Sokka and Hakoda got the hang of flying the air ship, Zuko returned to the others. He entered the main quarters and found Suki tucking Chiyo into one of the bunk beds. "How is she?"

"Lily's not doing very well. She's dehydrated and-"

"Wait, what did you call her?"

Suki looked at him weirdly. "_Lily_. I met her before at Full Moon Bay. I helped her and her friend get into Ba Sing Se."

Zuko had a million questions racing through his brain, but at the moment he couldn't care less. "Can you look around for some drinkable water on the ship? I'll take care of her." She agreed and left them in the room, taking Chit Sang with her.

He sat next to her on the bed and held one of her hands in his. Gentle as not to disturb her sleep, he tucked away her hair away from her face. Zuko couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips.

"You're alive..." He whispered softly. His gaze fell to her arms and was horrified to see the bruises that marred her skin. Anger coursed through him. They dared harm her.

Chiyo groaned in her sleep, her face scrunching up in fear and pain. _"She must be having a nightmare." _ He held her hand tighter in his, letting her know that she will never be alone again. He brushed his lips softly over the back of her hand. "Don't be afraid, Chiyo. From now on, I'll protect you. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again."

* * *

By nightfall, they reached the Western Air Temple. Sokka went down first to greet the others. "Hey, guys! We're back!"

Katara was the first to speak up, everyone else was busy staring up at the foreign vehicle they had come in. "What is this _thing_?! What happened to the war balloon?!"

"It... kinda got destroyed." Sokka scratched the back of his head.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat?"

Sokka beamed. "I did! The best meat of them all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

They all looked at him like he had grown three heads, until Suki, Hakoda and Chit Sang got off the war balloon. Katara ran up to her father and crushed him into a tight hug, pulling Sokka in as well.

"Wait, where's Zuko?" Aang looked around for his firebending teacher.

"Here." He got off of the war balloon last, curled up in his arms was a woman that somehow looked familiar to them.

Amidst everyone's reunion, one question remained unanswered.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**:)**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	45. Lily and Lee

The princess stood at the platform, glaring down at Mai heavily. The guards had the latter restrained after her treasonous actions of letting Zuko and the others escape. "Leave us alone." They bowed and left. "I never expected this from_ you_."

Ty Lee stood at the sidelines, watching as her friends faced-off. She knew what Azula is capable of once she is angered, but to have Mai at the receiving end of it gripped her with fear. "The thing I don't understand is _why_? Why would you do it?" Azula continued. "You know the consequences."

After seconds of silence, Mai spoke up. "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated."

A sickening feeling rose from within Azula. Everyone, everyone betrayed her. Mai did, Zuko did, her own mother did... For her, there is absolutely no one she could trust.

To rub salt to her wounds, Mai added. "I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"NO! _You_ miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Her usual composure was broken as she shouted. "I have no use for traitors like you, Mai." She focused her chi to her fingertips, ready to send lightning to end her childhood friend.

All of a sudden, she felt sharp jabs at her shoulder and spine. Then she fell forward to the ground helplessly with a gasp. Ty Lee had realized what Azula was trying to do and stopped her in time. Once she was sure Azula was incapacitated, she ran to Mai. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Azula stared up at them with eyes clouded with hate and anger. _"Even you, Ty Lee? After everything I have done? You betray me as well?!"_

Before they could both leave, the guards had surrounded them. Even if Mai was the Warden's niece, the authority of the princess came first. Two guards helped Azula to her feet. "You both fools!"

"What shall we do with them, princess?"

Her friends, if she could still call them that, had betrayed her. _"And Mai? Talking about love? Well, she chose wrong!"_ Her words to Chiyo, long forgotten, suddenly came back to her.

_"Remember Chiyo, it's better to be feared than loved."_

Indeed. Being feared is to hold power, and power is something the weak will never have nor understand.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them ROT!"

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?" Zuko asked worriedly and looked to Katara for answers.

"Are you seriously doubting my healing abilities?!" She snapped at him as she continued to work on Chiyo's injuries. She had healed most of her cuts and bruises; even the deep gash at her waist was nothing more but a thin long scar that would fade over time. "Besides, it's only been a few _hours_. And Lily's body got weak from dehydration."

"Why does everyone keep calling her Lily?! Her name is_ Chiyo_!"

Katara ignored him and focused on her work. Once she was done, she got up and left to help Suki prepare for dinner. Zuko took his place next to Chiyo and made sure she was tucked in comfortably.

"I can't wait till you wake up..." He smiled as he whispered softly, bringing his fingers to gently touch her smooth cheek. "I'm sure you have a lot of stories to tell me, and I have a lot to tell you as well."

She shifted in her sleep, turning on her side towards him.

"I can't wait to see your smile again, Chiyo..."

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the fire as they ate dinner. The return of Hakoda and Suki, along with the addition of Chit Sang, guaranteed a loud company filled with stories and laughter.

"Soooo..." Sokka plopped down next to Zuko who was quietly eating his dinner. "That girl, Lily—"

"For the last time, her name is _Chiyo_!"

"Chill! Sheesh... So anyway... that girl _the_ girl? _Your_ girl?"

Zuko nodded. "I don't know how she got to the Boiling Rock, but I'm glad that she was there, _alive_." He stared into the fire as he ate his portion before he remembered something. "Wait, Suki said something about you guys meeting her in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka gulped down the food he had been chewing. "Yeah, we actually met her and her friend at Full Moon Bay. They both don't have passports for the ferry so we took them through the Serpent's Pass—"

"The Serpent's Pass?!"

"Another story, another time." Sokka dismissed the prince's outburst with a wave of his hand. "So anyway, we pretty much got to Ba Sing Se unscathed and then we went our separate ways."

"Did she tell you why they were heading to Ba Sing Se?"

"She told me she had to go to the university there." It was Toph who answered, sitting down next to Sokka, with Momo on her shoulder. "Something about records of organizations or something. She got into this sort of accident and lost her memories and—"

Zuko choked, upon hearing Toph's explanation. "Wait a second, she _lost_ her memories?!"

* * *

Chiyo opened her eyes and scanned the unfamiliar room she was in; stone walls covered in moss, carved with statues of monks and priests, tall windows that let the cool breeze in, and the only source of light was of the morning sun, peeking in far in the distance.

She definitely wasn't in Boiling Rock anymore.

She thought back to the events that led her here. All she could remember was the cell doors opening, and being thrown into the ground.

_"Those eyes..."_

The young woman pulled the sheets off her and stood up, expecting the pain of her injuries but felt none. She lifted her shirt to see that her wound was healed shut and already fading. "What happened to me?"

The sound of footsteps brought her attention to the door and she readied herself, looking around for any weapon she can use. She pulled a wooden tray from her bedside and gripped it with both hands, ready to send it flying to her captors.

* * *

Zuko walked through the lit hallways of the temple, carrying a bowl of soup and water for Chiyo. The others volunteered to watch over her for the time being but he refused. He wanted to be there beside her when she wakes up.

He silently thanked Agni for his fast reflexes as he ducked to avoid a flying tray aimed at his head upon entering the room. "Wait! Chiyo! STOP!"

She stilled when she heard him say her name. Her eyes went to the food he was holding and her stomach grumbled loudly on cue. She frowned when he laughed out loud while setting down the food at the table. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He approached her slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine... thank you." Zuko had stepped into the sunlight and now that she had a better look at him, everything clicked.

The pale man with the scar.

"Lee?"

He stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You're Lee, right?" Chiyo relaxed, giving him a small smile as she recognized him. "You're Mr. Mushi's nephew? From Pao's teashop in Ba Sing Se? Jin's boyfriend?"

He swore he could hear his heart break, and the pain showed in his face. "You... you don't recognize me?"

"I _do_! I just told you your name!"

He dared step closer and take one of her hands, carefully placing it on his cheek, beneath his scar. "I'm not Lee... My name is—"

A loud explosion rocked the very foundation of the temple. Zuko's first instinct was to protect Chiyo, pulling her towards him as he looked around for the source of the disturbance.

The Duke entered the room, breathless. "F-Fire Nation... war balloons... they... found us."

Zuko turned to Chiyo and gripped her hand tight. "Stay close to me, alright?" She could only nod in reply as they ran out of the room to join the others.

Sensing they were outnumbered and overpowered by the enemy, Toph and Haru earthbended a tunnel through the temple and the mountainside. "Come on! We can get out through here!"

Everyone followed them, but Zuko remained, looking up at his nation's war balloons. Chiyo tugged his arm urgently. "Lee, we have to go!"

Instead of following her, he turned to Aang. "Don't let her out of your sight and keep her safe. I think this is a family visit."

Before either Aang or Chiyo could react, Zuko took off, running towards the fleet and sending shot after shot of fire fists.

A small platform emerged from one of the war balloons, revealing Azula gripping the railings with a wicked smile on her face. Zuko couldn't pin it exactly, but something was different with his sister. Only two words came to mind.

_Unhinged _and_ dangerous._

"What are you doing here?!"

"You mean it's not obvious, yet? I am about to celebrate becoming an ONLY CHILD!" She began her series of attacks, aiming to end her nuisance of a brother.

Zuko countered her blow for blow, destroying the platform she was standing on, sending her down to his level.

As the siblings fought, everyone else struggled to get the bison into the tunnel. "I can't get him to go in there! Appa _hates_ tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara pulled the ropes tied to Appa, trying to control the latter.

But he knew that Appa was a stubborn as he was. "We_ have_ to find a way."

Sokka thought that it would be to risky to have everyone on Appa and he formulated a plan quickly. "We need to split up." He ran towards his father and the others who were already in the tunnel. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship—"

"NO!" His sister countered firmly. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!"

Though in pain, Hakoda put a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. "It'll be okay, it's not forever." He gave them both a tight hug before he led everyone else into the tunnel.

Aang turned to Chiyo. "I think it's best if you joined them, Li-Chiyo. You'll be much safer there."

"No!" She shook her head. "I'll stay with you guys. I have to make sure that Lee is okay!"

"_Lee_? Who's Lee?" Sokka had joined them.

She pointed to Zuko who was still in combat with his sister. Sokka sighed and helped everyone up on Appa. "Boy, do you two have a lot of catching-up to do!"

Toph cleared out another path for Appa to take off. Aang took the reins up front. Together, they formed an earthen shield from the rubble and Appa flew through the war balloons.

Zuko and Azula were now within range of each other and with a powerful punch from both, they sent each other flying off the sides of the balloon.

They were both in free fall for a couple of seconds. Appa swerved swiftly, Sokka caught Zuko's hand and pulled him down on the saddle. They all watched as Azula continued to descend.

"Isn't anyone gonna save her?!"

Everyone looked at Chiyo like she had gone insane. "She's the _enemy_, Lily- I mean, Chiyo... Whatever! Besides, she's not gonna make it!"

As if to counter Sokka's words, Azula boosted herself mid-air with the use of firebending. The momentum had her clinging to the mountainside securely. She used her golden royal head piece to strike the cliff and slow down her descent, leaving her dark hair in disarray, framing her crazed eyes.

"Of course she did." Zuko sighed as he sat back into the saddle.

"Are you okay?"

He saw the worried expression on her face and he smiled reassuringly up at her. "I am now."


	46. What Happened?

They made camp in one of the numerous uninhabited islands scattered in Fire Nation territory after making sure they were a distance away from the Western Air Temple. Tents were set up and a fire was made as the afternoon sun slowly disappeared in the horizon.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked Chiyo as she stood up to follow Suki.

She wondered why there was a hint of urgency in his voice, but she pushed the question to the back of her mind. "Oh, I'm going to help them make dinner."

He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I... I was wondering... If I could talk to you for a while."

She smiled at his sudden shyness and sat back down next to him. "Sure, Lee. What's up?"

_"Where do I begin?"_ His thoughts were in a big jumble as he tried to figure out where to start. "Well... I... uh... First of all, my name isn't Lee... It's Zuko." He looked into her eyes, hoping to see a spark of recognition as he said his name.

Chiyo repeated the name. "Zuko... Zuko..." The name was so familiar to her; the way it rolled off her tongue was effortless, like she had said it a million times before. "You do look more like a _Zuko_ than a _Lee_..." She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind blew from the east. "And I feel like I've known you before... before I lost my memories. I'm sorry that I don't remember much, yet."

"I can help you!" He eagerly said as he took both her hands in his. "We met when we were young. It was during my sister's birthday, when you made your debut as an apprentice of Lady Suiren—" He stopped when he saw Chiyo bow her head, trying to hide her tears. "I-I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

She sighed heavily and bit her lip. "Lady Suiren... is dead..." She felt him reach up and wipe away her tears with the tips of his fingers. "She died... to save me from the Fire Lord..."

His fingers froze and his blood ran cold. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath. It was the first time she would open up everything that she had been holding inside for so long. "I... I was supposed to marry the Fire Lord—"

"WHAT?!"

His outburst caught the attention of the others around the campfire but he couldn't care less. Chiyo cringed slightly, but continued. "The Fire Sages, the council of elders, even the war ministers have forced me and Lady Suiren to comply. They told me that I was to become the wife of the Phoenix King."

Zuko's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white; his face was painted with anger and pain as everything suddenly clicked together. _"The bride... after that war meeting...was Chiyo..."_

"Lady Suiren thought of a plan to stop it. She planned to kill the Fire Lord during the Day of Black Sun. I was to disarm the guards outside while she did it, but somehow, the plan failed and she was sent out of the Fire Lord's bunker..."

It was then his turn to flinch. It was somehow his fault that the Lady Suiren was forcefully dragged out of the bunker.

"We failed... And the Fire Lord was about to kill me w-when—" She choked on her tears and brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the sob threatening to tear though her. "W-when... she jumped in front of the lightning..."

He said nothing as he moved closer to Chiyo, pulling her towards his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder as silent tears fell endlessly. "I... I should've been the one who died..."

Zuko held her tighter. "No... don't say that..."

"It was all my fault."

"It wasn't, Chiyo. It was my father's fault."

"F-father?" She looked up at him, finally seeing that they have the same golden eyes. "Y-your father... is Fire Lord Ozai? Y-you're the p-prince?"

"I _was_." Zuko ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her down. "I have turned my father and his plans away. I'm now helping the Avatar defeat him and end this war once and for all."

Relief flooded Chiyo, chasing away the sudden fear brought on by learning of Zuko's father. Bouts of silence passed before she spoke. "Now that I see it... You're very different..."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're warm... and you're good..."

That small smile of Chiyo's made his breath hitch and his heart beat faster. It was the same one that he had given him the first time that they have met, back in the grand ballroom of the palace. "Thank you..."

She felt much better,_ lighter_ even, after opening up to Zuko. "No, thank_ you_ for listening to me."

"It's hard not to." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "You have a very beautiful voice."

His sudden compliment brought color to her cheeks as she pulled away and straightened her back. "I... Umm... So! Um... Prince Zuko-"

"Just call me Zuko. 'Prince Zuko' is too long."

* * *

"_Just call me Zuko. 'Prince Zuko' is too long."_

_"I can't! The Fire Lord will have my head! Worse, Lady Suiren will have me gutted first and skinned alive!"_

_Zuko threw his head back and laughed at the flustered Chiyo. They reached the gardens where the turtleduck pond was at and three girls were already there._

* * *

She gasped as a memory resurfaced, her amber eyes wide as she looked up at Zuko. "Turtleducks..."

"You remembered something?"

Chiyo nodded and smiled fondly at the memory. "You showed me the turtleducks... and you and your sister had a competition... and I fell asleep..."

Zuko laughed, the first time in a long time that he did so. He remembered a turtleduck had even made a nest on her hair as she slept by the pond.

"Back then... you didn't have this..." She reached up and touched the edges of his scar, the rough skin felt foreign under her fingertips. "What happened?"

"Father happened." He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of her soft touch. "I was challenged to an Agni Kai. My loss cost me my banishment and exile."

"An _Agni Kai_..." She voice trembled, horrified at the thought of a young boy facing the Fire Lord in a duel. "That monster..."

He wrapped her hand in his. "It was fate in disguise actually. If he hadn't burned me and tossed me away, I wouldn't have found my destiny. So I guess, in a way, I am glad."

"Dinner!"

Chiyo squeezed his hand once before standing up and letting go. "Let me go help them."

Zuko reluctantly released her hand, letting himself be content as he watched her pour soup into bowls and hand them to Toph and Aang.

The scene was so surreal. He was so used to seeing her in elaborate _kimonos_, adorned with precious jewellery, dancing with golden fans, spinning to music. Now here she was, still dressed in the tattered uniform of prisoners from the Boiling Rock, no accessories, no makeup.

And she was still _breathtaking_.

"Here you go." He didn't notice that she had approached and was handing him a bowl of soup.

His hands brushed against hers as he took the bowl gratefully. "Thank you, Chiyo. Sit next to me."

"I will—"

"So did you guys straighten out the whole _Chiyo-Lily_ and _Zuko-Lee_ debacle yet?" Sokka chuckled as he took the spot next to Zuko, the latter giving him a deathly glare that he failed to notice.

"We already did." The prince gritted his teeth as he moved away to make room for Chiyo.

"That's great! So who's who?"

Chiyo giggled as she sat down. "I'm Chiyo, he's Zuko, and you're _funny_!"

"No, he's not, he's _leaving_."

"Hey! The name's _Sokka_!"

* * *

"Camping... It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang looked around at the group, grateful that their numbers had grown, and enemies reconciled.

"If you really want it to feel like old times..." Zuko started as he broke a piece of bread. "I could... chase you around and try to capture you."

Everyone laughed heartily, except Katara who responded with a dry, sarcastic laugh.

Sokka raised his cup. "To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out today he'd be our hero!"

"Here, here!"

Chiyo turned to Zuko, an eyebrow raised. "You tried to_ snuff_ them out?"

"Long story." He grimaced and laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry. We've got plenty of time in the world."

Her words gave him courage, gave him hope that perhaps it wasn't too late for everything. "Yes, we do." He looked back at the faces around the camp fire and thanked them. "I'm touched. I don't deserve this—"

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara stood up and left the group, her food and drink barely touched.

Sokka stared as his sister walked away. "What's with her?"

"I wish I knew."

Chiyo nudged Zuko's arm. "You should follow her."

"Why? What for?"

"She looks troubled, and anyone could see that it has something to do with you." She smiled. "An old person once said that you can breathe easier knowing that no one bears grudges behind your back."

Zuko sighed and stood up. "Yeah, that sounds like something my uncle would say. I'll be back, alright?"

She waved him off with a smile and resumed eating her share of the food.

"You and prince hothead huh, old geezer?" Toph teased from across the camp fire.

Chiyo thanked the heavens that she couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. "I told you to stop calling me 'old geezer'..."

"Still blind. Still don't care. Plus, I can feel your heart hammering from all the way here!"

"That's just my stomach grumbling."

The earthbender raised her hands. "Whatever you say, old—"

"Don't say it!"

* * *

Everyone retired for the evening, but Zuko was still a bit unsettled after Katara's outburst. He decided to ask the person who would most likely know a solution.

He was about to go into Sokka's tent when he accidentally bumped into Suki. "O-Oops! Wrong tent!"

"Sorry, do you need to talk to Sokka too?"

"Nope! Nope! Not me." She hurried away and back into her shared tent with Chiyo.

Zuko shrugged and went into Sokka's tent.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. There were candles and roses everywhere. Where he got them, no one knows. Sokka lay on the ground, holding a rose in his mouth. He turned his head, expecting Suki.

"Well, hello~-" He had inhaled the rose when he saw Zuko and immediately choked it out, sitting back up and composing himself. "Zuko! Yes! Why would I be expecting anyone different?" Once he was all straightened out, he folded his legs beneath him and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's on your mind?"

Zuko sat down at the rug. "Your sister... she hates me, and I don't know why! But I _do_ care what she thinks of me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone. Except maybe some people from the Fire Nation." Sokka realized what he just said and quickly corrected himself. "No! I mean uh, not people who are good but used to be bad. I mean_ bad_ people. Fire Nation people who are _still_ bad, who have never been good and probably won't ever be good—"

"Stop!" If Zuko hadn't stopped him, Sokka would've probably rambled on for a few more minutes. "Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but... I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

* * *

"Suki? You're back early from your walk." Chiyo remarked as she tried to tame her hair with a brush she had borrowed. "What happened?"

"Oh? Me? Uh... Yeah! Too cold outside!" Suki laid back down on her cot and pulled the blanket over her head to hide her flustered expression.

Chiyo giggled, knowing full well what was going on. She had already known that she and Sokka were a pair ever since the Serpent's Pass fiasco. She swore she was going to tell her, but watching her sneak around was fun.

_Fun_. She never thought she could ever have fun again, after everything that has happened and after everything she had been through. But here she was, having a bit of fun with her new friends.

She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips as she thought of the memory that she had remembered a while ago. She remembered Zuko trying to best his sister at firebending, going as far as to setting the flowers and the apples on fire.

"Goodnight, Suki..." She said teasingly as she pulled the blanket over her.

"Yes! Of course, goodnight! Gonna sleep! Goodnight, Chiyo!"

* * *

Katara was surprised when she saw Zuko out of her tent the next morning, head bowed, looking restless. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You look terrible."

"I waited out here all night."

"What do you want?"

He thought it better to cut to the chase. It was the only way to settle her anger that was directed at him. "I know who killed your mother. I'll help you find him." Zuko told her everything about the Southern Raiders, Fire Nation Navy soldiers who bore the banners of sea ravens.

She had listened intently to his every word and made up her mind. She went back to her tent and gathered some supplies before going to Aang.

He was outside with Chiyo, telling her all about Appa and all their adventures. "—And there was this one time when Appa was shedding so much that I made a wig and beard out of—"

"I need to borrow Appa."

Aang turned his head and saw her, supplies in hand, Zuko behind her. "Why? Your turn to take a field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes. It is."

"What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother away from me."

Zuko backed her up. "Sokka told me what happened. I know who did it, and I know how to find him."

"Um..." Aang hesitated, giving Appa another handful of hay. "What exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Katara chuckled darkly and started walking away. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait! Stop! I _do_ understand! You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders stealing Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this Aang," Zuko stepped in. "This is about getting closure, and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"And what's wrong with revenge?" Chiyo couldn't look at them, choosing instead to smooth out the arrow on Appa's head. "What's wrong with wanting to hurt the people who hurt you first?"

"See?! Even Chiyo gets me! They took my _mother_ away from me! They hurt _me_! Why can't I hurt them back?!"

"Katara, you sound just like Jet."

"It's not the same!" She had tears in her eyes as she tried to make Aang see her point. "Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a _monster_!"

He was silent throughout the exchange, but he finally decided to speak out. "Katara, she was my mother, too. But I think Aang might be right."

She turned to her brother with tear-filled eyes. "Then you didn't love her the way I did."

"Katara..."

Aang stepped closer towards her, saddened that she chose to move away. "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"Aang, now that I know he's out there and we could find him, I have no choice."

"You _do_ have a choice." He countered her. "Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing _nothing!_"

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."

"It's not hard." Chiyo finally looked at them, and they saw the anger in her eyes. "It's_ impossible_."


	47. Revenge

Sleep eluded Chiyo that night so she decided to take an evening walk. As she passed the spot where Appa was sleeping soundly, she caught sight of Katara and Zuko.

Katara had begrudgingly asked for Zuko's help that night. In the cover of nightfall, they donned on dark clothes and prepared to find the Southern Raiders. "Going somewhere?"

"We're going to find the Southern Raiders. There's nothing you can do to stop us, Chiyo."

"I'm not stopping you." She looked away, towards the horizon where the sky met the dark sea. "I know how you feel. I want revenge for my mentor as well. I want to make everyone who has pushed us around like we were mere dolls pay. Especially that _monster_ who calls himself the Fire Lord."

Katara looked at her with a softened expression. "Thank you. For understanding."

"But do know this." Chiyo turned her amber eyes towards the waterbender. "Revenge is _not_ for the weak. The Avatar was right when he said that it was a two-headed rat-viper. My mentor, Lady Suiren, wanted to take revenge against the Fire Nation royalty. In the end, her revenge was futile because she chose to save me instead of fulfilling her purpose."

"Chiyo—"

"All I ask, Katara, is if you really want revenge, you must be prepared to go all the way, or else you'll lose it all."

Katara squared her shoulders and nodded. "Okay." She woke Appa up and tossed the supplies into the saddle, climbing in.

Zuko approached Chiyo and held her hands. "I'm still thankful that you are here, Chiyo. I will forever be indebted to Lady Suiren for choosing to save you."

"No matter what anyone says, I'll always blame myself for being a part in her death. But I will carry her resentment with me as I avenge her and myself, and I can only hope that she will forgive me once I meet her in the spirit world."

"There is nothing to forgive." Zuko hugged her tight. "Lady Suiren loves you wholeheartedly. As does everyone that has had the pleasure of meeting such a wonderful person like you."

Chiyo closed her eyes as she felt the comforting warmth of his words and embrace. "You guys better go now." She pulled away and busied herself by arranging Zuko's tunic. "I'll take care of things here."

"I'll be back soon." Zuko kissed Chiyo quickly on the cheek and turned around before she could even react. He climbed up on Appa and once everything was settled, they set off.

She stood there, stunned, as she watched them fly away on the sky bison. She gingerly lifted her fingers to touch the cheek that he had kissed, blushing madly as she went back to her tent.

* * *

"So... They left, huh?" Sokka concluded as he looked around for his sister. Chiyo only shrugged as she stretched her arms and shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Stretching."

"Yeah. I can see that. But _why_?"

"Training."

"For what?"

She stopped stretching as the question stumped her. Why _was_ she training? To become a full-fledged entertainer? To kill the Fire Lord? A distraction? "Honestly, I'm not sure. It's better to be prepared, I guess."

Gladly, Sokka accepted the answer. "Hey, wanna spar? I got some pretty sick moves with my space sword that I've been dying to try!"

Chiyo raised an eyebrow. "Space... sword?"

"Yeah! It's a sword I forged from a meteor that fell from space!"

She just chuckled and shook her head. "You don't want to spar with me, Sokka. Trust me."

"You scared?"

"Scared you'll get beaten up by me."

He barked out a laugh and rummaged through Zuko's belongings. "Aha!" He pulled out the dual broadswords and handed them to Chiyo. "Careful. They're sharp."

She pulled them out of their scabbards and easily spun them in her hands. Though they were iron swords, her muscles felt less strain with every movement compared before. "Don't worry." Chiyo smiled as sweetly as she could. "I'll go easy on you."

* * *

After getting the coordinates of the Southern Raiders' position from the Fire Navy communication tower, they wasted no time and headed South. Zuko woke up from his nap and offered to take Katara's place at the helm, to which the latter refused. "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You need all your strength."

The sun had already risen and she hadn't had a wink of sleep. She doubt that she could, knowing that she was close to finding the man that took her mother. "Don't worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came."

Katara told him about that fateful day that the Southern Raiders had stormed their tribe and taken all the waterbenders. She told him how her mother had sent her away to protect her from being taken. She told him how when she had come back with help, they were gone.

"You're mother was a brave woman." He offered his sentiments, remembering his own mother.

She touched the necklace that once belonged to her mother. "I know."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Suki asked worriedly as she tried to help Sokka back up on his feet.

"I'm...trying... to show...Chiyo... who's the master... swordsman... here!" He barely managed to speak between breaths, clinging on to Suki for dear life.

"Are you sure, Sokka? Because it looks like Chiyo's winning..."

The apprentice had sheathed the swords once more, her hands on her hips as she rested. "I told you I'd go easy on you."

Sokka raised his space sword once more and lunged towards her. "SNEAK ATTACK!"

Chiyo rolled her eyes and easily avoided the swing of the sword. She then drove her hands sharply to the back of his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck. Sokka fell forward with a scream immediately muffled by the ground. "Sokka... sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out."

"You know _chi_-blocking techniques?" Suki asked as she approached them both. "I would love to learn more about it! I was hoping maybe you could teach me?"

"I'd be glad to!" Chiyo smiled. "They can come pretty handy, especially if you have a lot of attackers and limited space."

Suki helped Sokka up once more, swinging his arm over her shoulder. They took him back to one of the tents where Chiyo taught Suki how to undo a chi-block.

"One of Azula's friends is very skilled in chi-blocking." Suki noted as she massaged Sokka's arm. "She easily took me and the other warriors down in a matter of _seconds_."

"Ty Lee..."

"You know her?"

Chiyo sighed and nodded, looking up at Suki with sad eyes. "She's my friend, too."

"So wait," Sokka regained the ability to speak and stared at her. "If you're friends with Ty Lee... and she's friends with Azula, then..." He gasped in realization, eyes wide.

* * *

They had found the fleet of the Southern Raiders. But even after interrogating the leader, Katara going as far as using bloodbending, they got nothing except a name. Yon Rha.

It was afternoon when they reached the village where the man named Yon Rha lived. They found him in the market place buying produce and from there, they stalked him. Katara wanted to strike him then and there but Zuko stopped her, telling her to wait until he got out of the market place.

Rain started to fall heavily from the dark clouds as he was halfway home from the market. He had the ominous feeling that he was being followed so he took the farthest path home. When he was sure he had pinpointed the location, he attacked. "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!"

He found no one behind the tree so he picked up the basket he was carrying and went on his way to return home. He suddenly fell forward as he tripped on a rope. He looked up and avoided the flames just in time, backing away quickly. "Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever you want! I-I'll cooperate!"

Katara revealed herself to Yon Rha. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-no... I'm not sure..."

"You better remember me like your life depends on it!" Her anger rose as he spoke. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Yon Rha looked at the girl, finally recognizing her. "Yes, I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl!"

"My mother lied to you that day..." Katara clenched her fists and looked away. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What?! Who?"

"ME!" In a fluid motion of her hands, she stopped the falling of the rain, large droplets suspended mid air as she formed a dome around them. Her anger could be seen by the harsh movements of the water as it flowed under her command. She sent a wave towards Yon Rha, the droplets hardening into arm-length ice shards, ready to pierce him through.

He could only raise his arms in defense. But a few seconds passed and he felt nothing. He lowered his arms and saw the shards suspended, still aimed towards him.

Katara had hesitated in that moment. She thought back to Chiyo's words. Was she prepared to go all the way? Could she? Is that the right thing to do?"

As her hesitation grew, the ice shards melted back into water, splashing Yon Rha and making him kneel. "I-I did a bad thing! I know I did! A-and you deserve revenge! So why don't you take _my_ mother. That would be fair!"

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." She focused on controlling her anger as she approached him slowly. "There's just _nothing_ inside you. Nothing at all! You're _pathetic_, and sad, and empty."

Yon Rha bowed his head in defeat. "Please! Spare me!"

"But as much as I hate you..."

_"You must be prepared to go all the way, or else you'll lose it all."_

"I just can't do it..." She closed her eyes as her tears mixed with the rain. With one last loathing look at the man that has haunted the memories of her mother, she turned and walked away.

* * *

They made it back to the island before sunset. As soon as they landed, he left Katara to give her some space and went to find Chiyo.

He entered the tent she shared with Suki, almost falling to his feet as he saw her. Chiyo was behind Suki; she had one of her hands on Suki's neck, while the other was snaked around her waist. "And this is how to undo the block at the upper body—Oh, hey Zuko!"

To an outsider, their position looked very intimate and suggestive.

"I—I—W-wha—"

Chiyo released Suki. "I was just teaching her some advance chi-blocking techniques! Why are you so red, Zuko?"

* * *

They went out to find Katara, knowing she needed comfort, most especially after her arduous ordeal. They found her by the beach, her toes dipped in water as she stared into the sunset with tear-filled eyes.

"Katara!" Aang was the first to approach. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine." She deadpanned.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or... what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

There was a pause before Katara let out a heavy sigh. "I _wanted_ to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I _couldn't_." She turned around and looked guiltily at Chiyo. "I don't know if it's because I'm weak to do it, or—"

"It is weakness." Chiyo sat down next to Katara. "But this weakness of yours is what makes you so compassionate. Your heart, it makes you_ human_."

"But you said that if I didn't go all the way, I'll lose it all..."

She chuckled and stared up into red and orange hues of the sunset. "You'll lose it all, yes, but that doesn't mean that you won't gain anything in return. When Lady Suiren died, she lost her life; then I realized, it wasn't all futile. She _had_ gained something. Something she had wanted for a very long time."

"What was it?"

"Freedom. True freedom."

As Katara wiped away her tears, Aang placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." She looked to Zuko, giving him a small, but genuine smile. "But I am ready to forgive you." She held out her hand and they clasped each other's arms, a custom of camaraderie and comradeship.

Katara excused herself and left to prepare dinner with Chiyo, leaving Aang and Zuko on the beach.

"You were right about what Katara needed." Zuko spoke as he watched them leave. "Violence wasn't the answer."

Aang smiled. "It never is."

"Then I have a question for you." He turned around to face the Avatar, his face unreadable. "What are you going to do when you face my father?"


	48. Back to Ember Island

Their supplies had dwindled so they had to move to another island. Zuko suggested they move to Ember Island, and he knew just the place where they could go and stay unnoticed.

Everybody looked around the beautiful and spacious villa up the mountain overlooking the island. "Say, who owns this place?" Suki asked as she stared at the ornate carvings on the walls and railings.

"My family does."

Everybody turned their heads to look at Zuko. "You mean we are in the Fire Lord's summer house?!"

"Kind of." He shrugged. "My family hasn't come here for almost a decade. The last time we were here was when we were actually a happy family."

* * *

They took their luggage off of Appa and settled into the rooms. Suki and Sokka volunteered to go into the market to gather supplies. Chiyo, Katara and Toph unpacked and explored the rest of the house, while Zuko and Aang resumed their training in the yard.

"I think these might fit you." Katara held up a red, cropped-top and a matching knee-length skirt, showing them to Chiyo.

She shook head. "I'm sorry, I can't wear that. An apprentice entertainer can't show much skin publicly, except during public performances and bathing."

"What does an entertainer do anyway? Well, of course, except entertain..." She asked as she rummaged through the closet for more suitable clothing.

"My mentor told me that we are artists, and we are art itself. We provide songs to the sad, dances to the weary, poems to the lovelorn... but mostly, we provide comfort to each of our sisters. Our troupe is like our family, and my mentor..." She sighed deeply. "She was the mother I never had."

"Wow..." Katara had stopped to listen to Chiyo, awed by her story. "Do you still dance and sing?"

"I did, but ever since I lost my memories, I must have gone rusty." She laughed and looked at Toph. "Don't say another word about me being an old geezer, please."

"Hey! I was just saying it in my mind!"

"Chiyo, how about this one?" Out of the closet, Katara pulled out a red, loose, long-sleeved, tunic. At the base of the neckline, a single red jewel was sewn into the fabric. "You could wear it with the pants we saw a while ago."

* * *

Zuko began to teach Aang more advanced firebending forms. The student grew more and more confident as he slowly began to understand the ways of firebending. Their flames grew larger, their stances stronger, their movements faster.

After they had finished three sets of training routines, they bowed to each other and rested by the dry fountain in the middle of the yard. "You two could use these." Chiyo handed them both a cool towel each. "Katara used waterbending to cool them. It's so amazing!"

Aang placed the towel on his head, sighing happily. Zuko wiped his across his face, then his neck and bare chest, savouring the fresh, cool feeling. "Thank you."

"I want to re-learn the firebending stances... _Sifu_ Zuko." She smiled as she sat down next to him.

"You remembered that?" He laughed and raised his hand, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Of course I did! You wanted to teach me firebending even if we both know I can't!"

"It's payback. You wanted to teach me how to dance, and we both know I can't either." Zuko gazed into her eyes, thankful that her memories are slowly coming back. "Come on, we can try again." He got up and pulled her to the center of the yard.

They faced each other and bowed deeply, then they started performing the basic movements and techniques. The other sat back and watched the pair, amazed that Chiyo can keep up with Zuko despite being a non-bender.

The most surprised one was Toph. "The old geezer is so light-footed, almost as much as Twinkle Toes." She remarked as she tried to get a feel of her movement through the ground beneath her feet. "She's fast too!"

As they were performing the routine, Sokka and Suki had come back from the market. "You guys are not gonna believe this!" Sokka unfurled a poster to show the rest of them. "There's a play about us!"

"We were just in town and we found this poster!"

"What? How is that possible?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "Listen to this:

** The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from famed playwright Puan Tin who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole, all the way to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage. **

**Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.**

Everyone stared at the poster, then turned to Zuko and Chiyo as they both groaned in disgust. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year!"

"And Puan Tin isn't exactly famed for good reasons. We call him and the Ember Island Players the jokes of the entertainment industry." She stared at poster intently. "But if he could get his work performed at the Great Hall, my guess would be that a lot of money and favours were involved."

"Or maybe he got better at writing!" Sokka defended, really wanting to watch the play.

"Sokka," His sister looked at him, still intrigued. "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

Glad that she was showing some interest, he waved the poster around to everyone else. "Come on! A day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've—I mean, _we_ have been missing!"

"But we are out of money from buying our food supplies." Suki showed them the empty satchel of coins. "I really am curious how the play's gonna turn out."

Chiyo looked at their disappointed faces. Even Toph and Aang seemed to be looking forward to seeing the play. "Do you really, _really_, want to see this play?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

That evening, they went to the Great Hall located in the town proper of Ember Island. A surprising amount of people were clamouring to get inside the theatre, and they went with the flow of the crowd.

A couple of buff, looking men stood at the entrance. "Tickets?"

Chiyo rolled up her sleeve and showed them the amber resin ring on her forefinger.

"So what if you have a fancy ring? No _tickets,_ no _entry_."

She scowled at the guards. "Call Jian Zhang. _Now_."

One of the men couldn't explain how or why he felt the urge to leave his post, but he did, and returned with a thin, lanky man, wearing glasses that were too big for his face. "What is all this about?"

"This girl wants to see the play without a ticket." The guard pointed at Chiyo.

The man named Jian Zhang adjusted his glasses to look at her, and his eyes grew so wide they nearly popped out of their sockets. "C-ch-ch-"

"I was wondering if me and my friends can watch Puan Tin's play," She tucked her hair behind her ear, discretely showing him the ring. "But your friends won't let us in..."

Jian Zhang took out a scroll from his robes and repeatedly whacked the guards on their heads. "You _idiots_! You _knuckleheads_! Can't you see she is of the Salinja Troupe?! Let them in! Give them the best seats in the house!"

"B-but Sir, the booths are reserved for—"

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted and whacked them again. "Step aside, _fools_!" His face, red with rage, turned to smiles the instant he looked at Chiyo. "Shall I lead the way, my Lady?"

Chiyo gave him a charming smile in return and bowed. "I am honoured to have the owner of the Great Hall personally escort us."

"The honour is all mine." He led them inside and up a flight of stairs to the balcony that hosted a private viewing area. Once they were settled in, he bowed out and left.

They sat down in the comfortable, cushioned seats, Toph, Katara and Aang up front, Zuko, Chiyo, Suki and Sokka at the back. "You didn't tell us you were a bigshot, Chiyo!" Sokka gushed as he inspected the ring. "Who knew this little thingamabob of yours is as good as _gold_!"

"It's the trademark ring of elite entertainers from my troupe. I was the first apprentice to receive the ring, as only full-fledged entertainers can wear them."

"Then how come you have one?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zuko answered for her, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and pulling her closer. "She's the most beautiful and talented performer in all of the Fire Nation."

Sokka replied with one word. "Oogiessss~"

Chiyo silently thanked the dimming lights that hid her blush as the play started.

* * *

The first act was all about two teenagers from the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Katara, finding the Avatar who was frozen inside an iceberg. The actress who played Katara "waterbended" the Avatar out of the ice and freed him and his bison.

Sokka was livid at his actor's lame jokes. "This is pathetic! My jokes are _way_ funnier than this!"

Even Katara wasn't amused with her actresses corny, dramatic speeches, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I do _not_ sound like that!"

But Aang was the angriest of them all. "You guys have it easy! A _woman_ is playing _me_!"

Toph laughed as she laid back casually in her seat. "Well I think they all got you pegged! The writer is clearly a genius!"

After the actors had left, a small warship was wheeled onto the stage, carrying a small, stout man and an angry-looking teenager with a long, flowing ponytail on top of his bald cap.

"They make me look totally stiff and humourless!" Zuko complained.

"Who is that?" Chiyo pointed to the stout actor.

"That would be Uncle Iroh." He sighed deeply. "You know him, Chiyo. He once helped you when you fell ill after a performance."

"Oh..." She nodded and resumed watching. "Is this what happened during your banishment? You looking for the Avatar and trying to capture them?"

He rested his head on top of hers. "Yes. In order to restore my honor, my title, and birthright, I must capture the Avatar and bring him back to my father. I was at exile for _three_ years."

* * *

An actress portraying Suki in Kyoshi Island was also in the play, as well as King Bumi of Omashu, the merchant pirates they met and fought, and Commander Zhao.

There was a particular scene where he had caught the Avatar and had him tied up. The actor cheered loudly. "The Avatar is mine! Wait, who's that?!"

Another actor wearing a large mask appeared, carrying dual broadswords made out of foil. "I am the Blue Spirit! Scourge of the Fire Nation! Here to save the Avatar!"

"That mask..." Chiyo stared at it intently.

"That's actually Zuko. He kind of saved me from being captured by Commander Zhao." Aang explained to Chiyo. "He wore that mask so he won't be discovered."

Zuko drew indistinct patterns on Chiyo's sleeved arm as he watched the play. "Don't you recognize that mask, Chiyo?"

"I-It does look familiar..." Her face was scrunched up as she tried to place the blue mask in her memory.

He couldn't resist it. He poked the tip of her nose with a finger and chuckled. "You look so cute when you do that."

"Hmmmph!" She rubbed her nose and looked back at the play.

* * *

More of their adventures where portrayed in the play. They met Jet and his Freedom Fighters, crossed the Great Divide, went to the North Pole and met Yue, who loved pickled fish became the Moon Spirit.

Sokka had tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit!" Suki teased him, but all she received was a finger to her lips, shushing her up.

"I-I'm trying to watch..."

The first act came to a finish as the fleet of Fire Nation Navy was gleefully destroyed by the actress wearing Aang's "Avatar State" costume.

The lights came on for an intermission, giving actors time to change and for the audience to rest and buy some food and refreshments.

"So far, the intermission is the_ best_ part of the play."

Sokka agreed. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes all the time!"

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about _plenty_ of other topics, too!"

"I know!"

Aang rested his head on top of his folded arms. "At least the Sokka actor looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"I don't know. You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys."

"Relax, Aang." Katara said. "They're not _accurate_ portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time!" They were silent as they looked up at her. "What?"

"Listen, friends," Toph leaned against the wooden banister of the staircase. "It's obvious that the playwright did his research! I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up on that stage is the truth!"

"Actually, they have Zuko's scar on the wrong side of the actor's face—"

"Didn't see that. Sorry."


	49. In Memory

**Author's Notes**

**Try listening to "Appasionata" by Bae Bo Ram during the performance. :)**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

They headed back in for the second act, the part where the Avatar has to find his earthbending teacher. Strapped to cables and harnesses, the actress "flew" around the stage to look for the teacher. Toph stood up in anticipation for her role, listening intently to the play. "Here it comes!"

"You can't find an earthbending master in the _sky_!" A tall and buff actor emerged from beneath the stage and lifted the rock props with ease. "You have to look underground!" Everybody laughed seeing the actor in her clothes. Toph leaned in, shocked to hear the voice. "My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am!"

Not fully believing what she was hearing, she cleared out her ear. "Wait a minute... I sound like... a _guy_! A really_ buff_ guy!"

"Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts doesn't it?"

Like the unpredictable girl that she is, Toph grinned. "Are you kidding me?! I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" She laughed. "At least it's not a flying bald lady!"

Aang glared in her general direction, feeling even more frustrated that she couldn't actually see him glare.

* * *

The second act showed more of what happened in the Earth Kingdom: Iroh and Zuko's separation, their confrontation with Azula, the drill in the outer wall of Ba Sing Se, Jet's brainwashing, and eventually, Katara and Zuko's incarceration in the Crystal Catacombs.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko! I really find you attractive!" The actress portraying Katara moved towards the actor of Zuko. "I mean it! I've had eyes on you ever since the day you first captured me."

Chiyo giggled beside the real Zuko. "Did this really happen?"

"It didn't, I swear!"

The actor on the stage stood up. "Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl?"

"The Avatar?!" The actress laughed haughtily. "He's like a little _brother_ to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way!"

As they hugged on stage, Aang stood up from his seat to leave. "You're getting up?" Sokka raised a questioning brow. "Can you get me some fire flakes? And some fire gummies?"

The scene was changed to a confrontation between Azula and Iroh, and Zuko having to choose sides. "Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?"

The actor of Zuko pushed away his uncle and returned with his sister. "I hate you uncle! You smell, and I hate you for all time!"

Chiyo felt the hand resting on her arm tense. She looked up at Zuko and saw his downcast look. "You didn't really say that, did you?"

"I might as well have."

She gently laid a hand on his. "Whatever you said to him, I know he'll forgive you. Mr. Mushi—I mean, your uncle Iroh is a very nice person, at least that's what Kai told me."

"Who?"

The crowd erupted in applause as two actress portraying Mai and Ty Lee took down the guards of the Earth King. The actress playing Aang leapt from behind the throne with the help of the cables. "Avatar State! Yip Yip!" The lights dimmed, making the luminous paint on her eyes and forehead glow. She ascended slowly.

"Not if my lightning can help it!" The actress of Azula threw a long blue ribbon that the other actress caught. Once the Avatar had hung lifeless and fallen back to the stage, Azula posed with Mai and Ty Lee. "The Avatar is no more!"

The lights were lit, signalling the end of the second act. They stepped out of their booth to look for Aang who had been missing for a while.

* * *

While passing a hallway, they were handed a flyer by a passing attendant. "Party after the play! Party after the play! We have special guests! The Flamey-Os and the Salinja Troupe!"

"They're here?" Chiyo read the flyer. "Zuko, I have to go see them!"

"I'm coming with you."

"It's okay. You should go enjoy the rest of the play! Or what's left to enjoy anyway." She smiled, and added. "I'll come back soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hey, Chiyo," Sokka approached them both. "Do you think you and your fancy ring can help me get backstage? I have some jokes I want to give to the actor 'me'."

She shrugged. "Sure. I'm going there anyway."

Sokka and Chiyo went and knocked on a large wooden door with a plaque that read "Backstage" The owner of the hall, Jian Zhang opened it. "Oh! Lady Chiyo, and uh... friend! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I heard there was going to be a party after the play, and my sisters from the troupe are participating. I was hoping maybe I could wait here backstage for them."

Jian Zhang opened the door wide for them. "Of course, my Lady!"

While Sokka set off to find the actor, Chiyo looked around at the backstage. A familiar feeling swelled inside of her and she felt her heart beating fast. She watched as the actors rehearsed their lines and the staff run around with costumes and props.

She was reminded suddenly of her debut back in the Capital Plaza. She felt the same nervousness and tension the actors felt before performing, the same adrenaline that made her heart beat wildly. But despite all of that she was at ease.

As if she was _home_.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I help you?" Chiyo turned around and to face the man who called her attention. The man smiled as he recognized the apprentice and bowed. "It's been a long time, Lady Chiyo. I hope you still remember me."

She blinked and studied him, thinking back to when and where she had known him. "You... you were the organizer!" She smiled and bowed back to him. "From the Fire Lily Festival!"

"My heart is overjoyed to have been recognized!" He laughed, but his expression suddenly changed into one of sadness. "I have only recently learned of Lady Suiren's passing. I offer my condolences to you."

Chiyo sighed deeply. "Thank you, Sir."

"Sir, we have a huge problem!" An attendant rushed towards them. "T-the Salinja Troupe has cancelled their attendance!"

"What?! _Why_?!"

The attended handed him a scroll. "They sent in a messenger hawk from the Capital."

The organizer read the letter thoroughly. "I see..."

"What does it say?" Chiyo looked up at him curiously.

"They have cancelled not just this, but _all_ upcoming performances for the next three months." His brow furrowed as he continued reading. "The head of the troupe has declared this their time of mourning for the death of one of their sisters, Lady Suiren."

"What shall we do, Sir?"

The man shook his head in defeat. "It is only right that we too mourn for the loss, not only of the Royal Noble Concubine, but one of Fire Nation's greatest entertainers. We cancel the party—"

"Don't."

They both turned to look at the apprentice. "My Lady?"

"Don't cancel the party."

* * *

_Rain was pouring heavily that morning as the ladies prayed in front of a wooden casket. The mistress who taught calligraphy, Lady Shu, had passed before the sun had risen for another day. She had lived for a hundred years, but no amount of time prepared her students for her death._

_Lady Suiren comforted her teary-eyed apprentice. "Do not cry, my child. Death is a part of life. It is not the end, but a beginning of a new adventure."_

_"Cancel all your appointments." Lady Vira, the head of the troupe, turned to her sisters. "Today, we mourn the loss of our sister, Lady Shu."The ladies bowed and headed to their respective quarters, all except Suiren and Chiyo who stayed in the prayer room. "Well?"_

_"I would like to offer a performance for Lady Shu." Suiren stood up and walked towards Vira._

_Vira narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm afraid I cannot permit that, Suiren. It is tradition that we halt our duties in respect for our sister."_

_"It's what she would have wanted." Without warning, Suiren grabbed the silk, ink, and brush that was propped on top of the wooden casket and knelt before them._

_Chiyo stared wide-eyed as her mentor spread out the beautiful pink silk on the wooden floor and opened the ink bottle. She gently dipped the brush in the ink and started the performance._

_With eyes closed in prayer, she let the brush glide against the silk. The black ink left behind by the light and heavy strokes shone brightly against the light of the burning candles._

_When Suiren had finished, her eyes were filled with tears and it streamed down her cheeks. Lady Vira and Chiyo approached her and looked at the masterpiece she had created for Lady Shu._

**感 謝**

**_Gratitude and Appreciation_**

"I will perform." Chiyo looked to the organizer, hoping he would do her a favor, as he had done before for her mentor. "For Lady Suiren."

* * *

The play ended, horribly in their opinion. But the defeat of the Avatar moved the audience into a roaring applause and a standing ovation. The actors, along with Puan Tin, gathered on the stage and bowed to their audience in gratitude.

"Sokka, where's Chiyo?" Zuko asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "When I left, she was talking to some guy. I figured he was one of those big shot dudes that she knew. Don't worry, she's not in trouble!"

Jian Zhang took to the stage and bowed to the audience. "Good evening, everyone! On behalf of our actors and playwright, I thank everyone that has come to see 'The Boy in the Iceberg'! For our success, we wanted to celebrate with our lovely patrons so we decided to open the after-party to everyone!"

Toph cheered along with the audience. "A party! I might get to talk with actor 'me'!"

Jian Zhang continued, now taking a more serious tone. "The Salinja Troupe would like to extend their sincerest apologies for not attending tonight's party. As we all know, it's only been a week since the passing of the Royal Noble Concubine, our beloved Lady Suiren. However, we will be granted one performance from a very special entertainer, tonight. Please join me in welcoming her to the stage!"

The lights in the audience area were dimmed and redirected to the stage as the curtains were lifted once more, revealing a woman kneeling away from the audience. They gasped as they saw her bare back marred by chaotic strokes of black ink.

*******As the music started, she slowly raised the aluminum swords above her head, the golden bracelets on her wrists clinking softly as she did so.

The woman slowly turned her head to the left, showing a silhouette of her painted face. Even from a distance, Zuko instantly recognized her.

"Chiyo..."

She lowered the swords in an arc around her till the blade was flat against on the floor on either side of her.

* * *

_Chiyo watched as Lady Suiren kept dancing past the stroke of midnight. She admired her for her dedication, but at the same time, she worried for her mentor's health._

_Her eyes widened in awe as Lady Suiren manipulated the aluminium swords in her hands and spun, her skirts flowing around her beautifully. As she stopped, she cursed and threw the swords away. "Why can't I get it right?!"_

_"I thought it was beautiful, my Lady." Chiyo approached her and brought her another cool towel._

_"Thank you, Chiyo." She said as she wiped the towel across her sweat-beaded forehead and flushed cheeks. "But it is still lacking."_

_"I'm sure it will be as magnificent as all your other performances!" The child beamed brightly and gave her mentor and tight hug._

_The lady smiled down at her and patted her hair dotingly. "Once I finish the Dance of the Swords, I will pass it all on to you."_

* * *

Lady Suiren never finished the Dance of the Swords.

_"But I will complete it for her."_

Gracefully, she stood and flicked her wrists, letting the swords rest on top of her extended arms as she spun twice. The red, loose, backless dress and skirt she was given gave her perfect ease of movement as she raised one of the swords to her neck, slowly running it across the bare flesh, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open as if in ecstasy.

The audience grew silent as their eyes were glued in awe of the entertainer and her swords. The way she caressed the blade, no, the way the blade caressed her skin was hauntingly beautiful.

As the tempo of the music hastened, so did her movements. She moved forward and did a front flip once before spinning, her skirts following her, the swords spinning with her as she willed it to move.

She felt weightless as she performed the Dance of the Swords in front of them. In truth, she couldn't care less about the audience. All she did care about was bringing justice into Lady Suiren's work, finishing what she started, letting her legacy live on.

_"One, two, three, one two, three..."_

In the corners of her mind, she heard her mentor's voice speaking to her. Giving her energy to move, giving her the will to push her limits. And she kept on going.

After several blade exhibitions, Chiyo threw the swords in the air, spun once and caught them. The music slowed and she knelt before the audience, raising her swords high above her head. Finally she opened her eyes, the tears shining from the deep amber pools. All her feelings were bared to them; her pain, her anguish, her suffering.

_"Express with everything, but give away nothing."_

In an instant, she made her expression distant and cold, and she closed her eyes once more as the music faded.

_"I am proud of you."_

Thunderous applause sounded throughout the theatre as people stood and shouted praises for the performance. As the curtain fell, so did her tears.

_"I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill your wish and carry on your legacy, Lady Suiren. I will be the greatest entertainer the Fire Nation and the entire world shall ever see."_


	50. Dance With Me

**Author's Notes**

**Try "On the Beach" (from timestamp 1:00 to 3:20 ish) by Richard Gibbs and Jonathan Davis for this one. :) (Yeshhh, the one from Queen of the Damned)**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**Also, shoutout to AnimationzRule for absolutely reading my mind. This one's for you**

**and for everyone that has read the story so far, thank you!**

***bows X 2020***

* * *

"I didn't know Chiyo was such a great dancer!"

"She's so pretty with makeup!"

"Yeah! And her swordbending was so awesome, too!"

"Sokka, swordbending isn't a thing..."

"Of course it is! Hey, where did Zuko go?"

* * *

Zuko left the booth and slipped into the backstage to find Chiyo. She saw her sitting in front of a mirror, still in the dress and makeup from her performance, staring at her own reflection aimlessly.

He grabbed a couple of fake flower props from a box and approached her. "You're still amazing as ever, Chiyo."

She looked up at him through the mirror and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Zuko."

He gave her the flowers and stood behind her. "I couldn't find any fire lilies. They aren't in season yet. I hope these will do."

"They're lovely." She cradled the flowers in her arms and used the tips of her fingers to touch the bright paper petals.

"Not as much as you."

Chiyo turned her head to look at him, a deep blush painting her cheeks. "Zuko..."

He turned her chair around, gripping the armrests, and leaned in until their faces were only a few inches apart. "May I ask you a question, Chiyo?"

She was caught in his golden eyes, willing herself to look away, but found no strength to do so. "Yes?"

"May I kiss you? Properly this time."

Chiyo's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her heart hammering against her chest, threatening to jump out. His husky voice sent shivers down her back, more so with his words. The way he looked at her was hypnotic, and she found herself saying, "Ye—"

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you two for a while!" Sokka entered the backstage with Suki and the others. "Party's starting and they got foo—Why are you looking at me like that, Zuko?"

* * *

The party was in full swing when they made it back. The Flamey-Os were up on stage playing a lively tune with several instruments and everyone was lining up to meet the actors and actresses from the play. Toph made a beeline for the actor while the others checked out the buffet in the corner.

Zuko took off his cloak and wrapped it around Chiyo's shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold..." He explained as she had given him a questioning look.

"But the others will see you..."

"I have this." He pulled out a black mask from his tunic. "I got this from one of the props lying around backstage. I hope they don't mind."

She giggled and took it from him. She reached up and placed the mask securely on his face, tying it behind his head. "There..."

Zuko smiled from behind the mask, remembering their adventures during the Fire Lily Festival. He took her hand in his and led her towards the band.

"My Lady!" It was the organizer who called and approached them. He bowed deeply at the waist and beamed widely. "You never truly cease to amaze us, Lady Chiyo! Your performance was absolutely stunning!"

She reciprocated his bow. "Thank you, Sir. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all your help."

"There are a lot of people who wish to know you, my Lady, but of course, it is still your discretion. Shall I let them know of your return?"

Chiyo shook her head, her grip on Zuko's hand tightened. "Please don't. I may not be able to explain now, but know that no one must know."

"You don't have to worry, My Lady. One of the greatest things about Ember Island is that it gives everyone a clean slate. Nobody knows that you are the apprentice that everyone's been talking about."

"Thank you."

He bowed once more. "Please, do enjoy the party, and have a pleasant evening. To you as well, Prince Zuko."

"H-how did you-?"

The organizer gave him a small smile. "Nobody else can hold the apprentice's hand like that except the Prince." With that cryptic message, he left them stunned and confused.

* * *

Aang greeted his old friends, the Flamey-Os as they continued producing music for the party. They waved energetically as they saw "Kuzon", their friend from school.

He looked around, and noticed that people still refused to dance. He spotted Chiyo and Zuko a few feet away from him and he excused himself through the throng of socializing people. "Say, Chiyo, why do Fire Nation people don't like to dance, but you, uh... entertainers... do?"

"Because we like leaving it to the professionals." Zuko answered for her, lifting up his mask to give Chiyo a wink. She blushed and looked away. "Also, we were taught that dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment, and that we must have rigid discipline and order."

"Oh..." Aang scratched the back of his head. "That's what the music teacher also told me back at the academy..."

"Don't worry, Aang." Chiyo laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Once you defeat the Fire Lord and everything returns back to normal, people will come to appreciate the art of dancing, and there'll be a dance party every night, even in the Capital!"

His expression turned into a mix of worry and sadness. "Yeah... sure..." He left turned around and left the pair.

"Did I say something wrong?" She bit her lower lip and looked up at Zuko.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the smooth skin. "Don't worry, Chiyo. Maybe he's just in a mood because of the play."

"I hope so..." Her attention was diverted as the band started to play a new song. She couldn't help the wide smile that graced her lips. "I love this song!"

Zuko chuckled and lifted his mask, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Go dance. For me."

She giggled and moved closer to the band. He watched as people hastily made way for her, giving her room and highly anticipating another performance from her.

*******Chiyo slowly removed the cloak until it pooled at her feet, exposing her painted back. She raised her hands to either side of her head and closed her eyes; feeling the rhythm of the drums, tambourine, and the tsungi horn, she started moving her hips.

Shock was an huge understatement, and one can see it in everybody's face. This particular dance was meant to be performed by older, more experienced entertainers as it was deemed to be too provocative in nature.

Some even said it was the dance of pure _seduction_.

With achingly slow movements, she brought her hands down; her fingertips ghosting lightly against her cheeks, the side of her neck, her collarbones, her chest, down to her waist.

Her skirts flowed around her as she spun. Her half-lidded eyes captivated anyone who dared look, even the women cannot resist following her hands, wherever they went, wherever they touched.

The sound of her golden bracelets provided accompaniment to the music every time she clapped to the beat, hands in the air, hips moving with the sound of the tsungi horn. All the while, the corner of her lips turned up into the slightest of smiles.

They couldn't resist clapping with her, hypnotized by her movements.

She halted suddenly and stepped forward, a wicked smile playing on her lips as she moved towards someone from the crowd. The entertainer held out a hand to a man wearing a black mask, and with the sweetest of voices, she said. "Dance with me."

Unable to resist her, Zuko took her hand and he was led back to the center. She placed one of his hands on the small of her back, and held the other; it reminded them both of their first dance back during her first debut.

He pulled her tight against him, a smirk beneath his mask as he saw her flushed expression, her slightly parted lips. Together they spun with the music, traipsing in time with the beat, not minding the crowd in the slightest.

Chiyo was distracted by the warmth around her, of his broad chest against hers, his hand in hers, his palm against the bare skin of her back; and by the golden eyes that gazed at her hungrily.

After the countless times they spun together, Zuko dipped her low, almost parallel to the ground; all the while holding her, their eyes locked with one another, fiery amber against burning gold.

The music faded and they were broken out of their trance as everyone erupted into applause. They both bowed and ran away from crowd, laughing loudly and carelessly.

Once they were in the safety of the balcony, Chiyo let out a loud sigh of relief and more laughter. "That was so amazing! You are one hell of a dancer, Prince Zu—"

He tugged her arm and pulled her close, then took her lips in his own. His hand wound its way into her hair, letting it loose from its ties; the other rested on the railing of the balcony as he pressed her against it.

Her eyes slid close as she let the kiss consume her. She brought a hand up to his chest, above his heart, feeling its steady beat beneath her palm.

She marvelled at the way his lips moved against her, a foreign feeling, but one that was very welcome. Rough and gentle, coaxing and making her want more.

They pulled away reluctantly gasping for air, heated despite the cool breeze of the evening. Zuko rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he held her, trying to catch his breath. "Never... dance like that... again..."

Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "W-why? Didn't you like my dance?"

"I liked it. Way too much. And so did all the men that watched you." He cupped her cheek with his free hand, holding her like fragile porcelain. "I want you to dance like that, but only for me, Chiyo."

She couldn't stop the wide grin that lit up her face at his words. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	51. Problems

"Your Majesty, there still hasn't been any sightings of the apprentice ever since her escape from the Boiling Rock." The war minister bowed in front of the Fire Lord, anxious from having delivered news of failure. "I have the best men looking for her and scouring everywhere she could possibly hide—"

"There's no need. I know where she is."

"M-my Lord?"

Fire Lord Ozai stared into the depths of the fire that separated his throne from the rest of the room, its light shining against the tall pillars, casting shadows all around. "She's with my treacherous _son_, and the Avatar's band of misfits."

"What shall we do, my Lord? The Fire Sages and the Council insist on having her during the coronation ceremony."

He stood up, clenching his fist at his sides, rage evident in his face. "Apprentice or no apprentice, once Sozin's Comet comes, I am THE PHOENIX KING!"

* * *

Aang was fast to master the basics of firebending, but not fast enough, making Zuko restless. Sozin's Comet is a few days away, and he still has a long way to go if he wanted to stand a chance against the Fire Lord.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

He continued demonstrating fire fists, jab after jab sending waves of fire towards an unseen enemy. "I'm trying!"

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!"

Aang twisted in place; extending his arms and breathing out, he released an arm's length breath of fire. But it was still lacking.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounded _pathetic_! I said ROAR!"

He repeated the action, this time forcefully shouting from the bottom of his gut. The second time was successful enough, but it took a lot of energy from him. Satisfied, Zuko nodded his approval.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?"

Perking up instantly, Aang half-ran towards Katara, only to be stopped by Zuko grabbing onto his clothes. "Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko! Just take a break!" Suki said as she took a sip of her own juice with Sokka. "What's the big deal?"

He growled in frustration and let go of Aang. "Fine! If you want to lounge around all day like a bunch of snail-sloths, then go ahead!"

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around all day has made us lazy." Sokka straightened up after leaning against the stone steps of the villa's front yard. "But I know just the thing to change that." Standing up, he stripped down to his shorts and shouted, "BEACH PARTY!"

* * *

Everybody agreed and went down from the mountain towards the beach, all except Zuko who sat by the stone steps, resting his head on top of his folded arms.

Chiyo returned from the market with a basket full of food and other necessities, and found him sitting alone. "Zuko?" She set down the basket and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... so frustrated!" He shouted, clutching his hair, wanting to rip them out in anger.

She reached up and took his hands in hers, the rough, calloused palms warm against her own. "Tell me about it."

He looked at her, searching her eyes. "Can you move over a bit?"

Chiyo blinked but did as she was told. She shuffled away from him and he laid himself down on the stone steps, his head on her lap. His frustration slightly dissipated as he looked up and saw her flushed cheeks and wide eyes. "Zuko?"

"I feel so much better already." Zuko gave her the best smile he could muster and closed his eyes.

Her hand felt like it had a life of its own as it almost automatically went for his hair, combing through the dark locks. A smile found its way to her lips as she remembered having done a similar action for him years ago. "Why were you so agitated, Zuko?"

He sighed deeply, focusing on the feel of her fingers in his hair. "You know that Sozin's Comet is mere _days_ away, right?"

"Yes." She shuddered inwardly, remembering the events that were to transpire during the arrival of the comet.

"And you were at the palace before the eclipse, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you know of my father's plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom?"

Her fingers froze mid-comb and she nodded. "Yes. After the coronation ceremony and supposedly, the wedding, the Phoenix King will take the imperial firebenders as well as most of the firebending soldiers and journey to the Earth Kingdom on airships."

"Aang and the others are all so calm about everything." He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Their down at the beach, enjoying and having fun."

Chiyo felt Zuko's frustration as well. Once the comet arrives, the Fire Lord will be unstoppable. If they stood any chance at all, the Avatar has to defeat him _before_ the comet. "I have a plan."

* * *

Sokka worked tediously with the sand, picking out the best shells and shiniest seaweed for his sculpture. Aang and Toph approached to see his work. "Tadaaa!"

No matter which angle they look at it, they had no idea what it could be. "Is that a blubbering, blob monster?"

"NO! It's Suki!"

The two erupted in laughter, grabbing their stomach and knees for support. "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this!"

The Kyoshi warrior looked at the sculpture with love-filled eyes. "I think it's sweet!" Sokka slid across the sand to reward her with a kiss on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like—" Before Aang could finish his sentence, the sculpture exploded, sending sand flying in every direction. He lowered his arms that he used to shield his eyes and looked up at the cliff.

Zuko jumped down from the cliff and sent fire fists in his direction, the flames missing him bare inches as he ran away from them. All the while that he was confused, he did his best to hide. "What are you doing?!"

"Teaching you a lesson!" He attacked Aang's hiding place, Appa's sand sculpture, reducing it back to loose sand.

Aang refused to attack Zuko, choosing instead to run back up the cliff. With the use of airbending, he easily jumped from one rock to another, retreating back to the safety of the villa. He was glad to spot Chiyo sitting by the stone front steps. "Chiyo, I need your help! Your boyfriend's attacking me!"

From her feet, she kicked up Aang's folded glider. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it." She smiled sweetly before lunging at him to attack.

Alarmed, Aang avoided his own staff as Chiyo swung it at his feet. He thanked his fast reflexes that he managed to swerve out of the way when she tried to chi-block his side. "Chiyo, stop it!" He got slammed back against the trunk of a tree, which he climbed steadily to get away from her.

As he reached the top of the tree, he jumped off it, landing on the tiled roof of the villa. Zuko scaled the railings and the posts of the house to reach the roof, pulling himself up and on his feet.

Aang stood his ground, getting into a fighting stance. "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!"

"Go ahead and do it!" Zuko dared him, then sent three kicks of fire hurtling towards Aang, all he barely dodged as he slid down the roof.

* * *

Chiyo went back inside the villa to check on the situation, running up two flights of stairs to follow the commotion. As she turned the corner at the end of a hall, her vision filled with bright flames as Aang ran towards her, Zuko behind him.

Sensing her to be in danger, Aang stood in front of her and quelled the flames with a flurry of air. "ENOUGH!" Harnessing the air around the hallway, he sent a strong gust of air back at Zuko. The force of the impact had him crashing through the walls and out back to the front yard.

"ZUKO!" Chiyo pushed Aang aside and ran through the scorched corridor. She let out a sigh of relief to see that a thick bush had broken his fall.

The others had made their way back up from the beach, surprised to see the villa in such a state. Katara trudged up to where Zuko had landed. "What's wrong with you?! You could've hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with all of you?!" He spat back as he got to his feet, glaring at them with sharp eyes. "How can you sit around, having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only_ three_ days away?!" Nobody could answer him, nor meet his gaze full-on. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Aang helped Chiyo back down from the villa to meet up with the rest of the group. "About Sozin's comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

Zuko and Chiyo had identical expressions of anger and confusion on their faces. "AFTER?!"

"I'm not ready." Aang confessed with shame and guilt. "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending can still use some work too." Toph admitted, making his already low self-esteem dip lower.

"So you all knew Aang was going to wait?!"

Sokka stepped towards him, hoping to calm Zuko down. "Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's going to lose. No offense, Aang."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war." Katara held Aang's hand and squeezed it to give him some comfort. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong." Chiyo crossed over to stand by Zuko. "It's about to get worse than any of you can ever imagine."

Zuko told them of his father's plans upon the arrival of Sozin's comet. He told them how the Fire Lord planned to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom, and possibly all its inhabitants, to the ground. He told them his father's vision of a world where all lands were Fire Nation. And he told them how he sat there in suffering silence, watching as everyone applauded his wicked plan.

Everyone was too stunned to speak after Zuko's explanation. It took a full minute before Katara could speak. "I-I can't believe this..."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure _evil.._."

"What am I going to do?" Aang could only look at his feet. All this time, he thought he had the luxury of time to figure out how to deal with the Fire Lord. But now, he had all but less than three days to stop him.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life." Chiyo stood before Aang, her tone filled with urgency. "Before he takes yours, and everybody else's."

* * *

That afternoon, Sokka arranged a tactical practice and huddled them to relay the strategy. "Gather round, Team Avatar! In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the Melon Lord," He pointed behind him at a scarecrow wearing red robes, with a watermelon for his head. "Our timing has to be _perfect._ First, Suki, Chiyo and I will draw his fire. Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy-hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAAM! He delivers the final blow."

Everyone was so focused on Sokka's plan that no one saw Aang cringe.

"What about me?" Toph wondered as she went over the plan again in her head.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel realistic."

"Sweetness!"

They got into their positions as Sokka had planned, and they waited for his signal. With a wave of his hand, the three non-benders charged forward. Toph earthbended Fire Nation soldiers to attack them. Sokka and Chiyo defended using swords, while Suki brought the soldiers down with high kicks and jabs.

Katara and Zuko followed. They destroyed the rest of the soldiers using waterbending and firebending techniques, making sure to have each other's backs, and watching out for sneak attacks.

As Sokka struck down another stone soldier, he shouted towards the last person. "NOW, AANG!"

He jumped down from a stone edifice and raised his glider over his head, ready to strike the scarecrow's head. Just as he was a few feet away, he heard the voices of the monks that had taught him all that he knew.

* * *

_"All life is sacred, Aang."_

_"Even the smallest of flies in the densest jungles,"_

_"Even the unknown creatures at the depths of the vast sea."_

_"Even the wickedest of men that walks the earth."_

* * *

"What are you waiting for?! Take him out!"

Aang stood in front of the scarecrow and lowered his staff. "I... I can't..."

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" They were all shocked by Chiyo's outburst as she sheathed Zuko's dual broadswords behind her and trudged towards Aang. "If you hesitated like this in the real fight, the Fire Lord would have killed you by now!"

"Chiyo—"

"You have your shot, your opportunity, and yet, you're just gonna blow it?! Next thing you know, you'll be shocked with lightning and you'd be_ dead!_"

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right! I didn't feel like myself."

She scoffed at his excuse. She forcefully grabbed Aang's glider and struck the scarecrow's head, sending the watermelon tumbling off the cliff. "That's how it's done, Aang."

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair back at the villa. The tension, especially between Chiyo and Aang, was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Katara cleared her throat before pulling out a scroll from her robes. "I have a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it! You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru!"

"Uh, _no_, Toph." The earthbender shrugged and resumed eating. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" She unfurled the scroll to show them the portrait. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Everyone laughed and cooed, seeing a plump baby enjoying by the beach. Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's not me. It's my _father._"

Their laughter ceased and they stared back into the portrait wondering what happened and what went wrong. "But he looks so sweet and innocent..."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst of all fathers."

"But he's still a human being." Aang spoke up from his silence.

"You're going to _defend_ him?"

He stood up and clenched his fists at his sides. "No. I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably better off without him. But there's gotta be another way—"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Maybe we could make big pots of glue and use gluebending to stick his arms together so he can't bend anymore!"

Zuko smiled sarcastically. "Yeah! Then maybe you can show him his baby pictures and the happy memories will make him good again!"

"Do you really think that would work?"

"NO!"

Aang sighed and paced around the courtyard. "This goes against everything that I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like!"

"Sure you can!" Sokka said as fast as he can, sensing that Chiyo was about to retort venomously. "You're the Avatar! If it's in the name of keeping the balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you!"

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang shouted, having finally snapped. He glared at everyone, angered by their lack of empathy. "None of you understand the position I'm in!"

"Aang, we do understand, it's just—"

"Just _what_, Katara? What?!"

"We're trying to help!"

"Then when you figure out a way to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" He gave each of them a glare before heading back inside the villa.

Katara moved to follow him. "Aang, don't walk away from this!"

Zuko stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out himself."

* * *

_"Chiyo, can't you run any faster?! Mai is already waiting at her house!" Azula shouted at her as she ran through the halls as fast as she could._

_She was breathless when she reached the princess. "W-why aren't we taking... the royal... palanquin again?"_

_Azula rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Because we are going to surprise Ty Lee for her birthday, duh! If she sees the royal palanquin, she'll know something's up! Now come on!" She grabbed the apprentice's hand and they ran out of the palace gates._

_The surprise party was a blast! All the girls from the academy, as well as other daughters of nobles were invited. There was all sorts of food and drinks to choose from, and music was non-stop._

_As Chiyo went to get a refill of her drink and Azula's, she accidentally overheard a couple of girls talking about the princess._

_"Did you hear that her mom left her?"_

_"Yeah, and her brother got banished last month."_

_"Really? Well, I guess she got what she deserves."_

_"Yeah. Serves her right for being such a spoiled brat!"_

_"I bet Mai and Ty Lee are only friends with her just because she's the princess."_

_"In my opinion, they're just as bad as that bratty prin—"_

_"SHUT UP!" Chiyo snapped at them, setting down the glasses at the table before she could throw them at the girls. "How could you say that to Princess Azula? She's your friend! She's your classmate!"Her hands shook with anger, but she tried her best to rein it in._

_"What do you care, loser? You're just a nobody tagging along with them!"_

_"Yeah! It's like you're their pet! Oh! Can you show us some tricks?"_

_"Woof woof woof!"_

_"Awwooooo!"_

_Little did the girls know that Azula was right behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, her glare piercing through the girls' backs. "Really? I never heard Chiyo howl like that before."_

_They all turned around, shock written on their faces and bowed their heads. "P-princess Azula!"_

_Azula held out her hand, blue flames engulfing her fingertips. "On the count of three, I'll set your ugly hairs on fire. One..."_

_In less than a second, the girls ran away screaming out the front door, much to the entertainment of everyone else. Azula approached Chiyo and took the drink. "I wondered what was taking you so long. Now what did you do to make them turn on you like that?"_

_She gritted her teeth, looking down on the floor and wondering if it was a good decision to tell her the truth._

_"They were talking about me, weren't they?"_

_Chiyo nodded and bit her lip._

_"Don't mind them, Chiyo. They're just a bunch of nobodies. They're jealous because they aren't us." The princess took the apprentice's hand once again and they went back to Ty Lee and Mai. "We are your friends. Who needs them when you have us?"_

* * *

They retired to their rooms for the evening but Chiyo was restless from her dream. She went out of her room and paced through the long hallways of the villa.

"Can't sleep?"

She whipped her head around and saw Zuko walking towards her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just can't sleep either." He held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Walk with me."

The full moon was high up in the dark sky and the cool breeze from the sea made her shiver a bit as they walked along the shore. Zuko held her close, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her arm to spread some warmth. "You know, back when we thought you were... dead-" Zuko let out a shaky breath, glad that it wasn't the case. "Azula and I made a memorial for you here on this beach."

"Umm... thank you?" Chiyo said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

They sat down and dug their feet into the warm sand. "It was the first time I saw her..." He searched for the right words. "_Emotional_. It was weird... to say the least."

She looked up at him. "How about you? How did you feel... when you thought I was..._ gone_?"

He sighed deeply and leaned his head on top of hers, gazing up at the full moon. "I felt cold. Like the fire inside me has been put out. And my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight. I held on to the slimmest hope that somehow, you were out there. But it was so hard... And I lost hope..."

Chiyo turned her head and buried it against his neck, seeking his warmth. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

They laid back down on the sand, looking up at the star-dotted sky. It had been a while since either had the chance to admire the beauty of the evening sky.

Zuko kissed her forehead gently, his eyes sliding closed at this temporary moment of peace, wishing it would never end. "Stay by my side, Chiyo. Forever and always."

"As you wish, Prince Zuko."


	52. The Beginning of the End

Zuko woke up before the sun had risen upon them. They both had fallen asleep on the shore, neither of them minding the coarse grains of the sand beneath them, nor the spray of the salty sea at their feet.

He stared at her as she slept, finding his breath taken away as he pondered how heartrendingly beautiful she looked at that moment, sleeping next to him. Lightly as to not wake her, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

_"I'm never letting you go, Chiyo. Now that fate has brought us back together, I'll make up for all the time lost between us."_

Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused at first; but once she saw the golden pools of his eyes staring into her, blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away. "G-good m-m-morning, Prince Zuko."

"Good morning. Slept well?"

She sat up quickly and nodded. "Y-yes...We...we should h-head back—"

"Watch the sunrise with me." Zuko held her hand to stop her from getting up. "Please."

Chiyo couldn't find the will in herself to resist him as he looked up at her with those eyes. He sat up as well, wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm.

Only the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore could be heard through the early hours of light. After a couple of minutes the sun began to peek from the horizon where the sky met the sea.

"Every day for three years, I would look at the sun rise, but it has never been this beautiful." Zuko whispered as he breathed deeply.

"What changed?"

"A lot of things. I'm now fighting on the right side of this war. I'm stronger and freer than I've ever been in my entire life." He took her chin in his fingertips and lifted it lightly. He leaned in. "And now, you're right here by my side."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, smirking when he saw her lean in for more. "Shouldn't we be heading back?"

Chiyo growled, frustrated and embarrassed. She got up on her feet, dusting off her pants. "Tease..." She muttered under her breath before heading back to the villa.

And like the love-sick fool he was, he followed her. "Hey, wait up! You promised you'd stay by my side!"

"Go hug and kiss a cactus!"

Zuko caught her arm and spun her back to him. "Why would I kiss a cactus when kissing you is a thousand times better?" His hand went to the back of her neck as he pulled her in and kissed her deeply. She wanted to fight it, but seconds later, she was kissing him back just as passionately.

She was lost in his spell, as he was in hers.

They were broken out of their bubble as they heard someone clearing their throat from behind them. "Uh, if you two love birds are done pecking and giving me the oogies, we're all getting ready to leave. So... uh... see ya?"

Chiyo literally had to restrain Zuko's hands to stop him from firebending and setting Sokka's behind on fire.

* * *

After securing the last of their luggage on board Appa, Sokka declared. "OK, that's everything!"

"No, it's not." Toph frowned as she sat by the dry fountain in the courtyard. "Where's Aang?"

Panicked, everyone went back inside the villa to check all the rooms, but he was nowhere to be seen. They found his staff, as well as an offering platter and some candles on the balcony.

"He's not in the house. Let's check the beach."

Aside from Zuko and Chiyo's footprints from earlier, there was another set that ended right at the shoreline.

"So... he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki offered her conclusion.

Katara had a worried look in her eyes. "Maybe he was captured..."

Sokka crouched down to look at the footprints closely. "I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle."

"I bet he ran away again." Toph sat next to him.

"Nope. He left behind his glider and Appa."

"Then what do you think happened to him, o'_ sleuthy_ one?"

He shrugged and stood up. "It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle. He's definitely on Spirit World journey!"

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island." Katara stepped forward and addressed everyone. "Let's split up and look for him."

Toph perked up and leapt forward, taking Zuko's arm. "I'm going with Zuko!" They were silent as they looked between the two, and Chiyo who merely raised an eyebrow. "What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn!"

He looked to Chiyo pleadingly, to which she waved him off with a smile. "I'll stay here at the villa in case he comes back."

* * *

They spent the whole day looking for Aang, but he was nowhere to be found in Ember Island. Not anywhere on the beach, nor the town, or any other places they could think of.

"It's like he just... _disappeared_."

"This is all my fault." Chiyo looked down at her feet. "I shouldn't have lost my cool and shouted at him."

"We all are at fault, Chiyo." Katara comforted her, holding her hand. "We all want to end this war so bad, but we didn't consider him and his feelings. But knowing Aang, he isn't angry at anyone. If anything, he's angry at himself and the circumstances we are in."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. "Aang is nowhere to be found, and the comet is only _two_ days away!"

They all looked at him as he stood up. "What should we do, Zuko?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Katara spoke for the rest of them. "Well, you're kind of the expert on tracking Aang. If anyone's got experience in hunting the Avatar, it's you."

He thought about everything carefully. They had nowhere to start with, and no leads at all.

_"What would the old Zuko do?"_

* * *

"Come on, slowpokes! FASTER!" Azula shouted at her palanquin bearers, urging them to catch up with the Fire Lord's royal palanquin.

This afternoon marks an essential facet in Fire Nation history. The First Phoenix King shall be crowned, along with the obliteration of the Earth Kingdom. An era of conquest and power indeed, and that era starts now.

They reached the harbour where the soldiers, the council, the war ministers, and the Fire Sages were in wait. They knelt as the Fire Lord ascended the dais, followed by his daughter.

Azula knelt and bowed her head. "I'm sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans, Azula." He drawled as he turned his back on his daughter.

"What?!"

"I have decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se. _Alone_. You will remain here in the Fire Nation."

She was dumbfounded. All this time, she had been her father's right hand, his perfect daughter, and she had followed his every command. To join him in his conquest will have been her greatest honor, but now, he was leaving her behind.

_"Just like they all did."_

"B-but I thought we were going to do this together?"

"My decision is _final_."

"You—You can't treat me like this!" She seethed with anger, betrayal and hurt. "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself—"

"But it was _my_ idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

"AZULA!" Ozai snapped, then moved forward to where the Fire Sages. "Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to _you_."

She stared wide-eyed as her father explained. "R-really?"

"And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."

It was customary for a crown prince, a first-born _son_, to take over the throne in place of the Fire Lord. The princess never expected such, being a girl and the youngest. "Fire Lord... Azula? I-It does seem appropriate."

_"But why do I feel this way? Why does it feel like something is amiss?"_

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more." The Fire Sages fetched the armour raised on a pedestal and began dressing him. The golden metal fashioned into a chest and shoulder plate glowed lightly with the dimming afternoon sun, making him look all the more regal and powerful. The last item they placed was the war helmet, a stunning golden head piece that projected golden wings on either side. "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world! From this moment on, I will be known as the Phoenix King!"

Once his coronation was complete, new banners were raised; the image of the golden Phoenix on ashen fields, just as he intends to do.

A new era of conquest and power. And here he was at the helm of it all.

_"If only you could see me now, Suiren."_

* * *

Though confused, they followed Zuko's lead and they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom, reaching the nearest colony on the Eastern Coast before nightfall.

He led them inside a tavern filled with a rough crowd; thugs and travellers ordering drinks left and right, getting into fights, gambling. To say that Katara was doubtful was pretty accurate. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is _what_ now?"

They stopped a few paces from a table where a woman sat cross-legged, a drink in hand. "June." Just as a thug was about to attack her, he stopped him with a booted foot and brought him down with a swift motion.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole!" Sokka gasped in recognition.

Another thug attacked her and she stood up, easily avoiding his punches and lunges.

Suki frowned as she inspected the woman's appearance. Her long dark hair that covered half her face was in beautiful contrast against her milky white complexion. Her half-lidded eyes showed her amusement as the thug tried to catch her. "Mole? Her skin is flawless!"

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on."

"The_ shirshu_." Zuko confirmed. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

After one close punch aimed at her face that she barely dodged, June tossed her drink in the air. She grabbed the thug by his arm and shoulder, using his own momentum to throw him over to a table in the corner. Smirking, she caught her drink once more and downed it in one go.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her!" Toph grinned, eager to meet her acquaintance.

They approached her just as she sat back down and called for another round of drinks. "Oh great, it's prince _pouty_. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle. And... he's not here."

June gave him a once over, noting how different he looked compared to the first time he had hired her. Something caught her attention, a new face, or rather one that looked all too familiar. "Chiyo?"

She blinked in shock, wondering how the woman knew her name. "You know me?"

The woman abandoned her drink and strode towards the apprentice. "You mean you don't recognize me, little one?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow that accented her dark-shadowed eyes. "Oh right... the accident... I heard. You poor little thing..."

No matter how much she searched her hazy memories, nothing came up except the vague feeling that she _did_ know her. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe this will ring a bell." June piled her long hair in one hand and tied it in a high bun. From underneath her vest, she pulled out a long chain with a ring as a pendant. She slid it on her index finger and showed it off to Chiyo. "How about now?"

"Black lava daisy..."

* * *

_"Where do you think you're going?!" Lady Vira shouted, livid with anger as she chased the woman. The latter had strapped her belongings strapped into a giant creature outside the troupe quarters._

_"Isn't it obvious?! I'm leaving!"_

_"You can't just leave the troupe! You are tied to this lifestyle and occupation! Forever!" The lady spat back. "You can't walk away from your path!"_

_"Watch me!"_

_A young toddler chased after the woman, calling out her name between tears and gasps._

* * *

"A-auntie June?"

June smiled and enveloped the young woman in a tight hug. "There's my little Chiyo. Missed me? And why are you with _them_?"

"Long story, Auntie June. But we do need your help."

She looked between the young apprentice and the prince, sensing there was something, something big going on. "I'm listening."

"We need your help finding the Avatar."


	53. Forgiveness

June tossed a chunk of meat towards her companion who greedily chomped on it. She went up to the beast and cuddled its giant head, patting its long snout. "Who's my little _snuffly-wuffly_?" She turned back to the others, her expression meaning business. "Okay, so who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Katara gave her Aang's staff and June held it up for Nyla, the _shirshu_, to sniff. The beast went in circles around them a couple of times, sniffing continuously around the path, the air, and the trees. After a couple more steps, Nyla lay flat on the ground, holding its clawed paws to her nose.

"Well? What does that mean?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

"It means your friend's gone." June replied simply, patting Nyla comfortingly.

Toph placed her hands on her hips. "We _know_ he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him!

"No, I mean he's gone _gone._" The bounty hunter stood up. "He doesn't _exist._"

Identical expressions of confusion and fear were painted in their faces. Is Aang dead? Is he in the Spirit World? What did it mean when June said that he 'doesn't exist'?

Sokka was the first to ask their questions. "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?! Do you mean he's... you know... _dead_?"

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. It's a real head-scratcher." June approached Chiyo and patted the top of her head lovingly, much like she did with Nyla. "I guess I'll see ya when I see ya, little one. If ever you need an escape from our cage, find me."

"Is there really no chance in finding Aang?"

"If Nyla can't find her, I doubt anyone can." June hopped on the beast's saddle and took the reins.

"Wait!" Zuko stopped them before they left. "I have another idea!" He climbed on Appa's saddle to retrieve his belongings. He rummaged through a bag and pulled out a single sandal. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. My uncle."

Everyone's fingers automatically went to pinch their noses as Zuko approached. "You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?!"

Without June commanding Nyla, the beast lunged forward to sniff the strong scent of the sandal. After a good long whiff, Nyla dug her paws through the dirt, waiting for June's permission to chase. "Alright, let's do this."

Not wasting another second, Nyla set off with June. The others hastily got back up on Appa to follow them.

* * *

"So how exactly is the mole lady your auntie?" Sokka asked Chiyo as he set up the sleeping bags for Toph and Suki. They had agreed to take turns in watching over their journey.

"All I can remember is that she was an entertainer as well who lived in our troupe quarters, but she ran away when I was very young." She pulled the cloak around her tighter, shivering from the cool evening air.

Zuko moved closer to her, taking her hand and rubbing it between his own. "You're _freezing_." He focused his chi onto his palms and let some of the heat flow through her hand.

"Did you at least wipe your hand after touching that foul sandal?"

"Hey! I did!"

"Fine." She smiled and sighed happily at the warmth of his hand. "I do still envy your firebending. I never really did like the cold."

He smirked and placed his arm around her. "Don't worry. I can heat you up anytime." Zuko leaned in and added in a whisper. "All you have to do is ask."

* * *

They rode all through the night and all through the following day, occasionally stopping for a few minutes of rest and meals. By afternoon, they could see from the distance where Nyla was taking them.

Ba Sing Se.

June halted Nyla once they were by the rubble of the outer wall. "Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall, Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." She pulled the reins and turned the _shirshu_ around. "Remember what I told you, Chiyo. If you want to leave the cage, find me."

"Yes, Auntie June."

She turned to the others and gave them a rare smile. "Good luck."

Zuko watched as they left before looking beyond the ruins of the outer wall. Somewhere out there was his uncle. Was he ready to face him? Can he face him after his betrayal? "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

* * *

A few hours into their rest, they were disrupted as bright flames surrounded them, leaving them no means of escape. They looked around for the source and found four old men standing above the mountain of rubble. "Well, look who's here!" One of the old men snorted in laughter.

Katara and Sokka's worry turned into smiles upon seeing who it was. "King Bumi!"

The fire dissipated and they went down to meet the young ones. Katara went forward to introduce them to the others. "These are great masters and friends of ours!" She clasped her hands together and bowed. "Pakku."

He reciprocated the bow. "It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your _new_ grandfather?"

"That's so exciting!" She ran into his waiting arms while Sokka stood in shock. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything!" Pakku beamed at his grandchild.

Sokka had recovered and rushed to hug him. "Welcome to the family, Gramp Gramp!"

"You can still just call me 'Pakku'."

"How about... '_GrandPa_kku'?"

"No."

Katara introduced Zuko to the older firebender. "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher."

The man bowed in front of the former prince. "My name is Jeong Jeong."

Zuko had heard stories about him, the Deserter, a former admiral of the Fire Nation Navy. He bowed in greeting of him. "It is my honor to meet you, sir."

"It's nice to see two of my best students here tonight." Piandao smiled lightly as he saw Sokka and Zuko.

Suki, Chiyo and Toph stood a few paces behind, wondering how and why a waterbender, a firebender, an earthbender, and a master swordsman are together. "So how do you all know each other again?"

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" King Bumi answered vaguely as he laughed.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the division on the four nations."

Suddenly it all made sense to Zuko. "The Order of the White Lotus."

"That's the one!"

"The Order of the White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty, and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus." Pakku turned to Zuko. "Your uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"We'll take you to him—"

"Wait a minute!" King Bumi interrupted Piandao. "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very_ important_..." He squinted his eyes as he looked around. "Where's Momo?"

"H-He's gone." Sokka answered. "And so is Aang."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well, so long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

* * *

It took them almost an hour before they reached the encampment on foot. Several tents were clustered about the plains of Ba Sing Se's outer wall. Only a few people were milling about on night patrol and making sure that everything was secured.

"Welcome to Old People Camp!" King Bumi cackled as he led the way.

Zuko looked around. "Where... Where is he?"

"You're uncle is there, Prince Zuko." Piandao pointed to the farthest tent in the encampment.

He approached the tent as the others were shown to a place where they can rest for the evening. Hesitation and fear gripped him as he stood in front of the tent. Several questions and thoughts ran through his mind, so much that he couldn't take another step, choosing instead to sit on the cold hard ground and wait for him to come out.

Chiyo sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"He hates me. I know it. After what I did to him in Ba Sing Se, how could he forgive me? He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

She reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb running across the rough edges of his scar. "You speak of him like he is your _real _father. And somehow, I know that he loves you as a father does to a son. He _will_ forgive you. I know it. I can feel it."

Zuko leaned into her touch, his eyes closing. "Can you stay with me while I talk to him?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I believe this is something you have to do by yourself." Chiyo stood up and helped Zuko to his feet. "You can do it, Zuko." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

He gathered his courage, took a deep breath and pushed the curtains apart. "Uncle?"

His call was met with the familiar loud snores of his uncle who was sleeping soundly in his cot. Zuko couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Uncle Iroh looked.

Not having it in him to disturb his sleep, he sat by him on the floor and waited.

* * *

Chiyo walked around the encampment as her thoughts took flight. _"What did Auntie June mean by that cage? Was it the troupe? Why did she run away in the first place?"_

As far as she could remember, she enjoyed, _loved _even, being an entertainer. Her fondest memories were mostly of her and Lady Suiren training, dancing, learning new skills and mastering several of the arts.

She couldn't imagine a time when she wanted to quit performing.

_"Was there?"_

"Lily?"

Chiyo whipped her head around and her eyes widened. She nearly broke down in tears as she saw a familiar face amidst strangers. "Kai!" She ran and threw her arms around her old friend.

His emerald eyes sparkled as he laughed and hugged her back. "It's so good to see you again, Lily."

She pulled away and smiled. "I'm not 'Lily' anymore. I'm Chiyo!"

"You'll _always_ be Lily to me." He brought his hand up and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What are you doing here? I figured you'd have gone back home..."

"I was about to," Kai led her to a campfire and they sat down on a flat boulder. "Shortly after you left, Fire Nation soldiers marched in and took hold of Ba Sing Se. I escaped with the other refugees and that's when I saw Mr. Gou helping out the elderly. Did you know he's a journeyman for the White Lotus?"

"I didn't." She shook her head. "All he ever did was eat and play _pai sho _back at the eatery."

"Oh, and did you know that Mr. Mushi isn't actually Mr. Mushi? His real name is Iroh. And even if he's from the Fire Nation, he's kind and awesome." Kai laughed and stared into the fire. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "You know, I never got to apologize for that day, when you came to warn me and I just stood there. And all I could think about was how you were from the Fire Nation." He sighed and took her hand, looking into her amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Kai." She smiled, glad that everything was settled between them.

"Can I tell you something honestly?"

"Always."

He gazed at her, hesitation in his eyes but he pulled through. "I-I still mean what I said that evening, that I... I like—"

"Kai!" Sokka waved energetically as he and Suki joined them by the fire. "I was wondering where you were, buddy!"

He stood up shook hands with Sokka and Suki. "I'm glad you guys are here. The more there is of the resistance, the better. I have to thank you as well for taking care of Lily."

"So we're back to the Chiyo-Lily debacle _again_?!"

* * *

The sun had risen on the day that marks the passing of Sozin's comet. Iroh woke up from his slumber and sensed someone was with him in his tent. A sly glimpse of the visitor surprised him as he saw his nephew sitting on the floor. He pretended not to notice him and stretched his arms over his head, releasing a loud yawn.

"Uncle..." Zuko called out, unsure where to start. "I... I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I am so, so sorry, Uncle..." His voice broke as tears fell from his eyes, finally baring his emotions.

And just like that he was back to being a kid in front of his uncle, needing his guidance and love. "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did! I-I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I—"

Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Zuko's tears were mirrored in Iroh's eyes as he held his nephew, his _son_, close.

"H-how can you forgive me so easily?! I thought you—you would be _furious_ with me!"

"I was never angry with you." Uncle Iroh said, clutching him tighter. "I was sad... because I was afraid you had lost your way."

His uncle's words stung his heart. "I did lose my way."

"But you found it again." Iroh pulled away, looking proudly at Zuko, every bit like how a father would praise his son. "And you did it by yourself. I am so happy you found your way here."

"It wasn't that hard, uncle." He said as he was pulled yet again into another hug. "You have a pretty strong scent."

Iroh wasn't going to argue about that. He chuckled and stood up, pulling his nephew with him. "Come on, let's go have breakfast."

"Uncle," Zuko smiled giddily as they exited the tent. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Chiyo handed out bowls of stew to everyone as they sat on the clearing. After she was done, Kai patted a spot next to him for her to sit on.

"Why do you have two bowls? Are you_ that_ hungry?"

She laughed. "No silly! The other one is for Zuko."

"Who?"

As if on cue, Iroh and Zuko joined the rest of the group "Look, uncle! She's alive!"

Iroh glanced over, breaking out into a smile once he saw the apprentice. "Little Chiyo!"

She gasped as she finally recognized him. Indeed he wasn't Mr. Mushi from Pao's teashop. He was the kind man who gave her tea when she was gravely ill.

Lady Suiren's old friend.

"Uncle Iroh!" She set the bowls down and ran towards him.

He caught the young apprentice in his arms and gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad you are alive, little one!"

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'little'?" She mused with a laugh. "I'm sixteen years old!"

"Whether you are sixteen on sixty, you will always be our little Chiyo! Now, let's have breakfast! My heart may be full from all the reunions, but my stomach is famished!"

Chiyo took Zuko's hand. "Let me introduce you to my friend!" Zuko's eyes narrowed as he saw the delivery boy from the Lower Ring. He was unnerved by the way he looked at her and that confident smile as Chiyo introduced him. "Zuko, this is Kai. He and his family helped me after I got into the accident. He also helped me get to Ba Sing Se. And Kai, this is Zuko, he's my-"

"Boyfriend." Zuko finished for her, watching him intently for his reaction. "I'm Chiyo's boyfriend."

Kai extended his hand with a strained smile. "Pleasure to meet you, _Zuko._ All this time, I thought you were 'Lee'."

Zuko gripped his outstretched hand, tighter than intended. "Pleasure is all mine."

"So... breakfast?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hehehehe...**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**


	54. Catching Up and Breaking Down

"So you mean to say that the 'lady friend' you wanted to bring to the tea shop was Chiyo all along?" Iroh asked as he took a sip of his morning tea. "How fate truly played us!"

Kai nodded then looked at her with a smile. "She had been working so hard at the eatery, and when you offered the chance to grab some tea, I wanted her to be with me. We were about to go that evening, but a fight broke out between some guy and Lee, er... Zuko."

"Ah, yes." He set down his tea. "I must apologize for that scene. Though the young man spoke the truth, we had to conceal our identities as firebenders. We meant no harm to the people, as my nephew and I intended to start a new life in Ba Sing Se."

"No worries, Sir. I understand. Speaking of this _new life_... How's Jin doing by the way?" Kai directed his question at Zuko as he broke a piece of bread and handed half to Chiyo. "Last I heard was that you two were a_ couple_."

The prince glared daggers at him and placed an arm around Chiyo as she ate. "We shared a meal at the eatery. That's all."

"Really? And while you were eating there, you didn't see Lily? At all?"

"I was_ distracted_." He growled under his breath. "And her name is _Chiyo_, not _Lily_!"

Kai raised a brow at him. "I remember _Lily_ telling me over dinner at_ our_ apartment that you gave her a huge tip for your dinner date, didn't you?"

Chiyo sensed that he was baiting Zuko so she tried to chime in, "Yes, but it wasn't—"

"You two _shared_ an apartment?!"

"Zuko, that was all we could afford—"

"Yes, we lived in the apartment _together._ We ate, we bathe, we slept, in one apartment. _Together_."

"Kai, stop it!" She snapped at him, getting more and more uncomfortable each passing second as she felt Zuko's grip on her waist tightening.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. "I'm just stating facts, Lily. I didn't even mention the fact that we kissed once—"

"WHAT?!" Zuko stood up, having had enough. In his hand, a flame formed itself into a dagger and he was ready to lunge at Kai.

"ENOUGH!" Chiyo stopped him with a hand on his arm, while looking at Kai with pleading eyes. "Please, stop it!"

Zuko took deep breaths to calm himself and as he sat down, he pulled Chiyo to him and mumbled. "He started it."

"That's not the point! We have to focus on the situation right now." Chiyo looked to Uncle Iroh, hoping he could help her change the atmosphere of their breakfast. "Today's the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Our last shot. Uncle Iroh, you need to come with us."

"The young apprentice is right... about focusing on the situation. However, Ozai is not for me to defeat. It won't turn out well."

"But you can beat him! And we'll be there to help!" Zuko gestured to everyone in their circle.

Uncle Iroh shook his head. "Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it will be the wrong way to end the war." He continued as he saw the teenagers' confused expressions. "History will see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" His nephew looked at him, eager to right his father's wrongdoing towards his uncle years ago.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor." He placed a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes!"

"Yes, you have. You've struggled. You've suffered. But you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

His words weighed down on his shoulder as much as the responsibility of becoming the Fire Lord once his father was defeated. Was he ready to become the Fire Lord at seventeen? "I'll try, uncle."

Iroh stood up. "Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord." He closed his eyes and breathed out. "When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again. Now, Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula—"

"Not alone." Iroh could only imagine the extent of Azula's firebending with the power of the comet. "You'll need help."

"You're right." The prince looked across the circle towards the waterbender. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

She smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

"What about us?" Sokka asked Iroh. "What is our destiny today?"

Iroh gave them a knowing smile. "What do you think it is?"

"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet!"

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord," Toph cracked her knuckles excitedly. "We'll be right there if he needs us!"

* * *

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Lily?!" Kai shouted as he saw her about to climb on the sky bison. "Don't tell me you're going with _him_!"

She slung her bag over on the saddle and looked back at him. "I have to, Kai."

"Why?!"

"Just know that I have to, please..."

He clenched his fists in anger, but before he could go up and pull her down from the bison, Zuko came back with Katara. "The delivery boy is right, Chiyo. You have to stay here."

It was now her turn to be furious. Her amber eyes burned as she got down from Appa and faced them. "Hey, I promised that I would remain by your side! Forever and always! And that includes this!"

"You'll be much safer here. And I can breathe easier knowing you are safe. Even if _he's_ here with you. I promise I'll come back as soon as all of this is over."

Zuko reached out to cup her cheek but she swatted his hand away, refusing to be swayed by his reasons. "Zuko, I _have_ to be there. You'll be facing Azula!"

"All the more reason that you have to stay here."

"Why can't you understand, Zuko?!"

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, a faint thought entered his mind. '_Maybe she's right'_.

He remembered the relationship between her and his sister when they were young. He remembered the way Azula had actually softened back in Ember Island as she said her farewell. She was as fond of Chiyo as she was of Mai and Ty Lee.

And somehow in some way, he knew that Chiyo felt the same way.

Reluctantly, he acquiesced. "Fine. On two conditions: You will stay on Appa at all times, no matter how dangerous the situation seems, Katara and I can handle it. Second, if _and only if_ the situation does get out of hand, I want you to escape on Appa and fly back here to Ba Sing Se. Can you promise me that?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes! I promise—"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kai ran towards Zuko, pulled his shoulder and landed a solid punch at his jaw. Zuko stumbled back, clutching his jaw. "You are not taking Lily with you and that is final! I won't allow it! Over my dead body!"

Zuko regained his footing, flames engulfing his right hand as he looked at Kai with burning eyes. "That can be arranged."

But before he could make his move, Chiyo placed herself between them and had thrust her fingers at Kai's neck, then targeted his shoulders and his sides. Kai fell down on the ground unable to move from the neck down. "L-lily... H-how could y-you?"

"You left me no other choice, Kai..." Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly swiped them away. She knelt on the ground and tucked the hair away from his eyes. "I have to go with them. I will come back, I promise. I can defend myself."

"Lily..."

Chiyo bit her lower lip to keep from breaking down and crying out. Seeing his emerald eyes filled with sadness and desperation broke her heart. The way he called out the name he had given her was painful, but she knew she had to go back to the Fire Nation and help Zuko face Azula.

She got up and turned away, taking Zuko's arm. "Let's go..."

The prince pulled her close, letting Chiyo's tears fall on his robes as he kissed the top of her head. "I can keep her safe." He said to Kai with a strained expression.

Kai looked into his eyes, conveying his frustration at his helplessness. "You better, _scarface_."

Katara helped him up and leaned him against the trunk of a tree. With the water from her waterskin, she tried to undo the chi-block. "It will take half an hour after this, but you'll be able to move again."

"Thank you, Miss Katara."

"Just Katara's fine." She smiled and let the water flow back into the waterskin. "We'll keep her safe. I have a feeling that she really does need to do this. She helped me once before, I guess it's my turn now."

He could only sigh in defeat and look over her shoulder at Chiyo and Zuko. "Does he really care for her?"

She nodded. "More than either of us could ever know."


	55. Sozin's Comet (Part 1)

The darkness of the sky slowly turned blood-red as Sozin's Comet streaked across the sky. All the firebenders aboard the airship fleet felt their chi strengthening; felt the incredible power brought on by the comet. They waited patiently for the signal of the commander, the Phoenix King.

"It's time for this world to end in fire... And for a new world to be born from the ashes!"

Once the comet was within sight, they set off.

* * *

After the mess in the Royal Spa, Azula headed for the throne room and called for the Dai Li. She sat on the throne as her father did and blue flames brought the room a dim light. Her anger grew each passing second that she was alone, making the flames burn higher.

Finally, seven agents came in and knelt before the princess. "You sent for us, princess? Is everything alright?"

"Actually, everything's _not_ all right!" She glared down at the men with her golden eyes. "Do you know how long it took you to get here?!"

"Uh... A few minutes, I guess?"

"_Five_, to be precise! In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way!"

The Dai Li bowed their heads, hiding their expressions with their wide brimmed helmets. "My apologies, princess."

But she was far from done. "Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord?! With tardiness and disloyalty?!"

"The Dai Li would _never_ betray you!" One of the agents dared look up and spoke fiercely.

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me!" For Azula, there was absolutely no one she could trust. Everyone else has already betrayed her._ "It's better to take out the weed before it takes root."_ "You are all banished!"

"B-but—"

"Goodbye!"

With unreadable expressions in every individual, the Dai Li left.

_"No one can be trusted. No one."_

* * *

Chiyo looked up at the bright comet as it flew across the sky. Had it been any other occasion, she would've described the phenomenon as beautiful. But the mere thought of it being used as a means of destruction and conquest made all positive thoughts about it disappear.

The sky bison flew as fast as it can towards the Fire Nation Capital. Katara noticed Zuko's brooding expression and she tried to console him. "Don't worry, Zuko. We can take Azula."

"I'm not worried about her." He countered and looked far ahead. They were close to the Capital, and just as his uncle said, his sister will be there waiting for him. But at the moment, she was the least of his worries. "I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

Katara steeled her resolve. "Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back." She looked back in the direction where they came from. If Aang didn't come back, the whole Earth Kingdom will be burned down. And it might only be a matter of time when they continue on to the Water Tribes. "He has to."

Zuko reached out and held Chiyo's hand. "Do you remember the conditions I asked of you?"

She nodded and gripped his hand tight. "This comet will give you tremendous power, as well as Azula. You have to be careful. You have to be fast, and decisive."

"I will. As long as you stay on Appa, _hidden_. Clear?"

"Crystal."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Zuko will do everything it takes to end this war and keep her safe. Only then can they live in an era of peace and prosperity.

Only then can they live by each other's side with a future to look forward to.

* * *

Azula glared at her reflection in the mirror, trying her best to put her damp hair up into her usual bun. The princess has never done her hair by herself before. She had servants to bathe her and dress her ever since she was a child.

But in a momentary lapse of judgement, Azula had them banished simply for leaving a pit in a cherry she had been eating.

_"Rightfully so! If I choked on that stupid pit and died, would they say it was just an accident? How dare they?!"_

She failed miserably as she looped the ribbon around her hair and ended up tying one of her fingers as well. She tugged her hand free and her hair fell loose covering her eyes. She shrieked in frustration and grabbed a pair of scissors from the dresser. "Alright, hair! It's time to meet your doom!"

The princess hacked at the locks covering her face, chunks and strands falling to her feet. She grinned satisfactorily at her handiwork after she was done.

_"What a shame. You always had such beautiful hair."_

Her grin disappeared as she looked into the mirror and saw that she wasn't alone in her room. There behind her, stood the first person who betrayed her trust. The first person who left her. The first person to ever hurt her.

Her mother.

There she stood just as she could remember her; tall, elegant, fair-skinned, beautiful. Like she never left.

"What are you doing here?" Azula snapped meeting her eyes through the mirror.

_"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."_

_"You managed to miss half of my entire life, and now you want to be part of it?!"_ She thought bitterly, hating the way her mother's eyes looked at her as she thought they have never before. With worry. "Don't pretend to act proud! I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster."

_"I think you're confused. All your life, you've used fear to control people, like your friends, Chiyo, Mai, and Ty Lee."_

"But what other choice do I have?!" She shouted and turned away from the mirror to look at her mother head-on, but found no one behind her. "Trust is for fools!" She shouted at the empty room. "Fear is the only reliable way! Father said so! It's better to be feared than loved! Even you fear me!"

_"No. I love you, Azula. I do."_

How long had Azula wished to hear those words back when they were younger? But it was too late. Hate and anger had consumed every fiber of her being until all that was left was the firebending prodigy his father was proud of, his vicious and manipulative right hand. All those years, she had learned to live without her mother's love.

And she certainly didn't need it now that she was about to become the Fire Lord.

She swiped the hairbrush on top of the dresser and hurled it at the mirror. She watched as it shattered upon impact, shards falling on the floor, leaving her staring at a cracked reflection, facets of her dissolving into tears as they spilled helplessly from her eyes.

Her mother was gone in the mirror. And she was left all alone.

As she always has been.

* * *

The airships sailed smoothly in formation as they approached the nearest Earth Kingdom territory. Ozai breathed in deeply as the comet flew above them, feeling the most alive he had been in decades.

Only once in a lifetime can a firebender experience this much power. And at this moment in time, he shall fulfill the task his father, and his father before him, could only ever dream of doing.

He raised his arms and harnessed power in his hands, then directed it towards the nearest land mass of the territory. Immense flames rained down on the land, far larger and destructive than any he had ever created.

His men followed his lead, taking their stances at the airship's plank and sending blasts of fire down to scorch the land.

Large boulders whipped past King Ozai's head and hurtled right at the airship's engine. He looked down at where it came from and saw the Avatar, sending an equally powerful blast of fire towards the engine, rendering it incapacitated.

He removed the useless garb, the golden armor plates and the dark red robes that weighed him down. He propelled himself away from the airship and landed on one of the tall pillars of rock, facing the Avatar. "After generations of Fire lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence!" He extended his arms as if to thank the universe for this magnanimous opportunity.

"Please, listen to me! We don't have to fight!" Aang tried to reason with him. "You have the power to end it here and stop what you are doing!"

"You are right." King Ozai smirked. "I do have the power! I have all the power in the world!" He breathed out and showed the Avatar the scale of his power, magnified by the comet.

The battle commenced, one trying to end the world in fire, the other trying not to end his opponent at all costs.

* * *

The Fire Sage elder raised the emblem of the Fire Lord, a golden metal flame, above Azula as she knelt before them. "By decree of the Phoenix King, I now crown you Fire Lord—"

Azula frowned as they stopped. She growled in frustration at the elders. "What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

She heard the low grumbling of the animal before she looked up and saw the Avatar's sky bison. On the saddle, there sat her foolish brother and the Avatar's girlfriend.

Zuko instructed Chiyo to crouch low and hide in the saddle before jumping out and facing his sister. "Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today! I am!" He looked at her, an ounce of pity flashing inside him as he saw his younger sister's dishevelled state. But he knew she was a lost cause, corrupted by his father and power. If she takes the throne, who knows what will happen to the Fire Nation?

Azula laughed, clutching her stomach for effect. "You're _hilarious_!"

"And you're going down." Katara stood by Zuko's side, directing her icy gaze up at the princess.

She merely raised a brow as she stood up. "You want to be Fire Lord, Zuko? _Fine_! Let's settle this! Just you and me, brother! The showdown that was always meant to be! Agni Kai!"

He gritted his teeth, not expecting to be challenged into an Agni Kai. But he didn't come this far to back down. "You're on."

"What are you doing?!" Katara turned to Zuko. "She's playing you! She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us!"

"I know. But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula!"

"There's something off about her." Zuko explained as he kept his eyes trained on his sister. "I can't explain it, but she's _slipping_. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." He hoped Katara would catch on to his meaning.

The Fire Sages led them to the Palace courtyard where the Agni Kai for the throne will take place. The palace chambers reserved especially for these events won't be enough to hold them both at their current empowered state.

The duellers stood paces apart and knelt as was tradition, offering up a silent prayer to the gods and the spirits before standing up and facing each other.

Azula took off her robes, leaving her in her armor. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_."

"No, you're not." Zuko assumed a fighting stance, preparing himself mentally for this inevitable fight.

The princess attacked first, conjuring a fire blast headed straight for her opponent. Zuko countered her with his own. Blue and orange flames clashed against one another, creating a wall of flames between them, taller than any tower in the Capital.

Once the wall dissipated, Azula pushed forward, sending quick jabs and kicks in succession. The prince avoided them all, sending back counter-attacks one after the other.

As the fight went on, several buildings and storage houses of the palace burned. The Fire Sages had to leave immediately in fear of being a casualty in the fight.

For the first time, Azula was trying to catch her breath. The strength of her attacks was taking a toll on her body, yet Zuko was still standing there, deflecting her every move with his own.

She had never seen her brother this powerful before. The thought scared her, but mostly, it fuelled her anger even more.

Her eyes widened as Zuko sent a powerful blast in her direction, one she barely avoided by propelling herself away. She was fast, but not enough to avoid the second gust that sent her flying away, falling flat on her back.

She hastily got back up, not wanting to show him that she was weak.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

She heard her brother's taunting voice amidst the ones already in her head, telling her that she was weak, telling her that she was going to lose. Despite her labored breathing, she looked up at him and readied herself. "Oh, I'll show you lightning!"

Once he saw her harnessing electricity in her hands, Zuko prepared himself to use the technique his uncle taught him. He was more than ready to redirect lightning. He had done it once before, and he'll do it again.

She was ready to strike her brother, but a quick sideways glance gave her a brilliant idea. She released the lightning and aimed not at Zuko, but at the waterbender by the sidelines.

The prince saw what she was after and ran, jumping forward to catch the lightning in his hand before it reaches Katara. "NO!" With great effort, he managed to redirect the massive power up to the sky.

But the power was too much, and he felt the lightning creeping towards his heart.

* * *

Chiyo looked up and saw the bright streaks of lightning against the blood-red sky. A sudden, ominous feeling bloomed within her and she knew what she had to do.

She jumped down from Appa and ran for the courtyard, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Azula stood over her brother's form on the ground where he lay groaning in pain and twitching from the effects of the lightning. She saw the princess's hand ignite, ready to end her brother once and for all.

And much like before, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

Chiyo ran as fast as she could, grabbed Azula's arm and lifted it with all her might. The action threw off Azula's aim away from Zuko and sent the lightning up to the dark sky.

Azula turned to face the interference, only to see the familiar face of the apprentice of her father's concubine. Her old friend.

"C-ch..Chiyo?!"

She step forward, positioning herself between Azula and Zuko to shield the latter. "Princess Azula."


	56. Sozin's Comet (Part 2)

**Author's Notes**

**I know it isn't a performance, but try listening to 'Vendetta' by Park Young Ik.**

**Chills. Literal chills.**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

* * *

"Katara," Chiyo tried her best to compose herself, keeping her eyes trained on the princess. "Do whatever it takes to heal Zuko. I'll handle this."

Through all the confusion, the waterbender knelt beside Zuko and started working on his injury before it was too late.

"Y-you're _a-alive_?!" Azula could not believe what she was seeing. Her friend. One that she, only recently had come to terms with, thought was gone. Here she was, right in front of her. "A-all this time?!"

Chiyo reached out to her. "Princess Azula..."

Azula stopped her hand from taking Chiyo's and pulled it back. "I-it can't be! If you think you can fool me with this, you're all wrong!"

"You have to stop this, Princess Azula. Prince Zuko is not your enemy. _We_ are not your enemy."

She covered her ears, clutching her dishevelled hair and wanting to pull them out. "NO! STOP TALKING! You're not real... You're not REAL!"

Chiyo dared to take one step closer, only to have Azula take two steps back.

"NO! Stay away from me!"

"I am your friend—"

"NO! My friend is _dead_! Everybody else betrayed me! They all left me! You're not even real! Chiyo would _never_ betray me like this! "

With a swift motion, Chiyo caught Azula's wrist. "I am _real_. I am _alive_." She was desperate to show her, hoping to convey the sincerity through her eyes. "And I am not betraying you. I'm trying to _save_ you!"

Azula shrieked and pulled her hand away frantically as if she was being burned. As she stumbled back, she sent a ball of flames in her direction, thinking it would make the illusion disappear.

The apprentice saw it coming and quickly spun out of the way, much like she had always done when she and the princess sparred. "You know I can always dodge those!" She called out to her, hoping Azula would see that she was real. "No matter how fast you were, I was always faster."

The princess sent shot after shot of fire, trying to rid herself of the supposed illusion of her old friend. "GO AWAY!"

Chiyo tried her best to dodge every shot, taking her attacks as far away as possible from Katara and Zuko. Eventually, they found themselves in the Royal Gardens.

Running away was not an option. She thought of her alternatives as she hid behind the old tree. Azula will stop at nothing at this point, and in her state. She would have to use _chi_-blocking to stop her. It was the only way she can save Zuko _and_ Azula from herself.

But first, she must figure out a way to get close enough to actually perform the technique.

Timing the pause between attacks down to every second, Chiyo charged forward. She used her speed and the lightness of her feet, shifting her weight from one side to the other to avoid being critically hit.

Azula was gripped with a strong emotion as she watched the apprentice run towards her, unfazed by her attacks. _Fear._ Of what exactly, she was not certain.

Was she afraid of this illusion?

Was she afraid that it was real?

Or was she afraid that it_ wasn't_?

At her temporary lapse of attention, Chiyo was right in front of her and it was as if the world had slowed down. From her peripheral vision, she saw Chiyo's hand about to make contact with her neck and she figured what the apprentice was trying to do.

Azula quickly ducked her head and aimed a punch to her attacker. Chiyo swerved out of the way and tried to reach for the princess's shoulder to paralyze her. The latter jumped high and kicked her arm away, sending the apprentice reeling back in pain.

Laughter.

It was a response that Azula least expected to hear.

And the familiarity unnerved her all the more.

Chiyo held her arm with the other, squeezing it tightly to fight the pain. "That was actually the first time you landed a kick on me, Princess Azula. Well done."

"Why are you defending Zuko?!" She shouted with so much emotion that even she was surprised. "He's a traitor to our nation! He chose to go against father and side with the Avatar! Zuko, the firstborn! The Crown Prince! Banished! You swore that night you would forget him!" Azula's voice broke as tears helplessly fell from her eyes. "You swore you would be my friend! Did you forget that?! Did you forget who stood by you all those times you cried for my brother?!"

"I am still your friend." Chiyo moved towards Azula, one step at a time. "I may not remember all of the past, but I do remember _you_. How you defended me against those girls at Ty Lee's party... How you sneaked into Lady Suiren's wing to bring me treats from the kitchens... How you commanded me to spar with you, pretending you would go easy on me..."

"If you do remember," Azula failed to notice the other moving closer. "Then why are you choosing the losing side? Why Zuko?" From behind Chiyo, her mother appeared, the Lady Ursa, looking at her with eyes filled with sadness that mirrored Chiyo's. "Why does nobody choose _me_?"

Azula had always been so strong and determined in Chiyo's eyes when they were young. Now she saw her as she truly was. "Azula, the choice never was between you or Zuko. It's always been about choosing to do the right thing. And that is ending this war, and bringing peace and prosperity back to our nation, and to all the other nations." Chiyo reached out once more for Azula. "And you can do it, too."

_"What if this is all just a trick? A trick that my mind is playing to get the best of me? Chiyo could have never survived the high seas. That's right! This is all an illusion!"_

_"She is real."_

She looked up at her mother who had her pale hand gently resting on the apprentice's shoulders.

_"She is telling the truth."_

Slowly, the princess was losing grip of reality. Her unfocused eyes darted back and forth between Chiyo and her mother. There were far too many uncertainties for Azula's liking.

A million thoughts raced through her mind. Thousands of voices tried to drown out those thoughts with their harsh words. But the voice that stood out most was that pf her father's.

_'It's a very important job that I can only entrust to you.'_

Her father had entrusted the throne to her. He had entrusted the whole nation in her hands. Only her father trusts her. Only her father believes in her. It has always been this way since the beginning.

What uncertainty was there to doubt?

"Princess Azula..."

It was too late. With her judgement clouded with anger, hurt and fear, Azula took Chiyo's outstretched hand in one of her own.

And harnessed lightning with the other.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he tried to stand up. His eyes looked frantically around for his sister. "Where... Where is she, Katara?"

She pulled the water back and looked at him guiltily. "Chiyo... she—" She didn't have to finish her sentence for Zuko to know what was going on. Despite the pain that was wracking his entire body, he limped as fast as he could towards the sound of his sister's shouts.

Katara hooked one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him look for them.

_"Azula, the choice never was between you or Zuko. It's always been about choosing to do the right thing. And that is ending this war, and bringing peace and prosperity back to our nation, and to all the other nations. And you can do it, too."_

Zuko heard Chiyo's voice and he all but sprinted towards them. As he turned the last corner towards the Royal gardens, he saw his sister take Chiyo's hand.

And he saw Azula raise her other hand to strike her with lightning.

"AZULA, NO!"

But the princess wasn't fazed, nor did she slow down. She raised her hand and directed the lightning straight at the apprentice.

Indeed, Chiyo was right.

No matter how fast Azula was, she was always faster.

Chiyo used her free hand to send a quick, forceful jab towards Azula's gut. That critical hit put an abrupt halt on the princess's lightning right before it made contact with her skin. The jab was then followed by two sharp hits on Azula's shoulder and neck.

She never planned on hurting Azula. But if this was the only way to stop her, then so be it.

Azula fell just as she had after Ty Lee had paralyzed her back in the Boiling Rock, but before she hit the grass, Chiyo caught her. She knelt on the grass and held her.

And when she looked up and saw the tears from Chiyo's red-amber eyes, she broke down.

_"You were real after all..."_

Azula cried as she never had before, her whole body writhing not from physical pain, but from one that was far worse. She shrieked and shouted out her anger, her frustration, her shame, and her pain. It didn't help that she could barely move.

All that agony and inability to act upon it drove her to madness. She wanted to thrash about, lash out. Her breath came off in heaves, her words slurred by the sobs that escaped her.

The apprentice pulled the broken princess close and hugged her tight.

"I'm here, Azula. I'm here."


	57. Peace at Last?

The war was finally over.

Aang had defeated the Fire Lord.

The scorched land was healing.

People of all nations can finally enjoy a life of peace and prosperity without terror and fear.

The thought brought a faint smile to my lips as Sol brushed my hair. "You look absolutely beautiful, my Lady."

Her compliment automatically reddened my cheeks. "Thank you. Am I finished? I wanted to visit someone..."

"Of course!" Sol stepped aside and bowed her head, smiling knowingly. "I'll take care of things here."

I left my room and walked through the long hallways of the Concubine's wing of the Palace. Not a day passes by that I do not remember Lady Suiren; her words, her actions, her unconditional love, it all still haunts me to this day.

I have her in my heart still, but today was not a time for sadness. It was an important day.

It was Zuko's coronation day as Fire Lord.

I smiled apologetically to the palace guards who tensed as I walked past them. I understood they were under strict orders that day, the day of black sun, and it was their duty to follow such orders.

Standing in front of the tall, oak doors, I took a deep breath and knocked thrice. One of the eunuchs opened the doors, eyes widening as he saw me and quickly bowed his head. "My La—"

"Shhh!" I held a finger to my lips, pleading for his silence. "Can I come in? I want to surprise him."

The eunuch led me in and snapped his fingers, ordering the handmaidens to leave the room with him. I smile as I watch him fidget with his armor, trying to center everything, making sure it was perfect.

Though he already is.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my fingers.

"Chiyo..." There was something magical in the way he said my name. He uttered it like a breathless prayer. And I can call myself the luckiest girl in the nation to be named such that he can call it.

Zuko turned around to face me, the corner of his lips turning up into a heart-stealing grin. I can feel his golden gaze over me, as if trying to memorize my every detail.

I remind myself to thank Sol and Ai for the beautiful kimono they had me wear. It was made of the finest deep red cloth, embroidered with golden threads that resembled fire lilies on the hem and sleeves. The golden obi around my waist was made of precious silk, gifted by one of the nobles.

In truth, I was still uncomfortable in all this luxury. Most of my memories have returned, yet I could not grasp the fact that I was one of the most celebrated apprentice entertainers in Fire Nation history.

My thoughts dissipated as Zuko planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Lost in your thoughts again?"

_"You know me so well."_ I shook my head and reached up to run my fingers through his dark locks. "Let me fix your hair."

He sat in front of the mirror and I picked up a brush from the vanity. His eyes slid close as I gently combed through. "I could get used to this every day."

I giggled at the thought of becoming Fire Lord Zuko's hairdresser before tying his hair up in a high bun. "We'll have to negotiate my salary then! I'm told that I have a very high talent fee."

Zuko leaned his head back to look up at me, a smirk playing on those soft lips of his. "Do you accept payment in kisses?"

I brought my face close to his before I whispered. "Kisses are good, but they cannot buy food nor clothes—!"

He had pulled me to his lap in a swift tug. I panicked at first, but relaxed as I felt his strong arms wrap around me. The prince had reached up and placed a warm, calloused hand on my cheek. "Just let me kiss you and I can promise you the world at your feet."

"I don't want the world." I leaned my forehead against his, my eyes closed. "Just you would be fine."

"Then "_just me_" is all yours."

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me as he claimed my lips in his own. My hands instinctively moved to his chest, clutching his armor and pulling him as close as I possibly can.

The hand on my waist gripped me tighter as he kissed me fervently. _"Is this what heaven feels like?"_

"Oh, future Fire Lord Zuko! The public is awaiting your- WHOA!"

Of course. One thing I noticed about Sokka was his impeccable timing with these things. I pulled away reluctantly and stood up, smoothing out my kimono. I mumbled my apologies and turned around.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Zuko trying to rein his temper in, gripping the armrests with shaking hands.

"We'll be right after you." I called out with a smile as I held Zuko's hand in mine. Once Sokka left, I burst out into laughter.

* * *

Zuko and I parted ways at the main hall. From there the Fire Sages and the council greeted him with deep bows of acknowledgement. I waved him off and turned to join the others when I saw Aang meditating by the entrance.

I hesitated as I approached him, but I felt that I should say something. "I—"

"I'm sorry, Chiyo." Aang opened his eyes and looked up at me. Even decked in the elaborate dress robes of the monks, he still was the same Aang we knew. "I know you are disappointed that I didn't kill Fire Lord Ozai—"

"I'm not." I knelt in front of him, not minding the floor. "If anything, I should be the one who is apologizing. I was so blinded by my anger and hate that I urged you to do something that was against your nature and what you stand for. I never considered how_ you_ felt. And that was _my_ mistake. I'm sorry."

Aang held out a hand with a wide grin and I took it. "Let's go. It's time to crown your boyfriend."

Before I left, I saw Aang and Zuko exchange a few words and hugged like brothers. The warm feeling of peace spread through me.

_"They are going to be friends for a very long time."_

* * *

I joined the others at the courtyard as the ceremony started. I saw Katara and Sokka with their father Hakoda, I saw Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors—_"Wait, is that Ty Lee?!"_. I saw Toph on the shoulders of a tall soldier, cheering for Zuko and Aang as they came out of the palace.

"Today, this war is finally over!" Zuko's voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

I looked around at the gathering, Earth Kingdom soldiers, Fire Nation citizens, Water Tribe warriors, people from all walks of life, here to witness a milestone.

The end of the Hundred Year War.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will! The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided! But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path! And begin a new era of love and peace!"

Zuko knelt in front of the people and bowed his head. The eldest of the Fire Sages held the emblem of the Fire Lord above his head. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The golden flame was bestowed unto him and he stood up proudly. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as the new Fire Lord was crowned.

I wiped away tears of happiness as I watched Zuko and Aang stand together.

Fire Lord and Avatar.

Peace at last.

"Little Chiyo..."

I heard my name called and I looked around for its source. I broke into a smile as I spotted Lady Reiko and Lady Quinta approaching, along with several other ladies dressed beautifully for the occasion.

But neither of them was the one who called for me.

Leading them was a tall woman decked out in a black and white _cheongsam._ Her greying hair was pulled high in a bun adorned with white pearls. Everything about the woman was sharp, her dark eyes, her facial expression, her red lips. Only when she was a few feet apart from me that I recognized who she was.

The lady who always held a smoking pipe to her lips.

The lady who chased after Auntie June when she ran away.

The lady who tried to stop Lady Suiren.

The head of the Salinja Troupe.

I bowed my head in greeting. "Lady Vira."

She stepped closer, her eyes searching me intensely. Satisified, a smile graced her red lips. "Why don't we have a little talk over a cup of tea?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

***screams* Here you have it folks! The final chapter of "The Concubine's Apprentice!"**

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story!**

**Yes, there is a sequel! Their story isn't over yet!**

**My heart is filled with gratitude and love for everyone! *bows***

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**Book 2: The Apprentice's Choice**

**Please check it out!**

is currently sipping cactus juice and tequila in celebration.


	58. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Notes**

**This bonus chapter contains initial plans and ideas that I had for the plot of "The Concubine's Apprentice" that didn't actually make the "cut". Like, I wanted a LOT of things to happen but:**

1) They're too cliché.

2) They don't fit the plot too much.

3) It's hard to create a good development with them.

and Etc.

**So anyways, in memory of these ideas, I wanna put them into writing and share them with ya'll coz:**

1) Ya'll awesome!

2) Ya'll rock!

3) I'm awesome too. *gags*

**Let me know what you guys think! XOXO**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

*spoiler alert* There WERE chapters when Zuko and Chiyo were supposed to meet BEFORE Chapter 43.

* * *

**Idea #1:** Suiren was supposed to be content with being a concubine.

But you know me, I LOVE the drama. I LOVE the tragedy. So I had to make her bitter. I wanted her to be a strong character that will shape Chiyo, not some docile wallflower content with dancing and singing for the Fire Lord.

**Idea #2:** Suiren was supposed to be a villain.

In connection with #1, or rather in contrast with it, Suiren would want to be the Fire Lady. Someway somehow, she was to become power-hungry and attempt to stop Ozai's abdication to Azula. This greed will now force Chiyo to turn away from her mentor.

This ALMOST happened, but I thought this would make Chiyo lose her character (a loving apprentice to her mentor). Also, full-fledged entertainers cannot, under law, hold any government office. ***OOPSIE*** Therefore, no way to Fire Lady Suiren.

**Idea #3:** Chiyo was supposed to sneak into Zuko's ship upon his banishment.

It was young love. But upon thinking about it, she was just a kid. And most, if not all, kids (particularly Asian) have a hard time parting with parental figures (I'm 23 and I still live with parents.) Also, Sire00 also said that their separation was essential for Zuko's character development, and later on, redemption arc. Also would've led to cliché retelling of Book 1.

**Idea #4:** Chiyo was supposed to join Zuko and Iroh in running away from Azula.

Cliché. Then again, Zuko had to go through suffering and pain for his character development and redemption arc.

**Idea #5:** If Chiyo didn't join Zuko and Iroh, she would've run away from Azula.

But still, Suiren would've put up the 'missing persons' posters that Zuko would later find. And Zuko would think that Azula had imprisoned or killed her.

**Idea #6:** Chiyo wasn't supposed to lose her memories.

Yep. I just wanted to use the accident on the ship as her escape so she can go her way and find Zuko. But the amnesia route had this fascinating appeal. And like a hungry woman staring at pizza, I dug in.

**Idea #7:** She was supposed to be found by Team Avatar after the accident.

But that would make it all too easy for Zuko and Chiyo to meet, right? *cackles like a crazy witch*

**Idea #8:** She would've been Sokka's love interest as well.

In connection with #7, if she did join Team Avatar, this would've happened. But I'm a SukiXSokka fan.

**Idea #9:** I'mma list down ALL the instances where Zuko and Chiyo should've met.

~Full Moon Bay (while getting their passports checked for tickets)

~Monorail (while they were with the refugees and baby Hope)

~Lower Ring (while she and Kai were being chased, Chiyo was supposed to help Uncle Iroh up)

~Fate at Work (while he and Jet were fighting)

~Tale of Iroh (she would've heard him sing and Iroh would've seen her)

~Tale of Zuko (I know a lot of ya'll wanna kill me for this. Sorry.)

~Tale of Kai (Chiyo would've chased Kai and she would accidentally bump into Zuko who coincidentally was running away and BAAM reunion time!)

~Tale of Lily and Reiko (YES. It was supposed to be Zuko who found her dancing near the fountain. I was 50-50 on this actually.)

~Back to the Fire Nation (Suiren would've not kept Chiyo's return a secret, but her motherly instincts kicked in)

~Helplessness (if Chiyo did not agree to the bethrotal, she would have been thrown in Capital Prison, and who else was there? Uncle Iroh. And who visited Uncle Iroh often?)

~Vacation in Ember Island (if Chiyo existence was successfully hid from Fire Lord Ozai, Suiren might hide her in Ember Island. And from there, the royal siblings might see her either at Chan's party or while they were sending off their memorials)

~After the war meeting before the Day of Black Sun (that time when Suiren and the others are going to the underground chambers, Zuko and Azula would've seen her)

~The Day of Black Sun (Now this is juicy! So ya'll proceed to Idea #10 for this.)

**Idea #10:** What should've happened during the Day of Black Sun?

_**Scenario 1:**_ Chiyo and Suiren would've been with the Fire Lord having tea and whatnot when Zuko enters for his scene. But he would've lost track of what he was supposed to do if Chiyo had been there.

~Suiren would attempt to kill the Fire Lord with a hidden knife while he was powerless but she would fail. Then as punishment, Ozai will kill Chiyo for her actions.

~Zuko would save her and badabing badaboom lightning redirection scene and they would escape together.

_**Scenario 2:**_ Chiyo would've have failed to disarm the soldiers earlier and she would be brought in to the Fire Lord's bunker DURING Zuko's confrontation with Ozai.

~Zuko will see her there and he would have a semi-breakdown and eventually use lightning redirection to escape with Chiyo

**_Scenario 3:_ **While running away after the confrontation, he sees Chiyo fighting with the soldiers. And in that momentary distraction, she would be injured badly. Then he'd use firebending to kill/disarm the soldiers and take her with him to escape.

**Idea #11:** It was supposed to be Azula who Chiyo bumps into while making her escape from the isolation cells in Boiling Rock, not Zuko.

Zuko ain't the only one with golden eyes, right?

**Idea #12:** If Chiyo lacked the strength to escape, the council and the Fire Sages would've brought her back to the palace and insisted on going through with the ceremony.

After all, the idea of the Phoenix King was half because of her. And these old scums are hell-bent on putting someone they can control into power, and that is Chiyo.

**Idea #13:** The ceremony should be held before Ozai's departure for the Earth Kingdom and Azula becomes heir apparent. From there, Chiyo would plead with Azula to spare her.

I didn't go through with this route because I don't know where to go from here. I don't think Azula would actually help her because to do so would make her father turn on her. But she does hate the idea of Chiyo becoming her semi-stepmother.

**Idea #14:** Backtrack a bit, remember that scene in the Western Air Temple where Azula attacks Team Avatar?

The princess would've spotted Chiyo while they were running away. That would've been one of the catalysts for her spiralling into madness because she would think that she was seeing illusions. (Like seeing her mother in the mirror).

**Idea #15:** Fast forward to final battle between Azula and Zuko, then Chiyo. Azula would have successfully struck Chiyo with lightning but the latter would not die. By some cosmic force, as Sozin's comet passes over their heads, she takes on the lightning.

At that same moment that Aang was taking away Ozai's firebending, Chiyo would gain Ozai's powers. (Idk, sounded like a great idea initially. Why did I not go through with this?) Later on, she would now become a firebender.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I have more of these ideas and such. If I remember them, I'll plug them in eventually. Feel free to comment your questions, ideas, "whatshould'vebeen's" and violent reactions. I'd love to hear them!**

**-TheGreatestConWoman-**

**Book 2: The Apprentice's Choice**

**Please check it out!**


End file.
